The Tale Of Heavy Weight(Revised)
by ghost of fantasy
Summary: Meet Heavy Weight, the son of a legendary captain of the royal guard, gifted with extraordinary abilities in magic he hopes to become the strongest unicorn in all of Equestria, he will meet friends, he will meet enemies, and he will stop at nothing to prove himself, As he progresses he will learn to become so much more, even at the cost of friendship, but how far will he truly go?
1. Prologue:The Birth Of Talent

**THIS IS THE REVISE OF MY VERY FIRST STORY, SO PLEASE SHOW ME SOME SUPPORT PLEASE, HOPE YOU'RE NOT SQUEAMISH ABOUT CHILD BIRTH**.

Prologue:The Birth Of Talent

There are some powerful ponies that exist in the world of Equestria, some are made or chosen by fate, and on certain and rare occasions, they are born. In this land of Equestria there are stories and tales of brave ponies of all kinds that do noble things or great things, not all of them are good however, but on this faithful day Equestria was about to be given one of the most gifted ponies Equestria has ever had.

In the beautiful mountain city of Canterlot, a city that was the current home of Equestria's ruler princess Celestia, she was an alicorn pony who had recently lost a very powerful member of her royal guard. He was a legend and a very beloved captain of her guard, and his lost was mourned by many after a failed attempt to assassinate Celestia ended in his great sacrifice.

It hit Celestia hard to lose such a talented captain, but it was then that she had discovered that her beloved captain had a wife that was with foal, knowing this she had a feeling in her gut that something special was coming, she just didn't know how special.

It was now a dark and stormy night for Canterlot, and many ponies were now inside their homes for the night, all except for one unicorn mare who had now gone into labor and had made it to the Canterlot hospital. She bursted through the doors and quickly struggled to walk over to the secretary counter, but she didn't need to do too much to get the attention of a few doctors.

"HELP...! PLEASE...! MY BABY IS COMING! SOME PONY PLEASE HELP...!"The unicorn mare shouted from within a brown cloak.

She had then dropped to her knees and felt herself getting weak as she could see two stallions and a mare in doctor and nurse outfits surrounding her, she felt her vision become blurry as she felt herself being picked up and placed on a gurney. She had looked around as she felt the light dim from her sight and finally fall unconscious.

The mare had then awoken once more thanks to the excruciating pain she felt as she looked to her large belly before realizing that her cloak was off and she could see her grey coat and her light blue mane and tail. She found herself fixed up to machines in an emergency room as she felt herself starting to give birth, her vision came back as she saw a team of two stallion doctors and a mare nurse, the nurse had noticed the pregnant mare was awake and immediately rush to her aid.

"W-What's happening...?! AAAAAAAAGH!"The unicorn screamed in pain.

"Doctor Light Well, the foal is starting to come... Be ready!"One doctor called to the other while putting gloves on.

"Yes sir Doctor Hoover her contraction is already under way!"The other doctor said as they both positioned themselves towards the mares flank.

"Ma'am I need you to take deep breathes and tell me your name,"The nurse said as she held the unicorns hoof.

"My name...Ah! My name... Is...Golden Heart,"The unicorn said as she glimpse at her cutie mark of a golden heart on her flank.

The nurse was now smiling through her white mouth mask as she held onto the hoof the unicorn now known as Golden Heart, she watched the unicorn start taking deep breathes while the two doctors were working on the baby. It was then that the operation was interrupted by a voice coming from a room with a one way mirror that was right next to them.

"Doctor Hoover, Is this the one they call Golden Heart?"An elegant voice called from the room.

"Your highness...?! I... Yes... She just told us her name...! We... Did not expect you to visit!"The doctor exclaimed while staying focused on the delivery.

"Never mind that doctor, focus on that foal!"The voice demanded.

"Yes of course your majesty, nurse Red Cross what's the status on Golden Heart?!"Doctor Hoover called to the nurse.

"She's stable! Come on Golden Heart push! You have to start pushing!"The nurse yelled as Golden Heart started to push.

She let out ear splitting screams as she felt the foal coming, she began kicking her legs while doctor Hoover struggled to keep her legs still, they started to see the foal coming as doctor Light Well felt sweat dripping from his head.

"Keep pushing Ms Golden Heart! It's almost over!"Light well called to Golden Heart.

Suddenly as he said that, the craziest thing happened, the lights began to flicker as the air around them began to feel hot, heavy, and almost impossible to breath in, Light Well and Red Cross looked around in confusion while Doctor Hoover remained focused on the foal.

"Doctor Hoover, what's happening in there?!"The elegant voice questioned.

"I don't know, but we must continue on!"Hoover said as he remained focused.

It was then that Golden Heart shocked them all by suddenly being surrounded in a large and very dense ice blue aura, their eyes widened as the in labor mare looked around to her sudden surroundings. It was then that they all heard loud static noises and turned to see machines that were hooked up to the mare getting struck by bizarre bolts of ice blue lightning that appeared to be coming from the magical aura.

"Doctor what is happening?! The nurse asked as she turned to Golden Heart who was still pushing."Ms Golden Heart, you are a unicorn, are you perhaps doing all this?!"

"I... I... AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"Golden Heart screamed as the doctors saw the head of the foal and widened their eyes in disbelief.

"This... Is... Impossible!"Doctor Hoover said as he was now holding a new born colt in his hooves."It's not her that's doing this...! It's the foal that's doing it!"

The doctor had then showed off the colt as they all saw that the foal was a unicorn and it's horn was actually glowing with an icy blue aura. With It's pearly white coat and it's ice blue mane and tail, it snapped It's baby blue eyes open and began to cry as the blue lightning became more fierce. The lightning suddenly blew the machines apart, it singed holes in the walls and almost struck the doctors and nurse, the newely made mother looked up in shock as the air was becoming more heavy and dense.

"Oh my goodness...! Is my foal really doing this?!"She called out.

Suddenly the foal's horn stopped glowing and all activity stopped as the little foal looked to It's new mother and slowly stopped crying, the air suddenly felt lighter and breathable once more as the baby started to coo at it's mom. The doctors and nurse looked around as they looked at each other before looking back at the foal, they let out a sigh and looked to the small foal as they professionally inspect it.

"Well doctor...? Is it over?"The voice suddenly questioned.

"Yes... And... It's a healthy unicorn colt,"Doctor Hoover said as he lowered his white mouth masked and smiled.

"Well done doctors and nurses, may I please speak with all three of you when your finished there?"The voice asked in a very gentle tone.

"Of course your majesty, It will only take a minute,"Doctor Hoover said as they turned back to Golden Heart who was breathing heavily from giving birth.

"Well Ms Golden Heart, I would like to introduce you to your new son,"The nurse said with a smile as she took up the foal and carried it over to the new mother.

"Oh... I have a son... Oh thank Celestia... Please... Can I hold my son?"Golden Heart asked with a weak smile.

"Of course you can Ms Golden Heart, you are now a mother,"Nurse Red Cross said as she gently gave the foal to it's new mother.

"Oh my goodness, he's so beautiful... Oh my little colt,"Golden Heart said as she brushed the small patch of light blue hair on it's head.

The foal suddenly cooed as it turned it's head and smiled while letting out a giggle as it looked upon it's mother with happiness and love, Golden Heart let out a soft chuckle as she then snuggled with her new born colt and went to sleep with the colt in her arms.

The doctors and the nurse all let out a sigh of relief as they watched the mare sleeping with her new son, the nurse smiled as she calmly walked over to Golden Heart and tucked her in with her colt. With that business done, they all rose their heads and looked towards the room where the voice was coming from and let out another sigh as they walked out of the room to give the new mother some peace and quiet.

The three of them exited into the hospital hall way and quickly turned to a room that was right next to the room they were just in, they quietly entered and found themselves in a room that barely had any light. They looked around and widened their eyes as they saw none other than their mighty alicorn ruler princess Celestia watching the mare sleep with her colt through a two way mirror.

Her light color rainbow mane and tail flowed in the wind, her coat was as pearly white as the colt itself as she turned to see the doctors and the nurse watching her, her magenta eyes were now fixed on them as she walked towards them. Her golden attire of a golden crown and necklace with purple gems in them and golden horse shoes seemed to gleam in the dim lights with each step, her cutie mark of the sun symbolized her as the bringer of the sun as they all bowed to her.

"It's an honor to see you princess Celestia,"Doctor Hoover said as they were then given the sign to rise.

"It is good to see you as well doctor, I suppose you wanted to know why I am here,"Celestia guessed as she turned back to the mother and colt.

"Well... Yes your majesty, you must have your reasons I suppose, but tell me... What brings you here princess?"Doctor Hoover asked.

"I have come... To see that little colt come into this world,"Celestia said as she narrowed her sights to the colt.

"But... Why your majesty?"Nurse Red Cross asked.

"Golden Heart, she... Was married to captain Mega Weight, one of the best royal guards I have ever had under my command, his power was unmatched to all others... Even myself, and that colt... That is his son,"Celestia explained in a serious tone much to the groups surprise.

"Wait...! That is the son of the mighty Mega Weight?!"Light Well exclaimed.

"Yes... And after what that colt just did to that entire room, I believe that colt... If given all the proper training and teachings, this colt could grow to do extraordinary things, his magic... It's density even already surpasses that of his father,"Celestia said as she let out a heavy sigh."But for now I will have to be patient and let him grow before we know for sure..."

"What do you wish for us to do in the mean time princess?"Doctor Hoover asked.

"Do your regular procedure for him and send him home with his mother, when he is of age, I will personally over look the education he is in and watch over his progress,"Celestia explained as she turned back to them."Now then... I must be going now, take special care of that colt."

"Yes your majesty..."They all said as they bowed to her again.

With that the princess made her horn glow a bright gold color as a white orb formed around her, and in a flash of bright light... She was gone. The doctors and nurse all let out a sigh as they first looked to each other and then looked to the colt in Golden Hearts arms with astonishment, smiles, and above all... respect. They knew that what Golden Heart was holding may very well be something very special.


	2. Chapter 1:A Special Colt

Chapter 1:A Special Colt

It was three days since the unicorn mare known as Golden Heart had given birth to her new born colt, for the pass few days she rested in a hospital bed while the doctors of the hospital were doing regular procedures and tests on the colt. She was ambitious and was dieing to see her foal again, after what he did on the night he was born, she couldn't help but smile and think of how special she could tell that he was, he reminded her of his father.

It was the afternoon and Golden Heart had just gotten out of bed thanks to a nurse, she was a little tired, but was more than willing to get out of bed if it meant she could see her son again. She let out a sigh as she put her old brown cloak back on and followed the nurse out of her room, they then began happily walking through the hall way with smiles on their faces before Golden decided to start up a conversation.

"So... How has my son been under your care?"Golden asked with curiosity.

"Well... After what happened that night he was born, we decided to not just do regular procedures, but we also did a few special tests on him to test his magical abilities,"The nurse explained as they passed a few doctors that had burn marks on their coats.

"Oh...? So... How did he do?"Golden Heart questioned.

"I...would rather wait and let doctor Hoover tell you himself,"The nurse said as they all came to a baby nursery room.

The nurse pulled out a key and unlocked the door, she then opened it and led Golden Heart into the nursery where many new born fillies and colts were in small cradles sleeping to their hearts content, all of them... Except one little colt. They walked through the lines of foals until they easily managed to pick out the small white colt with the ice blue mane and tail who was currently sucking on a Binky while half way out of his blue blanket.

Golden Heart let out an excited gasp as she quickly rushed over to her colt, the colt saw his mother coming and smiled while letting out a small giggle as Golden Heart leaned over the colt's cradle and laid her blue eyes upon her son.

"Hey their little one, I'm your mommy,"She cooed as she tickled the colts belly.

The colt let out a few giggles as it wiggled it's arms and legs with joy, he was then picked up by Golden Heart and cradled in her arms as it looked into her eyes and smiled. Golden Heart felt her heart melt with great warmth as she looked upon her son.

"He's so adorable, he looks like his father, but he has my eyes,"Golden Heart said in a very soft voice.

"Yes... And he is very special too, I heard that you are the wife of captain Mega Weight,"The nurse said.

"Yes... I... Was his wife but... Not any more,"Golden Heart said as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh... I forgot about what happened, I am so sorry about that Golden..."The nurse said with guilt before seeing Golden Heart stand tall.

"It's fine... He was a good husband and a great stallion, and now I have a reason to keep going for him, I have a son now,"Golden Heart said as she turned and smiled at the nurse.

The nurse then gave her a warm smile as well as they both looked to the new born colt as he continued to smile at them as well, it was then that their moment was interrupted by none other than the brown stallion Doctor Hoover entered the room and saw the two mares. He cleared his throat to get their attention and smiled as they looked to him while the unicorn cradled her son once more.

"Miss Golden Heart, I'm glad I found you, may I please speak with you? It concerns your son,"The Doctor said as he gave her the sign to follow him.

She let out a worried sigh as she then followed the doctor with her baby in her fore arm, the doctor held the door for her as he then walked with her down the hall way. She felt nervous for her child as she kept her sights focused on her foal as he reached for her and giggled, the doctor looked back to see the worry on her face and smiled as they were nearing their destination.

It was then began to pass a large room, but as they passed it, the smell of something burnt and charred reached Golden Hearts nose and she cringed her muzzle at the burning stench. She looked around for the source and noticed the window to the room had been completely blown out and charred by some sort of incredible force.

She stopped and looked through the window and was shocked to see many strange machines that were burnt and destroyed as if some pony had taken a meteor or some sort of bomb to the entire room. The ceiling was burned completely and electricity trickled from the lights and the destroyed machines, the air felt heavy and dense with a strange feeling of magic, it made Golden Heart feel uneasy.

"Ma'am...! This is the room!"The doctor called out from the entrance of a room that was only a few rooms away.

"Doctor...? What in the name of Celestia happened in there?"Golden Heart asked as she then walked over to the doctor while the colt rested in her fore arm.

"That...is part of the reason that I need to speak with you..."The doctor said as he held the door open for the mare.

She now felt really uneasy as she slowly entered the room while the doctor closed the door behind them, she quietly took up a seat in front of a desk and sat their as she looked to her foal with uncertainty and worry. It was then that the doctor had passed her and took up his seat behind the desk and removed his stethoscope before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Ms Golden Heart, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before, but my name is doctor Hoover, and thanks to a special some pony I have been signed on to be you and your colts family doctor,"He said with a small smile as he began fumbling with a few papers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you doctor Hoover, and thank you so much for helping me bring my little colt into his new world,"She said with a small smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Madam, I never thought I would meet the Mrs of the mighty Mega Weight,"The doctor said as he shuffled papers.

"Oh... Yes of course,"Golden said as she did her best to hold onto a smile at the memory of her husband."I apologize for this, but may I please ask what is going on here?"

The doctor looked up from the papers he was shuffling and looked upon a very worried mother as he then pulled out a paper and gave it to her.

"Ms Golden Heart... I would like to first tell you about what you saw in that room that appeared to be completely destroyed,"The stallion said with a serious look."That room was where we take the new born unicorns to be tested in magical capabilities, as well as density and limits, last night... We were doing our final tests on your son."

"Okay... So... Are you saying my son did all that?!"She questioned with disbelief.

"Well... Yes... The magic the machines were picking up immense readings of magic from him... It was... Incredible..."The doctor said as he felt himself starting to sweat from the event last night."The readings became so high off the scale that... It fried all the machines and the excess magic went every where, the density of the magic was almost fatal to all that got near it, those papers you now have show the last readings the machines were able to take before they were fried."

Golden Heart gave a small nod while the colt let out a few coo's, she looked at the papers and was astonished as her eyes widened, the doctor nodded as if he was agreeing with her shock as she then handed the papers back to him and looked to her son.

"Are these readings really correct?!"She asked with a surprised look.

"Yes... I even dared to pull out the old readings a doctor had taken when Mega Weight was born, and well... When I compared them..."Doctor Hoover said as he pulled out an old looking paper that had the name Mega Weight on it and showed both papers to her."As you can see... Your son's readings are even higher than Mega's."

"Oh my gosh...!"Golden Heart explained while the foal giggled.

"Ms Golden Heart, I'm going to recommend that he gets the absolute best schooling we can find for him, there is no telling what he could do with the proper schooling, once he is of age, I would recommend Princess Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns, It's the perfect place for him to start out"Doctor Hoover said as a smile grew on Golden Hearts face.

"Of course doctor Hoover, and once again, thank you so much,"Golden Heart said as she rose from her chair and started to leave.

"It was my pleasure Ms Golden Heart, you have a nice day and I wish the best of luck for you and your son..."The doctor said as Golden Heart quietly left the room.

She walked with her son happily as she quickly made it to the secretary counter and finally signed herself and her son out of the hospital. Finally the new mother made it out of the hospital and was departing for her home with her foal, as she walked out she was looking at her foal with hope but also sadness.

"My goodness, I wish your daddy could be here to see you, he would have been so happy to see you,"She said in a solemn tone.

It was then that Golden Heart smiled with hope for her child as it suddenly reached out and let out a giggle as it managed to get it's small hooves onto it's mothers muzzle. She let out warm hearted giggles at the colt's curiosity as she walked through canterlot streets with the foal in her arms.

It was then that after a few long minutes she was almost home as she walked passed two concession stands, but in the process she had failed to notice that the stands were now floating and spinning in a perfect circle. She heard her foal giggling, but she though it was only him getting excited about being carried home.

It was then that two stallions, one earth pony and on Pegasus came out of their homes and were confused by the fact that their stands were missing.

"Hey...! where the hay are our stands?!" The Pegasus screamed.

"I don't know, they were right here!" the Earth pony yelled.

Suddenly a small piece of wood landed on the Earth pony's nose, he then looked up only to be shock to see both stands floating in mid air while being surrounded in an ice blue aura, their eyes widened.

"WHAT THE BUCK IS THIS!" Both stallions screamed.

"WHOEVER IS DOING THIS! PUT OUR STANDS DOWN NOW! WE NEED THEM TO MAKE A LIVING!" the Pegasus roared.

It was then that Golden Heart turned to see the problem and was confused for a moment when she saw the two stallions were screaming about their stands floating, then it hit her as she noticed the magical aura it was in. She turned and gasp as she saw her son's horn glowing, and the fact that the foal was giggling at the whole thing made it even more obvious, she now knew that it was the colt that was doing this. she panicked as she quickly put a hoof on the babies horn to shut off the magic, she then looked to see the two stands instantly fall and get smashed to pieces on impact, as the stallions looked in shock at their ruined stands. The stallions then turned to see Golden Heart and widened their eyes as they saw that her and the colt were the only unicorns around, the unicorn mare then made a run for it.

"HEY...! STOP RIGHT THERE...!"The Pegasus shouted as him and the Earth pony took off after her.

Golden Heart was now in a panic as she did her best to lose her pursuers, scared that they might hurt her or the baby she knew she had to think of something, and that's when her self defense that she learned from her husband kicked in.

She quickly saw a several loose pieces on the smooth stone road and quickly made her horn glow dark blue, suddenly the whole road quaked as she leaped over the loose part of the road and let out a small grunt as she worked her magic. Suddenly the road exploded and a massive wall of stone shot up from the road right behind her, the stallions gasp and tried to stop, but they were running too fast with too much momentum. They braced themselves as they slammed hard against the wall of stone and slowly slid off it, they were left in a daze as Golden Heart made a great dash for home.

Finally after a few more solid minutes of running, both the mare and the foal finally made it to their small home at the edge of Canterlot walls, she slowed down and checked on her colt and smiled to see her happy little colt giggling about the whole ordeal. She let out a sigh of relief as she made her way inside her house and she put her son down so he could crawl around and explore his new environment, at the same time the mother laid on the couch and watched her son with amazement and hope while catching her breath.

"Oh...your a gifted one aren't you, she said with a smile while reaching to pick him up and place him next to her on the couch.

She smiled and nuzzled him while he once again gripped her muzzle and held her there while he giggled, she then felt him tightening his grip and was surprised by how strong of a grip he had on her.

"Your strong too, just like your daddy was" she said as she brushed a hoof through his icy blue mane.

She then suddenly felt an idea hit her as she looked to a picture that had her and a stallion that looked like the colt, only much more burly and had emerald green eyes, she smiled as a name began to form in her mind. She then smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek and let out a sigh.

"I got it, I have the perfect name for you... Heavy Weight..."She said as she cradled her son.

The baby giggled and shook her muzzle appearing to like the name, it melted her heart to see the baby agreeing with her as another tear fell from her cheek.

"Then Heavy weight it is." she said.

"Mommy..." the baby suddenly cued earning an ecstatic smile from Golden.

"That's right Heavy, I'm your mommy."she said happy for the baby's first word.

She then got off the couch and picked him up, she took him to the kitchen and took out a bottle of milk from the fridge to feed him, when she was done feeding him, she burped him and took him back to her bed so he could sleep with her. Once they were both on the bed, she rocked him to sleeping her arms and placed the now sleeping foal in the bed, she yawned obviously tired herself and she got into bed with her foal and turn to look at her adorable son sleeping soundly, she then softly smiled.

"You are going to grow to do extraordinary things Heavy Weight... I know it." she said before falling asleep herself.


	3. Chapter 2: Heavy's Big Day

Chapter 2: Heavy's Big Day

_**Six Years Later**_

It was a beautiful dawn for the city of Canterlot, Celestia's sun was now rising over the mountain and with it the city was starting to stir with slow activity as ponies emerged from their homes to start the new day. For many ponies it was slow and a challenge, but for one little colt, getting ready for his first day at Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns was as easy as breathing for him.

The sun continued to rise over the city as it finally hit a small house on the edge of the city, as the suns rays hit the small window, the window immediately swung open and the head of a white colt with an icy blue mane looked out it with a gleaming smile of excitement. He was excited and smiling to the whole city as he pulled his head in, jumped away from the window and exited his small room.

"Today's the day!"The colt yelled in excitement.

He quickly rushed down the stairs of his small house completely full of energy as he stopped in the middle of his living room and began to pretend he was punching like a boxer at the air to pump himself up. He then looked to his coffee table and brown couch and suddenly made his horn glow icy blue, with barely a struggle he picked up both the table and the couch and began lifting them up and down like a pair of dumbbells while giggling to himself in fascination about magic. He then began to get impatient about being kept waiting when this was his first day of school, he gently lowered the couch and table back where they were and took off again.

He ran through his kitchen and looked around before rushing off from the kitchen and coming to a door and slowly opening it. He swung open the door and watched as he saw none other than the unicorn mare Golden Heart sleeping soundly, the colt didn't like that she was sleeping on his first day of school and smirked as he then attacked the bed. He made a big leap and landed on the bed as he walked around it and began jumping on it to wake the mare up.

"Mom...! Mom! Mom! Mom!"He called out as the mare suddenly shot up from bed and looked around to see the colt smiling at her."Come on mom wake up! Today's the day!"

"*yawn*... Alright Heavy Weight calm down, we still have thirty minutes before you need to go, just...calm...down,"Golden Heart said with a small smile as she slowly got out of bed.

"Oh come on mom...!"The colt known as Heavy Weight whined as Golden slowly got out of bed.

"My goodness Heavy, you are ready to go aren't you? I suppose I should expect that from you, you're already becoming your father,"Golden Heart said as she got to her hooves and slowly walked with Heavy out to the kitchen.

Heavy quickly hopped up to the kitchen table and sat in his seat as Golden Heart made her way into the kitchen and levitated a box of cereal and some milk out and placed them on the table. She then levitated two bowls and two spoons out and placed each pair at the table, she then levitated the box of cereal and dumped a decent amount in each bowl before following it up with a decent amount of milk.

With their bowls of Cereal made she quickly put the box of cereal and the milk away and sat next to Heavy wait at the table as they then began to enjoy their breakfast. Heavy Weight quickly began wolfing down his cereal while Golden Heart ate hers slowly and with great manners, she turned and noticed Heavy eating fast and getting milk all over his face.

"Heavy... Slow down and wipe your mouth off, you would want to make a good impression by showing manners and discipline to your teachers, you are in a very advanced class for your age and they will be expecting quite a bit out of you,"Golden Heart explained as she levitated a napkin to her son.

Heavy stopped eating his cereal and looked to his mother with a mouthful of cereal, it made Golden Heart giggle as he levitated the napkin himself and wiped the milk from his mouth. He then breathed through his nose as he barely managed to gulp down his cereal and smile at his mother with embarrassment.

"Sorry mom, I'm just so excited to be going to Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns, and I'm going to be in Mrs Cloversteps class, they say that she is the best unicorn teacher out there!"Heavy said excitedly as he did his best to eat slowly.

"Well It doesn't surprise me, after the high scores you made on those tests it doesn't surprise me, and it's very rare that unicorns your age can already perform spells such as levitation, not to mention you already know how to create magical shields,"Golden Heart explained as she ate another spoonful of cereal.

"Yeah, but I only managed to do it because of you,"Heavy pointed out as his mother let out a chuckle.

"Heavy, I only gave you some guidance towards the dreams, It was the fiery will that you inherited from your father that helped you learn these spells, and there are so many more things you can learn,"Golden Heart explained as a more important question struck Heavy.

"Hey mom...? What was dad like? Did he ever go to the school?"Heavy suddenly asked to Golden Hearts surprise.

"Well... Yes he did go to the School For Gifted Unicorns, It was actually where we first met, he was very excitable and he stopped at nothing to be the best unicorn he could be,"Golden Heart said as they both looked to a picture that had Golden heart and a burly stallion that looked like Heavy Weight with green eyes."He was determined, it didn't take him long before he became the toughest unicorn any pony had ever seen, even Celestia herself was impressed and took him under her wing, after a while he became the greatest captain of the royal guard, and that was around the time when we had come to love each other."

"Wow... Why isn't he around any more?"Heavy asked with pleading eyes.

"Well... He died a hero Heavy, he gave his life to save the princess from a crazed assassin, he fought gallantly and defeated the assassin, but he lost his life in the process, but I'm sure if he was here, he would be so proud of you,"Golden Heart said as she patted Heavy's back while he finished up his cereal.

"I hope that one day I can be strong like him?"Heavy asked as he levitated his bowl to the sink.

"I have no doubt that you will son,"Golden Heart said as she then noticed the clock."My goodness! It's time for school already!"

Heavy quickly looked at the clock and saw that she was right as he let out a scared gasp and quickly bolted off the chair, he raced to the door and picked up his back pack and was about to leave before being called.

"Heavy Weight...! Have a good first day at school! When you get back, we'll do a little training of our own,"She said as Heavy opened the door to leave.

"Okay mom...! I love you mom!"Heavy called out as he left the house.

"I love you too sweet heart..."Golden Heart said as she walked over to the door and waved to him.

When Heavy Weight was off and out of sight she went back inside and had nothing but hopeful thoughts for her son, she turned to the same picture her and Heavy were staring at and smiled as a tear streamed down her face.

"He's on his way now Mega, oh I wish you could be here to see him go off to school,"Golden Heart said in a solemn tone.

In that moment she began to feel under the weather, sweat began to form over her fore head and she began to feel light headed. Not wanting to worry, she walked back to her room to lay down and suddenly began to cough violently and uncontrollably, she had finally managed to make it to her room and laid down in her bed while still coughing until finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p>meanwhile Heavy weight was running down the streets of Canterlot with the biggest smile on his face, as he ran towards the Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns he couldn't help but notice a familiar sight that he had seen before. He smiled as he saw the two old looking concession stands that gave out foods such as apples and cotton candy that he always liked to mess around with. As Heavy took noticed, his smile became mischievous on his face for he had something devious planned, he walked over to a cart and hid under a small cart and began laughing as he made his horn glow.<p>

He then effortlessly began to levitate both stands with his magic, He lifted the stands a good sixty feet and spun them around before suddenly making the stands freeze and chose to hold them there until just the right time. He had time to stop laughing before two familiar stallions came out of their homes in matching blue robes to discover their stands were missing.

"What the hay happened out here!"yelled the Earth pony.

"I don't know, but the real question is where the hay is our stands?" replied the Pegasus.

"I don't know, but we need to find them, their the only way that we can make any money!"yelled the Earth pony.

The two stallions continued arguing with each other while Heavy Weight giggled to himself about his little prank. After a good ten minutes of watching to the two stallions fight about their missing stands Heavy Weight finally decided to let down the stands, Heavy Weight giggled as he used the magic to slowly shake the stands right over the heads of the clueless stallions. As the stands shook like leaves, splinter of wood came off from one of the stands and hit one of the stallions on the nose and the head, this got their attention as they looked down at the wood splinters that fell. They then slowly brought their heads up slowly and looked at each other with looks that said "OH CRAP!"

Both stallions looked up instantly to see the stands finally falling down upon them and demolish in a big crash, a few moments later the stallions finally emerged from the two stand wreck with shocked looks on their faces beholding their destroyed business's.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! NOT THIS NONSENSE AGAIN!"Screamed the Pegasus.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" shouted the Earth pony.

they then looked at each other as if they were blaming each other for this mess, with both glaring one another down, they were about fight until the sound of a loud high pitch laughter was heard. Heavy Weight was still under the cart laughing his head off at the two stallions. He got so caught up in his fun he didn't notice the two stallions lifting up the cart and revealing Heavy Weight as he continued to laugh at them. It was not until he saw two huge shadows over him, and when he then noticed the cart was not over him any more that he realized that he has been caught. He gulped as he slowly began to turn his head to see two angry stallions who were now staring Heavy weight down. Finally one of the Stallions finally spoke while seething with anger.

"YOU...! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO OUR STANDS YOU LITTLE BRAT! AT LEAST WE FINALLY CAUGHT YOU THIS TIME!" The Pegasus screamed in the colts face.

the Earth pony was next to speak up and he spoke with a more calm voice, but was clearly was angry as well.

"Do you have any idea how long it takes to rebuild those stands?!" he said in a quiet and angry voice.

Heavy weight managed to brush aside his fear of the stallions as a smirk grew on his face and he bravely replied to them as his fear was completely cast to the wind.

" No, but good luck with the repairs,"Heavy said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

A moment of silenced took hold with Heavy Weights choice of words, then suddenly the both stallions yelled.

"THAT DOES IT!"Both stallions screamed.

They then snorted as they both suddenly leaped into the air to make a grab for Heavy,but before they could capture him, his exercise's and practice kicked in and with a brave and serious look he lit up his horn and manage to throw up a big icy blue shield around himself. The stallions once again found themselves caught in their momentum and slammed face first against Heavy's shield. Heavy smirked as he then made his horn glow brighter and suddenly made the shield rapidly expand. The shield had expanded so quickly that it blew the stallions away and made them crash right back into the ruin pile that was once their stands. The stallions slowly rose out of the pile in a daze before giving up and laying down on their piles of wood while Heavy just stood their laughing

"Ha Ha! Is that all you two got?! you stallions are weak!" he yelled before turning around and left with a proud smile, leaving the two stallions dazed and overwhelmed.

The rest of Heavy Weights trip went on uneventful until he saw it, Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns, he lit up as he rushed to the entrance and smiled brightly at the building.

"FINALLY!" he said looking at the entrance.

Now that he was here, he began to feel a little bit nervous knowing that this school was the best and he would have to be the best if he wanted to succeed, he let out a deep sigh as he remembered what he was aiming to be. He remembered his mom and his dad and knew that he wanted to make them proud, he finally opened his eyes and stared down the school with a sudden fire of determination in his stomach.

"Alright Heavy Weight, all of mom's early teachings prepared you for this, dad is up there watching you and you don't want to let him down... Lets do this!"Heavy Weight said to himself as he then ventured into the school.

**THERE YOU ALL HAVE IT, THE NEW AND IMPROVE STORY, FOR THOSE WHO READ THE STORY BEFORE, EXPECT A LITTLE OF THE SAME CHAPTER BUT EVEN BETTER, FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T YOU ARE IN FOR SOME FUN**


	4. Chapter 3:Heavy's New Friends

Chapter 3:Heavy's New Friends

With one last deep sigh, Heavy Weight levitated the doors to the Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns open and casually walked through them and closing the doors behind him. It was then that he walked through another set of doors and found himself suddenly surrounded by unicorns of all shapes, sizes, and age. His eyes trailed to all the unicorns as well to the long hall ways that were alined with metal lockers as far as his eyes could see, he then noticed that some unicorns were looking at him.

He turned away from the peering eyes of other unicorns as he began to walk down the hall ways, but he then hit a slight bump in the road, he didn't know where to go to get to his class. He quickly thought about it and quickly decided to go to the school office to ask for direction, he didn't have to look far however as he looked to his left and saw that the room he was seeing was indeed the school's office.

Noticing that more unicorns were looking at him with strange looks, he quickly turned away and ignored them as he swung open the door with his magic and went inside. He looked around to see a gray room with a shaggy carpet under him, he looked around but he saw almost no pony of interest, but he was then relieved as he saw a unicorn mare secretary filing papers in a secretary outfit. Heavy let out a sigh of relief and quickly approached the secretary's desk and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Ahem... Excuse me Ms but... I'm kind of lost here,"Heavy asked as he noticed the secretary looked up and had to lean over to look down to see him.

"Oh...! I'm sorry about that, I didn't see you down there, what's your name little colt?"The secretary asked with a soft smile.

"My name is Heavy Weight, And I'm kind of lost here, do you know where Mrs Cloverstep's class is?"Heavy asked as the mare suddenly widened her eyes with shock.

"Well... I do know where the room is, but are you sure you don't have the wrong room? you're awfully young to be taking such an advance class,"The secretary said while Heavy looked at her as if he felt insulted.

"Yes...! I'm in Mrs Cloverstep's class, my mom said so!"Heavy said fiercely.

"Oh...! Okay take an easy now, just let me get out a file and check okay?"The secretary suggested as she magically pulled out some files from a cabinet.

She read the file name and was indeed marked Heavy Weight, she gave the colt one glimpse before turning back to the file and opening it. She looked upon a few papers including a small photo of Heavy Weight, as she began reading the file she picked up on his parents, she read that Golden Heart was indeed his mother, but her eyes then went wide as she then read who his father was. Trying to contain herself as she continued on before seeing that Heavy was indeed assigned to Mrs Cloverstep's class in room 102. She finally rose her head with a surprised look on her face as she saw the colt getting impatient as he tapped his hoof on the ground.

"I... See... Well now... It's a pleasure to have the son of Mega Weight attending this school, and now It doesn't surprise me that you're in her class, these scores are impressive,"The secretary said as she set the file down.

"I told you so, so can you tell me where Mrs Cloverstep's room is?"Heavy asked again.

"Of course, It is room 102 down the hall and at the very end of the next hall on your left,"The secretary said with a nervous smile knowing that she was talking to the son of Mega Weight.

"Thanks!"Heavy said as he quickly rushed out of the office, leaving an overwhelmed secretary to collect her thoughts.

Heavy now found himself happy and excited as he trotted down the hall way ready to take on his first day of school, he now didn't care for the ponies that looked at him any more, he wasn't going to let anything stop at this rate. Suddenly he broke into a small jog thinking that it would satisfy his excitement, but it proved to be a bad idea as he turned the corner and got the surprise of his life.

As he rounded the corner into a new hall way, he suddenly slammed right into another incoming unicorn, they both smashed face first into each other before the force of the slam knocked both of them onto their flanks. Heavy quickly got to his hooves and shook off the slight daze he felt as he looked to see an older colt with a three shaded mane and tail of blue, a white coat and the cutie mark of a blue shield with a purple star slowly get to his hooves as well. He then shook of his daze as they both looked at each other and scratched at their manes with embarrassment.

"Uh...sorry about that kid, I wasn't looking where I was going."The colt apologized to Heavy.

"That's alright, I wasn't exactly being careful either, gee... You never know who you're going to run into around the corner,"Heavy said as they both then shared a laugh at his joke.

"Ha ha! You're pretty funny there kid, sorry about all this, my name is Shining Armor, what's yours?"Shining said as the colts came closer to each other.

"My name is Heavy Weight, It's nice to meet you,"Heavy said as they shared a hoof bump.

"So... What were you in a hurry for?"The colt known as Shining Armor asked.

"It's my first day here in the School For Gifted Unicorns, I'm in Mrs Cloverstep's class and I can't be late,"Heavy explained quickly as Shining became a bit surprised by Heavy's answer.

"Whoa...! Are you serious?! Aren't you a little young to be in a class that advanced, even I'm not in that class,"Shining Armor said with shock.

"Well... Maybe, but I'm in it, and I'm going to try my hardest to become the greatest unicorn ever! Just like my dad!"Heavy said with excitement.

"Oh yeah, Who's your dad?"Shining asked.

"His name was Mega Weight, my mother told me that he was a great unicorn that was said to be the greatest and most powerful captain of the royal guard princess Celestia has ever had,"Heavy explained while filling himself with more excitement at his father's story.

"Whoa...! That's pretty awesome kid, I'm actually hoping to become a captain of the royal guard one of these days,"Shining said with fascination at Heavy's story.

"Oh... Well that's pretty cool, I wish you luck on your dream,"Heavy said.

"Shining...! Will you please slow down?!"A small voice suddenly called out.

Both colts turned to see another separate hall way as a filly that looked about a year younger than Heavy suddenly came around the corner and gave Shining Armor a pouty look as she slowly approached him. Heavy suddenly felt a small warm feeling inside him as he watched her approached them, her lavender purple coat was shiny and cute, It matched the dark purple mane and tail with the light purple streak in it. Her purple eyes sparkled and glittered as her pouty look suddenly changed to a surprised and curious look as she looked upon Heavy.

"Sorry about that sis, I got a little excited and well... I payed the price for that,"Shining said with embarrassment.

"Really...? Oh I'm sorry about that,"The filly said gesturing to Heavy.

"It's...fine really, there's... no harm done,"Heavy said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh... Okay then, I'm Twilight Sparkle... What's yours?"The filly now known as Twilight Sparkle asked.

"It's...Heavy Weight,"Heavy replied as he tried to hide his embarrassed expression on his face with his mane.

"It's very nice to meet you Heavy Weight, are you going to be in my class?"Twilight asked once more.

"Um... No not really,"Heavy said as he finally turned back to look at her.

"Twily, he's actually going into Mrs Cloverstep's class, can you believe that?"Shining Armor said as shock stretched over Twilight's face.

"Wow...! You must be really good with magic, I hope I can get into that class one day,"Twilight said while Heavy chuckled nervously with a slight blush.

"Maybe one day you will, but for now I gotta get you to your kindergarten class,"Shining Armor said as he gestured Twilight to follow him.

"Aww... Okay then..."Twilight said in a grouchy tone as she began following Shining away.

"We'll see you around though Heavy, you look like a pretty cool kid,"Shining said as they left.

"Bye Heavy..."Twilight said as she waved to the colt while following her brother off to class.

Heavy just smiled at the compliment as he watched the brother and sister walk off to class, he especially seemed to like Twilight as he smiled at her before she suddenly turned around and smiled right back at him.

"Bye Heavy! I hope we can hang out sometime!"Twilight called out again as they disappeared around a corner.

Heavy just waved them off as he felt even better about this place knowing that he may now have some friends as he turned around and trotted happily down the hall. It didn't take him long to finally reach the room he was looking for, he stopped right in front of the door that said Mrs Cloverstep's advance magic class room 102, he felt the anticipation building as Heavy began to pump himself up for the moment.

"Alright Heavy, this is it, time to show every pony what you can do,"Heavy said proudly as he opened the door and ventured inside.

The minute he stepped into his new class he was greeted by the sight of thirty different unicorn fillies and colts that were almost twice his age staring at him, they did their best to suppress the urge to laugh and talk about him at him. After an awkward moment of silence, a unicorn mare that looked about forty who had a dark red coat, a jet black mane and tail, blue eyes and had a cutie mark of a four leaf clover with magic dust around it approached the young colt.

"Hello there little colt, is there something I can help you with?"The mare asked with confusion.

"You must be Mrs Cloverstep, my name is Heavy Weight, and I'm suppose to be in your class,"Heavy said standing tall and brave.

"Heavy Weight...? Hmm... Give me a moment to make sure, It's just I've never had a student so young be able to attend my class before,"The mare now realized as Cloverstep said with a chuckle while Heavy just rolled his eyes.

Cloverstep cleared her throat as she made her horn glow dark red and made a list of names appear, she then began to skim down of list of names until she did come to the name that did in fact say Heavy Weight. She raised an eye brow as she then transformed the list to the same file the secretary had and read a little about Heavy to verify it for herself, and when she saw who the parents were, she then understood completely.

"Oh my goodness...! your Golden Heart and Mega Weight's son!"Cloverstep said with a smile.

"huh...? I could understand how you know my dad, but how do you know my mom?"Heavy asked as Cloverstep chuckled.

"Well... I knew your mom and dad when they were young, they were both in this class when I was a young mare working as an assistant for the previous teacher of this class, they were quite gifted and I knew they had a thing for each other,"Cloverstep explained as every pony including Heavy widened their eyes in astonishment."It is an honor to be teaching their son after all this time."

Heavy smiled as he then turned to face the class, they all looked upon him now with curiosity and fascination that they were now looking upon the son of the unicorn they have heard of in many tales when they were young. Suddenly the room erupted with questions, and Heavy was willing to answer every each one.

"So you are the son of the incredible Mega Weight?!"A filly called out.

"Yes...!"Heavy called out.

"Can you do any magic?"A colt asked from the front row.

"Yes..."Heavy replied once more.

"Prove it then!"A colt suddenly called out before chuckling at him.

Not liking to be called out, Heavy looked to the colt that called him out and saw a pitch black colt with a silver mane and tail, red eyes and the cutie mark of a black heart with a glowing red outline laughing at him from the back of the class. Heavy snorted at the colt not liking to be laughed at, but Cloverstep suddenly found a perfect chance to prove it for herself as she quietly levitated a sharp pencil and aimed it at Heavy.

"Oh Heavy...!"Cloverstep suddenly called out before suddenly flinging the pencil at high speeds towards Heavy Weight.

Heavy senses suddenly kicked in and turned an eye to the corner to see the pencil coming in fast, acting on instinct, he quickly lit up his horn and instantly threw up a bright and powerful blue shield that stopped the pencil cold in it's tracks. The crowd of students dropped their jaws and stared with astonishment as Heavy performed sharp focused and suddenly lit up the pencil with blue flames and fired it back, luckily Cloverstep managed to move her head at the last moment. The burning pencil just barely grazed by her cheek before suddenly sticking itself firmly against the wall as it disintegrated under the power of the blue flames, Cloverstep just let out a giggle while the class continued to stare with astonishment.

"Wow...! Very impressive, not only did you manage to make a shield in the blink of an eye, but you also managed to turn a defensive spell into a weapon as well, a combination of fire, magic shields and levitation, you definitely have your parent's magical talents in your blood,"Cloverstep explained as the crowd of colts and fillies began to cheer except for the dark colt in the back.

"Thanks Mrs Cloverstep,"Heavy said with a smile.

"No problem at all Mr Heavy Weight, I can tell that you may very well become my top student in this class, now you may take your seat in the front of the class so we can get started,"Cloverstep chirped with excitement.

Heavy nodded and happily trotted to an empty seat in the front of the class and sat quietly as Cloverstep's lesson began, but at the same moment he was also becoming a target for a certain colt who didn't like how a colt half his age made him look like a fool.

**LIKING THE REWRITE SO FAR? I HOPE SO... REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.**


	5. Chapter 4:Heavy in school

Chapter 4:Heavy in school

For a few hours now Heavy Weight sat in the front of the class as students marveled at him with more questions than answers, he did his best to ignore the unwanted attention as he listened to the words of Mrs Cloverstep while also concentrating on the book he was reading, the book informed Heavy about the basics of magic defense and offense, this only intrigued him as he felt his mind thinking freely and putting details and dozens of potential spells together, not just ones that he reads, but some that were even made from his own mind.

"Alright class! Lets go over this again,"Cloverstep called out getting every pony's attention as she gestured to the chalk board."What are the two keys to creating the magical shield?"

"Concentration and imagination of the shield surrounding you!"Heavy called out with a raised hoof.

"That is correct Heavy Weight, concentration and imagination, and did you all know that with a strong imagination, you could open your mind to almost anything, but it is useless if your concentration is off,"Mrs Cloverstep said gesturing to the chalk drawing of a unicorn using a magic shield.

"Even make others disappear!"Called out the dark colt from earlier.

"Perhaps... But making others disappear is a dark magic related spell Mr Dark Shine, and dark magic is illegal, I hope I will never see you toying with such magic,"Cloverstep said with slight irritation at the one known as Dark Shine.

Heavy Weight just rolled his eyes at the dark colts comments as he went back to drawing more spell like designs, he smiled as he then completed a page with a complete design of a unicorn glowing entirely rather than just it's horn. He smirked as he looked at the design with interest and was thinking of trying it at recess, he then trailed to the regular page in the book about the basic magical beam that is used in combat and defense.

He continued to smirk as he turned to a pencil on his desk and looked to see that no pony was watching, he then made his horn glow and suddenly blasted a small beam of blue magic with little effort, the minute the beam struck the pencil, it instantly turned to ash. Heavy felt proud, but he hated that he had to keep the beam to the bare minimum when he knew that it could be so much bigger, he let out a sigh as he turned back to his own pages as he was about to write some more before suddenly getting spooked by Mrs Cloverstep.

"Heavy Weight...?! Is there something you would like to share with us? A drawing perhaps?"Cloverstep said as she approached him and looked down at the drawing."What is this exactly?"

"It's something I'm making into a spell, you like it?"Heavy said as he slid the drawing towards the teacher.

Cloverstep took the drawing and looked at it as the entire class came forward for a closer look, the drawing struck Cloverstep with great interest, the unicorn glowing with power by the magic of it's horn, the power and speed that is granted when used correctly, and the concentration it requires. Cloverstep was thoroughly impressed, this was indeed creative and new, Heavy was proving to have an imaginative mind, she smiled with interest as she gave it back to him and chuckled.

"I see you are more than paying attention, concentration... Imagination... All of which can create many sorts of magic such as this,"Cloverstep said in a serious tone as her teaching became interesting and full of fire."For thousands of years unicorns have been creating spells that further pierced the secrets of Equestria, Star Swirl The Bearded was one of the greatest creators of magic, hundreds of spells were created by him, and he has dug further into Equestria than any pony else has ever seen."

"So what you're saying is...that there could possibly be no limits of what magic we can do?!"A filly called out.

"Yes my dear... In the end... There can be no limit to what you can do, and Heavy Weight's design for yet another spell has further proved it, there can be no limit to what you can do,"Cloverstep explained as she smiled proudly at Heavy."This particular design, what does it do Heavy?"

"It strengthens the entire body of a unicorn, making them stronger, faster and even makes them see and hear better, but you have to concentrate real hard on your body and make the magic flow through your body the same way that it does in your horn,"Heavy explained as he focused on his paper.

"You hope to be a fighter just like Mega Weight I assume,"Cloverstep guessed gaining a nod from Heavy."Then I wish you great luck on this journey, with a dream like that... I have no doubt that your iron will shall strengthen your magic with no end."

Heavy smiled as Cloverstep turned back and decided to focus back on the subject at hoof, but before she could, the door swung open and a unicorn stallion entered the room, he looked around and saw Cloverstep.

"Excuse me Mrs Cloverstep, could I speak with you for a bit?"The stallion asked.

"Um... Of course Mr Magist,"Cloverstep said before putting her chalk down and stepping out with the stallion.

As Mrs Cloverstep stepped out and closed the door behind her, the room suddenly filled with gossip and many conversations, Heavy ignored them as he went back to drawing yet another spell, but little did he know of what was coming. In the back of the room, the colt known as Dark Shine was staring Heavy down like a hawk, he didn't like how a colt half his age made him look like a fool and show him off in front of the whole class. The hatred he now had for Heavy was boiling within him as he gritted his teeth and finally decided to get up and show Heavy who was boss.

The minute he rose from his seat, the other students immediately went silent and looked to him as he started walking through the rows of seats, his dark stare made all the colts and fillies tremble like leaves with each step he took. His red eyes were fixed upon Heavy, his pride feeling slightly bruised by Heavy showing him off earlier, It ate away at him as he approached Heavy as his shadow was over him, but Heavy didn't even bother to look up, he knew who it was, and he was not afraid.

"So...squirt, do you think just because you can do a few tricks means you can suddenly become the boss around here?"Dark questioned without getting an answer from an annoyed Heavy Weight."Hey squirt! I'm talking to you!"

Heavy let out an annoyed sigh as he stared right into the eyes of the angry colt and stretched out a smirk.

"No... I don't think that, but obviously your stupid enough to think that a few harsh words makes you the boss, which it doesn't,"Heavy boldly said as the class let out a big gasp.

"Oh really...?! Listen here little squirt, I run this school, I'm the best unicorn in this entire school, and I will not let some special little colt stand in my way, so do yourself a favor and quit while your ahead or else!"Dark warned as he got right in Heavy's face.

"I'm not afraid of you! You think cause your special like every pony else in here means that you can act any way you want, well just so you know, you don't look all that special to me, you are nothing!"Heavy said as shock and fury stretched across his face.

"Do you have a death wish or something?! Because you are asking for it!"Dark yelled as his horn lit up red and he raised a hoof to Heavy.

"Please... Whatever you want to do to me is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you if you even think about doing that!"Heavy growled as his horn lit up and they both began butting heads.

It was then that their moment was ruined by the sound of a magically turning door knob, Dark Shine looked back and let out a fearful gasp as he scrambled to get back to his seat, he even tripped and landed on his face before frantically making it back to his seat. Heavy giggled at how frantic and fearful Dark was and stuck his tongue out at the dark colt as the class stared at him with amazement at his bravery in dealing with a bully.

"Coward..."Heavy said to himself as Mrs Cloverstep suddenly came back into the class.

"Alright class! I have returned, and unfortunately because of that interruption we are out of time and we must report to lunch, there will be no home work tonight so enjoy your free night,"Cloverstep said with a deep sigh.

With that said, the entire class including Heavy Weight all cheered as they all began to get out of their seats and rushed to get out of class, Heavy walked more calmly as he collected his things including his new magical project and trotted for the door. He then looked back and saw Dark Shine slowly getting out of his seat while glaring at him with hidden fury, Heavy ignored him and stuck up his nose as he left Cloverstep's room with a proud smile.

He happily trotted through the hall ways with more confidence in himself as he followed the crowd of class mates to get to the schools cafeteria, he didn't have to walk far before suddenly coming into a bigger crowd of students as they all flooded the massive cafeteria. He quickly began pushing his way discretely through the crowd and was granted a fast and easy line to pick up his lunch. He didn't need to go very far before picking up a daisy sandwich, a carton of milk and celery sticks dipped in peanut butter.

Heavy levitated his tray and carried it out of the lunch line, he then looked around for a table to sit in, he walked through the cafeteria in search of a table to eat at, but it had appeared that no pony wanted him to sit with them, but that's when he got a familiar call.

"Hey Heavy! You wanna sit with us?!"Called out an all too familiar voice.

Heavy's ears perked up as he turned and smiled as he saw Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor both sitting at a round table and waving to him, he returned the favor by waving back at them and trotting over to join them. Twilight let out an excited gasp as she jumped up and down on her seat with excitement, Heavy then proceeded to sit between his both friends and began eating while Twilight continued to happily stare at him with admiration.

"So... How good are you with magic?"Twilight asked.

"I'm...good enough, but I still hope to get better,"Heavy said nervously while Twilight giggled at him.

"Sorry about that, Twily really loves magic, and when she meets talented unicorns she just wants to know as much about magic from that unicorn as she can,"Shining explained with a chuckle.

"It's alright, I don't mind answering a few questions,"Heavy said as he chuckled back before turning to Twilight.

"So what kind of magic can you do?"Twilight asked excitedly.

"Well... I already know how to make magic shields, can also levitate things, and I just learned the basic magic beam,"Heavy said as he looked to one of his celery sticks.

He then decided to show them as he smirked before levitating the celery stick with his magic, he began to concentrate as his horn glowed brighter and began to flow even faster. It was then that he blasted a beam of magic at the celery stick and instantly made it burst into blue flames, the celery quickly disintegrated into ash as Twilight and Shining stared at the spectacle with amazement.

"Wow...! That was amazing!"Twilight said as she was on the edge of her seat.

"Yeah, but I know I can make the blast a lot bigger, but I'm just not exactly in the right place to be doing that,"Heavy said as he scratched at his mane with embarrassment.

"Yeah but still I gotta say...! I wasn't able to do that trick until I got my cutie mark, you really are something special,"Shining Armor said completely impressed with Heavy.

"Thanks, but that pails in comparison with a spell that I'm actually creating,"Heavy said as he pulled out a paper with the drawing of the new spell he was making.

"Ooh! You're making your own spell, that sounds so... amazing!"Twilight said as they both looked it over.

"Wow...! What is it exactly?"Shining Armor asked.

"It looks like a unicorn gaining power from his magic,"Twilight said out of curiosity.

"That's exactly what it is, I got the idea that maybe a unicorn could not only focus magic through the horn, but maybe unicorns could also focus it through their whole body, If used correctly, It could very well increase a unicorns speed, strength, endurance, and their senses ten fold,"Heavy Weight explained as he went through the process of the spell.

"That sounds amazing, if some pony could perform a magical enhancement spell like that, there's know telling what it could mean for new unicorns,"Shining Armor said with fascination.

"Yeah...! You think you can do it?!"Twilight asked with more excitement.

"Well... I haven't tried it out just yet, and I don't want to risk it going horribly wrong,"Heavy said nervously.

"Heavy...? To be honest with you, I would really like to see you actually make this spell, is there anything you could test it out on?"Shining asked as he looked around for something to use as a test subject.

Feeling flattered by the fact that a colt twice his age wanted to see a new spell be made by him, Heavy too began to look around for something to use, and that's when his sights set on Shining's empty lunch tray. He smirked as he then levitated the tray up and held it together with both of his hooves, Shining at that time had then looked back to see Heavy with his empty tray and watched carefully as Heavy began to concentrate.

Shining and Twilight then watched closely as Heavy then began to concentrate even harder, it was then that all there eyes lit up with excitement as Heavy's arms began to glow ice blue, he began to feel incredible strength coursing through his arms as Heavy then proceeded to start bending the tray. To all of their surprise, rather than merely bend, the minute Heavy began applying pressure, the tray instantly shattered into pieces as his two hooves slammed together.

The resulting explosion of the tray spooked all three of them a bit while also gaining the undivided attention of half the students in the cafeteria, as all eyes descended upon the trio, Heavy smiled nervously and dipped down in his chair a bit. Twilight and Shining Armor on the other hoof were too busy feeling overwhelmed by Heavy sort of actually performing a new spell that he had just made up, but Heavy knew that their needed to be some... Slight improvements.

"Whoops...! Uh... Maybe I should work on my touch a bit huh...?"He questioned to his two new friends.

"Yeah... Maybe a little bit, but still... In a way... You just created a brand new spell, and not just any spell, It's like some sort of enhancement spell,"Shining said with great astonishment.

"It was amazing! You're probably going to become one of the greatest unicorns of all time!"Twilight exclaimed as she almost jumped right out of her seat.

"Well... Thanks Twilight,"Heavy said as he started to blush a bit from Twilight's comment.

Suddenly their moment was quickly interrupted by the slamming of a tray and quickly turned to see a colt crying over his spilled food and drink, and right next to him was none other than Dark Shine who was laughing at the crying colt.

"Ha! What's wrong?! You eat much fatty?! Hey think of it this way, at least you don't need to worry about getting fatter than you already are!"Dark Shine insulted before suddenly shoving the colt to the ground, which only made the colt cry even more.

Now satisfied with what he did, Dark trotted off leaving the colt to wallow in self pity while he went to get his own food, he was however unaware that he was being watched by Heavy, Shining Armor and Twilight as they all glared at the bully. Seeing what Dark was doing to other students made his blood boil with desire to see karma come his way, but luckily he managed to contain himself before turning to Shining Armor for answers.

"So Shining...? You wanna tell me who that jerk is?"Heavy asked.

"He looks like nothing but a big bully!"Twilight pointed out.

"He is... His name is Dark Shine, he's some punk who talks big, but he doesn't really look all that big,"Shining said as he narrowed his glare at Dark."I think one of these days... I'm going to teach that punk a lesson he won't soon forget."

"And if you don't... I will,"Heavy said as his sights narrowed to the dark colt.

"Heavy... I would love to see you pound that bully into the dirt,"Shining said as he smiled back at Heavy.

"And I would love to see you do the same,"Heavy said as they all went back to eating lunch as friends.

**NEXT TIME...! A MOTHER'S HOPE IS FULFILLED AND THEN SOME**.


	6. Chapter 5:A Mother's Hope fulfilled

Chapter 5:A Mother's Hope fulfilled

It was finally the end of Heavy Weight's first day at the Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns and Heavy could not be more excited than he was now, during recess he had worked a little bit more on the magic spell he was creating from scratch. Finally after a few tests on the school's jungle gym, he had finally gotten the entire spell down and could not have felt a stronger magical force coursing through his body. It may have cost him the school's jungle gym, but he had now created one of his very own spells and he could not wait to show it to his mother.

The schools bell had rung and the doors responded by swinging open revealing Heavy Weight as the first student out of the school, but that was then short lived as a parade of unicorns suddenly flooded out of the school, leaving Heavy trapped in a sea of unicorns. Thankfully the crowd soon dispersed as all the students were making for their homes, Heavy looked around and let out a sigh of relief as he then departed down the schools steps to go home as well. Just as he did step off the stairs with a proud look on his face, he was suddenly stopped by the calls of an all too familiar fan of his.

"Heavy Weight...! Wait up...!"Called the all too familiar small voice.

Heavy let out a deep sigh before smiling and shaking his head in the fact that he just couldn't shake her, he turned around and could see Twilight Sparkle waving to him before racing down the stairs. She quickly hopped off the last stair and was now face to face with Heavy as she smiled at him with admiration.

"Hey... Uh... Shouldn't you be with Shining Armor?"Heavy asked before Twilight let out a giggle.

"He said I could catch up to you to talk before we had to go,"Twilight said as she let out a sigh.

"Oh... Okay then... So... What did you wanna talk about?"Heavy asked feeling a bit nervous.

"I just wanted to know... Are we friends?"Twilight suddenly asked sending Heavy into a mental state of confusion.

"Well I... I suppose we are... I mean you seem really nice and such, so I guess we are,"Heavy said with a nervous chuckle

"Really...?! Oh that is so good to hear!"Twilight exclaimed as she suddenly wrapped her small hooves around him and gave Heavy a big hug.

Heavy began turning bright red as the little filly held him in her arms, all this sudden attention was making him feel a bit funny inside, but he managed to fight through the embarrassment he was feeling about this and began to hug her back. Finally after a solid minute of hugging, Twilight finally released him from her grip and stood there while Heavy quickly started to collect himself. He then looked back to her and saw that she was still smiling, he then decided to smile back at her as they both began chuckling nervously.

"So... Do you think we could you know... Hang out again some time, maybe teach me how to do that super cool spell you did out in the play ground,"Twilight suggested.

"Um... Sure, but don't expect me to go easy on you, doing things the easy way is never the way to succeed,"Heavy explained as he gained a frantic nod from Twilight.

"Okay, I can do that,"Twilight simply said.

"Okay then, maybe tomorrow during recess I will show how to do it, but we'll need to find something else to use for testing since we or the school no longer has the jungle gym,"Heavy said with embarrassment as he scratched at his mane.

"Well... Accidents happen, but it was totally worth it to see that new spell work, what did it feel like with all that magic?"Twilight asked.

"It felt... Amazing, I felt almost unstoppable, like I could do anything,"Heavy explained feeling a bit flattered.

"Oh Heavy...!"Another familiar voice suddenly called out.

Both Heavy and Twilight quickly turned to see none other than Golden Heart standing only ten feet from them smiling at both of them, Heavy instantly lit up with a big smile as he quickly rushed to his mother and jumped right into her arms.

"Mom...! You will not believe the day I just had! I've learned so much!"Heavy exclaimed as he snuggled against his mothers chest.

"I imagine so, oh and who's your little friend Heavy?"Golden Heart asked as she noticed Twilight smiling at them.

"Hi... My name is Twilight Sparkle,"Twilight said while Golden Heart gently let Heavy down.

"It's nice to meet you Twilight Sparkle, my name is Golden Heart, I'm Heavy's mom... Aren't you a cute little filly,"Golden Heart complimented while Heavy looked away with embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you to Mrs Golden Heart, me and Heavy just became friends,"Twilight said proudly as she smirked at the embarrassed Heavy.

"Really...? Well I'm very glad to hear that my little Heavy is making friends,"Golden Heart chirped before turning to her son.

"Mom...!"Heavy said as he started to blush.

"Calm down Heavy, there's nothing wrong about admitting that you like some pony,"Golden Heart said as Twilight began to giggle at him.

"Oh come on mom...! Can we go now before I die of embarrassment?!"Heavy said as he could not stand any more of his mother's embarrassing words.

"Well... Alright then Heavy, it was nice meeting you Twilight, I'm sure he will see you again tomorrow,"Golden Heart said as she walked over and stood at Heavy's side.

"Okay... Bye Heavy! See you tomorrow!"Twilight called out as Heavy and his mom began to depart for home.

"Bye Twilight...! I'll see you and Shining Armor tomorrow!"He called out before having to go faster just to keep up with his mom.

With that said, Heavy and Golden Heart were now walking down the streets of Canterlot once more, the walk was calm and quiet as they noticed the sun beginning to set for the city, but Golden Heart had different plans rather than just a small walk home.

For many minutes they spent their time walking in complete silence as the buildings around them began to get smaller the more they traveled down town, Heavy felt ambitious and was dieing to show what he learned today, but Golden Heart was being secretive about something. It was then that they passed by the recently repaired concession stands and the owners themselves as they stared down the mother and son.

Heavy and Golden Heart just ignored the stallions as they disappeared out of sight and were finally coming up on their little house, Heavy felt his chance to show off his new moves dwindling as they were approaching their house. It was then that Golden Heart instantly made a sharp turn away from their house and was suddenly moving to the city's main gates, Heavy raised an eye brow at his moms mysterious move, but continued to follow her as they came upon the main gate.

"Um...mom? Where are we going?"Heavy asked.

"Just wait and see Heavy, you'll know as soon as we see it,"Golden Heart said as they came to the gate.

As they stood there at the gate, Heavy then noticed as his mother lit up her horn and began to concentrate on the massive gate, It was then that Heavy widened his eyes in astonishment as the massive gate became surrounded in a dark blue aura and was slowly being lift up. Golden Heart concentrated hard as the gate slowly opened up for both of them, she then released her magic hold on the gate and casually walked through the gate, but stopped when she noticed that Heavy was still standing there.

"Well come on then, our special place isn't that much further,"Golden Heart chirped as she continued on.

"Wait...! We're going to the special place?!"Heavy exclaimed as a smile stretched across his face.

"That's right sweetie, you and I are going to the special place, and we're going to see just what you've learned, and still remember what I've taught you,"Golden Heart said as Heavy rushed to her side and trotted happily by her side.

"This is going to be so cool!"Heavy said as they made a sharp left onto a rough and bumpy path.

As they walked on the path, It began to get more narrow with each step, but Heavy and Golden Heart have been on this road many times before and knew the path inside and out. They quickly made their way through a few bushes and managed to squeeze by a few sharp rocks before finally coming to the special place.

Heavy unleashed the biggest and most strongest smile as he marveled at a massive plain that was just right behind the mountain, the plain stretched out for many miles and even had a large lake with a waterfall. For the pass two years since his magic first began to rise, this was the spot where him and his mother would practice and learn the skills that his father knew from his days as the captain of the royal guard.

Heavy found himself lost in nostalgia, but was quickly snapped out of it when he noticed his mom leaping forward and began running across the massive plain, she then stopped when she was just about in the middle of the plain. Heavy saw her waiting for him and did the same as he made a small hop forward before sprinting across the plain, he ran as fast as he could on his tiny legs as he was about to meet up with his mom.

Suddenly Heavy began to feel the ground shake under his hooves and stopped completely, he quickly began looking around for the source of the tremors, It was then that he noticed his mom smiling at him and her horn was glowing brightly. Now that he knew where the source of the earthquake was coming from, now he needed to wait and see exactly what his mother was doing.

It was then that the ground exploded around him, he felt his nerves start to fire up as he waited to see the dust of the explosions clear, and when the dust cleared, he was now staring down about eight ponies that were completely made of rock. A fiery pit began to grow in Heavy as he noticed the rock ponies surrounded in his mother's dark blue aura, he turned to her and gave her a confident smile as he got into a defensive position.

"Alright Heavy! Do you remember this exercise?!"Golden called out.

"Yes mom...! First exercise! Avoid and evade!"Heavy said in the tone of a little soldier.

"That's correct son! Now show me how well you can avoid and evade!"Golden Heart commanded.

At that moment, Golden Heart unleashed her rock ponies upon Heavy and made them charge at Heavy like real ponies. On rock pony out ran all the others and threw the first hoof at Heavy, but Heavy managed to side step and miss the rock hard hoof by mere inches. He then turned back to see another one rock pony lunging for him, and quickly rolled under the pony and just barely managed to miss hitting the pony's tail as it smashed to pieces upon impact with the ground. Two more showed up as they threw punches left and right that missed their target as Heavy bobbed and weaved, and spun to dodge the attacks, but was then suddenly blind sighted by a rock pony bucking him in the side of the cheek. He flew back and grinded in the ground before quickly getting back up to see that he had a small scratch on his cheek, this upset him greatly.

"Heavy...! Are you alright son?!"Golden Heart called out of concern for her son.

Heavy took this moment to catch his breathe before seeing two rock pony's charge at him from both sides, he looked at both of them and quickly came up with a plan, now was the time to show his mom one of his newest moves. He let out a deep sigh before quickly lighting u his horn and focusing his magic into his back hooves, he began to feel his hooves tremble as magic began to surround them in an ice blue aura.

Heavy remained focused while his mother looked on with interest at this new trick her son was performing, she could feel the density and heavy air of his magic hit her face as magic began to build in his hooves. Finally at that moment, Heavy snapped his eyes open and with a powerful leap, the ground exploded into a mass of bright blue magic as Heavy found himself high in the air, he looked down and watched as the two rock ponies slammed together. One of them was completely smashed to pieces while the other only had a chipped ear.

Heavy at that time had then narrowed his sights on the surviving rock pony and suddenly shocked his mother even more by focusing his magic into his front right hoof, he grit his teeth as he descended towards the pony like a speeding bullet. Golden Heart quickly thought fast and made the pony open it's rocky jaws open up and suddenly spit out a rapid fire of small rocks at the colt.

Heavy saw this and quickly unleashed his right hoof ready to strike the rock pony, the rocks then made contact, but were suddenly being disintegrated as they made contact with Heavy's hoof. Golden Heart began frantically gathering more rock ponies to join the rapid fire attack, but even with their combined force, Heavy smashed through their attacks as he closed in on the group.

And at that moment... Heavy threw his glowing right hoof at the first rock pony and in an instant, smashed completely through the pony and slammed his hoof through the ground as the entire land erupted around him, sending rock ponies flying Heart watched with astonishment as all but one rock pony was now demolished and laying on the ground in pieces.

In all the kicked up dust, Golden Heart quickly summoned three more rock ponies and immediately ordered them to attack Heavy, but Heavy was now seeing fire as he quickly threw another right hoof and smashed through on pony's head. another rock pony suddenly tried to attack Heavy from behind, but Heavy's heighten senses kicked in and in a flash of blinding speed turned his head and bucked the pony with both his legs, smashing it to pieces instantly. Heavy then heard another rock pony attacking him from the front and suddenly raised a hoof and blocked the incoming rock hoof instantly. Heavy then let out a hard snort and swung both his legs around in the form of a round house kick and knocked the fake pony's head, kicking up more dust in the process.

The dust quickly dissipated to show a glowing Heavy Weight that was now completely surrounded in an ice blue aura as he glared at the last remaining rock pony. Golden Heart lit up and an overjoyed smile grew on her face as she felt the intense power of her son, his horn glowed brightly as he pointed the tip of his horn at the last remaining rock pony. Two more rock ponies suddenly bursted from the ground on each side and then quickly went on the attack, but were thwarted by Heavy raising a shield and smashing them to pieces on contact.

"GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGH! I WILL BE THE GREATEST UNICORN IN EQUESTRIA NO MATTER WHAT!"Heavy shouted as he suddenly blasted a massive ice blue beam from his horn.

Golden Heart's eyes widened as she quickly jumped out of the way, leaving her last fake pony in the path of the massive attack, she watched as the beam instantly overwhelmed and incinerated the rock pony as it then travel through the air. Golden Heart continued to watch as the massive magic beam suddenly soared high into the air and began to close in on another mountain. The anticipation of the beams power made her sweat bullets, she felt her legs tingle with excitement as the beam had then made contact with the mountain.

Suddenly she felt a massive explosion shake the entire plain around her as Heavy's attack hit the mountain and made the entire thing explode in a massive wave of smoke, blue flames and massive force. The force of the explosion almost knocked Golden Heart off her hooves as it suddenly blew away the clouds in the sky, a bright blue light then took place where the mountain once stood and glittered like a shining star as it slowly began to dim.

Trying to collect her thought's, Golden Heart looked back to her son to see him panting heavily while still surrounded in the ice blue aura, the power was still very much immense and she knew she needed to be careful.

"Easy now Heavy, It's all over, and you have done far more than enough,"Golden Heart said containing her happiness as Heavy started to calm down.

"So... Did I do good mom?"Heavy said before he stopped glowing and dropped to his knees.

It was then that Heavy found himself scooped up into his mom's arms and being cradled as he could just barely see his mother smiling at him, he returned the favor by smiling back at her and starting to feel a little sleepy.

"You did more than good Heavy, you are going to be the greatest unicorn in the world, but for now... Sleep my son... Sleep..."Golden Heart said softly as she watched her son fall asleep, leaving her to her thoughts."Oh thank Celestia...! I knew he was special, I just knew it! I just didn't know how special...!"

Golden Heart let out a happy sigh as she looked back to the completely destroyed mountain, almost nothing had remained of it except for the giant cloud of dust that surrounded the spot where the mountain once stood. She then looked back to the sleeping Heavy Weight and brushed a hoof through his mane.

She then decided that now was the time to go home, Golden quickly lit up her horn and made a large white orb surround her and Heavy, she then closed her eyes and concentrated as she felt herself and Heavy suddenly teleport away from the plains.

In a flash of bright white and blue magic, Golden Heart suddenly found themselves in Heavy Weight's bedroom, Golden Heart felt glad to be back as she turned to her son before laying him on his bed. She then tucked him in and gave him a small kiss on the fore head before quietly leaving his bedroom, allowing Heavy to sleep to his heart's content.

She gently tip hooved down the wooden steps before coming into the living room, the joy she was feeling right now was indescribable, this was the dream her husband hoped that their son would have, and to see her son already doing great things was filling her with pride. Golden Heart let out a sigh before suddenly turning to a picture of her and Mega Weight, she gently picked up the picture and smiled at it before gently putting it back down.

"Oh Mega Weight, If only you could see our son, you would be so proud of him, he's going to be the greatest unicorn in all of Equestria, just like you hoped,"Golden Heart said as a tear streamed down her cheek.

Suddenly she felt her stomach tighten up in pain as she let out a few hard coughs into her arm, she felt her body weaken as she fell to her knees, she coughed a few more times before finally seeing a chance to stand once more. She quickly got to her hooves and was breathing heavily and irregularly as she started tasting something in her mouth, she soon got a horrible surprise as she looked down to her fore arm and saw a few drops of blood smeared over her fore arm.

Golden Heart gasp in horror as she quickly rushed into the kitchen and turned on the sink, she then proceeded to wash the blood from her fore arm and even filling her mouth in a panic to clear out the blood in her mouth. She gargled and spit into the sink to reveal more blood coming from her mouth, she felt her body grow cold as this sudden illness felt so sudden and out of the blue.

"Oh my gosh...! I... I need to get this checked out immediately! Whatever this is... It can't be good..."Golden Heart said as she felt her breathing becoming more strange.

She casually but fearfully walked away from the sink and trotted into her room and closed the door behind her so she could make a letter to the family doctor and go to bed early so she could be ready for tomorrow morning.

**NOW THAT'S THE WAY TO MAKE A LEGEND, I'M GLAD I REDID THIS TO MAKE IT MUCH BETTER THAN BEFORE... NEXT TIME... GOLDEN HEART GOES TO THE DOCTOR AND GET'S THE SHOCK OF HER LIFE... AGAIN.**


	7. Chapter 6:A shocking Visit To The Doctor

Chapter 6:A shocking Visit To The Doctor

Celestia's sun was rising over the mountain as a new day was beginning for the wondrous city of Canterlot, but for Golden Heart, the day started even quicker for her. After last night's scare, she felt a little on edge and knew that she needed help, but she needed to keep her activity a secret, last thing she needed was Heavy Weight knowing anything about this.

Golden Heart was now in the kitchen making cereal for both her and Heavy so they could both eat quickly before going out, her hoof trembled a bit as she gently poured some cereal into Heavy's bowl. She still felt a bit shaken up from last night, but continued to try to shake off the fear as she levitated the milk out of the fridge and quickly poured some milk into each bowl.

As she levitated the milk back into the fridge, she tried to let out a deep breathe to calm herself, but every time she would try to breath, her breathing became strange and irregular. She quickly ignored the weird breathing and quickly levitated both bowls over to the table and sat there quietly waiting for Heavy Weight to come down for breakfast.

She didn't have to wait long before she could hear her sons tiny hooves clopping as he raced down the stairs, as Heavy suddenly jumped into view, Golden Heart let out a deep sigh and smiled to her son who was smiling right back.

"Good morning Heavy, did you sleep well last night?"Golden Heart asked as Heavy hopped up onto his seat.

"I sure did, but I never thought I would see you up early mom,"Heavy said as he dug into his cereal.

"Yes well... I know how you are when I'm not up when you get up, so I decided to try and give being an early bird a try,"Golden Heart said as she slowly ate her cereal.

"So... Do you really think I did good last night?"Heavy asked with each bite he took.

"I think you did wonderful Heavy, I have noticed however that you may be developing your father's big temper, oh how I remember how hard he came down on the guards every time they messed something up, I thought they would never stop shaking,"Golden Heart said as she slowly bit down on more cereal.

"Oh... I'm sorry mom,"Heavy said with some sincerity

"It's alright Heavy, If anything it was your father's temper that also pushed him to do great things in his life,"Golden Heart said with a light chuckle

Suddenly Golden Heart felt her stomach getting tight again, she felt her heart jump, but did her best as she pulled a fore arm over her mouth and began coughing hard into her fore arm. As Heavy got done with his cereal, he couldn't but noticed Golden Heart coughing and felt a little bit worried inside, he watched as Golden Heart started to cease her coughing and take deep and strange breathes that worried him a little bit more.

"Mom...? Are you feeling okay?"Heavy said with pleading eyes.

"Oh...! I... I'm just feeling a little under the weather sweetie, It's nothing to worry about,"Golden Heart said as she suddenly made Heavy's school materials appear."Now then, It's about time you got to school don't you think?"

"Oh my gosh you're right!"Heavy said as they looked to a clock."I'm going to be late for school!"

Heavy quickly jumped off his seat and levitated all his school materials onto his back, he then quickly gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek before swinging the door open and quickly rushing out to go to school. The door slowly closed behind him leaving his mother to let out a sigh of relief before suddenly coughing and spitting out blood onto the table.

She panicked as she quickly levitated a large amount of napkins over and frantically began wiping up all the blood, she felt her mind racing and filling with fear as she roughly wiped away all the traces of her blood. She then quickly wiped her mouth off and threw the napkins away before going as far as to make the trash can disappear, she felt her heart pounding against her chest as she quickly rushed over to a coat rack in the living room and picked up her old brown cloak. She quickly threw the cloak on and rushed to the door with only one thing that was on her mind.

"I can't ignore this! I have to see doctor Hoover!"She said to herself as she opened the door and departed for the hospital.

Golden Heart now found herself speed walking up the streets of the city, she did her best to keep her face hidden and ignore any patrons on the road to avoid any unnecessary confrontation. It didn't take her long before she was passing the familiar sight of a Pegasus and Earth pony stallions hard at work on their recently repaired concession stands, the minute they looked up from their stands they saw Golden Heart and began glaring at her.

She did her best not to look at them and began picking up the pace just to get away from them, but her chance was quickly thwarted when she was suddenly stopped by the Pegasus who had taken off and landed right in front of her, blocking her path completely.

"And exactly where do you think your going little Miss?!"The Pegasus said as he threw back her hood and revealing her face to them.

"Look... I don't want any trouble, I just want to continue on with my day, If it was something that my son did I apologize, but I really need to be leaving,"Golden Heart said while backing up before suddenly being stopped by the Earth pony that stood right behind her.

"I don't think you'll be leaving any time soon,"The earth pony growled as he shoved Golden Heart into the Pegasus.

The Pegasus then grabbed her by her cloak and held her as he stared right into her eyes with burning fury in his eyes, the earth pony had also walked closer and pressed his chest up against Golden Heart's flank to make absolutely no means of escape.

"You...! And your son have caused us nothing but trouble and bits to fix our stands that your child has destroyed time and time again! So unless you want something to happen to your son next time we see him, you better have some money to pay for the damages!"The Pegasus warned as he tightened his grip on Golden Heart.

"You... You wouldn't dare!"Golden Heart said in disbelief.

"Just try us Miss! You think repairs are expensive, try hospital bills for colts that are now vegetables!"The Earth pony suddenly threaten.

Golden Heart let out a horrified gas as her blood suddenly felt ice cold, these stallions were threatening to hurt her child, a child that she could never be more proud and happy to have as a son. She felt her fear start to fade and was instantly replaced with anger as well as disgust in thought of stallions actually bringing harm to a colt... Especially her colt.

Golden Heart then shocked both of them by suddenly rearing back her head and headbutting the Pegasus right in the fore head, the force of the head butt dazed the stallion as he stumbled back and fell onto his back. The Earth pony quickly snapped out of his shock and went to strike Golden Heart in the head, but was then quickly bucked in the jaw and sent flying back about ten feet before crashing down on his back.

Golden Heart let out an angry snort at both stallions as they struggled to get back up, they already had scratches on them now and the Pegasus now had a big bruise forming on his fore head, they both growled at her before slowly advancing towards her.

"Don't even think about it! You stallions dare to threaten the well being of my son! IF YOU TWO THINK THAT I WOULD EVER LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO MY HEAVY WEIGHT! YOU ARE BOTH SURELY MISTAKEN!"Golden Heart suddenly roared as the stallions began charging at her.

Golden Heart let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head in disappointment as she lit up horn, she quickly surrounded her self in a dark blue magical orb before her eyes started to glow white. It was in that moment that in a big bright flash of light, Golden Heart had teleported away just as the stallion's were about to throw some hard right hoofs at her, but she was gone before they could touch her. The stallions had once again found themselves in a losing battle with momentum and struck each other in the jaws with their hooves, knocking each other out and laying in a small pile unconscious while ponies around them began laughing at them.

Meanwhile Golden Heart traveled through a tunnel of magic before suddenly reappearing far away from that little issue, she let out another snort of anger before letting the rest of her fury out in one big deep breathe. She shook her head and looked up to see herself now in front of the Canterlot hospital, she nodded before slowly departing inside the place that she remember all too well as the place that became the birth place of her son.

She quietly entered the hospital and took a good look around the hospital lobby, there were a few sick or injured ponies waiting to be attended to, but even so, the place appeared to be quiet. It was then that Golden Heart could see a brown stallion with a chocolate brown mane and tail standing by the elevator in a white doctors outfit while talking to a familiar mare nurse. She gasped with excitement as she recognized both the doctor and the nurse right away and quickly rushed over to them.

"Doctor Hoover...! Nurse Red Cross...! Oh thank Celestia I found you!"Golden Heart called out getting the doctor and nurse's attention.

"Ah...! Miss Golden Heart, It is always a pleasure to see you, forgive me for this but I was a bit worried myself when I read the letter you had sent me last night,"Doctor Hoover said with a comforting smile.

"So you did get my letter...! Thank Equestria for that, you have to understand that I fear this could be serious and I'm worried,"Golden Heart said in a slight shaky voice.

"Alright then, just try to collect your thoughts and follow me and nurse Red Cross, and we'll discuss the matter,"Doctor Hoover said as him and nurse Red Cross walked down the hall with Golden Heart right by their side.

Golden Heart still felt fear growing within her, she felt very uneasy as her legs shook in response with her fear, Doctor Hoover noticed this and offered her a hoof, but she politely declined and let out a sigh to calm her spirits. Nurse Red Cross started to feel a little worried for Golden Heart, she felt like Golden Heart was some how a good friend of hers and wanted the best for her friend, but she chose not speak.

"So Miss Golden Heart, would you like to start off by explaining the symptoms you've been having?"Doctor Hoover asked as they walked through the endless hall way.

"Oh... Yes of course, It all started this morning, I felt weak and I started to breath very strangely, that's when I decided to lay down and take a nap, I thought that would make me feel better,"Golden Heart explained as she felt her breathing becoming irregular as she spoke.

"I see... And did it help at all?"Nurse Red Cross asked as she was given a file of Golden Heart's medical records by doctor Hoover.

"No... Last night it happened again and... I was coughing up blood and I could barely breath, I didn't want Heavy to know so I wiped up the blood and kept it to myself,"Golden Heart explained again as she tried to slow her breathing.

"Mmm hmm... And It appears you are struggling to breath right now,"Doctor Hoover pointed out as they approached a room.

"I... Yes doctor, please... I'm very worried about this doctor Hoover,"Golden Heart begged as tears threatened to leave her eyes.

"I understand Miss Golden Heart, you have every right to be worried, but do not fear, we will get to the bottom of this in no time,"Doctor Hoover said as he opened the door to a room with a regular patients bed and many different machines."Now then... If you would sit up on the patient's bed, we will get started immediately."

Golden Heart felt very nervous about this, she felt her legs shaking telling her to back away, but she knew she had to get to the bottom of this, she had to take it all the way, just like her husband had taught her. She let out a raspy sigh as she slowly walked into the room and crawled up onto the bed, she sat there knocking her back hooves together as doctor Hoover and nurse Red Cross entered and shut the door behind them.

After a few hours of medical tests, Golden Heart now found herself waiting outside doctor Hoover's office waiting patiently for her results, the anticipation was nerve racking, she was tapping her hooves together rapidly, sweat was dripping from her head, fear once again gripped her with uncertainty. She then began to think about Heavy Weight, would she get him sick with something like this, and how worried was he going to be after he learns of her visit to the doctor.

Suddenly she heard the knob of the doctor's door turn and gradually watched as the door slowly opened. It was then that nurse Red Cross poked her head out through the door and looked to Golden Heart with an extremely worried look, Golden Heart looked to her now worried as well as nurse Red Cross lowered her head.

"Doctor Hoover will see you now Golden Heart..."Red Cross said in a very low tone.

Golden Heart gradually nodded her head and got up out of her chair, she then quietly opened the door farther to see nurse Red Cross walking over to doctor Hoover who was sitting behind his desk and staring grimly at a file. As Red Cross stood by the doctor's side, Golden Heart quietly entered the room and sat in the seat that was directly in front of the desk and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Um... Doctor Hoover...? How were my results doctor, did you figure out what's wrong?"Golden Heart asked as the doctor let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed at his eyes.

"Golden Heart... What I'm about to tell you here is serious and... You're not going to like what I have to say,"Doctor Hoover said as he took another deep breathe before looking up to Golden Heart.

"W-What is it doctor...? Please you have to tell me!"Golden Heart begged while nurse Red Cross turned her head away in fear of what was to come.

Doctor Hoover slowly got out of his chair and began walking towards the window behind him, he then began to gaze at the view of the city as he did his best to come to grips with what he had to say. He then took one last deep breathe before slowly turning back to a very worried Golden Heart and began.

"We... Have your results... And... Well we don't know what it is, but it's infecting your lungs and is growing slowly through your body,"Doctor Hoover said as Golden Heart looked on with disbelief.

"Can it be cured doctor?! Please... Is there anything you can do...?!"Golden Heart questioned in fear.

"I... I'm afraid there isn't much we can do... You are in for a very rough time Golden Heart and... I think in time... You should think about making plans for yourself,"Doctor Hoover said grimly.

The news struck Golden Heart in the heart with great force as she suddenly dropped to her knees, fear, shock, sadness and horror at this revelation gripped her as she breathed heavily and felt tears stinging her eyes. She held both hooves over her mouth as if she was going to be sick, doctor Hoover and nurse Red Cross quickly rushed over and tried to help her to her hooves, but she remained solid as a rock on the floor.

Finally tears began streaming down her cheek as she slowly began to break into a sob, she shook her head in disbelief as she looked up to the doctor, Red Cross was taken by the mother's grief and almost allowed a tear to escape her eyes as she turned away in pain. Golden Heart Slowly got back to her hooves before sitting back in the chair and crying quietly to her self, both hooves covered her face as she cried with so much devastation, the thought of her son was now eating away at her and sending her down a spiral of grief.

It was then that she felt a hoof on her cheek and slowly opened her hooves up to see nurse Red Cross giving her a sad look before suddenly lunging to the nurse and hugging her for comfort as she continued to weep. Doctor Hoover was patient and waited in complete silence before suddenly seeing Golden Heart part from her hug with Red Cross and struggle to wipe away her tears.

"Please Miss Golden Heart... I really didn't want you to hear it, but... I'm very sorry about this,"Hoover said while Golden Heart struggled to find the words to say about this.

"I-I just... What am I suppose to do doctor...? I have a son for Celestia's sake... What am I suppose to do about him!?"Golden Heart said through choked sobs.

"That's what I also wanted to discuss Miss Golden Heart, I wanted to talk about some things about Heavy, do you have any pony you can trust by any chance?"Doctor Hoover asked.

"No... You don't understand... I'm all he has left... He doesn't have his father, he has no brothers or sisters... He has no pony, I'm all he has left,"Golden Heart explained as Red Cross gave her a tissue to use.

She gladly took the tissue and blew her nose with it before making the tissue disappear in a small flash of blue magic, she then sniffled as she looked up only to see a small smile appear on doctor Hoover's face.

"I think I may have a solution to this problem, there is a certain some pony who has had her eye on you and your son for quite some time now, I believe that the minute I send her a letter, she'll be waiting right there to take Heavy under her wing should the worst come for you,"Doctor Hoover explained to a now confused.

"What...? Who...? Can I really trust her with my son...?"Golden Heart said as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Trust me Miss Golden Heart, there is no pony more trust worthy with a talented unicorn like your son than her, she will take good care of him,"Doctor Hoover reassured as Golden Heart struggled to give them a little smile.

"Well... If this pony is as good as you say she is, I... I'll trust you doctor,"Golden Heart said with a sniffle as she got out of her chair."Now then... If you'll excuse me doctor, I would really like to leave and see my son."

"Of course Golden Heart, you are free to go, In the mean time... I have a letter to prepare for a certain some pony,"Doctor Hoover said as he pulled out a piece of paper and a quill pen.

With that business done, Golden Heart quietly left the doctor's office and closed the door behind her, she felt cold and heart broken, but in the end, all she could think about now was her son. She took a deep breathe and began to make her horn glow once more, her eyes lit up bright white as she once again found herself once again surrounded in a dark blue orb of magic. Her expression got serious as she focused hard and instantly teleported once again.

In a bright flash of blinding white light, Golden Heart reappeared just outside of the Celestia's School For gifted Unicorns, the memories Golden Heart had of this school were filling her mind as a smile finally came upon her face. She even decided to brush a gentle hoof over the stone steps of the school as she found herself lost in nostalgia over the memories she had shared with Mega.

Suddenly Golden Heart found herself snapped out of her nostalgic moment by a massive explosion coming from right behind the school, the ground trembled beneath her hooves as she saw smoke rise from behind the school. Her eyes then went big as she felt a familiar heaviness in the air, breathing felt even more difficult now, but she now knew for certain that this was possibly Heavy's doing.

She immediately took off and ran around the entire school feeling the entire air around her become heavier with each step, she had barely made it around the corner before almost tripping over a small colt that appeared to be shaken up by whatever was happening.

"What's going on here little colt?!"Golden Heart questioned.

"The... The new colt... Dark Shine started a fight between him, Shining Armor and the new colt, he beat Shining Armor, but the new colt...! The colt just..."The colt breathed out before a sudden shout interrupted them.

"DON'T YOU EVER ATTACK MY FRIENDS...! AND DON'T EVER STEAL MY SPELLS YOU STUPID...! WORTHLESS...! PATHETIC...! COWARD...!"Screamed the familiar voice of Heavy Weight.

"Golden Heart instantly bolted around the school petrified in deep fear for her son, she quickly managed to get around another corner before being met with the most overwhelming sight she had ever encounter.

The entire school playground looked like a massive war zone, smoky and burning craters were all over the place, swing sets and slides were now broken, bent and half melted by heavy magic. She saw many frighten colts and fillies hiding in craters and any spot they could find as one colt pointed towards the center of the playground.

Golden Heart quickly directed her sights to the center of the playground and saw Twilight Sparkle holding onto an injured colt with a white coat, a three shaded blue mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a blue shield with a purple star in the center.

"GET HIM HEAVY...!"Twilight suddenly shouted out to her left.

Golden Heart quickly turned her head and to her shock, she was now watching her son pound the living crud out of a pitch black colt with a silver mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a black heart with a fluorescent red hue around it. With each devastating hoof Heavy delivered to the colts face, the colts face began to get more bruised, scratched and even very bloody. Golden Heart instantly ran to her son in a panic to stop her son, fear gripped her as she then leaped for Heavy.

"HEAVY WEIGHT STOP...! THAT'S ENOUGH...!"Golden Heart screamed as she wondered in the back of her head and thought of what could have occurred for all of this to happen.

**NEXT TIME... WHAT HAPPENED THAT LEAD TO THIS BATTLE**.


	8. Chapter 7:A Day Of Confrontation

Chapter 7:A Day Of Confrontation

_**Earlier That Day**_

Heavy Weight was once again walking the streets of Canterlot, but this time he wasn't in the best of moods, he felt a little uneasy about some things, he felt something different going on with his mom ever since she told him that she felt sick. He then began to get a bad feeling that this day was not going to end well, he did his best to hide his worry as he passed by a few ponies slowly. He didn't even bother messing with the two stallions he enjoyed torturing when it came to their small business.

It wasn't long till he reached the school once more and let out a deep sigh before forcing a smile across his face to keep up a good attitude. As Heavy approached the steps to the school, Heavy felt his smile become less forced as he saw Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor waiting for him at the top of the stairs. He started to feel a little better and even a little excited inside as he quickly rushed up the stairs to meet them. The minute he did get up the stairs he was then tackled and given another big hug by Twilight before he could even say anything.

"Well... I guess... You're happy to see me..."Heavy let out through his choking.

"Sorry about that, she's been talking about you all night last night, come on Twilight let the kid breath,"Shining Armor said as Twilight slowly released him.

"I'm sorry, it's just so nice to meet my new friend!"Twilight exclaimed as she jumped with joy.

"Yeah... You don't say, so... Are you ready for what's coming on the playground?"Heavy asked.

"Oh yes...! I can't wait!"Twilight exclaimed.

"Wait... What's happening at the playground?"Shining Armor questioned as they all ventured into the school.

"Heavy Weight's going to show me how to do that cool super spell he made up yesterday,"Twilight exclaimed, making Shining raise an eye brow in disbelief.

"Uh... Twily? Don't you think you learned enough? You already got down the levitation spell, and you just about got the shield spell down,"Shining Armor said a bit nervous for his sister.

"Wait... So you managed to learn levitation?"Heavy questioned with a semi impressed look.

"I sure did! Look for yourself!"Twilight said.

She quickly gritted her teeth and began to focus hard before finally getting her horn to glow purple, she then turned to Shining Armor and began focusing on her big brothers back pack. With a small grunt she managed to pull it off Shining and made it slowly circle around Heavy, Heavy watch with fascination as Twilight slowly lowered the back pack down towards the ground and gave it back to Shining Armor.

"Come on Twily, you could have used his back pack,"Shining teased as they turned around the corner into a hall way.

"I'm sorry Shining, I just wanted to show Heavy what I could do,"Twilight confessed much to Heavy's interest.

"Well... That wasn't bad, but I still say you can do much more if you apply yourself more,"Heavy said much to Twilight's interest.

"Oh really...? Maybe I have to show you what I got at the play ground,"Twilight challenged while making Shining and Heavy chuckle.

"Easy there Twily, not sure you're ready for something like that,"Shining said in hopes of putting out Twilight's sudden burning spirit.

"Well that's why I wanna work with Heavy on my magic at the playground,"Twilight retorted to her brother as they finally stopped at Shining Armor's class.

"Alright Twilight just take an easy, we'll see what you got at the playground later on,"Heavy said, now a little scared of his little fan.

"Yeah, I guess I can't stop her, you think you can get her to magic kindergarten class?"Shining asked.

"Sure, no problem Shining,"Heavy happily replied.

With that, Shining Armor casually walked into his class leaving Twilight in the hooves of Heavy, Heavy let out a sigh and began to depart with Twilight close at his side. Twilight hopped like a bunny around Heavy while Heavy just walked casually down the hall way, he chuckled to himself while trying to figure out what this filly was seeing in him.

As the two of them walked down the hall, they could see unicorns more to their age staring at them with confusion and even some admiration. Twilight enjoyed the attention she got, but Heavy didn't like the looks he got, it was embarrassing, especially when he had a filly hopping around him like she was playing ring around the rosie.

"So Heavy? How do you do that amazing trick with magic?"Twilight asked as she finally stopped bouncing around the colt.

"Uh... It's simple really, all you have to do is concentrate on your body, and make sure you can fill your body full of all the magic it needs to stimulate every muscle in your body,"Heavy explained.

"Oh... Okay I get it now!"Twilight said with realization.

"Yeah well... We'll see if you really get it on the playground,"Heavy insisted in a cocky tone.

It was then that Heavy and Twilight had finally come to Twilight's kindergarten class, Heavy looked inside and saw plenty of unicorns his age currently paying attention to the teacher as she went over the basic steps of magic. Heavy suppressed the urge to laugh at such a simple lesson before turning to Twilight who actually looked a bit down about being in such an easy class.

"What's with you? You got an easy class to got to, advanced classes are called advance for a reason,"Heavy said to the down filly.

"But I feel like I can do much more than all this simple stuff, they don't even teach you how to levitate, do you know who actually showed me how to levitate?"Twilight said in a low tone.

"I'll bite... Who taught you to levitate?"Heavy asked.

"Well... Shining Armor helped me get the spell down but... You were the one who showed me how to do it..."Twilight said in a more honest voice.

"Oh... I... I was... Glad to help you learn a spell then..."Heavy said with a bit of blush at Twilight's answer.

"That's another reason I was hoping you could teach me later on at the play ground, I want to learn real magic and become strong and good with magic just like you... I want to be the best unicorn in the world..."Twilight said as she continued to admire Heavy.

"Oh really... Because if that's what you're hoping to do, you need to beat me in a magical duel, because I'm also going to become the greatest unicorn in the world,"Heavy Weight explained with a bold and proud smile.

"I will accept your challenge... And I hope the day will come when I get to face you when I'm ready,"Twilight said as she brushed her head against Heavy's chest.

"And... Uh... I look forward... To that day when we battle, but for now let's just keep learning magic together,"Heavy suggested while trying to fight off his blush.

"You got it Heavy!"Twilight exclaimed with a confident smile.

Suddenly before Twilight could leave for class, they suddenly heard the loud slam of a locker and quickly turned their heads to see a bruised up colt about Heavy's age and Dark Shine pinning the colt against a locker. They glared at the colt as he lifted the little colt up and flashed a wicked smile at the helpless victim.

"So...! What were you saying about this being your locker?!"Dark snapped at the colt as he started to cry.

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to put my stuff away before I was late to class...!"The colt cried out.

"Oh...! You mean this stuff?"Dark said before suddenly levitating the colts back pack and throwing it in a nearby trash can."There's a place for your stuff, why don't you crawl around in that trash while you're getting your bag? You are trash after all."

The colt continued to cry as Dark then slammed the little colt into a locker before walking off with his nose stuck up in the air and a proud smile on his face. Heavy gave Dark a death stare while Twilight started to feel a little afraid of Dark Shine, but all Heavy was thinking was please let something awful happen to that jerk.

It was then that Dark Shine was walking their way and that's when Twilight was starting to get scared, she quickly hid behind Heavy as Dark Shine suddenly locked eyes with her. He gave off a little smirk before shifting himself towards her and giggling as he noticed Heavy Weight staring him down.

"Oh look...! It's Shining losers worthless little sister, don't you have a little class for trash unicorns to go to?"Dark questioned with a chuckle.

"N-no..."Twilight said quietly with fear.

"You know something Dark Shine...? If you looked up the word trash, It would have a picture of you in it, so why don't YOU get in that class, those kids in there look about your size,"Heavy taunted as Twilight let out a sharp gasp.

"What did you just say to me you little squirt?!"Dark growled as he focused on Heavy now.

"You heard me, maybe if you would pay attention more, maybe you could actually prove that you're worth something,"Heavy continued to taunt while Dark got more angry by the minute.

"YOU ARE ASKING FOR IT AREN'T YOU?!"Dark roared as he raised a hoof to Heavy.

"Asking...?! I'm begging for it! if you were smart you would understand the difference! Besides I probably wouldn't get much from you any way!"Heavy yelled as Dark then began screaming in a fit of rage.

Suddenly Dark threw a hard hoof at the colt, Heavy quickly saw the attack coming and threw up a shield around him and Twilight. Dark slammed his hoof against the shield, but the shield held up strong and stopped Dark cold before he suddenly noticed that small blue flames were on his hoof.

Dark panicked a bit as he quickly ran to the nearest water fountain and quickly began pouring water on his hoof, thankfully the blue fire was extinguished and Dark Shine was able to let out a sigh of relief. He then shook off the scare and stared back at Heavy Weight while Heavy was giggling at the frightened colt.

"You might want to be careful Dark, my shield might be a little too hot for you to handle,"Heavy taunted as Dark decided to cut his loss and walk away.

"You're dead squirt, you just wait!"Dark yelled as he walked off with a snort.

"Yeah whatever...! I'll see you in class!"Heavy said as he turned back to a frighten Twilight who was doing her best to keep watching him."Are you alright Twilight?"

"I... I'm sorry, I just never seen a pony do that before, you... Stood up for me..."Twilight said as a smile appeared on her face.

"Well... Sure, I wasn't about to let my friend take a pounding from some no talent bully with an attitude, what kind of friend would i be...?"Heavy questioned gaining a small giggle in response."Word of advice though... Never let bullies and thugs try to scare, you need to face them with courage and bravery, that is also something you have to do to become the best."

"Yes sir...!"Twilight said as she gave him a small salute.

"Okay then... I'll see you at lunch I guess?"Heavy asked while scratching at his mane.

"You know It!"Twilight said before finally rushing into her class room.

With that, Heavy gave her a small smile before hearing the school bell ring, he realized he was late for class and jumped up in shock as he turned around and immediately began racing down the hall way to get to his class. He quickly slid under two unicorn colts that were lined up and jumped over a small unicorn as he could see Mrs Cloverstep standing at the end of the hall waiting for him.

He felt intense, the blood rushing through him, the excitement that he may just make it in time for class, he quickly leaped in the air and was so taken by the moment he didn't even noticed that his horn was glowing. He suddenly felt like he was flying as he looked down and saw himself soaring through the air surrounded by an ice blue aura.

Shock over took him as he then exploded and shot down the hall way like a magic blue bullet and was aiming directly for Mrs Cloverstep. He tried his best to stop the momentum of the strange shot he was in, but was only able to lighten it up enough so the blue aura would disappear. Heavy was still soaring at great speeds as he was closing in on Mrs Cloverstep, but thankfully the teacher managed to duck just as Heavy soared right pass her and slammed head first into the wall.

The force of the head on crash made the whole hallway shake while spreading pieces of rubble every where. Rubble even went into the teacher's mane as she panicked while struggling to pull Heavy out of the wall, it took only a small tug to pull Heavy Weight out of a small hole he made in the wall right next to the class room. Heavy coughed and began shaking off the bit of daze he felt from his collision as he gave Cloverstep a little smile with embarrassment.

"Mr Heavy Weight! What on Equestria were you doing!"Cloverstep exclaimed as she helped brush the rubble off the colt.

"I don't know, but now I got a new spell to make!"Heavy exclaimed with excitement at what he just did.

"You need to be more careful Heavy, you could have gotten hurt from pulling crazy stunts like that,"Cloverstep said as she cringed at looking at the hole in the wall.

"Aww come on, I'm fine... Oh and sorry about the wall Mrs Cloverstep,"Heavy said in a low tone.

"Oh... Don't worry about it, Celestia is usually very forgiving when it comes to such accidents,"Cloverstep said with a deep sigh again.

"So... Did I make it to class in time?"Heavy asked as he realized that the bell stopped.

"Well... I suppose I could let this one slide, just be more careful next time,"Cloverstep said with worry.

"Yes...! Thanks Mrs Cloverstep,"Heavy said as he happily trotted inside.

Cloverstep let out a sigh as she watched the happy little colt, she then couldn't help but smile at Heavy as the memory of the times she had spent helping to teach Mega Weight when he was a colt. She gave a small nod as she walked into the classroom to begin her lesson with all her students, unaware of the tension that was growing between two of her students.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Heavy Weight, Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle were once again in the cafeteria eating lunch together at a round table, they enjoyed a lunch of peanut butter and jelly, daffodil flowers and chocolate milk. During class earlier Heavy had no further issues with Dark Shin, and even managed to get some time to draw and make a few details on the spell he had created by accident earlier, just another spell that he pulled from his mind and placed on paper.

As he took bite out of his sandwich, Heavy couldn't help but pull out three different spells made from his own mind and started working on details on how to make them work, one of them just so happened to be the one from earlier, while the others barely had any detail on them. He stared lazily as he drew them out and began making adjustments before suddenly being snapped out of his bored and creative state by Twilight who decided to poke him on the nose with the stem of a daffodil.

"W-what...! Oh... Don't scare me like that,"Heavy said frantically while Twilight and Heavy laughed at him.

"Oh come on... Take an easy there Heavy, you just seemed to be in your own little world with all that spell designing and such, you might as well start making a book about spells,"Shining joked as Heavy stared back at the papers.

"Hey... That actually sounds like a good idea Shining, I could put all this in a book and maybe publish it when it's complete, If other unicorns can use these spells, it could spawn a whole new generation of magic, then princess Celestia would even have to acknowledge me!"Heavy exclaimed with a bright smile.

"That sounds great! I can't wait to read your book!"Twilight happily said as she finished her milk.

"Thanks for the idea Shining, I think I'll call them... Combat spells, so many endless spells that can be used, could you imagine what hundreds of unicorns could do with just two spells that I'm making?!"Heavy asked with great interest.

"Yeah, imagine the princess herself using these spells? You would be famous!"Twilight exclaimed as she finished her lunch.

"Okay that's it, I'm doing this book thing!"Heavy said completely convinced.

"okay, I'm going to dump my tray,"Twilight said as she magically levitated her tray and walked with it to the trash cans.

"Gee... Your sister sure is a very likable filly, she already seems to consider me her best friend and I just met her yesterday,"Heavy said while drawing.

"Well... She hasn't exactly been good with friends so far, I'm actually the only friend she has and well... I'm her brother so of course we get along great,"Shining Armor said while finishing his daffodils.

"Really...?! I didn't know you could be best friends with your siblings, I really don't have a brother or sister to be honest,"Heavy Weight said in an honest tone.

"Yeah... It's fun, but it also comes with a bit of responsibility, I need to watch after my little sister, I don't know what I would do if something bad would happen to her,"Shining explained in a solemn tone.

"So... You worry about her..."Heavy said as he looked to the solemn face of Shining.

"Yeah... She's really ambitious, and they say that she may have a lot of potential when it comes to magic, but I'll never stop thinking off her as my little sister, and it worries me that she may get hurt when practicing her magic,"Shining said as he turned to Heavy.

"Oh... My mom worries too, but she always gives me space to grow, she understands the dreams i have and supports me with what i do no matter the danger,"Heavy said while sipping his milk.

"Are you saying I should just support her?"Shining asked.

"Well... You can't always stop her, I can see she's got that determination that I have, and she's going to do what she can to become the best, so... Maybe you should just support her and let her follow her dream... It would make her happy,"Heavy explained as he put a hoof to Shining's shoulder.

Shining turned to him with a small smile, and placed a hoof on Heavy's shoulder as if he was approving of what Heavy suggested, he felt a connection growing with Heavy and couldn't help but respect Heavy for his advice. He was about to say something to Heavy, but their moment was quickly ruined by the noise of another tray slamming to the ground.

The quickly turned their heads and Shining immediately gasp as they both saw Twilight looking down at her tray while Dark Shine was looking down on her and laughing at narrowed his sights on Dark while Shining felt his rage building inside his body, Heavy was the first one to get out of his chair before Shining was right behind him. As they were approaching the scene, they watched as Dark was laying down the law with Twilight.

"That is what happens when you hide behind squirts, next time you hide from me, I will kick both you and your brothers flanks do you understand me!"Dark said firmly in Twilight's ear.

Twilight didn't answer, she felt scared inside and didn't dare look up at the dark colt, she felt cold, worthless and weak, Dark Shines laughing only made her feel worse. Suddenly she raised her head a bit as she began remembering what Heavy told her earlier about bullies, she can't be afraid of them, she needs to stand up to them with bravery and courage, if she wanted to be the best, that is what she must do when it comes to bullies.

"Hey...! I'm talking to you, answer me you piece of trash!"Dark yelled as Twilight looked down to her tray again.

She then began to feel her fear fade away and slowly begin to be replaced with rage, she didn't like the names he was calling her, she didn't like that he was threatening her and her brother, and most of all... She didn't like him making fun of her new friend. She slowly gritted her teeth in anger as she levitated her tray off the ground and turned towards the trash can.

Suddenly Twilight felt something snap as she instantly spun around and smacked Dark Shine across the face making him take a few steps back while holding his jaw in pain. Every pony in the cafeteria let out a huge gasp as Twilight started coming to grips with what she just did, she instantly dropped her tray as she saw Dark recovering from the blind sight and glare at her.

"You... Are... So... DEAD...!"Dark shouted as he charged at Twilight with a fully lit up horn.

Twilight flinched in fear as she shut her eyes tight and braced herself for a lot of pain, she felt her blood going cold and her fur standing up with horror as she awaited her attack, but it didn't come. Twilight opened her eyes and saw that Dark Shine's attack was stopped cold by a large and thick ice blue shield that was surrounding her.

Dark struggled to free himself from the grasp of the shield before it suddenly released him, he looked around for the source of the shield, but was then blind sighted as Heavy appeared right in front of him and gave him a hard buck to the nose. Dark stumbled back and landed on his flank while holding his nose in pain, he managed to open an eye to see his attacker and was shocked to see both Heavy and Shining Armor standing right in front of Twilight in a protective position.

"Keep your disgusting hooves off her Dark Shine, how much of a coward do you have to be when you are picking on little fillies, you're the real piece of trash here Dark Shine,"Heavy said while Twilight smiled at him and her brother.

"Dark Shine I have had it with you! It wasn't enough to pick on pony's half your age, now your even picking on little fillies, but no pony ever messes with my little sister! We are settling this on the playground right now!"Shining Armor yelled at the colt.

"Fine...! When I finish pulverizing the two of you, I'll come back for your sister! I accept both of your challenges!"Dark said as they heard the recess bell ring.

"Good... Now I get to at least see the real piece of trash show us what he's got,"Heavy insulted as they watched Dark let out a snort before walking off with the rest of the crowd to go to recess.

With that business done and a fight now scheduled between them, they both turned back to a frighten Twilight who looked at them with fear as she realized her early actions may have been the cause of this.

"I... I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen,"Twilight said with guilt.

"*sigh*... It's okay Twily, It was about time Dark Shine got what was coming to him,"Shining Armor said with a calm smile.

"Are you sure the two of you can handle Dark Shine?"Twilight asked with concern.

"Oh we can handle Dark Shine, you just sit back and watch how we take care of bullies,"Heavy said with a smile."We're going to have to cancel that lesson however Twilight, you'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"Oh... Okay..."Twilight said solemnly.

The trio then turned towards the doors that lead to the play ground as they listened to the bell, they waited until it finally stopped ringing and then began to walk out of the cafeteria as a team. As they walk, Shining and Heavy felt their bodies warming up as they mentally prepared themselves for the fight that was to come.

**NEXT TIME... SCHOOL FIGHT TURNS TO GREAT MAGIC BATTLE!**


	9. Chapter 8:The Great Fight

Chapter 8:The Great Fight

Heavy, Shining and Twilight now found themselves venturing together to the play ground, Twilight stood behind both colts while Shining Armor and Heavy Weight were side by side and staying in front of her like a wall. After Twilight's little conduct with Dark Shine, they were now going to have to fight the dark colt to defend Twilight and finally teach that bully a lesson.

Heavy felt his body tensing up as he came to terms with the reality of the situation, this was going to be his first actual fight, and it was going to be the first true test of his strength, the thought of all that was making him nervous. He turned and looked to Shining Armor and could see the anticipation in his eyes, the anticipation and nervousness in his body as he could see visible signs of trembling. He then turned to Twilight who had her head hanging low in shame as if she was blaming herself for this whole mess, Heavy smiled to her as she then looked up to him.

"Don't blame yourself for this, it was about time some pony put that thug in his place, who knew it was going to be me and Shining?"Heavy said as he managed to get Twilight to smile slightly."Oh and nice work with the tray there Twilight, the punk never saw it coming."

"Ha ha ha! Thanks, It was the only thing I could think of that he wouldn't see coming, I guess he really is talentless just like you said,"Twilight said as they approached the playground.

"So... Are you doing alright Shining Armor, you're trembling like a leaf,"Heavy pointed out as he got Shining's attention.

"Oh...! Uh...sorry about that, It's just that this is my first real fight, I never thought I would actually have to do this,"Shining said as he scratched at his mane.

"Well... You want to be captain right? Well you gotta know when you need to be forceful with ponies like Dark Shine, you may not like it, but It has to be done,"Heavy said in a serious tone.

"Right..."Shining said.

It was then that they arrived at the playground and could see many fillies and colts gathering in a circle, they all turned their heads to see the trio approaching and quickly dispersed so they could enter the circle. As the three of them entered the circle, they could see Dark Shine staring them all as he walked side by side as if he was studying them.

"Wow...! I'm surprised you losers actually showed up, so what...?! You both are going to take me on?! What was all that stuff you said about me being the coward Heavy?!"Dark mocked without breaking eye contact.

Suddenly Shining Armor stood forward in front of Heavy and let out a snort, he stared Dark down with fire in his eyes and a sudden will to fight, he turned to Heavy who had raised a brow at his sudden action and smiled confidently.

"Let me take him first..."Shining said before turning back to Dark.

"Are you sure Shining? Don't get me wrong, Dark Shine doesn't look special, but that doesn't mean you should take him lightly,"Heavy informed as Shining looked at Heavy off the corner of his eye.

"Heavy... He tried to hurt my sister... no pony even touches my sister let alone hurt her... NO PONY!"Shining snapped as he gritted his teeth and charged up his horn.

"Stepping up Shining Armor...? Are you trying to make me laugh?"Dark asked as he lit up his horn.

"Shining...?"Twilight said in a soft and worried voice.

"Just stay back Twilight, Shining's about to rip Dark Shine a new one,"Heavy warned as they both stepped back to give Shining room.

A small colt had then at that time stepped forward and got between the two combatant, he looked at both of them and could see the fighting spirit burning inside them, their desires to win could not be more stronger.

"Ready...! FIGHT!"The colt shouted as he then jumped away from the colts.

As the words left the colts mouth, Dark Shine instantly went on the attack, his horn blasted a large red beam of magic in a flash of great speed. Shining Armor barely had time to dodge as he rolled out of the way, The attack missed Shining by inches and struck the ground causing a small explosion to go off right behind him. The blast made smoke rise from where it hit and made some unicorns back away from the fight as it was only started to get heated up.

Shining Armor kept his wits about him as he saw Dark Shine charging at him with a fully lit horn of red, Shining lowered his head and charged up his horn as he began to charge as well. Dark Shine roared at the top of his lungs as both colts smashed heads sending a small force of pink and red magic in all directions, all but Heavy and Twilight fell to their flanks from the force as they watched Shining Armor and Dark Shine butting heads and letting sparks of magic fly and scorching the ground.

Twilight was holding onto Heavy in fear for her brother as they watched the colts slam their heads together in rage and desire to see the other beaten. Dark Shine finally head butted Shining Armor away and bucked Shining right in the side of his ribs and knocking him against the swing set. He then growled as he reared up and blasted another magical beam right at Shining Armor. Shining felt the warmth of Dark's magic as he jumped out of the way and allowing the swing set to take the full force of the blast, the beam struck the swing set and instantly made it explode into pieces of red hot magic as parts flew every where.

Shining looked back to the swing set and watched it burn, smoke raised from the wreck as he then stared back at Dark who was once again charging straight at him. Shining narrowed his eyes as he stood on his hind legs and delivered a vicious right hoof across Dark's jaw sending him flying, and slamming against the wall of the school. Dark quickly got up and charged his horn once more for another attack.

Heavy's eyes narrowed watching the entire fight with interest while other ponies started backing away and even screaming at the magical battle. He watched as Dark fired off a magic beam while Shining Armor charged head on into the attack, Shining closed his eyes as he felt the beam hit his horn, he felt the force of the attack stop him from advancing. He quickly turned to Heavy and Twilight, he could see Twilight tearing up and hiding behind Heavy as he felt Dark's magic surrounding him, the magic was burning his cheeks, the wind of the attack stung everything that touched.

"I... I WON'T LOSE...! I AM GOING TO BE A CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! I CANNOT LOSE...!"Shining shouted as he poured a massive amount of magic into his horn.

Dark widened his eyes as he watched Shining Armor suddenly began to push his way through his attack, this made Dark nervous as he began putting more magic into his magic attack. The force of the beam stopped Shining cold, but Shining then quickly looked back to his friend and sister before turning back to Dark Shine. He let out a growl as he reared back and made his horn glow brighter than it ever did before, he brought his front hooves back down and suddenly unleashed a massive pink beam of magic and began forcing Dark's attack back.

Heavy raised an eyebrow in interest, but strangely enough he felt completely calm and easy as him and Twilight felt the force of both Shining and Dark Shine's attacks blowing through their manes. The power he was seeing was something to be admired, he watched as Shining's attack grew and became evenly matched with Dark's attack, the beams were smashing together and creating a massive crater beneath them. Fillies and colt all fled from the circle and were finding places to hide from the fight as the intensity became too much for all of them.

Finally Heavy and Twilight widened their eyes as they watched Shining Armor's attack begin to overpower Dark Shine's, the beam began to force Dark Shine back as his hooves grind over the ground. He then saw his red beam being destroyed and immediately released the attack before quickly throwing up a red shield around himself as he felt Shining's attack smash against his shield.

Dark concentrated as hard as he could, but Shining Armor's attack was cracking away at the shield while Dark Shine's hooves continued to drag on the ground. Dark felt the protective walls of his shield shaking and cracking around him as he felt the cruel hoof of defeat infecting his mind, but he knew he couldn't lose. Suddenly he felt the attack smash through his shield and strike him in the chest as the beam sent him flying and crashing into the wall of the school and even cracking the wall behind him as the beam scorched his chest.

Dust flew into his eyes as he coughed and tried to see, he felt himself sliding off the walls of the school and landing on his flank, he finally managed to open his eyes while he rubbed at his burning chest. Dark then suddenly saw the silhouette of a pony charging at him and struggled to get to his hooves, but he was then forced back down as the pony jumped in the air and brought both front hooves down on his chest, he felt himself smash into the ground with great force as he saw that it was indeed Shining Armor who now had him pinned.

"So...*cough*... You actually got me pinned... Big deal,"Dark said as he looked into the eyes of a furious Shining Armor.

"Save your tough colt routine for some pony who has any respect or fear for you now! You are nothing now Dark Shine...! JUST GIVE UP...!"Shining Armor yelled as he lifted the dark colt up with his magic.

"You think that just because you managed to knock me down that it means you've won...? I DON'T LOSE TO LOSERS LIKE YOU...!"Dark Shine shouted in Shining's face.

"I'd say you already have Dark..."Shining said as he dropped Dark on his flank.

"Oh...! I'm not done with you yet Shining Armor, this fight is only getting started!"Dark Shine warned as he stood back up and suddenly began to glow.

"FINE...! THEN MAYBE THIS WILL END IT...!"Shining Armor shouted as he blindly threw a left hoof at Dark Shine.

Suddenly Shining felt his attack stopped cold as Dark Shine gripped his hoof with his own and held it there effortlessly as red magic began to cover his body, he began chuckling before he then suddenly punched Shining Armor directly in the gut. The force of the brutal hoof to the gut knocked all the wind out of Shining Armor before sending him flying at high speeds through the air and making him grind against the ground before coming to a stop at the end of a ten foot scorching trench.

Shining , Twilight and even Heavy widened their eyes in disbelief as a horrid gasp left Twilight's mouth, Heavy was in disbelief as he watched the Dark colt check himself out. The glow was familiar to Heavy and felt himself trembling with anger as he watch Dark proudly and casually walk towards Shining Armor.

"YOU SNAKE...! HE COPIED OFF MY BODY ENHANCING SPELL!"Heavy shouted while Dark just stood there laughing.

"Ha! Don't you mean my body enhancing spell, at least it's mine now!"Dark said as he levitated Shining Armor up and brutally slammed him face first into the ground."Though I suppose I should give you credit Heavy! I couldn't have learned this without watching you perfect it yesterday, this was a hay of a spell you came up with! ALL THIS POWER...! IT'S OVERWHELMING!"

With that said, Dark Shine lifted Shining Armor up once more and threw him into a slide, the force of the slam bent the slide from Shining Armor's head smashing against it. Dark laughed as he then brought Shining down on his side and suddenly blasted a large beam of red magic right at the down colt.

Heavy and Twilight looked on in horror as the beam struck Shining Armor forcing small screams of pain from the injured colt as Dark Shine suddenly leaped into the air and brought both front hooves down on Shining's side. The force of the hooves shook the whole play ground as Shining let out a loud shriek of pain. Dark then began unleashing a flurry of hooves to Shining's face and ribs and began laughing as he could hear bones starting to crack and break with each blow he delivered.

Heavy continued to watch in complete disbelief, but he was then interrupted by the sounds of crying, he turned to Twilight and could see that she was crying, tears were flowing as she became horrified by the brutal torment of her brother. Heavy felt cold inside as he watched his friend weeping for her brother, he then turned his head as he heard Shining let out another shriek of pain, he felt like this fight was ripping him apart. Heavy's hooves shook with anger at watching his friend get tormented, he then suddenly saw Shining start to go limp, and that's when he couldn't take it any more.

"no...! NOOOOOOO...!"Heavy shouted as he lit up his horn.

He reared back and suddenly blasted a huge beam of ice blue magic, the attack was massive and burning hot to the touch, Dark Shine only had time to turn his head and cease his torment of Shining Armor before the beam struck him right on his side and blasted him off Shining. The force of the attack made Dark skip like a rock across the ground before slamming completely through the school walls, the walls had then exploded into a cloud of dust and fiery blue flames.

While Heavy kept his sight's focused on the hole that he made, Twilight saw this as an opportunity to rush to her brother's aid. She bravely took off through the ruins of the play ground and made it to Shining Armor's side, but he did not move. Twilight started to panic as she gently placed her hooves on him and did her best to shake Shining in her attempt to wake him up. Thankfully Shining began to stir as an eye opened and began gazing at the innocent little filly before a smile slowly began to stretch across the colt face.

"Twily...? Are you alright...?"Shining asked in a gentle and slow voice.

"I'm fine... P-please be okay Shining... please..."Twilight said as she sobbed against her brother.

"Shh... Everything is going to be okay... I promise..."Shining said in an attempt to calm her sister down.

Suddenly Heavy noticed Dark Shine's eyes peaking out through the dark hole and suddenly focus on Twilight and Shining Armor, It was then that a magical red beam suddenly exploded from the hole and was now heading towards them. Heavy let out a gasp as his body lost all reason and ran towards Shining Armor and Twilight. Fear over took his mind as he blindly raced the magical attack to see who would get to them first.

Twilight and Shining Armor saw the attack coming as the whole playground lit up with red lights, Shining quickly hugged Twilight as they both closed their eyes and braced themselves for the attack. A massive red explosion then went off and blew the entire playground away with massive winds, colts and fillies were even knocked away from their hiding spots and sent flying all over the place. What felt like minutes was really seconds as Shining Armor and Twilight held each other still bracing for an attack that surprisingly never came.

Twilight trembled like a leaf as she slowly opened her eyes and saw dust and smoke from the attack surround them, Shining Armor did the same as he looked around before suddenly seeing the silhouette of a small pony standing right in front of him. They both did their very best to try and see who was in front of them, but the dust proved to be thick and strong, the very air around them strangely felt heavy and almost unable to breath in as the dust began to settle.

It was then that the pony came into view and turned out to be Heavy Weight who was now surrounded in his own glowing ice blue aura and growling as he stared them down while they noticed a small burn mark on his ribs. Twilight gasp as the dust cleared and revealed that Heavy Weight had taken the blow and shielded them from Dark Shine's cowardly attack. Heavy looked furious and pumped as ever as he tried to come to grips with this burning rush of anger and hate that easily made his pain disappear as he let out an ear splitting battle cry completely unfazed by his burned side.

"Why...? Why did you do this for us...? Heavy..."Twilight said as she looked upon his injury with sadness.

"Because... We're... Friends... And I won't let my friends get hurt from monsters like Dark Shine... EVER...!"Heavy shouted as lightning suddenly crashed between him and Dark from out of no where.

He turned and growled loudly as Dark Shine emerged from the hole he was in and began to breath heavily from Heavy's attack, he felt angry at Heavy, but his anger was nothing compared to the rage Heavy felt inside him. Heavy began to feel himself growing stronger as more of his magic began pumping through his body, the things he was about to do to this colt were unimaginable and even scary, but he didn't care.

"DARK SHINE YOU COWARD...! A REAL PONY WOULD NEVER ATTACK THE INNOCENT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU...!"Heavy shouted while Dark let out a chuckle.

"AND I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU SQUIRT! I GUESS IT'S TIME I PUT THE SON OF MEGA WEIGHT TO SLEEP...! I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT REAL UNICORNS ARE MADE OF...!"Dark roared as he prepared to charge.

Heavy instantly began charging at Dark Shine full force and traveling at speeds that were almost unheard of, Dark Shine was shocked by Heavy's sudden burst of power and blindly began charging straight at the colt. Their eyes connected as red and blue magic surrounded both of them, determination and burning wills forged in the back of their minds as they found themselves both covered in veils of magic. The wind began howling incredibly loud as the two sources of magic mixed, small ball shapes of excess magic shot from both colts bodies and blew small holes all over the place as they ran.

Just as they were about to butt heads, Heavy suddenly dropped and slid on his back as he slide under Dark Shine, but not before instantly kicking Dark Shine in the gut with both back hooves and sending him soaring into the air. Heavy continued to grind on his back as he slammed both back hooves against the wall kicking up chunks of cinder block from the wall before using that momentum to launch himself into the air.

Dark Shine flailed like a doll as he panicked and tried to find his way to the ground, he then saw Heavy Weight soaring right towards him and braced himself as he suddenly took a head butt in the jaw. Dark Shine tarted to drop to the ground while hearing Heavy let out another battle cry, but Heavy managed to catch him before he could start falling and delivered a vicious buck to the top of Dark's head. The force of the attack forced Dark Shine to the ground as he crashed to the ground on his side and heard his ribs suddenly crack as he let out a shriek of pain.

Dark quickly opened his eyes while recovering from his injury and could see Heavy Weight descending upon him, he then watched as Heavy suddenly lit up his horn and fired off a massive orb of blue magic. The heat of the orb felt like it was melting the ground around him as he stood up on his shaky legs and managed to raise up a shield. He closed his eyes as the orb suddenly crashed against his shield and began cracking up his shield, in all his time here at school, he never thought he would ever be in a more dire situation. He then let out a sigh as the orb suddenly destroyed his shield and struck Dark Shine before exploding in a massive burst of blue flames and even smaller fragments of magic as they hit the ground and burned small craters into the ground.

Heavy growled in a explosion of uncontrolled anger as he suddenly began to lift massive pieces of land from the ground and make them float in mid air as he narrowed his eyes at where Dark Shine was. The blue flames slowly dissipated to reveal Dark Shine slowly getting back up and trembling as Heavy came to a smooth landing right in front of Dark Shine. His eyes were now glowing completely blue, the magic aura around him made the desolated playground glow in the same color as it blazed and flickered like fire. For the very first time Dark Shine felt scared and began to back away from Heavy while the colt lit up his horn for another attack.

Dark was even about to run away, but was suddenly stopped cold as he felt something constrict around his legs, he looked down and suddenly gasp as he saw his legs completely tied up by blue tentacles that had burst from the ground. He looked back up at Heavy Weight who was still growling uncontrollably as he came to realized that these too were of Heavy Weight's making.

"L-Let me go...!"Dark Shine begged as he struggled against the magical tentacles.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANY WHERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU JUST YET!"Heavy roared as he suddenly began charging at Dark Shine with full force.

Heavy then spun the massive sets of rocks he pulled from the ground and began chucking them at Dark Shine. Dark let out a fearful scream as he raised his shield and felt every single massive rock strike his shield and crack away, it the stopped for a moment giving Dark a chance to open his eyes only to see a massive boulder flying straight towards him. He braced himself as the boulder smashed what was left of his shield and cracked him in the forehead, drawing blood before smashing to pieces behind him.

Twilight held onto her brother and watched with astonishment as Heavy then suddenly found himself surrounded once again in a sphere of heavy ice blue magic, he felt himself lift into the air as he actually began to fly towards Dark Shine. Heavy then found himself disappearing into the magic as he then took off in a massive burst of speed and was now in the form of a blue comet. It soared like a speeding bullet and even burned a trench under it as it zero'd in on Dark Shine.

In response, Dark Shine frantically shook off the last attack and shot another blast of red magic with full force directly at the comet, but as it made contact with the comet, it immediately found itself overwhelmed as the attack smash through the attack effortlessly. Dark Shine let out a loud scream as the comet suddenly struck him with massive force in the gut and crashed with him into the ground sending another large tremor through the entire playground.

Twilight held on for dear life as she watched colts and fillies jump from their hiding spots and crash back into them, she looked to the spot where she last saw Dark Shine and waited for the dust to clear. As the dust did clear, she then saw Heavy Weight delivering his own flurry of viscous and magically empowered hooves, Dark Shine was crying and was barely conscious as each hard hit bruised and bloodied up his face. He felt as if he couldn't move any more and slowly began to fall unconscious, but that didn't stop Heavy from hitting the colt in his uncontrolled state of rage.

"DON'T YOU EVER ATTACK MY FRIENDS...! AND DON'T EVER STEAL MY SPELLS YOU STUPID...! WORTHLESS...! PATHETIC...! COWARD...!"Heavy screamed with each blow he dealt to the unconscious colt.

Heavy felt himself attacking with no purpose of stopping, his fury was too strong and it was driving him insane, the hate he had for this colt had finally boiled over and was now being unleashed with each blow. He grunted and growled as he aimlessly kept up his assault, he didn't even notice what was starting to appear on the side of his flank.

"GET HIM HEAVY...!"Twilight shouted out in her own blind fury for Dark Shine.

Heavy Weight was more than willing to complied, he even started to think that he couldn't stop even if he wanted to, but before he could finish Dark Shine off, a scream suddenly came before he was tackled right off the dark colt.

"HEAVY WEIGHT STOP...! THAT'S ENOUGH...!"Shouted the familiar voice of his mother.

Heavy had then found himself scooped off the Dark colt and suddenly felt himself being restrained and pulled away from the wrecked colt, he struggled and tried to fight the grip he was in before he was suddenly surrounded in a dark blue aura. He began kicking and growling as he was slowly turned around and was met with the sad and scared face of his mother Golden Heat. He let out a gasp as he looked into her eyes and could see the fear that was deep within her, he began taking steady breathes as his magic began to slowly disappear, he saw his magic slightly burning his mother's cheeks as tears began to sting his eyes.

"M-Mom...? I-is that you...?"Heavy said as he felt himself starting to sob.

"Shh... It's okay Heavy... Mommy's here... Everything is going to be okay..."Golden Heart said in a more calm tone as she held her son in a loving embrace."Are you alright Heavy?"

"I... I'm sorry... He was bullying my friends... H-he even tried to attack my friend and his sister when he was already down, I-i just couldn't watch any more, It made me so angry,"Heavy stuttered as he cried into his mother's chest.

"I know... You have your father's temper, but you only did what you felt was right, that is what made you great unicorn and a wonderful little warrior, you protected your friends without hesitation and without a second thought, no matter what happens... I'm so proud of you,"Golden Heart said as she rubbed at his back to give him comfort.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CELESTIA HAPPENED HERE...?!"Shouted the voice of Cloverstep as her and a staff of about twenty different teachers appeared.

They looked around the playground and were overwhelmed by the destruction that the battle had brought, fillies and colts were picking themselves up from each crater and broken piece of equipment they could find. The staff looked to the pulverized Dark Shine and the injured Shining Armor before trailing their sights to Heavy Weight and began glaring at him before Twilight Sparkle suddenly jumped in the middle of the conflict.

"WAIT...! I know what you're all thinking, this wasn't Heavy Weight's fault, Dark Shine started all this, he kept bullying every pony and finally my big brother and Heavy stood up to him, they then began to fight and Dark Shine was hurting my brother!"Twilight frantically explained with tears in her eyes."Heavy saved me and my brother from Dark Shine and he did everything he could do, he finally beat Dark Shine, but Dark Shine was the one who destroyed the place, please don't punish Heavy...!"

"Do you have proof of this Ms Sparkle?!"Questioned her own kindergarten teacher.

"N-No..."Twilight replied with shame.

"Then we have no choice but to hold this little monster for destroying half our school!"A mare yelled.

"B-but... I... Monster...?"Heavy said as his heart hurt from that name.

"Miss Golden Heart, you and your son are going to have to come with me to the principle's office,"Cloverstep said in a gentle tone as she led the way for them.

Cloverstep held Heavy in her arms as she slowly got up and walked with Cloverstep while ignoring the angry faces of so many teachers, as she passed by Twilight, she couldn't help but turn to the filly and smile with gratitude for standing up for them. She then turned back and followed Cloverstep as they ventured towards the main doors of the school, as they entered the school, they didn't notice that Twilight had followed him and watched them enter the school and catching one last glimpse of Heavy before disappearing inside.

"Heavy Weight... Thank you... so...much, my best friend..."Twilight said before running back to the destroyed playground to check on Shining Armor.

**AND SO ENDS THE BATTLE THAT TRULY BEGINS THE RISING OF HEAVY WEIGHT, THIS WAS HOW IT SHOULD HAVE TRULY STARTED AND IT'S ONLY GOING TO GET BETTER AS IT GOES**.


	10. Chapter 9:An Aftermath Miracle

Chapter 9: An Aftermath Miracle

With Heavy Weight in her arms while he shook with fear at what he had done, Golden Heart opened the doors to the school and was immediately greeted by the sight of seeing unicorns trying to clean up the rubble and the broken walls of the school. Lockers had appeared to have been destroyed, some knocked over by the giant hole that was made in the wall, some others even looked slightly singed from the magic that was used. Some unicorn colts and fillies had even joined in to help the staff clean up what they could, and were even crying over the loss of the school's play ground.

All of the staff and students then suddenly dropped what they were doing and began glaring at Golden Heart as she remained right by Cloverstep's side, she could hear them all talking under their breathe about her son. She kept Heavy close to her so she could block out the cold voices she was hearing.

"How did principle Vice Grip let a monster into the school...?"A colt whispered.

"Now what are we suppose to do for fun, the entire play ground is ruined thanks to that monster, I hope he gets expelled,"A filly also whispered out.

"Oh I am certain that this abomination will be dealt with most viciously, it would serve that little monster right for ruining the school,"A stallion teacher conversed with other staff members.

That word "monster" kept echoing in the back of Heavy Weight's mind, he felt sad, a little bit insulted, but mainly angry, he did not like being called this word and proved it as he pull his head away from his mother and glared at all the other unicorns. He growled at them as they all froze, but Golden Heart only shushed him and turned him back around to look at her as they met Ms Cloverstep by the office door.

"Don't listen to them Heavy, they don't understand what you were doing when this all happened, they are scared now that they see what you can truly do, and believe me, they may be afraid of you now, but they have great respect for you as well, no matter how much they wish to deny it,"Golden Heart explained as Ms Cloverstep got their attention.

"Come with me now Golden Heart, you and Heavy can wait right inside and wait until the principle is ready for you,"Cloverstep said as she opened the door for them.

"Thank you Cloverstep, and it's very nice to see you after all this time,"Golden Heart said with a smile as they walked into the office.

"It's nice to see you too Golden Heart, oh I remember back when you and you and Mega Weight were just a colt and filly and you had the silly filly crush on him till you both got your cutie marks, It's amazing how much you have grown,"Cloverstep gossiped as Golden Heart took a seat in a chair with Heavy by her side.

"Yes... I suppose it is a bit amazing, I remember when you were just that beautiful mare assisting our last teacher, we certainly a hoof full for you and him weren't we?"Golden Heart joked before giving a slight chuckle.

"Indeed you were, now just wait here for a bit and principle Vice Grip will see you soon,"Cloverstep said as she walked to the door to leave.

"Thank you Ms Cloverstep,"Golden Heart said as Cloverstep left the office.

Golden Heart was now left alone with Heavy still in her arms, and the office secretary quietly doing paper work behind her desk, it was quiet and peaceful, non of those rude ponies could be heard now as she looked down to her worried son. She let out a sigh as she gently brushed a hoof through her son's mane, he knew that he had messed up, and they both knew that he could be expelled for what has happened here.

Golden Heart just shook the troublesome thoughts aside as she then suddenly noticed out the corner of her eye, what appeared to be an interesting looking cutie mark on Heavy's flank. The cutie mark appeared to be a mark of an ice blue heart inside a matching blue six pointed star, the heart also appeared to have a sword stuck through it and pointing down ward through it. Golden Heart chuckled as she got Heavy's attention.

"What is it mom?"Heavy asked.

"Oh nothing... I just couldn't help but admire that wonderful cutie mark you have on your flank,"Golden Heart said with a sly smile.

"What do you mean? I don't have a cutie mark..."Heavy said before suddenly looking at his flank and seeing the cutie mark himself."Whoa...! I... I have cutie mark! I actually have a cutie mark!"

Heavy Weight suddenly jumped out of Golden Heart's arms and landed on the floor as he looked at his new cutie mark, but he could not figure out what it meant, but he didn't care, all that suddenly mattered was that he had earned his very own cutie mark. Suddenly their moment was interrupted by the door to the office swinging open, It was then that Twilight Sparkle had rushed in and looked around until she had found Heavy and his mother sitting quietly. She felt scared and greatly worried for her friend as she quickly approached Golden Heart.

"Mrs Golden Heart! please don't be angry with Heavy, It was my fault, I'm the one who started that fight with Dark Shine in the cafeteria, Heavy and Shining were just protecting me, I don't want him to get in trouble because of me!"Twilight frantically said.

"It's quite alright Twilight, I understand Heavy's reasoning for what he did, it was very brave of him to stand up and protect you from that bully, but I fear that the principle will not see things our way,"Golden Heart explained as she looked at the back door that lead to the principles office.

"Well...! I'll make her see it, I won't let her expel Heavy...! I..."Twilight continued on before she was approached by Heavy and immediately hugged him."Oh Heavy...! I'm so sorry you're in trouble because of me."

"It's...fine Twilight, I wasn't about to let that coward hurt you, so... How is Shining Armor?"Heavy asked while Twilight continued hugging him.

"The nurse said that he was going to be alright, it was just some bruising and his ribs were softened up, he just managed to avoid them being broken, but Dark Shine had to be taken away to the nearest hospital, he was in pretty bad shape,"Twilight explained before finally parting from her hug with Heavy.

"I could care less about Dark Shine, that coward can rot for all I care, It's my friends that concern me,"Heavy said while Twilight smiled and blushed a bit at his response.

"Thanks... You know... I couldn't help but notice your cutie mark, I can't believe you got yours already,"Twilight said as she stared at the cutie mark on Heavy's flank.

"Yeah, you like it? I didn't even notice it until mom brought it up,"Heavy said as he looked back at it with confusion."I still can't figure out what it means though."

"I think I can clarify what it means,"Golden Heart said as she walked over and pointed it out for her son."The sword represents your talent for fighting and defending, the star is for your talent in magic, and that heart... It means that yours is strong, and when you fight... You fight with your heart."

"Wow..."Both Twilight and Heavy said in unison and fascination.

Suddenly they were all interrupted by a great big flash that appeared to emanate from behind the back door that lead to the principles office, curiosity struck them as they then began to hear a conversation occurring between two ponies from behind the door. Finally curiosity got the best of both Heavy and Golden Heart rushed to the door while Twilight chose to stay behind, they quietly made it to the door and were then hearing the voices of a stern mare, and a very elegant mare appearing to be arguing over something.

"I did not expect to see you here already princess, is there something wrong?"The stern mare asked.

"No there is nothing wrong, but I'm guessing that anything but nothing must have happened here, the play ground looks like an absolute mess,"The elegant voice sounded out.

"Yes well... A little nuisance and his friend had turned the whole play ground into a battle field and badly injured one of our top students, but not to fear, this little monster will find himself expelled faster than you can say elements,"The stern one said with pride.

"That is exactly what I came here for, this little nuisance of yours is anything but a nuisance, he happens to be a very talented colt by the looks of the magic he performed and he happens to be the son of my former captain of the royal guard,"The elegant one explained.

"Ah yes I heard about what happen to him, that would explain this abominations power, but why on Equestria's good soil would give praise to a colt that has demolished half of your school?"The stern one questioned.

"Believe me principle Vice Grip, I couldn't be angry with this colt or his mother if I tried, they have become the most important thing to me and I do not appreciate you insulting him, he is one of your school students after all,"The elegant one said to the one known as Vice Grip.

"Well he will not be a student for long when I'm done with him,"Vice Grip said fiercely.

"You will not be dealing with him at all, I have a much better plan in mind for him, I have waited for six years for this day, and now the time has come... You may both come in now...!"The elegant one suddenly called out to Heavy and Golden Heart.

They looked at each other with shock that this mare knew they were listening in on them and were feeling a bit hesitant about entering, but they managed to swallow their fear and slowly open the door. They slowly ventured into the principles office and closed the door behind them only to be greeted with the unbelievable sight of none other than princess Celestia herself.

Her elegant rainbow mane flowed in the wind as her and a mare looked to them, while the princess smiled with delight, the mare just frowned at them as Golden Heart took a seat while Heavy just stood next to her.

"I will talk with you later about how you treat your students, but for now... It's good to finally meet you Golden Heart, it is an honor to meet the wife of my beloved captain of the royal guard,"The princess said to the mother.

"It... It is an honor to meet you as well princess Celestia, Mega Weight has told me all about you, I see he was not exaggerating about you in the least,"Golden Heart said in disbelief as Celestia then looked to Heavy.

"Oh my goodness... And this must be Heavy Weight, It is a real honor to finally meet the son of Mega Weight, and after what you did at the play ground, there is no mistaking the fact that you must be quite the talented little unicorn,"Celestia said while Heavy looked upon her in astonishment.

"Y-yes princess, are you here to expel me for what i did to the school?"Heavy asked with his head low before it was then raised by the gentle hoof of Celestia.

"No... I have something else in mind for you Heavy Weight,"Celestia said with a gentle smile.

"What...?! But princess Celestia this child just wrecked half the school, you are not honestly going to let this little monst-"The principle snapped before getting cut off by a stern look from the princess.

"I will personally pay for the damages to the school, It is after all my school,"Celestia said before turning back to Heavy."My dearest little friend, today in your battle with that colt, you have shown me that you have a strong heart and the most magical talent that has ever been displayed in the history, a pony such as yourself is above this school, and I feel it is not adequate to help you grow as a fine unicorn."

"So... What are you saying princess?"Heavy asked nervously.

"Well... I wanted to make you an offer Heavy, how would you like to leave this school and become my newest personal student?"Celestia offered as Every pony's eyes went big.

"WHAT!"Every pony but Celestia shouted in confusion.

"Yes... I'm certain that your father would have wanted this for you... Heavy Weight... It would be an honor and a privilege to take you under my wing and teach you personally everything you can know about magic, do you wish to become my student?"Celestia asked with anticipation.

"Yes...! This is amazing! Of course I'll be your student!"Heavy exclaimed as he ran to his mother in excitement.

"Then it is settled,"Celestia said completely elated with Heavy's answer.

"This is... A miracle... This is absolutely unbelievable...!"Golden Heart Said in growing excitement and disbelief.

"You don't say..."The principle said in a grouchy tone.

"I promise you, with my help and guidance, I'm certain that you will grow to do great things Heavy, I will be sure to give you the best learning experience you could ever hope for, and by the end, you may even grow to surpass your father one day,"Celestia said while containing her own excitement.

"Thank you so much princess...! I promise to try my very best to be the greatest, that is my dream, and I will make it a reality!"Heavy happily stated as he ran around the room in excitement.

"Alright Heavy, calm down now son,"Golden Heart said with a chuckle.

"Well now... This is all good to know, and the best part is that you will also be getting your very own sibling student when you start tomorrow,"Celestia chimed in as she watched the mother and son hug each other with joy."Now then... Heavy? Would be kind enough wait outside and give me a moment to speak with your mother?"

"Of course princess, this is so cool!"Heavy said as he quickly rushed out of the office.

He quickly exited the principles office and closed the door behind him before jumping with joy and excitement at where he was now going, this felt like a dream com true that he never wanted to end, he was now a student of the princess herself. He kept jumping around till he got tired and went to go sit down before getting yet another pleasing sight, he now saw Twilight Sparkle sharing a hug with Shining Armor who had a few bandages on the side of his body and an ice pack wrapped around his head. Heavy gasped with joy as he quickly ran to his friends, they both noticed him and mimicked the same action before rushing to Heavy with worried looks and confusion.

"Hey Shining, are you doing alright?"Heavy asked while gesturing to the bandages.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine, these injuries don't even hurt, but boy did you put the hurting on Dark Shine, I heard he had to get carted off to a hospital,"Shining Armor said as they all shared a laugh.

"Yeah, serves him right for trying to hurt my friends,"Heavy said with a proud smile.

"Yeah... Thanks for saving my sister, I don't know what I would have done if something were to happen to her, I can't thank you enough,"Shining said as he suddenly raised a hoof and pointed it at Heavy.

"No problem..."Heavy said as he put his hoof against Shining's and shared a solid bro hoof with each other.

Twilight watched as a friendship had forged between the two colts, it had warmed her heart to see her brother making a friend that she also considered a friend, and as the two colts finally parted hooves, she then stepped forward to ask a very important question.

"So... How much trouble are you in? Are they really going to expel you?"Twilight asked nervously.

"Pfffft... They wish, you will not believe what just happened to me in there, princess Celestia herself showed up and she had seen the battle we had with Dark Shine, and she offered me to become her new personal student, and I said yes!"Heavy explained excitedly as shock stretched across their faces.

"No...way! That is so awesome! You're actually going to be a student of the princess herself, not just any pony can become a student of princess Celestia,"Shining Armor said in a thoroughly impressed voice.

"That sounds amazing, so... You get to go to a castle and learn from the princess herself, I guess that means you won't be coming here any more huh?"Twilight said in a solemn tone while Heavy gave her an honest smile.

"I guess I am, but maybe if you apply yourself more, maybe you will become Celestia's student one of these days, and that would make us sibling students,"Heavy said as Twilight then smiled at him with confidence.

"Yeah... So where's your mom?"Twilight asked.

"She's in the principles office talking with the princess,"Heavy said as they all turned to the door and waited patiently.

Meanwhile back in the principle's office, Golden Heart was pacing back and forth with a big smile on her face, she felt so excited about this miraculous aftermath that she could barely contain herself. The princess indulged in her excitement and gave her all the time she needed to come to grips with this good news while principle Vice Grip just sat at her desk in disbelief at what the princess had just done.

"Oh my gosh this is such a miracle! This is just stupendous! I cannot thank you enough for this princess,"Golden Heart said as she couldn't help but hug Celestia.

"It was not a problem at all Golden Heart, like I said, I have been looking forward to this day since Heavy was first born,"Celestia said as she indulged in Golden Heart's hug.

"Thank you so much, I promise you will see great things from him, I'm certain he will lead to do great things under your guidance I'm sure of it,"Golden Heart said as she parted from the hug and began panting heavily."I just can't believe this, If Mega Weight were here he would be so proud-"

Suddenly before Golden Heart could say anything else, she spooked both Celestia and Vice Grip by letting out a hard cough and suddenly spewed out a large amount of blood from her mouth before dropping to her knees.

"Golden Heart...!"Celestia exclaimed as she rushed over to Golden's aid while Vice looked on in confusion.

"Oh... I'm sorry about that..."Golden Heart said as she got up with Celestia's help and wiped the blood from her mouth."I just caught a little something nasty a while back, it's nothing to worry about."

"Golden Heart... I know about the little ailment you have come down with, Doctor Hoover sent me a letter describing the situation you are in,"Celestia grimly said with a frown.

"I... I don't want him to know... If Heavy were to find out about this, he would be so heart broken... Please you have to understand... I'm all he has left, I just don't know what to do,"Golden Heart said in a shaky voice as tears stung her eyes.

"I understand... And I want you to know that you have my support for any medical needs you require, and... If the worse should come for you, I would be more than happy to take him into my home,"Celestia said with a small smile.

"What...? You would be willing to care for my son?"Golden Heart questioned out of disbelief.

"Of course... It is because of your husband that i still live to this day, the least I can do is take care of your son if the worse should come for you,"Celestia replied.

"The... The doctor said that the worse is most likely outcome for me at this rate, I can't imagine Heavy going on without me,"Golden Heart said as a tear escape her eye and streamed down her cheek.

"It's alright Golden Heart, I promise to show him all the love and support he will need to grow,"Celestia said as she wiped away the tear from Golden Hearts cheek.

"Please... Make sure that he knows that he is loved, and... Make sure he grows into the great unicorn he dreams of becoming..."Golden Heart said as she did her best to put on a small smile.

"Of course, I will make all of it a reality, just as he will make his dream a reality,"Celestia said with a warm smile.

"Thank you... Now then... Could I perhaps go to be with my son? I need to spend every last moment i have with him,"Golden Heart said.

"Of course... It is about time I departed to the castle and inform Sunset Shimmer that she has a new sibling student coming tomorrow,"Celestia said as Golden Heart began to leave.

Celestia chose to follow her out, opening and then closing the door behind them to leave principle Vice Grip now hanging her head low in shame at the behavior she showed during this visit. They both walked together and smiled as they saw Heavy Weight, Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle and laughing and talking happily to each other, Celestia could feel the friendship that was forging between them as they approached the group.

The minute the princess and mother approached them, they all turned and all gazed upon the princess with fascination and overwhelming feelings except for Heavy, Twilight and Shining Armor immediately rushed over to the princess and bowed in respect for the princess. Celestia found it kind and even a bit adorable as she let out a happy chuckle while Heavy Weight had rushed and was now sharing a hug with his mother.

"Rise young students,"Celestia said as the siblings gradually rose, it was then that Celestia notice Twilight and gave her a peculiar look."Hmm... How interesting, you must be Heavy's friends."

"Yes princess, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and... This is my brother Shining Armor,"Twilight introduced while Celestia continued to give them an interesting look.

"Very interesting... I have a feeling I will be seeing both you again in time,"Celestia said as she walked away and disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"Huh...? What do you think that meant?"Twilight asked her brother.

"I have no idea,"Shining said in confusion before they both turned to Heavy.

Heavy and his mother were currently still hugging each other happily now that Heavy was going to be a student of the princess, this was truly a miracle for both of them, they nuzzled a bit before Golden Heart fixed her grip and looked directly at her son.

"Come on Heavy, lets go home, you have another big day starting tomorrow,"Golden Heart said as she started walking to the door with Heavy in her arms.

Twilight and Shining watched in happiness, but also in a bit of sadness as Heavy and his mom left the office and were departing for their home, Twilight had began to think about what he said and how she would possibly be able to see Heavy again. The idea of never seeing her friend again then began to eat away at her until she finally had enough, she then suddenly ran after them with Shining Armor right behind her as they burst through the office door. She looked around and saw Heavy and his mother at the edge of the schools exit, she quickly took off again as fast as she could until she was only three feet from them before calling out to Heavy.

"Heavy...! I will become the next student of Celestia! From now on, you and I are going to be rivals, and some day... I will become the greatest unicorn in Equestria as well...!"Twilight stated proudly as she saw Heavy poke his head out and smile at her as he then waved her off.

Twilight waved back at Heavy as Shining finally caught up to her and began waving good bye to Heavy as well, they watched as their friend pass through the doors before they closed behind them, leaving the siblings to always remember their friend.

Meanwhile outside of the school, Golden Heart and Heavy were slowly departing for home now happier and more full of hope than they had ever thought possible, Heavy smiled at his mother as she smiled at him. What was awaiting both of them tomorrow was certainly a wonder, but for now they just decided to enjoy today, for it had ended more miraculously than they had ever hoped.

"I did it mom... I really did it, I'm going to be a student of Celestia, now I know I'm going to become the greatest unicorn in Equestria,"Heavy said as he looked to the sky.

"You already are Heavy... You already are..."Golden Heart said as they enjoyed their walk home.

**ALRIGHT, DON'T WORRY, TWILIGHT WILL SOON MAKE HER RETURN IN THE STORY, BUT FOR NOW IT'S TIME FOR HEAVY TO MEET CELESTIA'S PREVIOUS SIBLING STUDENT**.


	11. Chapter 10:Heavy Meets Sunset

Chapter 10:Heavy Meets Sunset

It was yet another glorious day for the city of Canterlot, the sun was gradually rising over the mountain and it's rays were descending upon the city as it lit up with activity, but there was activity stirring even before the sun came up. Sun was beating down on the small house of Heavy Weight as the colt had already gotten out of bed, and was now drawing something down in a book. He appeared to be drawing what looked like the spells that he had used just yesterday when he fought the colt Dark Shine, one page looked like the tentacles he used as he smiled at their usefulness.

He then smiled as he then put the previous touches on the previous page that had a drawing and detailed description of the high speed comet form that he used to completely defeat Dark Shine and left him completely incapacitated, Heavy couldn't have asked for a more powerful spell that day. Heavy laughed as he named the spell and called it... "_The Comet Charge_" and turned to the next spell and immediately chose to name it "Tentacle Rise". Heavy was just about to put the finishing touches on this spell before he suddenly heard a knocking on his door and frantically closed the book before slipping it in his back pack.

"Heavy Weight...! Are you ready in there son?! You know what today is right?"The voice of His mother Golden Heart called from behind the door.

"Yeah mom...! I'll be out in a second!"Heavy called out as he jumped off his seat and slipped on his back pack.

He adjusted his back pack as he then made for the door, he truly did know what today was, and he could not be more excited about it if he tried, this was his official first day as the new student of princess Celestia, and he felt proud knowing that. He made it to the door and let out a big happy sigh as he magically opened the door, and was met by the smiling face of his mother Golden Heart.

"So Mr student of Celestia, are you ready for your first day as the princesses student?"Golden Heart asked while already knowing the answer.

"I sure am mom...! You just wait, when I'm finally done with her teachings, I'm going to be the greatest unicorn in all of Equestria,"Heavy promised with a confident smile.

"I have no doubt that you will, now come along son, we don't want to be late,"Golden Heart said as she took the lead with her son right behind her.

Heavy smiled at her as he followed his mother out of his room and began descending down the small flight of stairs, he began to think about what it will be like to be an esteemed student of Celestia, and it only made him want to get there even more. He then couldn't help but notice his mother coughing as they came down the stairs and came to a complete stop as Golden Heart coughed hard into her arm. This immediately snapped Heavy out of his day dreaming and loo at his mother with worry for his mother as he watched Golden Heart quickly wipe her arm on her brown cloak and turned to him with a smile.

"Heavy...? Are you alright son?"Golden Heart asked while Heavy maintained his worry.

"Mom...? Are you sick? Are you going to be alright?"Heavy asked out of concern.

"Yes... I'm sick... But it's nothing to worry about sweetie, It's just a cold,"Golden Heart frantically lied to keep her son from worrying.

"Seriously... Is there something wrong mom?"Heavy said now more worried than before.

"I'm fine Heavy Weight, everything is going to be just fine..."Golden Heart tried to reassure while Heavy just gave her a small nod.

"Okay mom... If you say so,"Heavy said before an apple was suddenly levitated to him.

"Here... I'm sorry we didn't have time for breakfast, but I'm sure the princess has something that will help,"Golden Heart said as they both walked to the door while Heavy calmly ate his apple.

Golden Heart managed to magically open the door and lead the way as they both left the house and began walking through the streets of the city, and the streets sure were full of activity today. Ponies of all kinds appeared to be very busy this fine day as Heavy and his mother looked at the traffic of ponies pushing their way through the streets.

They both looked at each other before turning back to the crowd and letting out a stressful sigh as they readied themselves for a shoving match with the crowd, they immediately took off and began pushing their ways through the crowd. Heavy was small and was able to maneuver himself around and under the crowd of ponies, while Golden Heart had to push and shove her way through the crowd, earning her a few dirty looks from other ponies.

Heavy noticed that his mother was having an issue with moving through the crowd as he quickly managed to move out from the crowd and get to an empty part of the street, he then turned back and saw his mom about to be carried away by the crowd. Heavy Weight gasp as he watched his mother starting to panic and immediately became scared as he frantically lit up his horn and in a flash of bright blue magic, suddenly made his mother disappear from the crowd, and instantly reappear right in front of him. She looked around until she noticed her son once again giving her a look before she let out a small chuckle.

"Sorry about that Heavy Weight, I just kind of lost myself in the crowd, thanks for the help there son,"Golden Heart said as she took the lead again.

"You sure you're alright mom...?"Heavy asked.

"Of course sweetie, I couldn't be better, now come on, we don't to be late,"Golden Heart replied to her worried son.

Heavy gradually followed his mother, but did not take his eyes off her as he noticed her moving a bit slower than usual, he knew there was something wrong, but his mother seem set on making sure he didn't know what it was. He shrugged it off and continued to follow her as they walked on through the more clear streets as they made their way to the castle of Canterlot, they had even lazily ignored the two stallions that were stationed at their stands and were watching them like hawks as they passed by without an issue.

Heavy kept his head low as he felt the thoughts of his mother and the thoughts of him being a student of Celestia colliding together to see which one he was more concerned about, but his mother already took notice of his down in the dumps feeling. She noticed that they were nearing their destination and suddenly smiled as she turned to her son and gave him a friendly nudge. He looked up in confusion at his mother and suddenly noticed her looking down the clear street that lead to the castle and then grew his own smile as he realized what she was implying.

It was then that Golden Heart took off in a sprint down the street with Heavy hot on her hooves, they raced through the streets laughing as they looked to each other with competitive spirit, now Heavy was feeling his spirit for today returning. His mother was fast and light on her hooves and was beginning to out run him as they neared the castle, but Heavy had his own little plan.

He quickly lit up his horn with ice blue magic and began pouring it into his legs and hooves as then suddenly began to move even faster, he slowly began to catch up to his mother as he then noticed her starting to slow down. He instantly managed to give her a wave before suddenly taking off like a bullet down the street, he ran at daunting speeds they were proving to be too difficult for Golden Heart to see.

She then widened her eyes as she suddenly saw her son suddenly stop right in front of the castle and suddenly making a gust of wind pass by him as the giant metal gates of the castle shuttered and shook from the wind. Golden Heart quickly began running out of breathe as her sprint slowed to a jog and then to a walk as she managed to catch up to her son at the gate, Heavy looked to her and noticed her being completely out of breathe as she took a moment to catch her breathe.

"My... Goodness Heavy... You are a quick one aren't you... You were using... That body enhancement trick you made up before didn't you?"Golden Heart said as she managed to catch her breathe, but not without giving off a few raspy breathes.

"Uh...yeah, sorry if it counts as cheating mom,"Heavy said with a nervous smile.

"It's alright... Heavy... That was actually very resourceful, it helped you match a more experience pony, I guess I'm not as young as I use to be..."Golden Heart breathed out as she joined her son's side and they both looked to the gate.

They both looked to the castle through the golden bars of the massive gate and marveled at the immense building, the castle was perhaps the most amazing sight that Heavy has ever seen before, and to think that his father had served this place for years and possibly knew every part of it. He looked at the white stone foundation and the multiple colors around the building including the golden roof with detailed sculpting around it.

Heavy and Golden Heart were a lost for words as they marveled at the incredible structure and realized that this was where Heavy was going to be studying and training to be the best he could be. Suddenly as they felt themselves drifting off, they were suddenly reawaken by reality as they heard banging on the golden gate and quickly turned their heads to see through royal Canterlot guards in golden armor, as well as a slightly bigger stallion in traditional captain of the royal guard out fit.

"Who goes there! State your business here or leave!"The captain suddenly said sternly as he looked down at both of them.

"Hey...! I'm here to start my teachings with the princess, can you please open the gate so we can pass and not be a jerk about it?!"Heavy yelled back as he noticed the stallion inspecting him.

"Those eyes... That face... It screams determination and recklessness, you must be the son of Mega Weight, that would explain your impulsive attitude,"The stallion said as he narrowed his sights on Heavy.

"My attitude...?! It's your attitude that stinks here pal...!"Heavy said as the stallion began to growl while the guards behind him couldn't help but chuckle at the taunt.

"That's enough Heavy Weight, let me handle this,"Golden Heart said as she then approached the gates with a sly smile."Hello Husky Hooves, It's been far to long, I see you are just as impulsive as ever."

"Hmm... Golden Heart, It has been far too long, I see you are just as beautiful as ever, and you still have that same passive aggressive attitude that Mega always seemed to like about you, I can see why..."The captain said in almost a flirting tone.

"How sweet... Would you please be a dear and open the gate for us, princess Celestia is waiting for us, It's Heavy's first day as her student,"Golden Heart said in a fake flirting voice.

"Gross..."Heavy said to himself at the adults activity.

"Perhaps I can Golden Heart... Miss Golden Heart,"The captain said as he then turned to his guards."Well what are you waiting for?! Open the gate!"

The guards quickly jumped a bit before frantically moving to the side of the gate, Heavy and Golden Heart simply just stood there, while she smiled, Heavy just cringed his nose at her about her gross conduct with the captain of the royal guard. Golden Heart noticed Heavy staring at her and blushed as she gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry about that son, I knew Husky back when we were kids and he would do everything in his power to try to get me to like him, but I had already fallen for your father and he never forgot how I stood him up,"Golden Heart explained as the golden gates gradually opened for them."Maybe one day you will find a special some pony... Or ponies, herds are legal here."

"Mom...! That's so gross, I don't want any mare friends,"Heavy complained as they walked through the gates and looked to the castle."Can we please just focus on today and not talk about girls."

"Alright... If you say so Heavy,"Golden Heart said slyly as the doors to the castle then suddenly opened.

The guards and even captain Husky immediately bowed down as princess Celestia appeared, the doors swung open and the princess immediately lit up as she saw Golden Heart and Heavy right before her eyes. Not only that, the princess also appeared to have a little friend with her, Heavy Weight noticed as a filly suddenly appeared right from behind the princess and smiled at them as they both began to descend down a small flight of stairs.

The filly appeared to have an orange coat that looked like the setting sun itself, her mane looked like fire with deep red and matching orange colored man and tail, she was topped off with light bluish and greenish eyes as she was the first one to make it down the stairs. Celestia was then next to follow her as she made her way down the stairs, her rainbow mane blew along with the wind as her and the filly now stood before Heavy and Golden Heart and were smiling with a bit of excitement in their eyes.

"Hello Heavy, and to you as well Golden Heart, I'm so glad you could make it for your first day,"Celestia said as Heavy bowed respectfully to the princess."Rise Heavy, there is no need to be so formal with me my new faithful student."

"Sorry about that, he was always taught to give good first impressions, It's good to see you as well on this fine morning princess Celestia,"Golden Heart said while Heavy rose to his hooves.

"Indeed it is, I apologize If you had any difficulty with the guards,"Celestia said as she looked to the guards that were still bowing."Guards...! You may rise and continue on with your day."

The guards slowly rise to their hooves and gave the princess a little nod before walking off to continue guard duty, it was at that time that the filly decided to make her presence known as she appeared right in front of Heavy. Celestia took notice of her and could see the curiosity in the young filly's eyes for Heavy, she let out a small chuckle as she then decided to give introductions.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? This is my student Sunset Shimmer, she will be Heavy's sibling student while he's here,"Celestia said while Heavy just gave a confused look as the filly then suddenly smiled at him.

"Hi... My name is Sunset,"The filly known as Sunset Shimmer said to the colt.

"Hi... I'm Heavy Weight, I guess we're going to be learning together from now on huh?"Heavy guessed while the filly giggled at him.

"Yeah... I guess we are, It's nice to meet you,"Sunset said before turning to the princess."Princess Celestia, you didn't tell me my new sibling student was cute."

Golden Heart and Celestia then suddenly began to let out adorable chuckles at how cute Sunset was being about Heavy while Heavy was currently wanting to barf at a girl calling him cute and giggling at him.

"Oh Heavy, lighten up there son, I think she likes you,"Golden Heart said while still giggling at her son while he sat there blushing.

"I think she likes him too, any way, how would you both like a small tour of the castle?"Celestia said while gesturing to the castle.

"Why we would love a tour of the castle, what do you think Heavy?"Golden Heart asked while Heavy managed to put on an excited smile.

"Sure...!"Heavy said before suddenly being taken by his hoof by a very excited Sunset Shimmer.

"Then come on...! I'll show you around,"Sunset said as she dragged the blushing colt up the stairs while the mares just laughed at them.

"She's a very adorable little filly, I bet they will get along just fine,"Golden Heart said before letting out a small cough.

"Are you alright? Do you need any help?"Celestia asked as the mares began to follow Heavy and Sunset.

"No... I'll be alright..."Golden Heart said while wiping a spot of blood from her lip.

"You can't keep hiding this from him, he's going to find out sooner or later, and seeing his resourcefulness, I would have to say that it may be sooner,"Celestia said while Golden Heart let out a heavy sigh.

"I know... He's already suspicious of me,"Golden Heart said as they looked to Heavy and Sunset.

Meanwhile Sunset had managed to drag Heavy to the top of the stairs before he was finally released by the filly, she looked back to him and gave the colt a smile before gradually opening the doors once more and gave Heavy the sight of his life. As the doors opened, Heavy was now staring at an immense great hall of the castle, its royal decor was divine, red carpet traveled through many different hall ways including the massive stair case that had a large red carpet traveling up it. The floors were a shiny type of marble and pillars were aligned with white smooth stone and golden decor, Heavy's jaw hung low at the enormous sight before Sunset Shimmer closed his mouth for him.

"Welcome to Canterlot castle!"Sunset announced just as the mares joined them.

"So... Do you like where you will be staying during the day?"Celestia said as her and Golden Heart joined them.

"Wow... This is great...!"Heavy Weight said to himself in astonishment as they began their tour of the castle.

**ALRIGHT FANS, OR FAN, IT IS TIME FOR A SMALL TOUR AND HEAVY IS ABOUT TO SHOW OFF SUNSET AND TEACH A CAPTAIN WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FLIRT WITH HIS MOM**.


	12. Chapter 11:Heavy's Great Worth

Chapter 11:Heavy's Great Worth

Heavy Weight along with his new sibling student, princess Celestia herself, and Golden Heart were now all traveling in a small group as they walked up the massive stair case of castle Canterlot and were now being given a tour of the castle. Heavy on the other hoof couldn't help but worry about a certain some pony as he noticed Sunset Shimmer smiling and almost marveling at him as they climbed up the dense stairs. It even became worse as Sunset almost lost her balance on the stairs and was about to tumble down, but Heavy immediately sprang for her, grabbed her by her small orange hooves and managed to pull her to safety.

Celestia and Golden Heart both turned and began chuckling as they noticed both of them blushing, Sunset Shimmer also appeared to be giggling as Heavy noticed he was still holding her hooves in his own. He quickly threw her hooves down in embarrassment as he scratched at his mane while Sunset just kept staring at him.

"Thanks for the save back there,"Sunset said while Heavy let out a nervous chuckle.

"Uh... Yeah sure... No problem,"Heavy said before noticing the princess and his mom laughing at them.

"Try to watch your step you two, these stairs do have a tendency to be tricky sometimes,"Celestia said while chuckling.

Both Heavy and Sunset began chuckling in embarrassment as they finally made it up the steep flight of stairs and began walking through a hall way that looked just like the main hall. They waked down the large hall way as massive windows let beams of sun shine gleam through them, and fall upon their bodies, warming every pony up as they then made it to a new hall way.

This hall was was even bigger and it even had tinted colorful windows that appeared to even be telling stories, Heavy then suddenly stopped just as Sunset did and gazed upon the windows and knew for certain that these windows were telling a story in some way. One window appeared to have a picture of what looked to be Celestia and another Alicorn pony blasting away some weird creature that looked like a mix up of many different creatures, he raised an eye brow as Sunset came to his side and giggled at his curiosity.

"If you're wondering, that's a picture of princess Celestia and her sister princess Luna vanquishing the evil Draconequus Discord,"Sunset answered as Heavy looked at her with the same look.

"Discord...? Please... Tell me about this story,"Heavy said as he turned back to the window.

"Well... Discord was a Draconequus that was also known as the god of chaos, Celestia told me of how he tried to throw the world into a state of disharmony and utter chaos,"Sunset began as she noticed Heavy's interest growing."Together, princess Celestia and her little sister princess Luna were able to harness the elements of harmony and managed to seal him away in a prison of stone, never to be freed again."

"Wow... I never heard of princess Luna before, she wouldn't also be the mare in the window right next to this one would she?"Heavy asked while pointing right at another window that was next to the other.

This window was of a different picture, it appeared to be a picture of Celestia blasting away a what appeared to be a dark Alicorn mare and was being sealed within the moon itself, this also interested Heavy as Sunset looked to it as well.

"Actually in a way that is princess Luna, but back then she was known as the infamous Nightmare Moon,"Sunset said while they stared at the window.

"So what's this one's story?"Heavy asked.

"Well... Shortly after Discords defeat, Luna began to feel jealous of the love that Celestia got from the subjects, while they bass in Celestia's day light, they shunned Luna's nights,"Sunset began again while Heavy listened."Finally princess Luna lost her mind and decided to try and throw Equestria into an eternal night, but Celestia managed to use the elements once more and seal her dark sister into the moon, she still does not know for certain if it was permanent or temporary..."

Heavy just continued to look at the windows with growing inspiration as he watched these incredible adventures of history happening in his mind, it made him feel strong and made him feel fire in his eyes. This is what he wanted to do in time, he wanted to learn how to wield incredible magic power and cast down evil of all kinds just like his father did, and nothing was going to stop him. Sunset could see the fire in his eyes and smiled just as Heavy smiled as well.

"Some day... I'm going to do things that will earn me a place among these adventures, I will become the greatest unicorn in all of Equestria, that is my dream, and I will make that dream a reality,"Heavy stated to a very inspired Sunset who now looked to be admiring him.

"A dream...? Turning into a reality? Is that even possible Heavy?"Sunset asked with inspiration her voice.

"Of course, any pony can do it, do...you have a dream that you hope to make a reality?"Heavy asked with a proud smile.

"Well... Yeah, yes I do, I hope to one day become a princess of Equestria just like princess Celestia, then every pony will like me and respect me,"Sunset said as she felt Heavy's fiery will spreading to her.

"Then maybe together we can make both of those dreams come true one of these days,"Heavy said as the students shared a sudden moment of intimacy before being interrupted.

"Heavy Weight...! Sunset...! Over here you two!"Princess Celestia and Golden Heart both called out as they stood right next to a fancy door.

"Would you like to see where you will be doing all your studies along side Sunset?!"Celestia called out.

Sunset and Heavy looked to each other with deep respect as they casually made their way over to the mares who waited patiently for them, and little did the two foals know, the mares had seen their little chat and smiled at their cute interaction. Celestia then moved aside as the two approached them as she then made her horn glow bright with golden magic and magically open the doors to what appeared to be a library.

The room was massive and was lined up with many rows of books, all of which had a lovely selection of magic spell books, Equestria history, and even books written by the famous Star Swirl The Bearded himself. Heavy lit up and let out a deep gasp as he took a few steps in and looked completely around the immense library, so many books for him to read, so many things for him to learn, and so much little time.

"Easy there Heavy, just try to keep calm and don't lose your mind,"Golden Heart chimed in seeing the excitement in her sons eyes.

"This is where you can go to study new spells and learn all there is to know about Equestria, I hope you will find it all to your liking,"Celestia added as Heavy looked to her with a bright smile.

"Are you kidding, this is going to be amazing! There is so much knowledge and things to absorb here, so many opportunities here!"Heavy said as he spun around to take it all in."There's no telling what I could learn from all these books."

"You think that's good, there are two more things to show you Heavy, please... Come with me,"Celestia said as she took the lead away from the library.

They all gradually left the library and continued down the hall, Heavy felt his confidence rising like a fire as they made it down the hall, Celestia also couldn't help but also notice her student Sunset also suddenly bursting with confidence as they came to a large royal looking door that looked as big as the royal golden gate. Celestia quickly lit up her horn and magically opened the door to reveal a massive room that also looked like the castle's main hall, but there was also a large golden throne at the end of the room where two royal guards were currently stationed.

They entered the massive room and let the doors close behind them as they walked towards the massive throne, Celestia then turned back to Heavy and Golden Heart as she began to tell them about the room.

"This is the throne room, this is where I conduct business with other kingdoms and where I tend to relax after work is finished, you may also come here if their is something on your mind or if you want to show me a little of what you learned, It always fill me with joy to see my students progress,"Celestia explained before noticing Heavy had his eyes set on something else.

"What's that room over there princess?"Heavy asked while pointing to a room that was on the far right side of the room.

"Oh...! That's just an open bedroom for guest and students that reside with me, but Sunset already has her own room, you may use it if you ever feel you need to stay the night,"Celestia said as she gave Golden Heart a sudden reassuring look.

Celestia then noticed Heavy beginning to look around and could tell that he was starting to get a little bored, Sunset followed him around as they both looked around the room and even looked at the stationed guards. Celestia then turned to Golden Heart and walked over to her knowing that Golden Heart could help her with this little issue.

"Forgive me for asking, but perhaps you could give me some advice on how to get him a bit more interested in this place, I fear that a library won't be enough to get him liking the castle,"Celestia whispered to Golden Heart.

"Oh that's easy, he really likes to practice with his magic, but he needs a strong and sturdy environment to work with, he's got his father's fighting spirit, you wouldn't perhaps have a place where he can train do you?"Golden Heart whispered back to a now smiling princess."I would really hate for him to... Accidentally damage something precious here."

"As a matter of fact I do, I know the perfect place for him, It was actually the next place I wanted to show him, perhaps we could see him in action and see what he can do among the royal guards,"Celestia suggested as she then turned to Heavy and Sunset."Heavy Weight...! Could you come back over for a second?!"

Heavy and Sunset gradually returned to the princess and Golden Heart and stood there as a sly smile grew on her face, she was up to something, and Heavy Weight knew, but he didn't know what it was.

"I can see that you are growing a bit bored, but how about I show you a little something that ought to make you really enjoy your time here, and It would give me an opportunity to see your skill personally,"Celestia suggested while Heavy smirked with interest and gradually nodded.

"Then hold on tight every pony!"Celestia said as she lit up her horn.

All the ponies gathered around and stayed together as a magically orb began to form all around them, Golden Heart immediately knew what spell it was and held both foals with her as the orb covered them and began shining bright. Suddenly they all found themselves traveling at lighting fast speeds through a tunnel of light before suddenly stopping and watching the orb slowly disappear, and as it did disappear, they came to realized that they were no longer in the castle.

Heavy and Golden Heart looked around to find themselves not in the castle, but outside it as they saw themselves surrounded by a massive amount of sandy ground and about almost fifty royal guards training. Heavy was met by the sight of many swords and many stallions exchanging blows with their swords, spears, shields, and especially their magic, Heavy could not asked for a better setting for this. He turned to the princess and saw her smiling as the guards suddenly stopped training and bowed to the princess.

"Rise my faithful and future defenders, I am just here to show and test the newest member of your training grounds,"Celestia said as she showed Heavy Weight off to them."Heavy Weight... This is the training grounds for all royal guards and royal guard new recruits, this is where fine warriors like your father trained to refine their skills as guards and royal warriors."

Heavy just looked around at all the royal guards as they also stared back at him, it was not rudeness or disbelief that they looked at him with, but it was more like interest and some what deep respect, knowing the father of this young colt. Suddenly a few of the guards walked up to him and looked Heavy over to draw a conclusion, and finally they got what they were looking for.

"Yeah... This is definitely Mega's kid alright, I can see it in his eyes, they look like his mothers but they pierce and hold the spirit of Mega, can you handle yourself in a fight kid?"One guards asked Heavy.

"Yes, I can handle myself just fine,"Heavy said sternly to the guard.

"Heavy has proven to have great talent guard, he managed to defeat another talented colt that was twice his size and age, now I want you all to help him grow as a fighter,"Celestia chimed in as the guards nodded to her."For now... Sunset...? How would you lie to show Heavy what you know?"

"Sure princess, this should be fun,"Sunset said as she walked right in front of Heavy."What do you say Heavy? You wanna practice with me?"

"Sure, lets see what you got,"Heavy said while the guards suddenly began backing away from the grounds.

Celestia and Golden Heart also backed away until they were right next to an iron bar gate that led to the royal golden gate, they stood their and watched as Heavy and Sunset positioned themselves face to face and only three feet from each other. The anticipation was slowly building as Celestia heard the calm before the storm wind blow through their manes, she also took noticed of some guards laughing but also placing bets with bits on the outcome, this was truly becoming interesting.

"Finally... I will get to see this power more refined... More tamed... And the fighting spirit of this colt, you must have trained him well,"Celestia whispered to Golden Heart who looked back to the princess.

"Yes... He has about two years of basic training including a few extra fighting moves I had learned from Mega, but his temper will prove to be hard for him to control,"Golden Heart said as they went back to watching them.

"It's quite alright, I have managed to help control your husbands anger before, I'm certain I can help with your son's as well,"Celestia whispered before silence took over.

Heavy and Sunset were staring each other down with large grins on their faces, confidence and the intensity for battle took over as the wind took over and blew through their manes as they remained completely silent.

Suddenly in a flash of great speed, both little unicorns then suddenly aimed their horns right at each other, and in a flash of green and ice blue magic, magical beams of both colors began to fly from their horns. The attacks struck each other and exploded on contact as the air above them was filled with smoke as well as the sparks of green and ice blue magic that filled the air above them. hundreds of small beams blasted in every direction that was close to Heavy and Sunset, holes were even burned into the ground by the magic they unleashed.

Sunset suddenly felt herself begin to waver from all the bright flashes from magic and the intensity of the battle, her legs began to shake before they suddenly made her drop to her knees, but Heavy didn't even fan an eye as he then began to over take her and suddenly destroyed all her beams before one of his attacks struck her in the horn. He saw the opportunity and began charging right at her while Sunset shook off the attack and looked to see Heavy going on the offense.

She gasped before quickly blasting one last small beam of magic at Heavy, but he immediately made his horn glow blue once more and suddenly made his horn slice through the beam, the attack instantly separated into two and narrowly missed hitting two guards on the side. Sunset then quickly charged at Heavy with her horn lit up bright green, every pony began to feel the air once again become dense and hard to breath in as both sources of magic finally smashed together.

A loud bang lit up as Heavy and Sunset suddenly smashed heads, and made waves of ice blue and green magic suddenly surround them as they both pushed for the upper hoof in the battle, Celestia was at a lost for words as well as her guards, while Golden Heart just nodded at her son. Heavy and Sunset stared directly into each other's eyes as the wind howled and threatened to knock every pony to their flanks, the magic around them grew brighter and stronger as the wind howled with the intensity. Sunset then suddenly felt her strength fail her as Heavy immediately over powered her without even so much as a struggle.

Suddenly Heavy smirked while Sunset gasped in shock before suddenly getting head butted directly in the head and sent flying all the way over to Celestia's hooves, the guards eyes shot open and wowed at Heavy as the colt ran to the filly. Heavy narrowed his vision at Sunset as he then jumped into the air, poured some magic into his front hooves and brought them down to the ground, they narrowly missed Sunset's head as they slammed down exploding, kicking up dust and leaving giant cracks in the ground while Sunset laid their with her head right between both of Heavy's hooves.

Heavy slowly began to give slow panting as he slowly came down from the moment, Sunset did so as well as she laid there defeated by her own sibling student, she looked into his eyes and still saw the fire in them, and for a moment, she felt the fire in her as well. Heavy then suddenly broke from the stare match and looked up to his mother and the princess who looked thoroughly impressed, the princess even appeared to look a bit tense from what she saw as she let out a few calming breathes of her own.

"My goodness... Your power is certainly something, I'm honored to be given the chance to help mold you into the great unicorn you wish to be, that will be all,"Celestia said while Heavy got off Sunset and helped her to her hooves.

"Well done Heavy..."Golden Heart said with great pride.

"How did you do that? you don't look all that strong or full of muscle, but you managed to put so much power into your hooves,"Sunset questioned while dusting herself off.

"I just made that trick up, it's in this book that I have in my back pack, I'm making spells and putting them in this book so other unicorns can use them in the future,"Heavy said while gesturing to his back pack."You know... You yourself could do so much more with your magic, but you really need to push yourself more, and try to work your magic more physically for greater magic strength."

"Right... Message received,"Sunset said with an embarrassed chuckle

He then turned back to the guards and saw them frantically talking to each other and exchanging bags of bits from their bets, they then looked to Heavy and gave him smiles of respect while Heavy smiled back at them. As he was about to enjoy his new found respect from the guards, it was suddenly interrupted by the snort of a familiar voice.

"So... Is this really all he can do?"Questioned the voice of captain Husky as he suddenly entered the grounds."You think just because he managed to beat a filly who barely seems fit to even be a student here, you actually see a warrior?"

"Yes I do captain Husky, do you not think so yourself?"Celestia said in an unamused tone towards her captains attitude.

"Not in the least princess, he attacks wildly and recklessly, I do not see him fit to even be training among stallions,"Husky said, irritating Heavy and Golden Heart while sunset hid behind Celestia.

"I will thank you to refrain from taunting my son Husky, and do not speak of wild and recklessness, you yourself were reckless and a fool, and Mega always beat you senseless when you would point out his flaws,"Golden Heart said while glaring at the stallion."Do be a dear and do not talk down to my son, I feel that he is twice the stallion you are, and you are half the captain Mega was."

"Really...? If Mega was half the stallion I was... Perhaps he wouldn't be dead,"The captain said as shock stretched across all of their faces.

"CAPTAIN...! There is no need for such ignorant talk in front of Mega's family!"Celestia scolded while the stallion stood tall.

"Apologies princess, but it needed to be said for the sake of teaching a colt a little about his fathe- *CLANG*"The captain started before suddenly getting smacked in the head by a big flying rock and losing his helmet in the process.

The captain watched as his helmet flew off his head and made metallic noises as it skipped across the ground, he felt a bruise against his cheek as he turned to see Heavy Weight holding a few rocks with his magic and glaring at the captain. They all turned to see the angry colt and saw the urge to hurt this stallion in his eyes, Golden Heart immediately stood between both of them and raised her hooves in front of Heavy to calm him down.

"Easy now son... There is no need to drop to his level, just take an easy,"Golden Heart said to no avail.

"Why don't you come over and say that to my face! Or are you really only half the captain my father was?!"Heavy yelled as he challenged the captain.

"Oh please... I will not lower myself to a colts level just because he wants to be the stallion your father can never be now,"The captain said in a smart alack tone.

"Now lets take an easy here now, we don't need this day turning sour, lets all just calm down and-"Celestia said before suddenly getting interrupted by a burst of speed exploding in their faces.

The captain was then suddenly spooked by Heavy Weight suddenly in his face and then suddenly struck the captain in the face, the guards immediately sprang forward and restrained the captain as he fell into their arms. Heavy on the other hoof was scooped up and restrained by Golden Heart as he tried fighting his way to the captain again, but then all the chaos suddenly ended as Golden Heart looked like she was going to be sick. She began to hyperventilate as the sudden excitement was obviously getting to be too much for her, she felt something in the back of her throat as she lost control of her body.

They all stopped and looked at Golden Heart as she suddenly exploded into a vicious round of coughing, blood suddenly began leaking from her mouth as she fell to her knees while looked on in complete horror and shock.

"Mom...! Mom! Mom! Are you alright?!"Heavy frantically said while Celestia helped her to her hooves.

"Heavy... I'm so sorry... I didn't want you to be worried..."Golden Heart said sadly before her legs gave out and she fell onto Celestia's back.

"Guards! Help her, get her to a doctor right away...!"Celestia demanded as the guards rushed over and took the mare into their arms.

Celestia watched as the guards began carrying her out before turning to Heavy Weight who as still looking n on in horror, he could not believe that he just saw his mother spew up blood right in front of him. Sunset quickly rushed to his side as he felt tears of fear stinging his eyes before Celestia walked to his side and placed a hoof to his cheek.

"I knew she was hiding something from me... I knew it... What's wrong with her?"Heavy said in a shaky voice.

"Your mother... She's very ill Heavy... But do not fear, I will be supporting her and see that she gets the medicine she needs, please try not to worry,"Celestia said before shooting the captain a look as he walked off in shame while she then turned back to Heavy."Come with me Heavy, stay with us for a bit while your mother is being taken care of."

Heavy gave her a slight nod as a tears suddenly streamed from his cheeks, Celestia lead the way for her to students as they left the grounds, but just as they were walking into the castle. Heavy took on last look at his mom as she was carried off to the hospital, tears continued to slide down his face as he whimpered while trying to control his sadness.

"Why mom...?"He said before departing with Celestia and sunset into the castle.

**WHAT A SHOCK HUH? WELL AT LEAST FOR THE ONES WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THE ORIGINAL, ANY WAY, NOW WE'RE GOING TO PROGRESS A BIT, AND DO NOT WORRY, TWILIGHT AND SHINING ARMOR WILL RETURN IN ! SEND REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**!


	13. Chapter 12:A Change Begins

Chapter 12:A Change Begins

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

It had been a couple of weeks since Heavy's first day in the castle of princess Celestia herself, he started to adjust to the castle, there was much more freedom than a school could have, and he appeared to have somewhat of a good influence over the guards, except for the captain that is. His studies began quickly, he spent much of his time in the library when he would study regular things such as anatomy and history alongside Sunset Shimmer, in the guest bedroom to read and do his own personal studies. He would then end the day by entering the training grounds and learning how to handle himself in combat just like his father did, but not everything was nice and progressive for him.

Ever since the big scare with his mother, Heavy was now nervous, a bit paranoid, and even a little bit sad, the memory of watching his mother spew up blood and collapsed right in front of him still haunted the colt, and it had a seemingly unnoticeable change within him. He was getting a bit distant from sunset Shimmer right off the back, the guards treated Heavy much like a brother, but he never thought too much on it, all he could think about was his studies and his mother. Celestia has tried to push herself onto him like another family member, and for the most part it helped, but Heavy still felt himself descending into a cold darkness he never knew before.

It was now noon at the castle of Canterlot, the sun was once again shining nice and bright high in the sky with only a few clouds blocking it's way, the castle glowed in the light as well as the golden armor of royal guards that were training in the training grounds. The day felt like it was shaping up for every pony in and around the castle, but not all ponies were as bright and up to the day as the others.

Inside the castle and in the guest bedroom that was located in the throne room, Heavy Weight was now sitting at a desk in the bedroom and currently reading about the entire pony anatomy of stallions and mares. He carefully and slowly studied what he read, looking at every single detail and every single part of the pony body, he skimmed from nerve systems to the flows of blood, and even the skeleton structure. He then turned to a page and began reading about the magic used within healing abilities of some ponies, it had all kinds of fascinating uses magic has for healing injuries such as small cuts, bruises, and possibly even small fractures.

"Hmm..."Heavy hummed with interest.

He quickly began taking some notes on the page that spoke of healing abilities before suddenly getting a crazy idea into his head, he looked at his quill pen and then looked at his arm. He then suddenly took up his quill pen and placed it to his arm, he then slowly started to make a small cut on his arm as he whimpered and grunted a bit as he took the pain until he put a nice big cut into himself.

Heavy then dropped the quill pen on the desk and looked at the small cut he made on his arm as he then lit up his horn, he took one last look at part of the anatomy page that had an image of how a doctor stallion healed a wound on another stallion before looking back to his arm. He began to slowly concentrate and before long surrounded his arm in his magical ice blue aura, he then quickly began to focus on the cut as his keen eyes enhanced and saw every little detail of the cut in his arm.

Suddenly, the colt watched as steam raised the cut on his arm, and then it happened, the cut was healing, the steam worked as a numbing for the pain as the magic quickly began to close up the cut and make it disappear. It only took a minute at the most for the cut to suddenly disappear as if it was never there, Heavy smiled solemnly at his perfection at healing an injury, but as always he felt like there was more he could do.

Heavy then finally closed up his book and sat there in the chair for the longest time, he felt all the stress that was going on with his mother start to come back, and it was making him very much furious. He looked to a small candle on the desk and glared at it as the memory of his mother spitting up blood irritated him greatly, he growled in anger as his horn lit up and steam began to rise from the candle.

Suddenly as he let out a small but loud growl, the candle immediately lit up and was now lit with a small blue flame, it burned brighter than any regular flame, and it felt even hotter than a regular flame as it caught Heavy's interest. He snorted as his anger slowly subsided and he began to approach the candle, he studied it real closely before looking up to his glowing horn before smiling.

"Wow... I can make fire... And not just fire, but an even stronger fire, a fire like no other,"Heavy said as he looked at the small blue flame as the flame shined in his eyes with confidence."I need to work with this little trick a lot more."

He began focusing a bit more on the flame as he felt its heat start to grow, he raised his head in the air as the flame grew larger, he took a deep breathe and raised higher as the flame grew bigger and lit up the entire room with illuminating blue light. Heavy could feel the warm embracing heat of the blue fire as he aimed to make it even bigger, and just as he was about to make the fire rise and hit the ceiling, he was then suddenly interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"What...! Who is it?!"Heavy called out as he quickly put the fire out with magic and jumped off the seat.

"It's me Heavy, It's Sunset, can I come in?"Sunset Shimmer asked from behind the door while Heavy took out his personal book and began writing.

The door slowly opened with a loud and long creak that seemed to annoy Heavy a bit, but he managed to ignore it as Sunset Shimmer poked her little head and blew her fiery mane out of her face to see Heavy quietly working with a window full of sun light as his only source of light. Sunset smiled and let out a quiet and small gasp as she entered the room leaving the door open for more sunlight to leak in as she joined Heavy by his side and looked at what he was writing with curiosity.

"So Heavy...? Whatcha ya writing down?"Sunset asked as she reached out to touch the page that now had a picture of fire on it.

"It's a new spell I'm now going to be working on,"Heavy said in a low tone before suddenly slamming the book shut and almost catching Sunset's hoof in it."Do not touch it, It's not ready yet, I have plenty more things that I wish to make in this book before it can be complete..."

"Okay... Sorry... Princess Celestia's busy with some business out of the castle and I finished my studies for the day, and the guards wanted to see if we would like to join them in training today,"Sunset explained with a small smile.

"*Sigh*... Sure, I could use a decent distraction from today,"Heavy said as he put his book away in his back pack by the bed"Let's go... And try not to get in my way when I'm training this time."

Heavy jumped off the chair and stood before Sunset tall and proud as he slowly walked to the door with Sunset right behind him, he looked back and saw Sunset smiling and giving him the admiring look he was now growing accustomed to since he bested her on the first day. He swung open the door to the room and ventured out with Sunset right at his side as they traveled through the throne room.

They quickly made it to the big throne room doors and was met with the greeting smiles of two royal guards that stood at attention in front of the door, they looked down with their smiles and nodded to Heavy.

"Good afternoon Heavy, how have your studies been going?"One guard asked while Heavy magically opened the door.

"It's been good, I just learned how to heal small cuts and bruises, and I'm hoping to see if I can heal more significant injuries,"Heavy said as him and Sunset passed by the guards.

"We see... You really are just like him... You really are like Mega..."The other guard said as they watched the colt and filly walk down the hall.

As the duo made their way down the hall, Sunset continued staring at him with her big smile and her admiring eyes as they followed the red carpet under them to get to the main hall. She felt a connection with him, but it felt like nothing more than just a bit of a friendship connection, but since the first day, Heavy was keeping her at fore arm's length, and she could not seem to figure out why. She then thought, maybe it was what happened to his mother that was worrying him, she never understood the bond between parents and their children due to her never having any.

Heavy then suddenly looked back and stared at her silently as they walked and Sunset felt her thoughts immediately shut down as they finally made it to the massive door to the outside of the castle. They stopped for a moment to reflect and take in the massive main hall that was much bigger than Heavy's whole house, Heavy then let out a sigh as he descended down the steps while Sunset frantically ran down them to catch up to the colt.

They both quickly made it down the stairs and walked to the door in complete silence as they approached the door, Sunset then quickly let out a quick gasp as she jumped to the door and magically began opening the door. She struggled and pushed herself as the doors lit up with green magic and gradually opened up just enough for the both of them to make it through, she smiled at him as the colt walked pass her and turned back to her as he took the lead.

"Not bad, but you need to make you're magic stronger, use it more often and just like real muscles, the magic will get stronger, bigger and more dense,"Heavy informed as they both stepped outside.

"Okay... I'll...keep it in mind,"Sunset said in a more solemn tone.

The two then stepped out as the suns mighty rays hit their faces and illuminate the nice day today, but that was not what got Heavy's attention, what did get his attention was the constant clash of swords, shield, and spears he was now hearing to his left. They both quickly went down the stairs and turned off to their left and walked towards the iron gate that lead to the training grounds.

Heavy magically opened the iron gate and stepped through it with Sunset right behind him as they entered the grounds that were now full of guards both with and without armor practicing their skills, Sunset couldn't feel more out of her element if she tried. Heavy just smirked as he shut the gate hard behind him and immediately gained the attention of all the guards as they all smiled and began cheering for him.

"How's it going every pony?!"Heavy announced to all the stallions.

They all immediately erupted into a roar of many positive answers and respectful compliments as well as some boasting and some tough talk mainly from the new recruits. Sunset was a bit surprised by all the attention that Heavy got from the guards, but Heavy knew that it was mainly all because he was the son of the legendary Mega Weight who was obviously a good captain to them in his time, suddenly they were all interrupted by a boaster and neighsayer.

"So... This is the son of the great Mega Weight huh?"An Earth pony stallion without armor and looked to be just about eighteen suddenly questioned."Seriously, I don't see anything special about this kid."

"Ah shut up their Cliff, we've seen this kid in action, he's got twice the guts of half the stallions in here, you're just talking out of your flank,"An older unicorn guard in armor said.

"Last time I checked, beating a weak filly who has no business among real ponies isn't guts or in any shape or form impressive,"The young stallion argued back.

"Is this little stallion new or something?"Heavy asked the other guards as they gradually nodded.

"Yeah this guy just joined us yesterday, he's a tough talker,"A random guard said.

"And who are you to say that I have no place among real ponies! I'm more pony than you are!"Sunset said as she walked in front of Heavy.

"Sunset...! Let me handle this guy,"Heavy said as he then stepped in front of her.

"Aww... Ain't that cute, are you stepping up for the little filly?"The stallion said before laughing at them.

"Maybe... Or maybe I just feel like playing around with some pony my size,"Heavy Weight smartly said as the crowd of guards suddenly burst into laughter.

"Okay then little colt, you got time for jokes, step over here and we'll dance,"The stallion said in a cocky tone as he gestured to an open spot.

The stallion then walked to the spot and turned around to see Heavy gradually stepping up and coming over to the spot, Sunset as well as the other guards walked over against the walls and stood there watching and even placing a few bets. Sunset watched with interest as Heavy stood only a few feet from the stallion, captain Husky even decided to watch from the iron gate as the colt and new recruit squared off.

The guard suddenly drew his sword and began charging at Heavy with his sword ready to strike, but his attack was immediately stopped cold along with his entire body as he suddenly felt himself being constricted like an animal in a serpents grip. He felt something cold crawling up his leg as he looked down and saw ice blue tentacles that had shot up from the ground and held onto him nice and tight as they constricted his front and back legs.

The cocky guard began to struggle against his magical restraints only for two more tentacles to explode from the ground and suddenly began whipping the stallions bare back like a colt receiving punishment from his parent. He let out yelps and grunts of pain from each vicious slap he received by this strange attack, now he was regretting not wearing his new recruit armor today.

"OW...! Hey...! What kind of attack is this squirt?!"The stallion said as his back began to get red from each whip.

"I made it up you idiot! You should try learning things more often like maybe remembering to wear your armor, you really are a new recruit aren't you?!"Heavy yelled as he suddenly noticed the stallion doing something.

The recruit suddenly began rearing back his head as he fought against the tentacles cruelty, he then suddenly swung his head forward and made his helmet suddenly fly off his head and soar right towards Heavy. The colt immediately released the stallion and used one of the tentacles to grab the helmet and immediately crushed the helmet into a small metal ball.

He only had time to throw the ruin helmet away before he was suddenly surprised by the stallion being right up in his face and suddenly taking a hard head butt to his head. He flew back a few feet feeling the burning rush of pain in his head, the pain throbbed in his head like an unmerciful headache as he slowly got back up while a bruise began to form, Heavy then smirked as well as showed signs of getting angry.

"Is that all you got? So much for your big talk their tough guy,"Heavy mocked as blood began to leak from his bruise."I guess this is as good as anytime to show you another trick I learned to do."

While the stallion smirked with confidence, Heavy did the same as his horn lit up nice and bright before a bright icy blue aura covered the bloody bruise on his head, the magic buzzed as steam then began to emanate from the injury. Heavy's smile grew as he felt the pain going away, the entire crowd including Sunset and even captain Husky stared at Heavy in disbelief as the injury on Heavy's head suddenly disappeared.

"You like my new trick? It's easy when you study the health and anatomy of the pony body, you should take up some more books than just a sword,"Heavy mocked as he focused his glowing horn on the guard.

"Bring it on then you little squirt, show me what else you can do?!"The stallion said as he drew his sword again.

Heavy just smirked as he suddenly made his horn glow brighter and suddenly gave a small struggle before the most incredible thing happened. Blue flames that were the size of a full grown pony suddenly sprouted up all around the stallion and surrounded the stallion in the most hottest flames he had ever felt in his life. The flames lit up the entire grounds in a blue glow as the stallion did his best not to panic as he looked for a way out of the deadly blue ring of fire. Sunset widened her eyes as she recognized the blue flames as the fire that she seen in the book Heavy was writing earlier.

It was then that captain Husky suddenly noticed that while every pony else was still focused on the fire Heavy made, he just so happened to notice Heavy surrounding himself in some sort of heavy ice blue magic. Magic sparks were flying around him as Heavy ascended into the air and began to burn away at the ground below him, with one last smirk, Heavy suddenly took off like a bullet in the form of his comet spell.

Judging by the rate and the power that Heavy put in it, the captain realized that Heavy could easily kill the new recruit with this attack, and boy would he be in trouble if something were to happen to one of the recruits under his watchful eye. He widened his eyes as Heavy zero'd in for the victory, Husky quickly gritted his teeth as his horn lit up with grey magic and a big grey shield suddenly surrounded the young stallion.

Heavy had passed through the flames in his comet form as he noticed the shield the surrounded the stallion, he knew this was not of the stallions doing due to him being an Earth pony, but the shield turned out to matter very little. Heavy struck the shield with tremendous force that sent a strong force across the entire grounds, his attack cracked away at the shield as he pushed for the victory, he turned out to the corner of his eye to see captain Husky as the source of the magic shield.

"It's... Going... To take more than that... TO STOP ME...!"Heavy shouted as his massive attack suddenly smashed through the shield and struck the stallion directly in the chest.

Heavy forced the stallion in the air and carried him in his icy blue attack as sparks and magic flew in all directions, the whole ordeal ended as Heavy smashed the recruit into a wall and quickly jumped from the attack as massive blue flames erupted from where he hit. The stallion suddenly emerged from the massive hole Heavy made in the wall and stumbled around for a bit as he was now covered in many scratches, bruises, burn marks and even a few cuts. The stallion then suddenly dropped like a stone and laid there, beaten, battered, and unconscious.

"YES...! I did it! That will teach you to talk trash!"Heavy celebrated as Sunset Shimmer suddenly ran to him.

"That was amazing Heavy, you actually defeated a royal guard! How did you do all this?!"Sunset asked excitedly as Heavy took a breathe to collect himself."Like I said... You need to push yourself, and now I hope to learn more of this pain like the wound i have healed to harden myself, so I can get even stronger."

"Heavy... You are so determined... No matter what seems to happen... You never seem to break... Or even cry... I hope I may become like you one day,"Sunset said as she stared dreamily at the colt.

"If you hope to become the best... Then you have to apply yourself, I've seen how you hesitate and tremble with magic, you need to try harder and you need to embrace pain just like I did right here, only then can you achieve such a goal,"Heavy explained in a bit of a stern voice as captain Husky suddenly rushed to Heavy looking quite angry.

"YOU...! Your arrogant and reckless fighting almost got that stallion killed!"Husky said as the young recruit was carried out by two guards."I swear you are so reckless! You're just like your father, full of arrogance and complete disregard for control over a battle, you are going to be the death of us all I swear it!"

"What's the big deal? Your recruit started the fight, maybe you should try being a good captain for a change and take charge when they act up CAPTAIN Husky,"Heavy mocked as if he was unimpressed with the captain.

"YEAH...! I bet Heavy's dad was probably twice the stallion you were, and I bet he was a much better captain then you could ever hope to be!"Sunset said with support for Heavy.

"Sunset! Stay out of this, you have no room to talk among stallions like that, and you don't either you little..."Husky started before being interrupted.

"Go on captain... Say it... Call me that word... I dare you...!"Heavy warned as he knew Husky was about to call him the m word.

"That's enough! Captain Husky...! Stand down!"Came the royal voice of Celestia.

All the guards including the captain as well as Heavy and Sunset turned to see Celestia standing just in front of the iron gate and watching captain Husky and Heavy arguing, she then slowly walked into the grounds as every pony including the students bowed to her. Celestia walked calm and casually before stopping in front of the captain and looking down at him with a very disappointed look.

"Captain...! I am well aware of the little battle that happened here, and you should have been watching and controlling your recruits, then perhaps all this could have been avoided, do not blame Heavy weight for your own mistakes and your recruits insubordination,"Celestia explained while giving all the ponies the permission to rise.

"Yes... Princess Celestia... Will that be all your highness?"The captain said as he rose and came up to the princesses chest.

"It is... The rest of you continue on with your day,"Celestia said as all the guards got back to training, but then she turned to Heavy and Sunset."Heavy Weight, come... There's something I need to talk to you about, and There's some thing we need to do."

The sudden solemn tone that Celestia used in those last words struck Heavy with great concern as him and Sunset both approached the princess slowly, they felt a sudden fell wind blow over their heads as they stood at attention at the hooves of Celestia. Celestia looked to both of them as they stood in complete silence with each other, the princesses look then became sad as she looked to Sunset.

"Sunset...? Me and Heavy need to go somewhere, please go back inside and continue with your studies, it does not matter what it is..."Celestia said with a solemn look.

"Yes princess... Good luck Heavy..."Sunset said as she slowly made her way back to the castle.

"Heavy...?"Celestia said as Heavy turned back to her now a bit worried.

"What is it Celestia...? Is something wrong?"Heavy asked as Celestia let out a great big sigh of grief.

"It's your mother Heavy... She barely made it to the hospital... She checked herself in and... She wants to see you, come with me..."Celestia said in a very quiet tone.

"Is she... Going to be alright...?"Heavy asked now afraid for his mother.

"Just come with me Heavy... We mustn't keep her waiting,"Celestia said dodging the question as her horn then suddenly lit up with golden magic.

Heavy quickly rushed to Celestia's side as a golden magical orb once again surrounded them, Heavy watched as the castle disappeared and was replaced by the golden walls of Celestia's magic. He felt the wind pick up and the power of the Alicorns magic intensify as he held onto the Celestia's leg for dear life, then in a sudden pulse of magic, they both found themselves traveling through another tunnel of bright light.

It was only after a solid minute of traveling through this tunnel of magic that they then came to a complete stop and the tunnel suddenly became round and circular once more. The orb of magic then suddenly disappeared in a sudden poof of golden magical sparks, Heavy quickly looked around and as he looked to his surroundings, he discovered that him and Celestia were now right outside the Canterlot hospital, Celestia the began walking towards the entrance before turning back to Heavy.

"Come along now Heavy, and stay close,"Celestia said as Heavy followed her into the hospital.

As they entered the building, they were immediately met with the gasps and sudden recognition of all the patients around the whole lobby, but their attention mattered very little to Heavy, now he had something more important to worry about. Both Heavy and Celestia both quickly made their way to the lobby's desk and were met with the secretary who immediately recognized them right away as she pushed some papers aside for this.

"Good afternoon princess Celestia, what is it that you need?"The secretary asked as she then turned to Heavy and knew exactly what they were here for.

"Miss Golden Heart checked herself in a several hours ago..."Celestia said as she noticed Heavy's fear for his mother was growing."She... Asked that she may talk with her son on the matter..."

"Of course princess, she's on the third floor in room 305, nurse Red Cross will show you the way,"The secretary said as she gestured to nurse Red Cross who was now standing by an elevator with papers in her hooves.

Celestia thanked the secretary while Heavy walked over to the elevator with a growing cold pit of fear in his stomach, Celestia struggled to catch up to him as Heavy already made it to the elevator just in time to be recognized by Red Cross.

"Oh my goodness...! Heavy Weight! It's been awhile since I last saw you! You've really gotten big haven't you?"Red Cross said as Celestia caught up to them just as the elevator door opened."So what's the big rush?"

"Sorry about that nurse Red Cross, he's just really scared at the moment, Golden Heart had to be checked in earlier,"Celestia said as they all got into the elevator.

"Oh dear... I knew what she had was bad, but I didn't know the... Issue would escalate so quick, I'm... I'm sure she's fine, I'm actually going there to check on her right now,"Red Cross said as the elevator closed and began to ascend.

They all then stood for a solid silent moment as the elevator made its way up to the third floor, Heavy couldn't help but to keep walking in pace as he got ready to make a run for the hospital room. Celestia could see the nervousness in his speedy steps and couldn't even see signs of tears beginning to form in Heavy's eyes, she then knew that what Heavy was about see.

The minute the elevator doors the suddenly opened, the colt immediately took off with Celestia right behind them as they took off down the third floor hallway, Heavy made sure to keep his eyes open for the room number as he looked to each room he crossed. Celestia began to catch up with him as she could feel the hurt and the fear in the young colt as if it was her own, and in that very instant they both came to the room 305.

Heavy panted from the run as he quickly caught his breathe before placing his small and shaking hoof to the door and began to slowly open it, he felt the door creak as well as Celestia's hoof on his shoulder as the door opened and revealed a heart breaking sight. Tears welled up in the colts eyes as he saw his mother in a hospital bed with two different machines now hooked up to her, one appeared to be for breathing while the other appeared to be a heart monitor.

Heavy began to shiver and shake with shock and sadness as he began to silently sob, he did his best to contain his crying as he slowly approached his mother, Celestia's heart broke as well as she watched the colt approach his mother. Red Cross herself had finally made it to the room and froze as she watched this heart breaking event take place, both mares felt as if they could not move as Heavy finally approached the bed.

"M-mom...? Mom...? What's wrong with you...?"Heavy said as his tears streamed down his cheeks.

Suddenly Golden Heart let out a deep raspy breathe as her eyes slowly began to open, all she could see at first was the bright flash of light that came from the small light above her hospital bed. Golden Heart then let out a small moan as she awoke and looked around until she saw her son looking to her with tears in his eyes, she then surprised them all a bit as she gave Heavy a gentle smile.

"Heavy...? Oh Heavy... How are you doing today son...?"Golden Heart said with a small chuckle before a few coughs were next to follow.

"Mom...? Why didn't you tell me you were sick...?"Heavy asked as he stood up on his hind legs and put his front hooves on the bed.

"You didn't need to know such things, you are strong and you are much more mature than many others your age, but you are still a young colt son,"Golden Heart answered as she slowly placed a hoof on her son's hoof."I wanted only what was best for you Heavy, I'm sorry you had to find out about this in such a way..."

"Mom...? Please tell me... What's wrong with you...?"Heavy asked as he got on the bed and snuggled in with his mother.

"*sigh*... I'm... Not going to be around for much longer Heavy... I... Soon have to go and be with your father soon..."Golden Heart answered as she felt her son shaking his head in the thought of losing her.

"Mom... No... Please..."Heavy begged as he began breaking down.

"Heavy... Shh... I'm still here son, don't be afraid Heavy, you still have a dream that you wish to make come true right? and no matter what happens, I will always be there for you..."Golden Heart said as she moved her head slowly and nuzzled her son.

Celestia felt tears stinging her eyes as the memory of Mega Weight's death was also striking her heart, she saw as a colt's heart was breaking and the fact that now they were going to lose yet another good friend and a beloved mother. She watched as Heavy cried while his mother held him as best she could in her state, but no amount of love felt like it could stop what was going to happen as Heavy shut his eyes and didn't care who was here.

"I love you mom..."Heavy said through sobs without noticing the circles of his eyes suddenly change into a dark shade of grey.

"I love you too... Heavy Weight,"Golden Heart said as she held her son in her hooves with no care in the world.

**SAD I KNOW, AND IT'S ONLY GOING TO GET WORST, NEXT TIME... THE DEATH OF A UNICORN**.


	14. Chapter 13:The Night Of Tragedy

Chapter 13:The Night Of Tragedy

_**One Year Later**_

It had been one long and very hard year for Heavy Weight since his visit to the hospital, things had really began to change since that day, some of the changes were good, others weren't as much. Heavy's teachings under the watchful eye of Celestia had only intensified since that day, he was now training like crazy, in mind, body, and magic. He practiced with the guards every day in the late afternoon, and the rest of his time was devoted to exercising, studying in the library along side Sunset Shimmer, or personal teachings from the princess herself.

However not everything was set and stone and progressive for Heavy, more darker changes were happening for the colt, he was becoming more detached from ponies, especially sunset Shimmer, he even became a bit hostile towards her. His coat was no longer pearly white like the princesses, his coat was now a more dull white as if his fur was soaked from rain, but he didn't care. The circles around his eyes also seemed to be getting darker as he thought about the pain he was feeling, and the detachments he felt with other ponies.

The memory of his mother in such a weakened state was breaking the colt's heart, but now he was doing what he could to hardened his heart and take the pain for the sake of his dream, and it was worrying the princess greatly. Little did Heavy know however, tonight was going to be the ultimate change in his life, and it would truly be the day that love would all but die in the little colt.

It was now late in the afternoon, the sun was starting to set and with it, clouds were now being put together for a much needed down pour due to the many days of pure sunshine the city has had. For one little colt however, the sun or the rain that was to come was now the least of his worries, he felt he had more important things to do as he was now facing down an experienced Earth pony member of the royal guard.

In the training grounds of castle Canterlot, Heavy Weight was squaring off with a fully armored member of the royal guard, he stood firm and strong with minor scratches on his body as he stared down the guard hard with fire and a lot of fury in his darkening eyes. The guard had his sword drawn and his armor was scratched, but the guard stood his ground completely fearless as he readied himself for another attack against the colt.

Suddenly in the heat of the moment, the guard instantly lunges at Heavy with his sword held high going for a downward strike to hasten his victory, but Heavy was no fool to such an amateurish attack. He lit up his horn and immediately surrounded himself in a massive and dense ice blue shield just as the guard swung his sword down and and slammed the sharp end of the blade against the shield. The shield held it's own as well as the mind of the colt as he gritted his teeth and began to repel the guard.

The guard then saw that Heavy's shield was about to toss him and immediately jumped from the shield just in time as the shield made a sudden expansion, the guard landed on his hooves and suddenly swung one of his back hooves in the form of a round house kick. Heavy raised an eye brow before a dagger suddenly flew out of the horse shoe of the guard, Heavy had lowered his shield before noticing the dagger and immediately thought fast as he brought out a blue tentacle from right in front of him and thankfully caught the dagger just in time.

Suddenly as Heavy threw the dagger aside, he was then met with the charging head butt of the guard, but Heavy was not about to be intimidated as he lowered his head and decided to take this attack of the guard's head on. They both slammed heads together and to the guards surprise, Heavy held his own against him, they fought for control as Heavy then felt blood rushing down from his head, his head burned with pain as he winced at it slightly. The guard became a bit concern, but was then surprised as Heavy then suddenly grunted and growled as he magically enhanced his head and fought through the pain as he then began pushing the guard back.

Heavy then lowered his head and then immediately raised it up hitting the guard in the jaw with his horn, with the guard's head high in the air and reeling from the blow, he left his chest with nothing but golden to defend it, and not even that was going to save him. Heavy then empowered himself with his magic and felt his speed and strength increase ten fold, he then unleashed three swift hoofs to the chest that immediately chipped away at the armor with ease. The guard quickly pulled out his sword to stop him, but Heavy then suddenly performed a back flip in split second time and kicked the sword out of the guards hooves with both hind legs.

Heavy soared through the air and glowed in his ice blue aura like a shining star in the night as he came down for a hard landing, he stomped his hooves down on the sandy ground and kicked up sand as he prepared the next move. He then saw the flying sword coming back down to the ground and quickly caught it in his levitation and suddenly lit it a blaze with his blue flames, he then suddenly shot the sword at high speeds directly at the guard, the guard in response suddenly pulled out out an excess shielding from behind the back of his armor.

He raised it in front of him, but it was too late, just as the guard had pulled out his shield, the sword had already struck and stuck to the chest of his armor, but surprisingly it did not go through the armor and pierced his chest. It was then that the burning sword suddenly made his armor crack up before suddenly exploding into pieces of golden chunks, and now that he was no more defenseless, Heavy was about to seal the win.

He saw the guard raise his shield as if he was preparing for an attack, but Heavy had a plan to break that shield as he narrowed his sights on the shield and began to focus, then in that instant, blue flames erupt from the front of the shield and was quickly heating and softening up the shield. The guard felt his shield getting hot as sweat began to form on his head, he was barely able to look out from behind his shield and look pass the bright fire before he was able to see a magic beam coming.

The guard didn't have much time to react as the beam struck his weakened shield and blew it away leaving the guard completely vulnerable, and Heavy had taken complete advantage of that as he had came right behind the beam in the form of his comet charge. For a last resort the guard quickly pulled off his helmet and used it as his last line of defense, he then held it in front of him as another shield, but Heavy just smirked as he slammed head first against the shield indulged helmet.

The guard held his own knowing that a direct hit from the attack could prove potentially lethal if struck directly, but they both knew as they gave each other one last look, they knew something was about to give, and it wasn't one of them. The helmet suddenly cracked up like an egg and suddenly disintegrated against the dense blue magic, with the helmet gone, the guard no longer had any means of defense as he braced himself for what came next.

The guard braced himself as Heavy struck him directly in the chest, but thankfully as Heavy sent the guard flying, he had realized the guard had managed to soften his attack with the helmet and was spared a critical and dangerous blow as the guard slammed on his back and slowly got up. He barely struggled getting to his and was met with the sight of a now irritated Heavy Weight who was hoping that the last attack would have been the finisher, the colt then suddenly took off towards the guard once more with a magically charged hoof.

Seeing the fury in Heavy's eyes, and feeling the bruising and damage he had taken on, the guard knew that he was no longer able to match the colt, and decided there was only one last thing he could do now. The guard removed his left front horse shoe, dropped it and held it up making a sign of surrender as Heavy suddenly grind to a stop only an inch from the stallions face, the guard felt the wind and the power of the hoof blow across his face as he watched Heavy slowly lower his hoof.

"Why did you surrender...? You can still fight, why did you just give up?"Heavy questioned in confusion and irritation.

"There was no other means for me to fight, my weapons were fried and now I have no armor for protection, would you still fight even if you had no defenses or weapons to fight with? I do not have magic like you do, I'm more limited than you Heavy,"The guard explained while putting his horse shoe back on.

"I would never give up, that's no way to become the best,"Heavy said sternly and with great pride.

"Hmm... Interesting, not a lot of guards now a days share that kind of enthusiasm and bravery you do,"The guard said with an interested smile.

"Well if I have to I'll get them to be like that, I'll show them what real bravery and the will to never get up can do,"Heavy said in the same tone.

"Well now... I would love to see that, and I would have been honored if you were the captain of this place, just like your father was,"Guard said as he then walked off to leave the grounds.

Heavy let out a sigh of frustration, he looked up to the dark clouds that the Pegasus were putting together to make the storm that was to come, he then turned around to leave only to be met with the hoof clopping applause and the smiling face of Sunset Shimmer who was standing at the entrance and had watched his battle with the guard with admiration. He rolled his eyes at the happy filly as she raced to Heavy and getting ready to hug him for his valiant victory against the guard.

"Heavy Weight that was incredible...! You're really getting good with magic! How do you do all this?!"Sunset exclaimed excitedly as she approached the colt.

Suddenly as she reached out to hug him, Heavy growled in frustration at Sunset's surprise hugs, he quickly grabbed Sunset's left hoof and lifted her over his head and slammed her on her face. He then held her in an arm lock and held her down as she kicked and struggled against him.

"Sunset I'm getting tired of your surprise hugs, maybe instead of watching me you should worry about yourself, maybe you wouldn't fall for this basic move,"Heavy said as he gradually let her go and watched her scramble to her hooves.

"Sorry... I still just can't understand how you do it,"Sunset said trying to ignore the fact that her face was now sore.

"I told you before, you just need to apply yourself more, and yet you find it more prudent to just watch me... If you want to become princess one day, you need to stop chasing after me, and commit yourself to your own dream... I already have,"Heavy said as he calmly left the grounds, and leaving sunset to collect herself.

He quietly left the grounds and made his way to the castle, in the process Heavy decided that this was a good time to work on his book, with a wave and a bit of focus, Heavy gradually made his book appear in front of him along with a quill pen and began writing as he entered the castle. He looked upon the new page he was working on and it appeared to be somewhat of a drawing of Heavy, and the outline of another Heavy right next to the real one, Heavy smirked and chuckled as he knew this new spell he was making was definitely going to be one of his favorites.

He made his way through the main hall quietly and calmly as he wrote in his book making the details to the spell he was making, knowing that after a few test runs he did before, this spell was going to be a bit tricky to make. He made his way up the stairs of the hall and began walking down a hall way to get to his guest bedroom in the throne room, he made the few new adjustments of his spell in the process while lazily walking without even looking where he was going.

That soon caught up with him as Heavy then suddenly bumped into some pony and feel on his flank, he looked up in frustration before suddenly looking up at the worried face of princess Celestia, Heavy let out a sigh as he got to his hooves and bowed to her.

"Heavy...? You don't need to bow to me... I was just looking for you as a matter a fact,"Celestia said as she placed a hoof under his chin and knelt down to the colts level."Heavy... I'm starting to worry for you child, you are not the cheerful and happy little colt that walked into my home, you have changed since then..."

"I'm just trying to grow up fast princess... I want to grow stronger, and I learned that I have to grow up to get stronger, I don't have time for little foal stuff any more,"Heavy said as the princess stared into his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Just... Try not to grow up too fast Heavy, you are still a young colt yet, and I know this thing with your mother is bothering you, but you can't just forget about it and harden you're heart like this,"Celestia explains as Heavy looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at the princess.

"Thanks...I guess, now can I please go back to the guest room and study?"Heavy asked with a a dull tone.

"Of course Heavy, just remember... Try not to grow up to fast, I... Can't help but feel fond of you,"Celestia said as Heavy walked right by her and found his way to the throne room.

Heavy magically opened the big doors to the throne room and looked to his right, he saw the guest bed room and magically opened it as well, he then made his way over to the room and entered while shutting the door behind him. He then looked around the room, the bed was nice and big, he had his trusty old desk right by the window with a book that he was currently reading sitting there open. The room however had a thing for being quite dark, for it had only one window, and that meant only one source of light, but he did not care, it actually helped him remain calm and focus in such a peaceful place.

He slowly levitated his book and placed it on the bed as he then walked over to the desk, the colt made himself comfortable as he hopped up on the chair and pushed himself in for a magic as he began to read the book he was on. Heavy took one look out the window and saw the clouds just starting to form, he then turned back to the book and began reading, what he found was boring and yet informative, so he gave the details a sigh, but as he turned the page, he then noticed something of interest.

Heavy was now reading two pages that held the know how for not controlling magic, but for using magic to control nature, he looked to a picture of two unicorns that appeared to be manipulating lighting as well as even water, this officially made Heavy want to try it. He began to study the details and the know how on how to start, he thought the details were boring, but detail and careful coordination was needed when dealing with such magic, it took him a few weary minutes before he was finished reading, but now something caught up with Heavy.

He felt tired from his spar with the guard earlier, and the attention to details in his reading did not help either, Heavy let out a small yawn and took one last look through the window at the mounting clouds in the sky as his eyes got heavy. He managed to close his book and lay back in his chair as he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

There was no dreaming, there was not one stir from the colt as he rested against the chair for hours now, there was no snoring and there wasn't even any movement, Heavy was quiet and resting peacefully with only one thing on his mind, his dream. His mind felt at ease as his ears suddenly twitched as thunder was being heard in the distance, but it only served as a soothing tune that helped him rest easily.

Finally Heavy's slumber was interrupted as he quickly awoke to the sound of knocking on the door, he snapped his eyes open and looked outside to see that the night had fallen upon the city and the storm was now beginning. He then looked to the door as he then was given three more knocks before he narrowed his sights on the door, he magically swung the door open and raised an eye brow as he saw princess Celestia and Sunset Shimmer standing at the door way and giving Heavy a sad look.

"What is it...? What's with all the looks?"Heavy asked with concern as he got off the chair and walked to them.

Heavy...? It's... Your mother, she wants to see you..."Celestia said in a solemn tone as the colt felt a familiar fear rising in him.

"I'm so sorry Heavy..."Sunset said in a shaky voice, making things much worse.

"Why...? Why would you say...?"Heavy asked before he finally had enough.

"Heavy listened to me... You knew it was only a matter of time, please... Just listened to me for just a minute..."Celestia begged but to avail.

In that instant Heavy no longer wanted to listen and lit up his horn with blue magic, he then began covering himself in the same sphere of magic he has seen his mother and the princess use on many different occasions. He got one last glimpse at Celestia's face full of worry and sadness before he was finally completely covered in the sphere, he then began to focus as he then began traveling through his own little teleportation tunnel. He did not time to be happy that he got the spell down, now his mother was his greatest concern at this time as he went through the ice blue tunnel of magic.

Heavy then took a deep breathe in as he came out of the magical tunnel as suddenly reappeared outside the castle and on the streets of the city, he heard the thunder of the storm clouds rumble as he panted while taking one look back to the castle. He then turned back to the streets of the city and immediately took off down the street passing a few ponies as he frantically made his way to the hospital.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"Heavy shouted as he shoved through many different ponies that were rushing to avoid the storm, he never felt so scared in his life.

He raced by many buildings and ponies, there was nothing more important to him than his mother at this point, he had even cast his dream to the side as he turned off into the next street, and as he did, Heavy then accidentally slammed into a familiar face while another yelped in shock at the collision. He fell to his flank and immediately scrambled back to his hooves before staring angrily at the one who ran into him, he then forgo about his anger and was stricken with shock as he was now looking at two old friends, Shining Armor, and Twilight Sparkle.

"Heavy...? Is that you?"Twilight said as she helped Shining to his hooves.

"Twilight...? Shining?"Heavy said in frantic confusion.

"Oh my Celestia it is him...! Hey Heavy, It's been awhile since we last saw you, what have you been up to, you gotten bigger since I last saw you,"Shining said as he noticed that Heavy was a bit bigger than a normal colt at the age of seven.

"I...uh... It's good to see you two, look I really gotta go..."Heavy said frantically before a conversation could brew.

"Go...? But... We haven't seen you in a long time, don't you wanna hang out for a bit...?"Twilight asked with a sad look.

"No...! I have to leave now!"Heavy said loudly before pushing pass Shining and Twilight as he took off down the street.

"What was that all about Shining? Why doesn't he want to see us?"Twilight asked out of confusion as they watched Heavy leave.

"I don't know, but he sounded like something bad was happening... Come on! Let's follow him,"Shining said as Twilight lit up a little bit.

Both the brother and sister then ran after Heavy, but they made sure to keep their distance so he would not see them, however the two siblings were too busy trying to follow Heavy that they did not realize that some pony else was following. It was an old enemy of theirs and now thanks to Twilight and Shining's actions, this old enemy had finally found the one that humiliated him and beat him in front of all the students in the school, the one, the only... Dark Shine.

Heavy Weight on the other hoof had no time or the patience to notice himself being followed as he finally made it to the Canterlot hospital, seeing the hospital only made Heavy go faster and made it harder for his friends to keep up with him. Fear was mounting for him, the thunder of the clouds crashed as he felt a drop of rain hit his muzzle, but it proved not to deter him as he made it inside the hospital.

Shining Armor and Twilight immediately stopped just as they got to the hospital door and looked up at the entire building before looking back at the door, as much as they wanted to continue, they could not dare enter a public place without a parent or special business. The siblings then decided to wait outside, but remain under the cover of the building as it started to rain, they could not figure everything out with what was going on with their friend, but what they did realize was that there was serious business in that building Heavy needed to attend to, and boy was serious.

Heavy was now standing in the lobby of the hospital, he quickly looked all around him before quickly making his way to the lobby desk, he then looked up and got the lobbyist attention.

"Excuse me Miss, I'm here to see my mom Golden Heart,"Heavy said as he saw a mare poke her head out from the desk and looked down to see the worried colt.

"Oh... Oh my goodness... Um... Of course Heavy Weight, go right up... She's waiting for you..."The lobbyist said in a solemn tone, making the colt worry even more.

Heavy then let out a sigh as he lit up his horn again and focused on the floor he needed to focus on, he quickly covered himself in an orb of magic as he then disappeared from the lobby and was heading towards the third floor. In a split second of going through the tunnel, Heavy instantly reappeared in front of his mother's hospital room on the third floor, he quickly took a gulp before pushing the door open slowly.

Upon opening the door he saw his mother resting in her hospital bed with everything covered up but her face, he could hear the heart monitor going as well as the breathing machine as he quietly entered the room and shut the door behind him. He slowly began approaching his mother as it hurt his heart to see his mother in such a state, tears streamed down his cheek, his whole body quivered with cold pain as he made it to his mother's side and crawled up onto her bed.

"Mom...? I'm here mom... It's me... Heavy..."Heavy said while Golden Heart did not move, it didn't even sound like she was breathing."Mom...?! Are you okay...?! Please talk to me..."

Heavy's begging was finally answered as Golden Heart let out a deep and labored breathe, she then opened her eyes and slowly looked around the room, she then saw Heavy Weight right at her side with tears in his eyes, and to the colts surprise, she smiled at him.

"Heavy...? Oh Heavy... My baby, I'm so glad you came son,"Golden Heart said in the weakest voice ever."Oh... Look at you Heavy... You're growing up awfully fast there son..."

"Mom...? Why did you need to talk to me again, is there something wrong?"Heavy asked as he snuggled against his mother.

"Heavy... It's time... I... can't go on any longer,"Golden Heart said as Heavy felt something die inside of him.

"Mom... No...! Mom please... Don't go..."Heavy begged as he began sobbing against his mother.

"I'm sorry son... I never wanted you to have to endure this... But now... You have to be strong now son, for me... And your father,"Golden Heart said as she nuzzled her son's cheek.

"But mom... I... I won't have any pony, I'll have nothing without you..."Heavy cried as the tears flow freely from his eyes.

"Heavy... Don't forget... You still have your dream, and that dream...is something you wish to make come true... You have many of your father's virtues including his courage, and his determination, if you remain on this path, there will be nothing you cannot do..."Golden Heart explained with some weak coughing.

"I... I understand... B-but how can I go on if you're not going to be with me...?"Heavy asked out of grief and pure despair.

"I'll always be with you... I'll be right here... In your heart... always..."Golden Heart said as she weakly placed a hoof to her son's chest."Your father's with you as well, I believe that ever since his death, his spirit has been in you this whole time."

"My dad...is inside me...? You... Really think he is?"Heavy asked as he placed his hoof on his mother's.

"I do... And from now on... I'll always be with you as well, you will now carry the spirits of us both in your heart,"Golden Heart said before turning away and looking up at the ceiling as tears suddenly streamed from her face."Mega... I've done all I could do... Our son is on his way now, please watch over him when I cannot."

"Mom...? What is it now...? Mom...?!"Heavy said in response while Golden continued to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm so proud of you Heavy... I was so happy to be your mother... Thank you for being born to me... Thank you son... Thank you so much...Heavy Weight..."Golden Heart as she sobbed and felt herself fading into the after life."Good bye my son... I love you... So...much...Heavy..."

It was in that very moment as Heavy looked at his mother with fear, he felt his mother's hoof go limp in his own, he watched as her smile slowly faded and her head slowly hit the pillow as if she had lost consciousness. Then suddenly as Heavy then heard the heart monitor flat line, he now knew for certain... Golden Heart had died...

"Mom...? MOM...? Mom please talk to me...! Mom...!"Heavy said as he was on the verge of breaking down, he quickly tried to shake her awake to no avail."Mom... Please... Mom... No... No... NO...!"

Heavy then exploded in a raw display of emotional pain as he broke down upon his mother's peaceful yet lifeless body, he felt completely destroyed, he felt helpless and could not control his crying. He now laid there next to his mother, not wanting to be disturbed, not wanting to move, not caring or noticing his eyes taking on an even darker shade of grey, and most of all he didn't even notice as his old enemy had watched this tragic event from the door way and walked away with a wicked grin on his face.

**OKAY... NOW THAT WAS A CHAPTER THAT WAS HARD TO MAKE, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT, AND TO THE ONES THAT HAVE SEEN THE ORIGINAL, YOU ALL KNOW WHAT COMES NEXT**.


	15. Chapter 14:I Will Become The Best

Chapter 14:I Will Become The Best

A tragedy had now taken place this dark cold and stormy night in Canterlot, the city had now lost one of its most talented unicorns that had ever existed, she had passed away peacefully in the Canterlot hospital and died a proud unicorn, and an even more proud mother. The crash of thunder rumbled in the dark clouds, rain had really began to come down from the sky as it drenched unlucky ponies that were in its path. However, there was one little unicorn colt who was the saddest and felt like the most unlucky pony in the world as he laid against his dead mother.

In the Canterlot hospital, young Heavy Weight laid against his mother Golden Heart who had just passed away a little more than an hour ago, the colt was sobbing uncontrollably in crushing defeat at the lost of his mother. He had felt some pain in this pass year from the guards that he practiced with, but this new pain was more painful than he ever thought possible. This new pain was hurting his heart as he removed a hoof from his tearful face and placed it over his chest in pain, the grief and sorrow he felt was like no other, it felt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest.

His mother was the only one he had in this world, no pony else seemed to matter to him compared to his mother, he was alone, and it only made him feel even worse as he nuzzled closer against his mother's cold cheek. Her cheek was really cold to the touch, she did not stir, she did not move, she was now in an eternal sleep, Golden Heart was now with Mega Weight, and they were possibly within Heavy now.

Heavy slowly stood up on the bed and continued watching his mother sleep peacefully together, in a way he was glad that she was no longer in pain and she was now with his father in the after life, but above all he felt crushed and dead inside. All that he was feeling now was emptiness, all that still seemed to exist in his mind was the dream he had vowed to make come true, and he knew that no pony was going to stop him.

Suddenly his ear twitched as he heard the door to the room opening, he turned around with tears in his eyes and looked to see his family doctor, doctor Hoover entering the room along with nurse Red Cross. Upon entering, doctor Hoover was the first one to notice the scene and stared solemnly at the miserable colt who was staring right back at him with a blank look while tears still streamed from his eyes. Red Cross was next to see the scene and immediately let out a shocked gasp before looking down in sadness seeing a colt like this, a tear even threatened to leave her cheek as the doctor and nurse slowly approached him.

"Heavy... We're sorry you had to watch this happen... Truly we are,"Hoover said in the most gentle voice he could utter.

"Believe us... We're so sorry about this... A colt shouldn't have had to see this,"Red Cross said as she approached Heavy and gently placed the sheet over Golden Heart's face.

"Why...? Why did this have to happen...? Why did she have to go...? This isn't fair...!"Heavy yelled as he lowered his head in grief.

His words stung the doctor and the mare as they backed away from him as he threatened to break down once more, they could see the pain in his eyes, but they could also see the dark hollow look of his eyes surrounded with dark grey color, this pain was like no other they have seen.

"I... I guess it's just fate really child... Your mother died loving you and believing that you are capable for so much more, and so far she hasn't been wrong about anything, and know that she will always be with you... In your heart..."The doctor said as he suddenly pulled out a note and gave it to the colt."Here... It's a message from the princess, she wants you to collect your most valued possessions from your home and come back to the castle."

Heavy took up the note slowly in his magic and put it in front of him while drying his eyes, after a minute of reading it, he burned away the note with his blue fire and jumped off the bed to give his mother the peace she deserved. He slowly began leaving the room with his head held low, the doctor and nursed watched him leave and slowly waved good bye as Heavy left the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

He then slowly began to make his way down the hall way, grief still held a firm grip on the colts heart as he felt tears continue to fill his eyes, he remained silent as he then lit up his horn with his magic and covered himself with ice blue magic once more. In a flash of blinding light and a bit of traveling through a tunnel of blue, Heavy teleported out from the third floor and had reappeared in the middle of the lobby and spooked a few new patients in the process.

He looked around at the frighten ponies who then looked to him with interest before lowering his head and moving on, he made his way to the doors that lead out of the hospital with only his dream as his means for living. It was all he had left now, and he was going to make it a reality no matter what, he frowned at the door as he magically opened and traveled outside into the rainy and stormy outside world.

Upon making it outside, Heavy looked straight ahead knowing exactly where to go next, he kept his head low and continued on, but he failed to notice as Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle had waited right next to the door as they got up and saw Heavy leaving slowly. In her heart, Twilight knew something was wrong with him, she felt a pain in her chest that reeked of great sorrow and devastation, she then quickly ran out towards the colt and stopped when she was only a few feet from him.

"Heavy...?! What happened...? Are you okay Heavy...?"She questioned to the colt with a sad look in her sparkling purple eyes.

Heavy slowly turned his head as Shining Armor joined Twilight by her side, they watched as Heavy turned slowly and looked to them with the most depressed look they had ever seen, now Twilight knew for sure that Heavy was in great pain. They watched and felt their hearts hurt as they saw tears rolling down Heavy's cheek, he then let out a sniffle before turning back in front of him and continuing on while Twilight and Shining were left with confusion and great concern.

"Shining...? Why is Heavy Weight in so much pain...? He's hurting so much, I...feel it, something bad has happened to him..."Twilight asked as she looked to Shining Armor with a sad look in her eyes and tears stinging them as well.

"I... Don't know Twily... But I'm going to find out, you go back to the house and wait for me to come back,"Shining Armor said as he looked to Heavy.

"Are you sure...? Will you be okay...?"Twilight asked with fear.

"Of course I will, now just go home Twilight, let me handle this,"Shining Armor said as he began to follow Heavy down the street.

Twilight did as she was told after a minute of watching her brother pursue Heavy without delay, she quickly took off and made for her home while Shining was now following Heavy Weight all the way back to Heavy's house. Little did both colts know however, Shining wasn't the only one that was now following Heavy Weight, from out of the shadows of the hospital, Dark Shine had emerged with a wicked smile on his face and was now following Heavy as well as he rushed to catch up.

Heavy Weight felt the burden of his mother's death still heavy on his shoulders as he walked with his head held low, his grief he felt inside was unimaginable, he felt the cold wind and rain on his fur and his mane, but now it was as if he felt nothing. Minutes went by as he passed by his two old stallion enemies who didn't even glare at him as they too knew the pain he was now going through as they looked down in shame and despair for the colt.

Heavy just sneered at the two stallions as he ignored them completely and began to feel a wave of anger mixing with his grief, he began stomping his hooves down on the ground leaving small little holes the size of his hooves in the ground as he walked. Golden Heart's death was feeling more unfair and more uncalled for as he thought about it, more tears leaked out of him as he saw his home in the distance through the cover of the heavy rain.

Shining Armor was seeing the holes Heavy was making, and was now feeling Heavy's pain for himself as he followed the deep hoof tracks in the ground, whatever happened to Heavy, it must have been awful if he's this upset. Shining could barely see a thing except for Heavy and could see that Heavy was making his way towards a small house that looked to be possibly his for that fact. Not wanting to go any further, Shining quickly hid behind another house and decided to wait there until Heavy was done conducting business with the house.

Heavy was now standing in front of his house and looking it over one more time knowing that this was going to be the last time that he would ever want to see this beloved home, now that it held a terrible and fresh memory in his mind. He wiped the tears from his eyes before magically opening the door and casually venturing inside the house, and the house could not feel more empty and cold inside if it tried.

The whole house was almost pitch black with darkness, Heavy quickly lit up his horn and looked around the room, it looked as if the house had not been touched or occupied for years, dust was everywhere and the building creaked as Heavy walked through the house. He lazily walked up to a picture portrait of his father Mega, he looked at the picture of his father with almost the same look as his father was giving in the picture, except there was no smile for Heavy as he then surrounded the picture in his magical blue aura.

With a small grunt, Heavy suddenly made the portrait disappear from sight, Heavy had decided it was one of the things he wished to take with him as he then looked to a small picture of him as a foal and Golden Heart. He levitated the picture as he gritted his teeth in new found pain, his eyes closed as he allowed tears to flow, he quietly sobbed as he stared at the picture of him and his mother. He knew that this was all he would need, to see his mother's smiling face to remember what he was fighting for, and what she wanted for him, and he was going to fulfill it no matter what.

With tears still in his eyes and on the verge of breaking down again, Heavy levitated the picture into the air and looked at it one more time before suddenly making it disappear as well, and that concluded what he wished to take with him. He took one last look at the inside of his house, feeling his old memories of the home flooding his mind, he quickly shook it off with a big sigh before walking to the front door, leaving behind his home to return to the castle and a worried princess.

He stepped outside into the rain once more and looked to the sky with a blank look as thunder and lighting crashed and stabbed through the sky, he glared at the sky as if to be cursing it as he slowly walked down the small steps of his home. Heavy stared lazily in front of him with a completely emotionless look as he then began to walk away from his home through the heavy rain, but at that moment, his new sense for magic and fighting kicked in and saw a red glow to his left.

His senses kicked in and Heavy immediately threw up a magical shield around himself, his shield easily deflected the blast of sudden red magic and watched the attack strike the building right where Shining Armor was hiding, but thankfully Shining was spared from being discovered and getting hurt. Heavy watched the roof of the building burn for a bit before the rain put the burning fire on the roof out, he then turned with an angry look and saw the very last pony that he ever wanted to see... Dark Shine.

The dark colt was easy to identify in the rain as Heavy lowered his shield and gave Dark the most intimidating death stare he could possibly give this enemy, but Dark Shine only chuckled as he began moving closer to Heavy. He flashed his wicked smile at Heavy while Heavy kept his guard up and watched every move Dark made as he began circling around Heavy. Shining Armor was seeing the rising confrontation and was thinking of stepping in, but he could barely see in the rain, and he didn't want to blow his cover and get in trouble with Heavy, so he just stood there and watched as the colts exchanged words.

"Well... Long time no see Heavy, so you just decided to leave without giving me a proper good bye, what kind of great unicorn are you suppose to be?"Dark said while chuckling at the angry Heavy.

"What do you want Dark Shine? Don't you have a place to go and be worthless or something?"Heavy questioned as he watched the colt circle around him.

"Oh ha ha ha! I forgot to laugh, you know I saw what happened back at the hospital with your mother their Heavy! Such a tragedy don't you think?!"Dark said loudly for Heavy and Shining Armor to hear.

"What...! That's what happened...?!"Shining asked himself before watching the colts again.

"You say one more word about my mother and I swear to Celestia I will make you regret it...!"Heavy growled loudly at the dark colt who then frowned at him.

"Or what...! What else is there you can do to me Heavy Weight! My mother practically laughs at me now because of you! That battle we had back then, that stripped me of everything I had going for me there, now I'm nothing more than a laughing stock!"Dark yelled in anger while Heavy gave him a look that said that he didn't care."At least you had a mother who believed in you, but now I guess that ship has sailed along with her corpse huh?"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH DARK SHINE! OR I'll SHUT IT FOR YOU!"Heavy roared as his body began to glow with a violent blue aura.

"Like I bucking said! There's nothing more you can say or do to me that hasn't been done already, you're now just as worthless and dead inside as your mother is right now both inside and out!"Dark Shine yelled in the colt's ear.

Suddenly in the back of his mind, something finally snapped within the colt, he gritted his teeth in controlled fury as Heavy let out an ear splitting scream as he tightened up his right hoof and suddenly swung it towards Dark Shine. Reacting to the scream with startled effort, Dark put his right hoof up to block, but that proved to be the greatest mistake he could have ever hoped to make. He watched as the right hoof struck against his blocking arm with tremendous force, and in that moment to every pony's horror minus Heavy's, the right hoof struck so hard that it smashed through Dark's arm and knocked the limb clean off the colt's body.

Dark barely had time to scream at the sight of his now missing arm as the right hoof then struck the dark colt right across the jaw with tremendous force still as Dark was sent flying at sound breaking speeds and crashing into Heavy's house. The force of the colt smashing into the house made the whole building let out a loud creaking sound before suddenly collapsing down and exploding loudly in a cloud of dust and wood.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHH**!"Heavy roared into the sky as lightning suddenly stabbed the sky and appeared to even be reaching for Heavy.

Suddenly Heavy looked at the wreck that use to be his home as he heard screams coming from the wreck, it was then that a red beam of magic shot out from the wreckage and Dark Shine quickly emerged from the pile before looking to the stump where his right arm use to be. Shining Armor looked on in sudden horror, he felt his stomach get tied in a knot and become cold as he watched Dark look at his missing arm in horror while Heavy was just growling at Dark with uncontrolled anger.

"AAAAAAAGH...! OH GOSH OH CELESTIA...! MY ARM...!"Dark shouted out in unbelievable pain."You little monster...! Aaagh gosh...! You're just a big worthless monster just like your mom...!"

"I TOLD YOU SHUT UP!"Heavy roared in blind anger.

Suddenly another bolt of lighting struck the sky, but this time it found an outlet for power, with Heavy Weight's magic kicking into overdrive, his magic suddenly surrounded the bolt of lightning and drew it down to his horn. The bolt of lightning then struck his horn and to every pony's surprise, Heavy began conducting the lightning bolt as he narrowed his sights at the scratched up Dark Shine with the missing right limb.

He gave one last glare at Dark before aiming his horn at the terrified colt as the magic mixed with lightning charged up in his horn, the power of this next attack was overwhelming and full of heat and heavy air. Dark shook his head as if to be begging for mercy, but Shining Armor just looked away knowing that there was no reasoning with Heavy, magic also began engulfing Heavy's eyes as he finally unleashed the immense attack of lightning and magic.

The beam made an exploding and electric sound as it surged and shot towards Dark Shine, the dark colt was only able to let out a scream before the attack suddenly struck the colt through the chest and immediately burned a hole through him. The attack blasted right out Dark's back as the colt began shaking violently as if he was having a seizure while his screams started to sound as if he was gagging on something. The electric power of the attack singed a complete hole through the colt before finally disappearing back into the sky while Heavy finally stopped his magic.

Heavy watched as Dark Shine still shook as if he was having a seizure before he suddenly tumbled over and landed on his side, Heavy slowly began walking over to the colt with an angry look yet, he then came to the colt's side as he watched Dark continue to suffer. Finally Dark suddenly went limp and laid right at Heavy's hooves dead and still smoking from the powerful attack, but Heavy just maintained his mad look as he stared down the dead colt and moved his mouth down to the colts ear.

"I warned you to shut up... But you didn't... You just kept running your mouth, you deserved every last minute of this..."Heavy said in a cold tone as he levitated the colt's body into the air and threw it clear out of the city and even down the mountain never to be seen again."Oh...! You forgot this too! Take it with you!"

Heavy then lifted up the severed limb of Dark Shine and threw it in the same direction he threw the body and watched it disappear in the distance, he stood there for a solid moment in the rain before finally letting out a sigh. He then turned around and finally left the scene, he surrounded himself in an orb of magic once more, and in a flash, he disappeared once more to get back to the castle. Shining Armor on the other hoof was now panting and full of fear as he stumbled before taking off towards his home, he felt sick to his stomach, he could not believe what he just witnessed, some pony who he called his friend had just murdered a pony, sure the colt he killed was a bully and potentially evil, but it was still wrong.

"He killed him... He just murdered a pony just like that...!"Shining said as he ran with bone chilling fear coursing through his body."I thought he was my friend, but he's not... He's a murderer... Heavy's a monster."

Meanwhile back at castle Canterlot, the rain was still beating down on the castle as the storm showed no signs of letting up, Celestia and Sunset Shimmer were currently standing in the door way out from the rain waiting for Heavy to return. They didn't need to wait long as Celestia saw a blue orb suddenly appear right in front of the castle's golden bar gate, the orb then exploded into sparks of magic to reveal Heavy Weight as he looked around before looking to them.

He gave them a sad look that was returned with the same looks as he slowly walked through the rain slowly, his hooves clopped slowly and smacked against the puddles in the ground as he kept walking until he stood before the princess. He slowly lifted his head up and looked to Celestia as tears once more began to stream down his cheeks, Celestia and Sunset's hearts instantly broke for him as they both knew exactly what happened.

"I need a place to stay..."Heavy said in a soft and low tone as he stood in the rain.

Celestia instantly felt a tear roll down her face as she lunged to Heavy and scooped him up into a loving embrace, she nuzzled his cheek and felt his tears touch her cheek as she was feeling his pain. After a moment of hugging she slowly put Heavy down only for him to be hugged by a crying Sunset Shimmer, Sunset herself had gotten to know Golden Heart a little bit and felt saddened to know that such a good mare was now no longer with them.

"You can live here with us Heavy, it's the very least we can do, please... Come out from the rain and come with me..."Celestia said as she brought Heavy to her side and lit up her horn with golden magic.

The orb quickly surrounded all three of them and before they knew it, they were all traveling through the tunnel of Celestia's teleportation spell, Heavy could care less, he was in complete despair and did not care for anything. They quickly then came out of the tunnel and reappeared in front of the guest bedroom in the throne room, Celestia then quickly opened the door for the colt as he then raced in and jumped to the bed.

Celestia and Sunset both decided to enter the room and noticed that he had only brought two things with him, the big portrait of his father, and the small picture of his mother and him as a little foal. Celestia and Sunset slowly approached the colt as they saw him shaking and starting to sob again as he put his face to the pillows, Sunset jumped up onto the bed and walked over to Heavy while Celestia walked to the side and sat up on the bed and began rubbing his back.

"I'm so sorry about your mother Heavy... I'm sorry..."Sunset Shimmer said as she snuggled up to him and laid by his side.

"Your mother was a good mare, and she is going to get the best funeral we can possibly give her, I promise... I will take care of you in her place... Heavy Weight,"Celestia said as she managed to give him a nuzzle."Remember your dream...? No matter what... I will help you become the greatest unicorn in the world...And make your dream a reality."

"Yes... I will..."Heavy whispered out to them as he did his best to subdue his tears."I will become the greatest unicorn in Equestria... I will become the best..."

**JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE WE MAKE A BIG TIME SKIP, THERE IS STILL A WAYS TO GO YET IN THIS STORY, SO BE PREPARED FOR MORE ACTION IN THE FUTURE, BUT FOR NOW PREPARE FOR THE FUNERAL OF GOLDEN HEART**.


	16. Chapter 15:The Funeral

Chapter 15:The Funeral

A few days have passed since the tragic and fateful day, and yet the storm had not subsided yet, a greater storm even appeared to be coming for the city of Canterlot as an event was about to take place at a very special air outside was cold yet calm for the castle of Canterlot, no guards were practicing for today, the entire city for that fact was quiet and looked some what depressed, but no pony could be more depressed for this day than young Heavy Weight.

Within the castle of Canterlot, the royal guards of Canterlot were now mobilizing out the castle doors and traveling down the streets of the city, today was the day of Golden Heart's funeral, and many ponies exited their homes to attend the event to honor the mare. The guards began to disappear into the city and where they were going for the funeral was special, Celestia and Sunset Shimmer were next to step out of the castle doors. Celestia was now wearing a black version of her golden crown along with a casual black dress as well as some black shoes on her hooves. Sunset wore the same type of dress except she only had a small flower bracelet on her left hoof.

The princess and the student were about to leave for the funeral, they listened to the wind and the rolling thunder in the distance, and as they were about to begin walking down the steps to leave the castle, but that was when they realized some pony was missing from the group. Celestia and Sunset stopped cold, Celestia let out a painful and saddened sigh a she turned back to the castle and could see a small pony standing in the door way within the shadows.

"Come on now Heavy... We don't want to be late now,"Celestia said solemnly at the pony in the shadows.

A deep sigh sounded in the door way before the pony came out of the shadow, it was then that Heavy stepped outside wearing a black button shirt and black pants that matched the hollow blackness his eyes now showed. He stared sadly at the princess as he slowly came down the stairs, he then came to a complete stop and suddenly began standing there as his felt himself saddening more and placing a hoof over his heart as it still felt broken.

Sunset Shimmer saw that he was nervous and hurting inside, she quickly walked over to him and hugged him, and to her surprise, Heavy hugged her back and breathed heavily next to her ear as he felt her warm comfort against his cold self. Celestia was next to come over to him and began rubbing his back for further comfort as she saw a tear drop from his cheek.

"Easy now Heavy, every thing is going to be fine, you can do this,"Celestia encourage as Heavy parted from the hug from Sunset.

"*sigh*... Yes princess..."Heavy said in a low tone as he then made for the gate.

The mare and filly followed Heavy closely as the gate was magically opened by the princess, Heavy just kept his head low as if nothing mattered to him now, all these things that were happening before him was unbelievable, but the cold truth was that it's all happening. His mother's dead, his father's dead and now he was alone, the princess and Sunset didn't even mattered to him any more, the only thing that still mattered to him however, was his dream.

They all left the sanctity of the castle and began their journey down the streets of the city with Heavy in the lead, after all Heavy and the guards he told about the place were the only ones who knew where the special place was. Worry still loomed over Celestia as she watched Heavy venture through the streets with his head held low and ignoring the pain in his chest as they listened the crash of thunder in the sky.

As the trio walked quietly down the city streets, all was quiet, the houses and businesses around them appeared to be dead, almost no ponies were on the street this day, the only ones that were watched solemnly as they watched the group pass them. Some of the citizens even poked their heads out of the windows and stared solemnly at them before retreating as they heard the thunder getting louder.

Suddenly Celestia felt a small drop of rain hit her muzzle, they all stopped for a moment and all of them except for Heavy looked up as it began to rain, not wanting to get wet and ruin their outfits, Celestia quickly threw up a mobile shield around her and Sunset. She then noticed that she had forgotten about Heavy, but just as she was about to give him a hoof, she saw that he had already thrown up his own shield and continued on without delay, this only concerned Celestia more as they rushed to catch up with him.

As the minutes passed by, the more Celestia's heart hurt for the colt as she watched him walking alone with only his own magic to protect him from the rain, it was painful enough to lose her captain and beloved friend years ago, but now the wife was gone, and their child was alone. Celestia felt a tear threatening to leave her eyes as they finally arrived at the gate after almost an hour of tireless walking.

Heavy froze right in front of the gate and slowly lifted his head up to look at the obstacle in his path, just as he was about to lift the gate, it became unnecessary as Sunset stood in front of him and was able to raise the gate with her own magic. Heavy looked at Sunset as she struggled a bit with the gate before it was finally opened all the way, the filly then turned to Heavy with a gentle smile before he gave her a blank look along with a nod before beginning to leave again.

The princess and the student both began following Heavy as they all left the city and began departing down the road, after a few minutes of walking, Heavy then suddenly made a sharp turn off on to a small and rigid path way. He managed to maneuver through the path easily as if it was just another day he would go to train with his mother, however, Celestia could not even make her way into the path let alone navigate it, and Sunset could barely figure the place out as she banged against a few rocks and almost slipped and fell down the mountain.

Celestia then decided to just fly around the mountain rather than risk getting herself stuck in the path, she sprouted her wings and took off in the air, she looked to Heavy and Sunset and saw them making their way through the path before departing herself. She flew a good bit as she circled around the mountain, it was not long before she made it to the back of the mountain and could see to her surprise, the special place itself, and it was possibly one of the most beautiful sights in the world.

The massive plain on the side of the mountain was flat and yet full of lushes green grass, the waterfall that appeared to come from the mountain and fall to the large pond at the bottom was sparkling and one of the most beautiful waterfalls she has ever seen. How could such a beautiful place hide itself from her all these years, that is what she asked herself as she then flew down from the sky and made for a landing as she saw all the royal guards in black uniforms as well as a few other noble ponies quietly talking and waiting for the event to begin.

Celestia came to a soft landing in front of the groups of guards and other ponies as the piece of the Canterlot mountain protected them from the rain, the guards and ponies all looked at her with a mix of different looks ranging from stern to sad. Celestia waited for a few moments before they all looked to see Heavy Weight and Sunset Shimmer emerging from the path, they both slowly made their way to Celestia's path while Heavy received a few looks from all the ponies.

They all then turned to the mountain lake where a grave stone laid right in front of the lake as the water fall mist barely brushed against it, next to the grave stone there was a stand with a picture of Golden Heart smiling as if she was smiling at them all. The picture forced another tear from Heavy's eyes as captain Husky suddenly showed up by his side and looked to the colt with a solemn yet stern look before turning towards the picture on the stand.

"To be honest... I really cared about your mother... I thought if I could have just gotten her attention all those years ago, maybe she would actually have liked me, and maybe we could have been so much more... I'm sorry kid..."Husky said as he sigh before walking to the princesses side.

"Whatever... My mom would never notice a jerk stallion like you..."Heavy said under his breathe as he joined Sunset Shimmer and stood by her side.

"So what did he say this time?"Sunset asked quietly as Celestia was about to give her speech.

"He was still trying to say he likes her, but I doubt my mom would have ever wanted to be with some pony like him,"Heavy said before letting out a sigh.

"So what's going to happen with you Heavy?"Sunset asked the colt as he stared firmly yet solemnly into her eyes.

"Princess Celestia is going to let me live with her and you, and I plan on making sure every moment of my day is spent becoming stronger no matter what,"Heavy said as a smile appeared on sunset's face.

"That's great... We get to learn together, and live together,"Sunset said before nuzzling his cheek.

"Yeah... I guess it does,"Heavy said with doubt as Celestia finally began.

"Dearly ponies and royal guard of Canterlot...! We are have gathered her in the most beautiful place imaginable to remember a very beloved mother, and wife!"Celestia announced to the hundreds of ponies that had now lined up perfectly to mourn."Golden Heart...! Wife of captain Mega Weight, and mother of young Heavy Weight now rests here in front of this beautiful waterfall, Heavy...! Tell them all why she is now resting here!"

Heavy looked to the princess as she suddenly began to move to the side, he then took a deep breathe to contain the nervousness and hurt that was mixing within him for this day, he slowly made it to the center of the attention and looked out to all the ponies. He felt tears stinging his eyes as the memories of his mother continued to leak into his mind, but thankfully he was able to hold his own as he began to explain the importance of this place.

"Uh... Hello... Well... This place was first shown to me when I was four, and since then this has been the place where my mom would teach me the basics of magic, this was the place where my love for magic really sparked,"Heavy explained as interested conversations broke out with a few ponies."She told me... That this was also the place where her and dad would practice with their magic, and so... This place was very loved and valued by mom, and... I believe this place is where she would have wanted to be buried."

Finally as Heavy finished his speech, the ponies silenced their conversations as Celestia stood by Heavy's side, she then gave him the signal to go back to Sunset's side as she then once again gathered all eyes on her.

"Thank you Heavy, Now then...! Let us all take a moment of silence to remember Golden Heart as she now rests with her husband in the after life,"Celestia said as they all turned to the grave stone and felt the water fall mist hit their faces."Golden Heart... We wish you were still with us, the kindness and hope you brought to us all and especially to your son, please Golden Heart, rest in the fact that your child is in good hooves, you were so beloved by many, you were a very good mother, and Mega knows it now, since you can now join him in a peaceful afterlife, Goodbye... My dear friend..."

A moment of silence and bowed heads soon followed as the ponies all honored Golden Heart as she now rested well, the captain himself even felt a bit hurt from seeing such and old flame fade away from his heart, he even dared to shed a tear as he fought his sadness to remain strong. Celestia herself couldn't help but shed tears as if she was reliving the painful memory of Mega's funeral all those years ago, and now with the mother gone, their child now only had her for comfort.

Sunset Shimmer herself felt her body tremble with guilt and sadness at the lost of such a loved unicorn, she couldn't help but shed a tear as she listened to the rumble of thunder and the pounding of the rain on top of the mountain. She then began to hear crying which only sadden her more as she turned to the source, she then saw Heavy breaking down as he suddenly began walking towards the grave stone, she tried to go after him, but was then stopped by Celestia as the princess gave her the sign to let him go, and so they both watched as the colt stood in front of his mother's grave crying as he did his best to give final words.

"Mom... I-I'm sorry mom... I wish you were...still here... I don't know...where I-I would have been without you... I... I already miss you... But...I promise that... I'll become the greatest, you said you and dad were within me now... And...I guess that's the best reason to keep going,"Heavy said through sobs as he knelt down before Golden Heart's grave."I will become the greatest unicorn in the world... For you...and for dad...and for me, I'll miss you...mom."

With that said Heavy slowly got to his hooves and walked back to Celestia and Sunset Shimmer with his head held low, and as he made it to their side, another pony decided to give his last words as well. Heavy stood there and watched in silence as ponies began walking up and giving their last words to his mother before leaving and making room for the next, who knew there was so many ponies that knew his mother. It seemed endless as he sat there and making sure there was no more tears, now was a time for Heavy to be strong in these dark times, he had to harden his heart and continue on becoming the strongest.

Sunset didn't even bother to say her last words, she didn't want it to hurt Heavy any more than she could tell he was hurting on the inside, she looked to him and only saw a blank face looking at the grave as she tried to place a hoof on his back. This time however, Heavy slowly moved away from her but kept his sight's locked firmly on his mother's grave, this only made Sunset worry even more for him, suddenly the moment was then ruined as a familiar voice came from behind them both.

"Hey Heavy... Are you doing alright?"Came the voice of an old friend.

Heavy and Sunset both turned to see none other than Shining Armor right behind them wearing a black suit minus the tie and black pants to go with the solemn and yet firm look he had on his face. Heavy seemed a bit surprise to see his friend here after what has happened, he didn't even know that Shining knew what happened to his mother, he let out a sigh as he then noticed that his little friend Twilight was not with them at this time surprisingly enough.

"Hey Shining... I can't believe you actually came here, so... Where's Twilight at, normally I see her tagging around with you,"Heavy questioned as he looked around a bit before facing shining.

"Yeah she doesn't know about all this, she's still a filly yet and I didn't want her to have to experience such things yet, she still talks about you a lot,"Shining said with a slightly firmer voice which raised a bit of suspicion.

"Okay then, I hope she's doing alright, now are you going to tell me what's on your mind now, because I can tell you need to say something to me,"Heavy said as he received a nod from Shining.

"Follow me... I would prefer if we did this in private,"Shining Armor said as he gestured a little away from the crowds.

Heavy nodded in agreement before following Shining away from the crowd while Sunset decided to stay behind and watch them from the crowd, curiosity struck her as she watched the colts venture a good thirty feet from the crowd and almost were in range of the rain. Finally Shining Armor stopped Heavy just as they were an inch from the rain and looked to each other with serious looks, Heavy did not know what was going on, but let out a sigh as if it was no big deal.

"Well... Let me start off by saying I'm sorry about your mom... Me and Twilight never could imagine such a bad thing, nor do we even care to ever experience it,"Shining said while Heavy softened his look at Shining.

"Thanks... It still feels like just a bad dream, i wish i could have had a little more time with her,"Heavy said solemnly while Shining did his best to maintain a stern look.

"Heavy... There's something else I need to tell you, and you're not going to like it..."Shining said while Heavy looked to him with a bit of confusion."Heavy... You and me... We can't be friends any more..."

"What...?! What are you talking about? Why not?!"Heavy questioned in a burst of confusion and sudden anger.

"I saw what happened that night Heavy... I saw what you did to Dark Shine..."Shining Armor suddenly said as Heavy was stricken with shock at Shining's knowing of his little deed he did to Dark."You killed him... Yeah Dark Shine was a mean bully and possibly going to end up a criminal and such, and maybe he would have been just another evil face in Equestria, but he was still a living pony, and you murdered him."

"Then why haven't you told them Shining, is it because your scared or something?"Heavy said in anger at his friends sudden betrayal.

"No... I'm not telling because you lost the only family you have left, and your dream is all you have left, but Heavy... I can't be friends with a murderous monst-"Shining said before Heavy was instantly in his face completely enraged.

"Go on...! Say it Shining Armor... I dare you to say it!"Heavy warned as he suddenly attracted a bit of attention from the crowd.

"You know what I mean Heavy, you're too dangerous to be around now, and so I'm telling you, stay away from me, and stay away from my sister,"Shining warned as he then began to walk away before being stopped by a blue tentacle around his back left leg."Let me go Heavy..."

"You can't tell me who I can and can't see! If me and your sister want to meet at times we can, and I will not be told by a former friend who I can or can't see!"Heavy yelled as attention was growing while Sunset ran to stop the escalating issue.

"It is if that some pony happens to be my little sister, now let go of me!"Shining yelled back before Heavy shoved Sunset out of the way and walked to Shining.

"You ungrateful, sorry excuse for a friend, you would have been nothing without me, I saved you from being turned into a vegetable by Dark Shine, your sister is safe because of me, and this is how you repay me...! You are a terrible friend!"Heavy yelled as he released Shining and suddenly shoved him into a mud puddle getting his suit filthy."If that's how you really feel and that's the way you treat your friends then just...GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY MOMS FUNERAL NOW!"

Shining Armor panted as he struggled against his wet and muddy clothes as he finally got to his hooves, he was now shocked at Heavy's sudden strength and growth as well as a little afraid as he then took off. Heavy watched him leave the special place as fast as he came as he then helped Sunset back up and looked to her with a silent apology, it was then that they realized that they had caught the attention of Celestia who appeared to be a bit worried for them as well as the rest of the crowd.

"Heavy Weight? Are you alright? What was all that about?"Celestia said as she approached him with worry.

"It was nothing really, I just had to deal with some thing stupid, he's leaving now..."Heavy said as he received a hug from Celestia.

"Well alright then Heavy, now come, we must go somewhere to get something to eat, you must be starving and exhausted after today,"Celestia said as she gestured to the crowd that was starting to leave.

"Okay Celestia..."Heavy said as him and sunset began to follow the princess out of the special place.

However, Heavy stopped for a moment and looked back at the place one last time, he still had the memories of this place flooding his mind as his heart still hurt and was now also burning at the betrayal of Shining Armor. He then glared at the place as he hardened his heart even more before turning back and leaving the place with nothing on his mind now but one thing and one thing only. Become the greatest unicorn in all of Equestria, let nothing and no pony stand in his way.

**ALRIGHT, TIME FOR A TIME SKIP, JUST A FEW CHAPTERS WITH SUNSET SHIMMER'S DECENT INTO HER DARK WAYS AND LEAVING THE CASTLE BEFORE HEAVY MEETS WITH ANOTHER OLD FRIEND AFTER SIX LONG YEARS**.


	17. Chapter 16:The New Heavy Weight

Chapter 16:The New Heavy Weight

_**Six Years Later**_

A very new day was now rising for the city of Canterlot, the sun itself had raised as if a new era had arrived as activity began to stir for the city, so much had changed in the pass six years for the city, as well as the ponies themselves. The memory of Golden Heart was still very much alive in the citizens of Canterlot, her death had hit every pony hard, very few ponies did not know of her passing for that fact, but her memory now lived on in a special some pony who now lived within the castle of Canterlot.

The times had especially changed for the ones that resided in the castle of Canterlot, the guards around the place were a bit more free thinking and had just a bit more freedom, some of them still payed their respects to golden Heart to this very day. With a little help from Heavy Weight himself they would find their way to the special place and give their respects and blessings to where the unicorn mother now rested.

Celestia herself was a bit changed from the serious event that had taken place all those years ago, she now felt as if she had precious cargo within her home, and treated Heavy Weight and Sunset not just as her students, but as her own children. She would do the usual things for them, teach them their magic and history as well as control and combat, Celestia also did things like teach them table manners, and would even sometimes tuck them into bed like a mother. Heavy and Sunset didn't think too much of it, they felt they had more important things on their minds now.

Heavy Weight had changed quite a bit from that day, he was no longer that friendly little colt that was willing to always be there for a friend, he had now become serious and in a way, he was now becoming a bit cold hearted. Even though he had since then become incredibly strong, He trained like crazy every day to become the best unicorn in the world, after all... His dream was all he had left in his life now a days, and he was going to do anything to make his dream come true. He would practice tirelessly with the royal guards and even with captain Husky, and he would study from the most advanced books he could find, and while he studied and trained, he also was doing his best to avoid his little admirer Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer did her best to keep up with her studies, she would sometimes train with the guards, but she barely held her own against them let alone give them runs for their money, and it clearly did not impress Heavy. She would also take her time and would follow Heavy around, she would study what he does and what he would study about, she also did well to keep her distance from him as she began to have feelings for him, but she had also become fearful as Heavy began to get rough and even a bit abusive of her.

The sun was finally rising high into the sky, and the castle was now active with royal guards training in the grounds, as well as princess Celestia bringing forth the sun for the new day, and for two students of the princess, it was just another day in paradise. Withing the castle more activity stirred as one student was already out of bed while the other was still sleeping.

An older Sunset Shimmer was now sleeping in her little room in the castle, she felt the rays of sunshine hit her face from her fancy bedroom window, she stirred and let out a yawn as she rubbed at her eyes to help wake herself up. She quickly sat up in her bed and looked out her window at the new sunny day they had today as she let out another yawn before throwing the covers off her to reveal that she now had a cutie mark, the cutie mark appeared to be a sun with one side colored in deep red while the other was orange, basically it was the same colors as her mane and tail.

She quickly hopped out of bed and stretched out her legs before calmly making her way to the door to her fancy purple bedroom, she magically opened the door to her room and made her way out of the room. She then immediately was surprised as a flash of light went off in front of her, she shielded her eyes from the light for a moment before the light quickly subsided, and when she looked to see what it was, princess Celestia now stood before her smiling at Sunset warmly.

"Good morning Sunset Shimmer, and how are you this fine morning?"Celestia asked as Sunset rubbed her eyes before smiling as well.

"Good morning princess Celestia, I'm doing great, I got a good nights rest and everything, so what are we going to learn today?"Sunset asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Oh... I actually have a little surprise for you and Heavy Weight, could you be a dear and go get him, and when you do I want both of you to meet me on the training grounds for the surprise,"Celestia informed much to Sunset's curiosity.

"Sure princess, I'll go get him right away,"Sunset said in a slightly excited tone.

"Good, off you go then,"Celestia said as Sunset took off down the hall towards the throne room."Oh and after the surprise I'll treat you both to a nice big breakfast!"

"Okay...!"Sunset called out as she turned off into a new hall way.

She quickly ran down the new hall excited about this new surprise Celestia had in store for her and Heavy Weight, her energy felt endless as she giggled with each step she took, she was happy and excited to go see Heavy, even if he was rough around her. She then grind on the slippery marble floor under the big red carpet as she then looked down another hall way to see the massive doors leading to the throne room.

She quickly ran to the door like an excited horse all noble and brave, as she approached the doors, she quickly lit up her horn and threw the doors open with her green magic as she jumped right through the doors and landed in the middle of the throne room. She looked behind her and saw that she almost hit two guards that were positioned at the door, they glared at Sunset while she gave them an innocent smile.

"Sorry about that guys, is Heavy awake already?"Sunset asked while looking at his bedroom at the side of the throne room.

"Yes...! He's been awake for quite some time now, he tends to be an early bird,"The guard said while gesturing to the door.

Sunset nodded before walking towards the door, and as she was making her way to his room, she suddenly began to hear what sounded like hooves clapping together, she raised her eye brow at the strange noise as she continued on towards the bedroom. She then heard the clapping noises getting louder as she made it to the door and couldn't help but to put her ear to the door and listen to the hoof clapping, and finally her curiosity got the best of her.

Sunset opened the door with her magic and allowed the sunlight from the throne room to pour into the bedroom as she saw none other than a much bigger Heavy Weight on the ground and doing clapping push ups by his bed. She immediately blushed as she saw the older colt flexing his muscles as he did a surprising amount of clapping push ups, she knew he was serious about training, but this took it to a whole new level.

Finally after a few minutes of watching him go at it hard, she finally had enough of watching him exercise and decided to get his attention, she knocked on the door and was immediately given an immediate response as Heavy jumped to his hooves and turned around to see Sunset.

"*sigh*... What is it Sunset? Do you have a reason this time for bugging me?"Heavy said while wiping sweat from his head and walking over to his desk.

"Um... princess Celestia wanted me to get you, she said she had a surprise for both of us,"Sunset answered as Heavy picked up a quill pen and began to once again write in his book.

"A surprise...? Did she tell you what it was?"Heavy questioned without taking his eyes off the book.

"No... She just wanted me to get you and we can both come see it,"Sunset said as she couldn't help but sneak a peak at what he was writing.

She managed to get a good look at what he was drawing and it appeared to be a picture of a pony eating an actual rock, and another photo with the pony spitting it out as a fiery high speed projectile, it had been a long time since she was able to see Heavy's work again. This spell was one of now seventy new spells that were now written in the book in the pass several years, and she didn't even know half of the spells, but she sure wanted to as she reached for the book.

"Hey...! Do not touch my book!"Heavy Weight said sternly as he slammed the book shut and clipped her hoof in the process."The book is not ready yet, keep your sticky hooves off!"

"Okay sorry...!"Sunset said while flinching a bit.

"Let's just go before you do something else stupid,"Heavy said with a bit of irritation as he lead the way.

Sunset let out a sigh of shame as she followed Heavy casually out of his room, she saw him walking with great dignity and pride as they both bass in the light of the sun, so much has changed about Heavy in the pass six years, and not all of it was enjoyable for Sunset. He was strong and very dignified, not to mention he had grown quite a pride on him, he had a slightly slender body and yet he was very much strong on the inside, and she has known that from many passed experiences with him.

As they reached the doors to the throne room, the guards couldn't help but smile at Heavy as he stopped at the door and opened it slowly so he wouldn't crush them, but he did not leave without addressing them.

"Good morning Rex, good morning Light Hammer,"Heavy said as he passed the guards with Sunset right behind him.

"Good morning Heavy Weight, you seem in a ready to go mood today,"One guard said as they watched Heavy and Sunset disappear down the hall way.

"I always am Light Hammer! I always am...!"Heavy called back to them as they turned into a different hall way.

As they walked through the hallway, Sunset couldn't help but watch Heavy and admire him, he was a bit taller than some other colts his age, he was definitely bigger than her, and much stronger too. Even with his slender and slightly feminine body, she could see the muscles on Heavy's body, it made her blush while she noticed Heavy was looking at her, she quickly turned away from him hoping not to get caught staring at him, but Heavy didn't care as he rolled his eyes at her, he had no interest in such things.

They turned off into another hall way, Heavy continued staring straight ahead while Sunset did her best not trying to stare at him, she diverted her attention at the walls with new paintings of her and Heavy, all of which only had one smiling Heavy Weight on it, and that was back when Golden Heart was still alive. The old memory of Golden Heart still haunted Sunset a bit, and she knew that it was still a thought in the back of Heavy's head, but she would not dare bring it up to Heavy and risk another uncalled for scolding and possible beating.

They finally made their way into the main hall and looked out from the second floor they were on and could see the immense castle door at the other end of the castle, Heavy let out a sigh as he ventured down the stairs. Sunset quickly rushed to keep up with him and almost fell down the stairs, but to her relief Heavy saw her stumbling and quickly caught her in both hooves and made themselves teleport down to the bottom of the steps. Once they knew they were in the clear, Heavy looked to a spook Sunset and saw her clinging to his arm as he rolled his eyes again and managed to slip her off him and allowed her to look around.

"Thanks for the save Heavy,"Sunset said while Heavy just stared at the door.

"Be more careful next time, Celestia warned you many times that the stairs are tricky,"Heavy lightly scolded as he walked to the door.

"Right... Sorry..."Sunset said now feeling bad as she continued to follow Heavy.

She caught up with Heavy as he magically opened the massive doors, and the first thing that struck them was the blinding sun light directly in their faces, Heavy raised a hoof in front of his eyes as he made his way down the steps with Sunset right behind him and mimicking his actions. They turned off towards the training grounds as Heavy magically swung open the iron barred door and was surprised as they both saw princess Celestia standing in the middle of the grounds. As they entered the grounds, Heavy quietly and slyly looked around and noticed that there were no royal guards whats so ever any where in the grounds, but Sunset unfortunately didn't notice as she felt excited about the surprise.

"I got him princess Celestia, so what's this big surprise you have in store for us?"Sunset asked as she stood before the princess.

"Yeah... What is the surprise Celestia...?"Heavy questioned as he didn't buy this setting one bit.

"Oh... It's a surprise, you both have to come closer,"Celestia encouraged as Sunset gradually came closer while Heavy continued to scope out the place.

"Yeah... Some surprise this is...!"Heavy said as he got into a sudden defensive position.

Suddenly the filly and colt felt the ground shaking around them like a vicious earthquake, Heavy managed to stay on his hooves while Sunset had no choice but to duck and cover underneath Celestia as the ground exploded all around them. It was then that seven royal guards had raised from the ground all unicorn for that matter and formed a perfect circle around Celestia before suddenly wrapping many different chains all around the princess.

Heavy narrowed his vision and saw the princess remaining calm while Sunset appeared to be scared for her life from the sudden ambush, he was blocked off from the filly and mare as captain Husky and a Pegasus royal guard emerged from the ground right in front of him. The captain wielded two twin swords while the Pegasus held a spear, the captain quickly slashed at Heavy with both blades in a downward slice as the Pegasus took to the air.

Heavy reacted in a flash and surprised the captain as he stepped slightly to the right and narrowly missed the blades, he then tried to slash at Heavy's throat, but Heavy showed off his new speed as he ducked instantly before jumping into the air. Just as he jumped he saw the Pegasus coming down upon him with his spear ready to pierce the colt, Heavy thought fast and managed to perform a flawless spin as he dodged the spear and delivered a punishing left hoof to the Pegasus jaw while spinning passed him.

Heavy then found himself in the air and watched the Pegasus crash down right on top of one of the unicorns that were holding the princess in place, both of them were gradually unconscious as he then turned to Sunset and saw the most pathetic thing he has ever seen. Sunset was now cowering under the princess and was covering her eyes in fear like a damsel in distress, Heavy knew he was on his own as he suddenly felt a grey light hit his chin as he looked down to see the captain making his move.

He saw a large blast of grey magic heading straight for him, Heavy had to think of something, he needed to find a way to get to the princess fast and hold off the captain at the same time, and that's when it finally hit him. Heavy quickly focused his magic and suddenly a blob of ice blue magic grew from his horn and began to take the shape of a pony, the spell he was using began to take shape as a familiar body type and a familiar face formed on the pony. Finally after another second, an exact duplicate of Heavy formed and nodded at the real Heavy just as they began to descend towards the beam.

The real Heavy Weight surrounded himself in a ball of ice blue magic and shot off in the form of a comet towards the kidnappers while the fake Heavy turn towards the beam and blasted a beam of his own. The two attacks connected and thanks to the weight of the clone, the beam was breaking through the captains attack while slowly bringing the clone closer to his target, and as he made his way down, the two attacks finally exploded just as the captain jumped through the smoke and magic and grabbed the clone.

However he did not know that it was a fake he had grabbed as the real Heavy soared within his comet charge and circled around the princess cutting all the chains around her and freeing the princess while the guards fell back from the broken chains. Once the princess was free, she took to the air and carried Sunset Shimmer with her as Heavy grind his hooves to stop in the middle of the crowd while he looked to the captain and smirked as he lit up his horn.

The captain stood there holding the fake Heavy in his hooves and looked it in the eye as it just stared straight back, the clone then gestured to it's right with a smile on it's face as the captain turned to see the real Heavy Weight waving to him in a mocking fashion. He raised an eye brow in confusion as he looked to the clone just as the clone gave off a blank look just as it then began to crack like an egg and suddenly explode like a bomb right in the captains face.

"Whoa...! I didn't know Heavy could make his clones explode!"Sunset yelled in disbelief.

"Neither did I...! He has certainly grown and matured,"Celestia pointed out as they watched from the safety of the sky.

All the ponies looked on in astonishment including Celestia and Sunset while Heavy took advantage of the unicorns being distracted from the trick and began charging at them with his horn lit up and ready for a fight. He pounced on one guard who couldn't even get his sword out in time and uppercut the stallion in the jaw sending him flying into a wall, he managed to land hard on his hooves as Heavy saw another magical attack coming.

He side stepped out of the way just in time for the attack to miss him, but strike another guard as the colt ran to his attacker, the guard pulled out his sword as he was joined by another and got ready to swing their swords. Heavy anticipated the attack and leaped at the two guards as their blades swung side by side, the colt quickly spun right through a small gap the blades made and landed right between the two guards. He then kicked one guard in the back leg just as the other was going to swing his blade at him, but Heavy surprised him by blasting him into the sky with a magical beam of his own.

Finally he turned to the other guard and grabbed one of his front legs with his mouth as he then swung the stallion into three more right in front of him, he then quickly shot a bit of magic in the air just as the stallions scrambled to their hooves. They were about to attack Heavy fiercely, but they were instantly stopped in their tracks as a massive cage made of pure ice blue magic dropped from the sky and slammed down all around them trapping the guards inside. They kicked, bucked and blasted magic at the cage, but nothing broke through the impenetrable cage, the guards were now trapped inside and could no longer do any harm.

Heavy then heard the charging hooves of another guard and quickly spun around to see a sword pointed at his neck and looked to see a unicorn guard with a cocky smile on his face as he believed that he had caught Heavy. Suddenly Heavy smirked as they both heard a battle cry right above them, the guard barely had time to look up before another Heavy clone with magic poured into his hooves and surrounded in flames as it brought two front hooves down on the guards back. He slammed the guard down and crashed him into the ground forming a giant crater to show off the power of the attack, stones raised from the crushing attack as the guard fell unconscious and dropped the sword from Heavy's neck.

Heavy Weight smiled as his clone hopped from the crater smiling as well, the clone nodded at him as it appeared that they were victorious, but all of that was quickly forgotten as a scratched up and badly burned captain Husky emerged from the smoke of his last big attack. He quickly swung his swords at Heavy and his clone, he managed to slice through the clone as he aimed for the real Heavy, the colt just barely managed to jump away from the attack and felt the blade put a small cut on the side of his cheek.

Heavy slid back kicking back some stand as he stared down the captain, he completely ignored the cut on his cheek as he studied the injured and angry captain, he was weakened, his aim would be hindered, and his movement would be greatly restricted. Heavy smirked as he scraped a front hooves in the sand to challenge the captain, and the captain fell for the challenge as he did the same thing before charging at Heavy. The colt did the same as they began closing in on each other, testosterone flew as they lowered their heads as if they were going to head butt each other.

The captain then suddenly swung his right blade at the colt as they closed in, but his swing proved to be far too off and Heavy barely had to duck as the sword missed him by a few inches and that's when he struck. Heavy delivered a swift right uppercut to Husky's jaw making his helmet fly off his head and making him drop his right sword, but the captain kept his wits about him as he swung the other sword at him. Heavy quickly ducked under the other attack and slammed a hoof down on the captain's left arm making him drop the other sword before punching him across the jaw making blood fly from Husky's mouth.

The captain reeled from the attack and was barely able to see as Heavy was about to buck him directly in the chest, Husky quickly grabbed both of the colts back legs, but he was then given another surprise as Heavy turned and smirked again. Suddenly two beams of magic shot from his back hooves and they immediately struck the captain's chest destroying his armor and knocked him to his back, he skid on his back in the stand before back flipping and landing back on his hooves only to drop to his knees.

Heavy saw the captain completely vulnerable and quickly ran to the captain with his head low to deliver a finishing blow, Husky could barely move as he struggled to raise his head only to see a glimpse of Heavy's face before being slammed in the head by a vicious head butt. Husky flew back even more and slammed against the iron barred door to the grounds and slid down them into the sand and watched as Heavy was charging in to finish him off, but he was then spared as a voice ended the chaos.

"That's enough Heavy Weight! You have passed my little surprise test,"Came the voice of Celestia as Heavy froze with his horn just an inch from the captain's face.

Heavy looked into the captain's eyes with his big smirk before slowly removing his horn from the captain's face and turning around to see the princess descending and landing back in the middle of the grounds as all the guards finally managed to get to their hooves. Celestia even freed the guards that were trapped in Heavy's little cage trap, they made themselves useful not being very injured and helped the more injured guards to the castle infirmary, it took two guards however to move captain Husky as he finally lost consciousness and was slowly carried off.

Heavy just ignored the damage he had done to the guards as he approached the princess just in time to see Sunset get released from Celestia's hooves, he then gave the filly a very disappointed look and even shook his head at her before looking to the princess.

"So that was your little surprise huh? No offense but you need to work on the whole fake kidnap session a lot better,"Heavy said before smirking at her proudly.

"I see... I will keep that in mind for the next test, you fought bravely today Heavy, I was quite impressed myself,"Celestia said as she decided to bring something up."I also liked how you perfected your cloning spell, it is certainly a nifty trick, how many can you spawn?"

"So far I can spawn only ten, my mind needs to be stronger, a strong mind is what helps create multiple different minds linked to the original,"Heavy explained before noticing Sunset approaching him without looking at him.

"You... You were very brave Heavy, you were amazing in the battle,"Sunset complimented while blushing and playing with her mane.

"And where the hay were you when the princess was being tied up in chains?!"Heavy questioned loudly out of disappointment."If I wasn't here to take care of all the attackers, and if this was a real situation, the princess would have been either dead or captured."

"Now Heavy, this was Sunset's first major test at defending herself and her future fellow princesses, not every pony can be as calm and as skilled in this situation like you can,"Celestia explained while Heavy continued to glare at her.

"Well they could be if they would just apply themselves...!"Heavy lectured before turning back to Sunset.

"I'm sorry... I just got scared,"Sunset said honestly while shielding herself with her mane from Heavy's heated glare.

"Yeah...! I could tell by how you hid under a captured princess... You're never going to become a good princess if you can't even defend yourself or others against an enemy,"Heavy scolded while Sunset lowered her head and took Heavy's scolding.

"Now that's enough Heavy...! She will learn with time, you just need to give her space and time to learn,"Celestia said while Heavy just snorted at Sunset to finish.

"Whatever, I'll be giving you my own little tests to see if you can toughen up, and you better bring your A game... Because I don't mess around,"Heavy said while walking away leaving a rattled Sunset a bit shaken.

Sunset almost felt like crying after her crush colt scolded and embarrassed her right in front of the princess, but she managed to stay strong and fight the tears as she felt the princesses gentle white wing wrap around her. She waited until Heavy was out of sight before hugging the princesses leg and brushing her head against Celestia as she shook with shame and sadness.

"Shh... It's alright Sunset, you have nothing to be afraid of, you know how rough Heavy can be sometimes, but do not worry, I will be there if you're ever having problems with Heavy,"Celestia said as they shared a hug.

Sunset nodded as they parted from the hug and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before they could fall from her cheeks, they both then began to walk back into the castle to enjoy a nice big breakfast with the new Heavy Weight.

**LOOKS LIKE THEIR IS SOME ANIMOSITY GROWING, YOU ALL KNOW THAT SUNSET SHIMMER LEFT THE PRINCESS COLD IN PURSUIT OF NEW WAYS TO BECOME PRINCESS, AND THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WILL TELL OF HER GROWING DISHONESTY AND THIEVERY THAT LEADS TO HER RUNNING AWAY.**


	18. Chapter 17: Sunset's Struggle

Chapter 17: Sunset's Struggle

It had been almost a few weeks since the little test Sunset Shimmer had to endure, and since that rough and embarrassing display she put on, she felt shamed and full of irritation, especially after the words Heavy Weight had shared with her. He made her feel weak and pathetic, his cold words still echo'd in the back of her head like a drum, but she knew that if she was going to impress him, she had to try harder, but then again, she was starting to try more smarter things rather than harder things.

Since that day Sunset has had a different way of doing things around the castle, she was now becoming a lot more secretive with her studies, she looked through many different books and desperately tried to find something that may give her a boost and advantage against Heavy. Whenever she was questioned about what she was learning she would lie and hide what she did around the castle away from the peering eyes of Celestia, and yet she still felt no closer to becoming a princess.

Heavy continued to pick on her and it was not long before he found out about the new tactic she was taken, but he did not care for it much, he just took it as a cowards move, finding gems or trinkets to make you stronger was a crime against real magic to Heavy. Even with that working against her Sunset still pressed on and desperately researched for a way to make herself stronger, but still to this day found nothing she could use.

Today however was not Sunset's day for continuing her studies, right now she was in a situation she could not get out of, after trying to skip out on a training day Heavy Weight had planned to have with her, he had now practically dragged her out and was now more aggressive than ever with her. She now stood their in then noon sunlight with her legs trembling as her and Heavy exchanged looks, while her look was that of fear, Heavy's was of seriousness and intensity.

Heavy could see Sunset shaking and quivering like a scared and cold little filly, it made his nose cringe in disgust to be witnessing such cowardly feelings, his looks only ate away at Sunset even more as he prepared himself.

"Heavy...? Can't we do this another time? I have some important things to do, this training session can wait another day can't it?"Sunset begged with no avail.

"Come on Sunset...! I'm really getting sick and tired of that cowardly wit about you, that is no way to become a strong and respectable princess!"Heavy yelled to Sunset as she stood there without moving.

"But I really need to get back to studying, there is so much more I need to learn,"Sunset pleaded once more as it quickly fell on deaf ears.

"Right... Like trying to jack yourself up with some stupid charms and stuff? Please... That is no way for you to be the best Sunset... THIS is what helps you become the best!"Heavy said as he suddenly charged at her with his horn fully glowing.

Sunset let out a yelp of fear at the sudden attack and was able to bring up a green shield and surround herself, yet she fearfully closed her eyes and braced herself as Heavy slammed his head against her shield. Just as Sunset opened one of her eyes, Heavy suddenly smashed through her shield and headbutt her directly in the head, she flew back a few feet before grinding through the sand on her side before completely stopping. She began breathing fast as if she was hyperventilating as she scrambled to her hooves to see Heavy looking at her with a very disappointed look.

"That was pathetic Sunset...! Stop being so afraid and start fighting back!"Heavy commanded as he aimed his horn at her.

Heavy then suddenly made a large orb of magic start to grow from his horn, and once the orb was larger than the princess herself, he then unleashed it and fired it towards Sunset who was baffled at yet another unfamiliar spell. Sunset frantically blasted a beam of magic at the incoming attack, and as the two attacks collided, it appeared that Sunset was able to hold back the giant orb of magic and was even starting to push it back towards Heavy, but her bit of hope was the crushed as Heavy made his next move.

Sunset suddenly saw what looked like a levitation aura surrounding the whole orb, she quickly tried to brace herself for what was coming next, but what came next caught her by surprise as the orb begin to shake and melt the ground under it. It was then that the orb suddenly exploded and divided into five different sets of small magical beams, the attacks curved and began soaring towards Sunset at high velocity. Sunset saw the five different attacks coming straight at her and let out a scream before jumping back as far as she could and just narrowly avoiding the attacks as they came together and exploded into a massive burst of fiery blue magic.

Just as Sunset was about to grind to a halt away from the blast however, she then suddenly felt herself back into some pony and felt two hooves wrap around her arms and her head forcing her to stand on her front hooves as she now felt herself caught in a vice grip. She was barely able to turn her head and was able to see that she was now in the arms of a Heavy clone, and it had no intention of letting her go as the real Heavy emerged from the smoke of the last attack.

"Okay Heavy...! I think we have had enough! Can we please stop now?!"Sunset begged as she felt the clones grip tighten.

"This is so... PATHETIC! What is wrong with you?! Why won't you fight?! Defend yourself or something!"Heavy said as he suddenly teleported and came face to face with Sunset."Do something... Think, how are you going to get out of this situation?"

"Please...Heavy, please can we stop?"Sunset begged once more in a shaky voice.

Heavy glared at her while Sunset felt tears welling up in her eyes as she gave Heavy the biggest and saddest pleading face she could give him, Heavy did not break his look from her, but gradually made the clone release Sunset from it's grip. Just as Sunset was about to get down on all fours once more however, Heavy suddenly gritted his teeth and growled at her before punching her right in the gut. Sunset felt all the wind leave her body as she fell to her face while holding her gut in pain, at that time the clone had disappeared and Heavy magically forced his sibling student to her hooves and looked her right in her tearful eyes.

"You speak as if you have a dream to fulfill, but whenever you're trying to make it come true, you barely apply yourself to anything, at this rate you won't have what it takes to be a princess of Equestria, and you know something...?"Heavy questioned as he brought the shaken Sunset close enough so his mouth was right at her ear."You never will..."

With that said he released Sunset from his magical grip and left her barely able to stand up as he walked away from her and immediately disappeared in a flash of blue light leaving Sunset to collect her thoughts and her wits about her. She was still shaking as she held her gut in pain from Heavy's assault, but his words were cutting deeper into her than anything else she had taken from Heavy before, she felt herself about to cry and made sure that no pony was around to see her, and just as she was about to break down.

It was then that Sunset felt a hoof gently touch her shoulder, she managed to stop herself from crying before turning around and seeing princess Celestia smiling at her as she then wiped the tears from Sunset's eyes.

"Are you alright Sunset Shimmer?"Celestia asked as she noticed a bruise forming on her stomach.

"I'm fine... Why is he always mean to me like this? He was never like this before,"Sunset said as she looked to the ground in pain.

"I do not know... It may have something to do with the passing of his mother, but that does not give him a right to treat you like this, I will speak with him and ensure that this doesn't happen again,"Celestia said as she lifted up Sunset's head and smiled upon her."Come... You can study along side with me for today."

"Yes princess..."Sunset said as she walked to the princesses side.

The princess looked to Sunset and made sure she was right by her side before lighting her horn up with golden magic, a golden orb then surrounded the filly and mare, after a flash of golden light went off around them, they were both gone.

Hours later Sunset Shimmer and princess Celestia were both in the castle library, Celesta was right by her side as Sunset was studying a book she picked up, and after awhile of searching, she had found something of interest. She now read what appeared to be something about the elements of harmony that she had heard from the stories Celestia told her about, but what did catch her eye more than anything was the element of magic, the most powerful element of all six.

Sunset felt something go off in her head, her interest in this power suddenly flared as a smirk grew on her face, but she had to hide her interest from her teacher, the last thing she wanted was for Celestia to know how desperate she was to find power. Sunset then quickly decided to pull off a quick trick as she turned to Celestia.

"Hey princess... Are these the elements of harmony you told me about before?"Sunset asked pointing to the elements in the book.

"Why yes they are, these are the esteem elements me and my sister used to defeat the evil Draconequus Discord all those years ago, it is... Also what I used to seal my sister away in the moon as well,"Celestia said in a solemn tone.

"Can you still use them?"Sunset asked again.

"No... For some reason I have now no longer been able to connect myself to them, they had since then turned to stone and could no longer be used, but I had learned that one day... The elements will choose a new wielder and grant them extraordinary power,"Celestia explained as Sunset's interest sharpen.

"You think maybe I could possibly be a wielder of the elements,"Sunset jumped in while only gaining a chuckle from the princess.

"Perhaps, but it is said that to use the elements, you need to except friendship into your heart before you can wield them, that is what the wielder must have if they wish to achieve such power,"Celestia explained further as Sunset gave her a blank look at the word friendship.

"Okay then... Do you think it's... Strong enough to even beat Heavy Weight?"Sunset questioned with a more serious look.

"Perhaps... But why were you worried about such a thing...?"Celestia asked.

"Because Heavy always says that using trinkets and things like this are a cowards move, and he even says that it is a crime against REAL magic,"Sunset said throwing her hooves in the air with frustration.

"To be honest, he's not really that far off, yes the elements are one of the most powerful magical weapons in the world, but in the end nothing can ever surpass real magic from an Alicorn or a unicorns beating heart,"Celestia said as she placed a hoof over Sunset's heart."In time you will be strong enough to face down any threat, maybe even Heavy Weight."

"Wow... I hope so,"Sunset said as she finally closed the book."Well I'm done for the day, I think I'll go stretch my legs for a bit."

"Very well then Sunset, you are excused for the day,"Celestia said as Sunset jumped off her seat.

Sunset then began walking her way through the library, the placed did seem to be a bit tricky to navigate due to the numbers of books and shelf's in the entire room, all Sunset could see was rows and rows of books every where she looked. Finally after a bit of a struggle finding her way out of the book shelves, she could now see the exit and began rushing to the door way, she had planned to head back to her room to relax, but her hopes of doing that were cut short after what happened next.

Just as Sunset had made it to the exit and turned right around the corner, she was instantly met face to face with Heavy, she could not stop her momentum and instantly smacked her head against his making a book fly out of Heavy's magical grasp. It got even crazier when Sunset suddenly felt her lips press against another's, she had her eyes closed but could feel the lips of another muffling something as she then opened her eyes to see who she was now sharing an accidental kiss with.

Her eyes widened as she was now looking into the eyes of Heavy Weight, she then looked down and then knew for sure it was his lips she had pressed against her own, she watched as Heavy began to blush as fast as she started blushing. They both stood there virtually frozen as they came to grips with what they were now doing, Sunset suddenly couldn't help but to actually enjoy what she was now doing with her scary crush, however the feeling was not mutual.

Heavy began fiercely muffling words as he shook his head and his head started to get red with anger and blush, but he could see that Sunset was enjoying this a little too much, and that's when he had finally enough, and with a big shoved, Heavy managed to get Sunset off him and knock her to the floor as he began wiping his mouth and spitting to try and rid himself of Sunset's taste while trying to voice his outrage.

"What the buck is wrong with you! Great Celestia you kissed me...!"Heavy said while wiping his mouth off with a hoof before speaking once more."Next time watch where you're going Sunset!"

Suddenly Heavy noticed something was missing, he looked around and noticed that he was missing the book he had in his magical grip, he was now completely worried as he frantically looked all around him for the book, and that's when he saw her. Sunset Shimmer was just starting to get up before she noticed something right in front of her, as her vision came back, she noticed a blank book with only the words _Heavy Weight _on it, and that's when she knew what she was now looking at.

The book turned out to be Heavy Weight's personal book of spells that he had started to make from day one, and it was opened to the very first page that showed off the magical body enhancement spell that would make a unicorns power increase ten fold. A light went off in her head as she realized that a new source of power is right before her, what better way to match her rival sibling student than to use the very spells he created. She wanted it, she wanted all that power for herself, she had never been so sure that this was indeed her key to power as she reached out with a hoof and the desire to take the book.

Just as she was about to take up the book however, she then suddenly froze as a hard white hoof stomped on her fragile orange hoof, and prevented her from taking the book, she looked up and saw that it was Heavy who caught her. He glared at her as he magically moved her hoof away from his book and levitated his property back into the air, he took a quick look at the book to check for any damage before glaring back at her.

"Do not even think about it... This... Is my book and my property, if I see you trying to take it, If i even think you're trying to steal my book... I will break every bone in your body, do we understand each other?"Heavy warned with a low growl.

"Yes... I was just curious about it, couldn't you at least let me learn maybe just a spell or two from it?"Sunset asked as Heavy lifted her to her hooves.

"Maybe when you start having some guts and actually get good with your magic, then maybe I will,"Heavy said as he stared her right in her eyes.

"This isn't fair Heavy, how can I when you keep using me as your personal punching bag, you're nothing but a bully Heavy,"Sunset accused much to the fury of Heavy.

"I'm only trying to toughen you up, and that takes a whole lot of pain to achieve, I have already endured that pain and now I show no pain or weakness when I train, the sooner you can do the same, the sooner you may finally hold some worth,"Heavy said as he began to walk away from her.

"You know what Heavy...?! Just... Just... BUCK YOU! YOU'RE JUST MAD AND BEING TOUGH CAUSE YOU WERE TOO WEAK TO SAVE YOUR MOM...!"Sunset shouted before suddenly slapping her hooves against her mouth realizing what she just said."I... I didn't mean that."

It was too late however as she saw Heavy frozen like a statue, she watched as his book dropped from his grip once more and his whole body began to glow, his head slowly turned as he gave Sunset a death stare that chilled her to the bone. Suddenly in a flash of blue Heavy was now right in front of her and delivered a vicious slap across her face making her scream as she slammed against the wall, she barely was able to collect her thoughts before Heavy was once again right in front of her and began viciously slapping the tar out of her and making Sunset scream in fear and pain.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOM YOU WEAK PIECE OF TRASH...!"Heavy roared as he slapped Sunset until red marks started to form."You talk about my mother again and I will bucking kill you!"

"Heavy Weight that is enough!"Came the voice of Celestia.

Suddenly Heavy felt his whole body freeze as a golden aura surrounded him, he then suddenly felt a force throw him away from Sunset and was then slammed against a wall as he saw Celestia rushing to Sunset. With Heavy now restrained the princess had gotten to Sunset's side and helped her to her hooves as Sunset managed not to cry from the attack, but was now once again shaken up by the sudden actions.

"I'm... I'm okay princess, really I'm fine..."Sunset said as Celestia nodded and turned to Heavy who was struggling against her hold.

"Heavy Weight...! Do you already forget what we discuss earlier about this kind of behavior?"Celestia questioned as she walked to the restrained Heavy.

"She kissed me princess! And then she tried to steal my book!"Heavy said as he managed to teleport out of the princesses grip and appear right in front of her."Then she started saying trash against my mom!"

"Heavy... You need to control yourself, this temper of yours is becoming a real problem around here, I understand your anger if she really did all that, but you need to control your temper,"Celestia explained as Heavy looked away from her and took a deep breathe."I will talk with her, but please try to control yourself in such a situation."

"*sigh*... Yes princess Celestia, I'm... Going to turn in early for the night,"Heavy said as he began walking away from her, but not without shooting Sunset a look."Stay away from my book Sunset..."

Sunset watched Heavy as he disappeared down the hall way, once the ghost was clear she let out a sigh and turned to the princess who was seeing Heavy off before letting out a sigh before turning to the filly.

"Now Sunset, I will say this again, I know he wasn't justified in his assault, but you can not go around angering Heavy like that, he is a colt with magic skills that are unmatched by all royal guards under my command, upsetting him so deeply is a very dangerous thing to do,"Celestia said as she approached the filly who was nodding at her teacher."Make sure to think about what you say before you say it, I really don't want you getting hurt if he should lose his temper again, I will have a serious talk with him again, and this time it should help him stop this attitude or at least tame it."

"Yes princess... I'm sorry..."Sunset said with a sudden fake smile as she still had the book on her mind."It won't happen again... I promise."

With that Celestia was able to get an elegant smile going again as she walked off down the same hall Heavy was going down, once she was out of sight, Sunset herself decided that it was time for her to go as well. As Sunset Shimmer was making her way back to her own bedroom, she couldn't help but think about the book Heavy was making, there was so many spells he had already created, many of which appeared to be easy to her, with that many spells at her disposal there is no telling what she could do. It was eating her up inside and the desire for power was burning in her stomach like a hunger that a meal could not satisfy, she wanted it, she needed it, she had to have it.

"I'm gonna get that book Heavy, then we'll see who the trash really is..."Sunset said as she quietly went back to her room to make plans.

It was then that a few more hours had gone by and Sunset Shimmer was sleeping in her bed as the moon light struck her in the face, the night was complete and full of stars that glittered and sparkle like precious gems, but Sunset had her eyes on another gem of her own. During the time she spent in her room she was now formulating a plan to take what she desired, the book that could make her stronger, the book of her very own sibling student who would no doubt destroy her if she were to take this precious item. She had it all figured out now and she knew what to do, all she had to do now and wait for this very moment that was now before her as the night became late.

As the moon's beams gleamed all over Sunset's face, her eyes then suddenly snapped open and narrowed as her plan was now going into action, she quickly threw the covers off her and jumped out of bed. She quickly opened the door and rushed to it to check for guards, once the ghost was clear, she then emerged from the room and quickly yet quietly made her way down a hall and turned off into another hall way with a smirk on her face.

After a few minutes of running, Sunset turned off into a hall way that lead directly to the throne room, her smirk widened as she ran to the gate and then began to stand there waiting for a surprise to occur, and then it happened. The doors suddenly opened with the help of two magical aura's, and as the doors opened, it was revealed that two guards had opened the doors for her and allowed her access.

"Thank you... Is he still sleeping?"Sunset asked one of the guards who just stared her down.

"Yes... He's a heavy sleeper, he won't know that you were in his room at any time,"The guard said with a deep and regretful sigh.

"Good... Don't worry, this little visit won't take long..."Sunset said as she entered the throne room and walked towards Heavy's bedroom.

"You know... The only reason we're letting you do this is because we personally want to see what that colt does to you when he finds out you stole one of his most prized possessions,"The second guard said without moving from their post.

Sunset just rolled her eyes as she walked right up to Heavy's room and let out a nervous sign, she then slowly opened the door with her magic and looked inside to see Heavy sleeping soundly in his bed. She slowly entered the room and began to tip hoof through the room to look for what she came for, she looked under the bed and looked in his dressers while trying to cover her ears as Heavy began to snore. His snoring was loud and irritating for her as she quickly made a hoof shaped sock of hers appear and put it to his mouth, but as she did, she had found the thing she was looking for.

The book was laying properly in Heavy's arms as he slept, Sunset realized that this just got delicate as she reached for the book and saw Heavy's grip tighten around the book, she then knew that she will have to move his arms to get it, at least she couldn't hear him snoring any more. She gulped as sweat began to form on her head, with both hooves Sunset moved one of Heavy's arms and froze as Heavy stirred a bit, but to her relief he did not awake and didn't even move his arm back into place.

Sunset let out a light sigh of relief as she then looked to Heavy's other arm, she then gripped his other arm and slowly moved it away from the book and freeing it just for her taking as a smile stretched across her face. The dangers of what she was doing were now completely forgotten as she snagged the book and held it against her chest as her smile turned to a crazy and savage looking smile of absolute desire for power, with her prize in her hooves she then quickly made for the door of his room, but stopped for a moment and turned to the sleeping Heavy.

She looked at him with a mocking face and a wicked smile as she then stuck her tongue out at him, gave him a raspberry with her tongue and a shook of her flank before running out of his room and closing his bedroom door as if she was never there. The guards watched her run through the throne room and blast right passed them with the book in hoof and laughing as she disappeared down the hall. The guards let out a sigh of disappointment and shook there heads before getting back to guard duty with the thought of what Heavy would do to her if he finds out that she just stole his book.

A few minutes later Sunset was now back in her own bedroom and giggling quietly as she flipped through over seventy pages so far of many fascinating spells and Technics for performing the spells in strategy form. The power she could have with the book was definitely worth the effort as she flipped to the first page and began to read about the magical body enhancement and knew that she was in for a very rough yet very rewarding night as she began to learn.

"We'll see who the weak one is after I learn some of these spells of yours Heavy, We'll see just who the trash is...!"Sunset said as she continued to read without a care in the world.

**BELIEVE ME, SUNSET WILL BE IN DEEP TROUBLE AND IT WILL BE THE LAST OF HER DAYS AS CELESTIA'S STUDENT... NEXT TIME... CELESTIA LOSES A STUDENT.**


	19. Chapter 18: Sunset's Last Stand

Chapter 18: Sunset's Last Stand

Celestia's sun was once again rising over the mountain to begin a new day for the castle, and the ones who inhabit it, the city started out a little slow this morning as ponies were slow to get up and enjoy this new day, but on this day an event will take place that is certain to wake them all up. There had been some unnecessary conduct late last night and there was soon going to be a great amount of Tartarus to pay as the castle itself also began to get active. Guards were setting themselves up for the new day as the rising sun gleamed off the golden armor of the guards who were unaware of the storm that was to come.

Within the castle the storm was coming as Heavy Weight was still sleeping peacefully with a sock in his mouth that seem to subside his snoring that he did, he seemed undisturbed and even with the dirty sock in his mouth, he did not stir. For over a few more minutes Heavy laid there sleeping and oblivious of what was in his mouth and what was missing from his arms, he had worked late with his book last night and fell asleep with it in his arms last night, but now there was an empty spot where his book use to be.

Suddenly his nose began to cringe at the stench of what was in his mouth, his eyes also squinted as sunshine managed to reach his face, he then finally began to stir as his eyes began to slowly open. When his eyes finally opened, the first thing that hit him with the stench of dirty clothing, he slowly got up in his bed and sat there as he looked around before he then noticed the dirty sock that was in his mouth, and that's when the nasty taste hit him.

He immediately became greatly annoyed by the thing in his mouth as he let out an angry muffle before spitting out the sock and watch it stick to the door, he still could taste the sock and began freaking out as he stuck out his tongue and began trying to wipe his tongue with his hooves. He whimpered and growled in irritation as he spit several times and even made a bottle of mouth wash appear and dumped a pint of it in his mouth and began swishing it around before spitting the whole pint out.

It was then that his mouth was freed from the awful taste he had in his mouth all night and looked around the room, it was quiet, but the place did show signs of an intruder being in here last night. He first thought that it might have been a prank from one of the guards, after all him and the guards did treat each other like brothers half the time, but he felt uneasy, who ever was in here last night had no intention of just having a little fun with him.

"What the hay happened in here...? If this was a prank of Rex's I'm going to get him back so hard he's gonna..."Heavy started as he then noticed the missing space on his chest where his precious cargo use to be."What the buck?! my book...! Where's my book?!"

Heavy immediately forgot about the mystery of the sock in his mouth and threw the covers off him before taking a quick look around, he then jumped out of his bed and began to aggressively panic as he began to search for his book. He levitated his bed up and quickly scanned the entire under side before slamming it down and running to his closet and swinging open the doors, once he was done looking there, he threw his whole closet against the wall and began looking under his desk.

Heavy was starting to get more worried and angrier as he searched without any results, his growls got louder as he began slamming things and tossing things in all directions of his room, but his book still couldn't be found. He roared and began to throw a massive tantrum as well as everything he could take up in his levitational hold, he kicked at the walls and threw things every where before he stood in the middle of his room as he began to glow blue, his eyes were flaring like fire as he lifted up his head and roared.

"WHERE...IS...MY... BOOOOOOOOOOK!"Heavy roared as he allowed his temper to take control and not knowing the activity outside."SOME PONY HAS STOLEN MY BOOK...!"

Meanwhile just outside Heavy Weight's room in the throne room, two royal Canterlot guards were standing guard at the doors that lead out into the hall while two more were stationed right next to the princesses throne. As they stood there, they were getting an ear full and a world of fear going as they listened to Heavy Weight freaking out in his bedroom, all but one guard was freaking out over what the colt was doing for one simple fact. He could hear what Heavy was ranting about, and he knew that there is only one pony in the whole castle that would want his book.

It was then that the doors out to the hall way opened slowly and with it princess Celestia came through the door looking as majestic as ever, but as she stepped into the throne room, she too could hear the crashing, the slamming, and the screams of Heavy Weight. His roars made her ears hurt as she turned to the door to Heavy's bedroom, he seemed angrier than ever and this issue needed to be resolved, and it all started with the guards.

"Guards...! Would some pony please tell me what has gotten into Heavy Weight this morning? what is he so irritated with now?!"Celestia demanded as only one guard had the nerve to approach the princess with answers.

"It sounds like some pony got the stupid and very dangerous idea to sneak into Heavy's room in the night and foolishly take something of his,"Said the guard with a stern yet honest look.

"What...?! We have a thief in this castle?!"Celestia exclaimed with shock.

"Yes... And from what I can make out through his screaming and yelling it sounds like it was his uh... Personal book of spells that the thief took,"The guard added as Celestia put a hoof over her mouth in disgust.

"Then we must act with haste, you and a few of the guards search the castle, find the thief or thieves and bring them before me...!"Celestia ordered before she heard a crashing noise against Heavy's bedroom door."And hurry...! Before Heavy levels this whole castle."

It was at that moment that a sudden explosion went off behind them, they all turned just in time to see the door to Heavy's room fly right out of the door way and crash right against the wall of the throne room and stick to the wall. They all stood there frozen with shock and a bit of fear as they slowly turned their heads back towards the bedroom only to see very angry and very magically glowing Heavy slowly walk out of the bedroom with the door way completely lit up with blue flames. He growled and looked around to see the guards and the princess all looking at him with worry as he made an obvious announcement.

"Some pony stole my BOOK!"Heavy shouted as the princes walked to him and did her best to defuse the time bomb.

"Easy now Heavy, I know the book means very much to you, and I promise that me and the guards will be searching the castle and we will find the book and the thief that took it,"Celestia explained as Heavy only calm down slightly.

"Who would dare steal my book...?!"Heavy questioned as the brave guard suddenly approached him.

"Kid...? I think you do know who would be desperate enough to take a book filled with many useful spells to learn,"The guard said as Heavy suddenly began to realize the answer.

"No... That little thief...!"Heavy said before he suddenly began glowing bright again."SUNSEEEEEEEEEEET...!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the halls of the castle a certain filly was now enjoying the spoils of her theft last night as she was now reading the spell book in progress of Heavy Weight, Sunset felt proud of her accomplishment of acquiring such a tool for her use and she knew that it was only going to get better. The spells she was reading and learning as she walked the halls were incredible, so many spells that could make her a force to be reckoned with are now in her magical hold and were now being learned from Sunset personally.<p>

She felt herself getting stronger and more confident as she read, taking in the spells that could cause great devastation or could cause great things to happen around her, so far she had managed to learn only four spells from the book, but those spells themselves made her feel stronger. Even with those spells at her use now, she still wanted more, she wanted even more power from this book, it was written by a powerful unicorn, that means it can make her powerful to, that means that she must learn it all if she wants a chance to be strong like Heavy Weight.

Suddenly Sunset barely noticed that she had made it out to the main hall and looked up from the book for a moment, she knew what was now laying among the massive gates that lead out of the building, and that's when a plan struck her. Now that she knew a few new spells and one in particular that would help balance her against the strength of more powerful and fit enemies, now would be a good time to try out what she now knows on the guards who thought very little of her, but thought that Heavy was practically their brother to them, Sunset's jealousy had finally gotten the better of her at that moment.

Sunset quickly managed to hide the book in her man as she began to charge her way down the stairs feeling completely dominant, large and in charge, she laughed proudly at herself as she made it down the stairs without even falling, she even decided to jump of the last stair before running to the main doors. She smiled as she chose to light up her horn and show off her new found power as she swung the main door open with just a powerful magical force of her horn, and as the doors swung open, Sunset leaped out of the castle.

Sunset was able to make it pass the steps of the castle before landing hard on her hopes and letting out a hearty yell before turning to her target on the right, the castle training grounds, the dwelling place of all the guards that looked down to her and treated her like a child. A wicked smile grew on her face as she casually walked to the iron gate of the grounds and threw the gate open as the sound of swords and spears sounded off, just what she wanted to hear plenty of.

Sunset then made her way inside and let out a nice big sigh taking in the fresh air before smiling at more than fifty royal Canterlot guards that were now practicing their skills and sparring with each other, the filly had many of her targets right in front of her ripe for the harvest. It was then that she cleared her throat out loudly and got the attention of all the guards who ceased their activities for a moment to see Sunset, and that's when raised eye brows, chuckles, and snickers could be heard from half of the guards.

"Well... isn't this a nice way to greet a lady? So which one of you stallions would like to fight me?"Sunset offered as more laughing and taunts raised from the crowd of guards."Aww... Am I in the glorious presence of stallions, or am I in the pathetic presence of little colts?"

"Oh...! Listen to that every pony, Sunset finally grew some guts for a change!"A guard yelled out as the crowd roared with laughter.

"Hey Sunset! Maybe you should wait till Heavy gets out here, we're all game for watching you get your flank kicked again,"Another guard yelled out just as the captain was entering the grounds.

"Oh that's funny, I thought you guards always wanted Heavy to join you all because you need him to protect you, who knew stallions would use a colt for protection, sounds pretty cowardly if you ask me,"Sunset taunted as the guards suddenly became silent showing that her last taunt did the trick.

"Alright then you big mouth...!"A guard said as he suddenly stepped up to the plate and challenged Sunset."It would be more fun if Heavy was here to see this or even pound you into the dirt, but I suppose he wouldn't mind if we wailed on you a bit."

"Go ahead and try wimp, you're all in for a big surprise... I can promise you that,"Sunset said as she smirked and got into a defensive position.

"Go easy on her now corporal!"The captain suddenly ordered from the entrance.

Sunset only took one small glimpse at the captain and glared at him, and by doing so she did not see the guard charging at her, she was only able to turn towards her opponent before he blind sighted her with a vicious right hook that knocked Sunset to her flank. The guards began chuckling as Sunset slowly got up with a small bruise on her cheek, but now she was mad and ready to show off her new tricks.

Suddenly she saw the guard coming in with his sword and was about to strike, Sunset quickly threw up a shield and braced herself as the guard unleashed a hard downward slice with his sword and almost smashed through her shield in the process. Suddenly Sunset saw her moment to strike with one of her newest spells as her horn glowed even brighter with green magic and suddenly made the ground around them shake.

The guard raised an eye brow at her as he was about to reel back from his failed attack, but as he was about to do so. The ground suddenly exploded all around him, they all looked on with shock as green tentacles shot from the ground and wrapped around all the guards legs, his torso, and even his sword. He struggled against the tentacles as they constricted him and tighten against his body, he looked to see that this was indeed Sunset Shimmer's doing as she was now smiling at him with great evil as her eyes suddenly began to glow bright green.

Sunset suddenly lowered her damaged shield and began putting the squeeze on the guard, all the others recognized this trick as Heavy Weight's tentacle rise spell, but how could she have learned one of Heavy's spells, they did not know. They all watched as Sunset then suddenly swung the guard around and slammed him all over the place, his armor began to crack and crush against the force of the attack as the guards all separated and scattered away from the fight.

The captain's eyes widened in confusion and shock as Sunset finally released the guard only for her to show them all another new trick of hers, and that's when a bright green aura surrounded her body and made her eyes glow brighter. She then levitated the guard up by his throat and brought him to her, she laid him on his belly and looked him directly in the eye as she wickedly chuckled at the stallion like a maniac who had gone mad with power.

"Yes...! Do you recognize the spells I have just used here today? You all should, Heavy uses these spells all the time like the Mr super student that he thinks he is, but not any more..."Sunset said as she then suddenly poured magic into her back hooves.

She then suddenly spun around and delivered a swift and powerful buck right at the stallion's jaw and heard the crack of bones go off as the guard flew into a wall at incredible speeds and was then buried in the rubble. Dust and rubble covered up the scene for a moment as Sunset let out another wicked chuckle, and once the dust did settle, the guard was now sitting in the pile of rubble completely unconscious. Another guard then suddenly ran to the down guard and pulled him out, and after a quick medical check, he made the chilling discovery that the guard is critically damaged and possibly in a coma.

Now knowing that a guard was possibly half dead, all the guards including the captain all went from surprised to angry and full of hate as they all turned to Sunset, they all suddenly pulled out their swords and spears and readied themselves for battle. Sunset looked on and chuckled again as she then turned to the captain who had just brought out two magical swords with his magic to join in the battle.

"Sunset Shimmer...! You have just assaulted and fatally injured a member of the royal guard, as of now you are under arrest, we will bring you before princess Celestia and she will find a suitable punishment for your crime,"The captain announced as they all moved in to take her.

"Go ahead you weaklings, by the end of this day, you will all bow before your newest princess, and so will Heavy,"Sunset Shimmer said as she prepared for a fight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back inside the castle, Heavy Weight along with princess Celestia were now looking around for Sunset Shimmer, and Heavy could not be more furious with her even if he tried, she had his most prized possession in her hooves, and he was going to get it back by any means necessary. Celestia was becoming more and more worried for Heavy as they searched the place from top to bottom, but there was no sign of Sunset any where, and there was no sign of the book.<p>

Heavy looked down one more hall way and growled as he once again found nothing, the fury for Sunset right now was almost lethal, he let out growls as the thought of her taking the book from under his nose was only making it worse. Finally Heavy felt he needed to let out a bit of steam and suddenly spooked every pony by turning on a wall and smashing it in much to the displeasure of the princess.

"Heavy Weight! Calm down, we will find her and your book, but you need to control yourself or we may never find her if you scare her off with your temper,"Celestia said as Heavy looked to her with a blank look that hid his fury from her.

"That little weakling just took my book, that book is all that I have left from the times with my mom! And I will be thrown to the pits of Tartarus before I let some pony like Sunset Shimmer make off with it like it's some sort of toy!"Heavy growled while the guards looked into four different rooms."Besides...! The book is dangerous now too!"

"What...?! What do you mean the book is dangerous?"Celestia asked now realizing that this situation could be even more of a problem than she thought.

"The book has over seventy different spells of my own making in it, and all the spells require great magic control, concentration, and most importantly, your magic has to be flowing evenly and must be stable through your whole body,"Heavy explained as they all continued down the hall once more."Sunset is not exactly the type of pony that's good enough with magic to have great control or stability, if she tries to use any one of those spells, her mind could be overtaken with the power of the spells, that's one of the reasons that no pony was allowed to read it! Yet Sunset just had to keep lying to you and trying to grasp for power she does not deserve!"

"I... I can't believe it, how could I have not foreseen this? my own student would risk her own sanity for power, how could I have been so blind...?"Celestia said as she suddenly felt the shame hit her."Heavy... This is wrong for me to ask you, but please stop her Heavy, we cannot allow Sunset to descend into such darkness, please... Do whatever you have to stop her."

As those sudden words left the princesses mouth, Heavy suddenly felt his anger completely disappear as he realized the magnitude of what the princess was asking of him, this was a chance to prove himself, this was his first real situation where he would have to save every pony from an impending doom. Heavy suddenly let out a big sigh as he then surprised the princess by giving her a small yet proud smile in response.

"Yes princess Celestia, I will do what I must to save Canterlot,"Heavy said as they all felt a sudden explosion go off from outside the castle.

"Princess...! Heavy Weight! You both felt that right?! It sounds like it's coming from..."A guard said before Heavy picked up the last few words.

"The training ground... I think we just found Sunset,"Heavy said looking out the window and seeing the smoke before turning to the princess."Princess Celestia... I will take care of this, I need you to gather some guards and make sure you're ready for when I take her down."

"Very well Heavy... Go now and do what you must,"Celestia ordered as Heavy gradually nodded in response.

With those last orders given, Heavy put on a serious look and backed away a bit from the princess and stood away from them all as he lit up his horn, he knew what he had to do, this was now no longer the mere retrieval of a book, this was now a fight to save the castle from a crazed sibling student. It was then that his icy blue magic surrounded him, and in a bright flash, Heavy had now teleported away from the princess and was heading towards the scene.

Heavy then quickly reappeared right outside the castle main doors in another flash of blue light and put on a very serious look as every where around him suddenly went quiet like the calm before a great storm. Heavy slowly made his way down the stairs with determination and a first mission to carry out, and as he was making his way down the stairs, the iron gates suddenly exploded in a wave of green magic and dust, the gate itself was blown right off its hinges and sent flying away.

Heavy didn't even blink as he finally made it down the stairs and felt the smokey magic hit his face, it was hot and even a bit burning, but Heavy shook it off as he saw something emerge from the smoke. At first he had thought it could be Sunset as he lit up his horn, but stayed in a steady position, but finally as the smoke began to clear, it was revealed that it wasn't Sunset Shimmer, but it was a gravely injured member of the royal guard who was now limping and fumbling all over the place as he reached for Heavy.

Heavy looked at the guard with a solemn and very pained look as he then watched the guard drop and fall to the ground, Heavy approached the down guard and stood at the side as the guard looked to him and smiled.

"Hey kid... Do you mind... Stopping that little filly for us?"The guard said with a weak chuckle as he then fell unconscious.

Heavy now felt a little angry again knowing that Sunset was boldly attacking and bringing harm to the guards Heavy had come to respect, he turned to the door way and narrowed his eyes as he began to walk to the grounds. He could hear the sound of a sword banging against a shield and the grunts of the captain himself sounding out as Heavy passed through the door and got the sight of a life time.

The grounds were littered with the many royal guards that were unconscious and gravely injured, the only one that was still standing was captain Husky himself who also looked to be injured, but was still trying to fight off the saw the captain grind on his hooves back towards him as Heavy looked to see Sunset Shimmer in the middle of the grounds with a wicked smile on her face and laughing her heart out as she began tossing more guards around like rag dolls.

"So! Who's the weakling now Heavy Weight?! WHO...?!""Sunset shouted at the sky as Heavy walked up to the captain as he suddenly dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

"Hey captain...? Do you need some help?"Heavy asked as the captain turned to him with a bit of shock.

"You... Why have you come here, It's not safe,"Husky asked as he felt his body betraying him due to the pain.

"I'm here to take care of this little problem, you just step back and enjoy the show,"Heavy said as he began walking towards Sunset.

He then picked up a small rock in a levitation spell and narrowed his eyes of the crazy filly in front of him and smiled as he threw the rock with good aim and force as it smacked Sunset right in the head. At that moment, he then focused his magic right in front of Sunset and blocked her sight with a wall of blue fire that cut her off from the injured guards.

"Hey Sunset! I'm right over hear you crazy filly!"Heavy yelled as Sunset turned around and widened her eyes before growling at him."I believe you have something of mine, and I'm here to get it back, and maybe even smack some sense into you!"

"Heavy Weight...! I was hoping that you would come, these losers didn't stand half a chance, I need a greater challenge than these guards, how about you...?"Sunset said in a sinister tone as she began to glow once more.

"My body enhancement spell... You really gotten busy since you took my book last night, I bet you feel like a real fighter now don't you, some princess you are..."Heavy said as he glared at Sunset.

"Yes... I was really busy last night... With your book that is,"Sunset said as she magically pulled out the book from her mane and presented it to Heavy."This book has taught me better spells in one night than Celestia could teach me in a year, and so far it has never lead me astray..."

Heavy suddenly felt the ground beneath him shake and immediately jumped high in the air just in time to see the ground where he once stood explode before green tentacles had appeared and coiled around the area where he once stood. Heavy eyed up the tentacles and recognized it immediately as he descended towards the ground, he poured his blue magic into all four hooves and brought them down on the tentacles, he crushed the tentacles under his hooves and made them explode into green magic dust as he then stood there as if mocking Sunset's sneak attack.

"My tentacle rise spell... Not bad Sunset, but it's sloppy and too slow, just like you..."Heavy said as he began to approach a rapidly frustrated Sunset.

"Heavy...! Don't you mock me Heavy Weight, that's all you ever done to me since that day your mother passed, all you did was look down to me and treat me like dirt, but not any more Heavy, now I will be the one with all the power!"Sunset said as she flared up and poured more magic into her body."Now come Heavy Weight...! It's time for us to settle this little rivalry once and for all!"

"Then as you wish Sunset, but just so you know, just because you have a few spells with you, it doesn't mean you're a real unicorn, your just a lier and a thief with no real talent,"Heavy said as he got ready for a fight.

"We'll see about that when I'm busy tearing you to pieces!"Sunset yelled.

The two sibling students then began by staring each other down for only a moment, but it felt like an hour to them, both had different desires in their minds, but the goal they had was somewhat similar in mind. Sunset slowly put down the book and focused on Heavy, After so many years together, the two were facing each other down as not sibling students or even friends, it was now a battle between a hero and an enemy.

Then just as a small breeze blew through both of their manes, they both then finally went on the attack, they both jumped forward at each other and slammed their hooves together making a whirl wind of heavy and magical air travel through the area around them. Heavy quickly saw the opportunity and was able to lift both of his back legs up in front of his chest to give Sunset a hard buck right in the gut before back flipping away from her while Sunset only stumbled back a bit before regaining her balance and growl at him.

Heavy floated for a bit in the air and looked below to see Sunset Shimmer suddenly pulling rocks out of the very ground and holding them to her side before suddenly throwing them in the form of a barrage at Heavy. Heavy's eyes lit up and his vision became keen as he anticipated the rocks and moved his head around to dodge all the incoming rocks, they were being thrown like an amateur, it was Sunset Shimmer after all, for the last few rocks he spun and kicked two rocks off to the side before suddenly head butting the last one to pieces with his head before coming down from the air.

Heavy just landed on his hooves and stood right in front of the spectating captain who seemed quite surprised at how Heavy was now handling this issue, he was not just fighting, he was fighting honorably yet with no compromise in his eyes. Sunset at that time had then blasted a beam of magic at both Heavy and the captain, and while Husky just braced himself for a hit, Heavy just snorted as he made his left hoof glow and suddenly smacked away the attack with only a powerful back hoof.

Suddenly as he smacked the attack away, he was caught off guard by another blast of green magic and was struck in the chest by the surprise attack. It exploded and made Heavy grind back on his hooves before regaining his balance and looking to see that Sunset was gone.

It was then that Sunset had suddenly teleported right behind Heavy and was about to swing a hard left at him, but Heavy managed to see the attack coming from out the corner of his eye and ducked his head. He was about to jump out of the way, but then suddenly felt himself get stuck in something, once he had looked down, he saw that he was caught in Sunset's own tentacle rise. He struggled against the grip of the tentacles and began to break free, it was his own spell after all, but he was not fast enough to get free and payed for it with a strong buck from Sunset.

As Heavy felt the hard hooves of Sunset strike him upon the jaw, he then surprised her by holding his ground as he only showed that his head had moved a little from the blow, and that fact was making Sunset angry. Suddenly the filly noticed out the corner of her eye that the captain was able to stand and was about to slash at her with his swords, but she had managed to turn her head at the last minute and blast another beam of magic at the captain and blast him through the wall of the grounds as he came to a landing right in front of the man doors of the castle before falling unconscious.

"CAPTAIN HUSKY...!"Heavy shouted before Sunset Shimmer turned back around and struck Heavy across the jaw with a hard left.

This blow did the trick as Heavy suddenly was released from the fillies grip just in time to for Heavy to be sent back towards the middle of the grounds and landing hard on his back, but he managed to flip back onto his hooves and start shaking off the attack. He then looked up and growled with burning fury while Sunset Shimmer stood there laughing at what she had done.

"SUNSET...!"Heavy roared in shock before suddenly meeting Sunset face to face in lightning fast speed and smashing a hoof as hard as he could against Sunset's jaw."You've gone mad Sunset! You're attacking innocent guards for no reason at all, stop this right now!"

"No...REASON?! These weak dogs have always treated me like I was useless and a pet of Celestia! But they treated you like you were family to them,"Sunset said in a deeply angry yet solemn tone."I... NEVER HAD THAT KIND OF LOVE BEFORE, AND I NOW KNOW THAT I NEVER WILL, NOW FIGHT ME HEAVY...!"

"FINE...! I TRIED TO BE REASONABLE, BUT NOW YOU'VE LEFT ME NO CHOICE!"Heavy shouted as the ground exploded behind Sunset.

She was about to jump as she was thinking that tentacles were coming for her, but she was then caught in a familiar hold as a Heavy clone emerged from the ground and once again wrapped his hooves around Sunset and held her there in a standing position. She screamed in frustration while Heavy just stood there ignoring the blood that had suddenly began to drip from his lip, his first real injury at the hooves of Sunset.

Heavy then suddenly spun as he delivered a double leg round house across Sunset's jaw and sent her soaring right out of the grounds and landed right between the main door to the castle and the golden gate leading to the city. She tried to get up, but the Heavy clone continued to hold her there as the real Heavy emerged from the grounds and begin walking towards Sunset, the filly managed to maneuver her horn enough to blast a beam at Heavy Weight, but he immediately back hoof the attack once more and continued walking towards her with a more disappointed look as he neared her.

"This is your last chance sunset!"Heavy warned as he stopped a good ten feet from her yet as the clone got Sunset to her hooves."Give up my book and come with me, or else..."

"Why...? So you can just...turn me in and... Look like the big hero and top student in the princesses eyes, fat chance Heavy, I won't give into you, not this time,"Sunset growled before she suddenly felt the clone suddenly turn to stone.

"As bold as that is Sunset... It was also foolish, we're just going to have to do this the hard way..."Heavy said as he lowered his head for a moment before his horn lit up.

It was then that the stone clone suddenly began cracking up before magic began to leak from it, a whistle sound instantly followed and Sunset could feel the magic behind her as she realized what was happening. She felt Heavy Weight suddenly buck her right in the gut taking all the wind out of her and sending her flying right through the golden gate just as the stone clone then suddenly exploded in a massive blast of ice blue magic and smoke. The smoking mass where Sunset and the clone went off landed just outside the castle just as Heavy was about to walk to it, but then he stopped as he heard the main gates suddenly swing open and the voice of reason call to him.

"Heavy Weight! Hold on for a second! Let me try talking to her for a moment!"Came the voice of princess Celestia as her and many more guards showed up right at Heavy's side.

They all looked over to the smoke as the saw Sunset Shimmer slowly rise from the crater she was in and struggle to stay standing, she was barely able to look at Heavy, she was now badly injured with many scratches and bruises all over her body. Her mind was suddenly beginning to waver and become calm once more, but then tears were the next thing to followed as she tried to keep up her angry look, but sadness threatened to creep up on her.

"Is... Is that... All you got Heavy...?! This is... Nothing!"Sunset yelled while panting.

"Oh just stop trying to act tough and look at yourself!"Heavy commanded while gesturing to the cuts, bruises, and the bloody lip Sunset had gained in this fight."You've lost this fight Sunset! And you're far to weak to continue."

"Sunset Shimmer...! Please... That's enough, it's over now! Come back here and we can work this all out, I'll even help you how to control this new power of yours, I'm begging you..."Celestia begged while Heavy and Sunset just looked at each other.

"No... All you ponies ever do is look down at me and treat me like I'm worthless, like I'm just a worthless no pony, I'm not going to keep having that life..."Sunset said as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Sunset... Maybe I did push too hard, maybe I asked you a little too much of you, but everything I did was so you could toughen up and grow strong, for six years I have had to do the same when my mother died,"Heavy said while Sunset shook her head at him."So why can't you?!"

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG! All you want is power Heavy, you keep trying to crush my dream while accomplishing your own, but... not any more! I...QUIT!"Sunset suddenly shouted as the last word struck Celestia hard.

"Sunset...! Do not say such things, you are a very talented unicorn, I do not wish to lose you, please come with me, please... We can put all of this behind us if you just-"Celestia started before being cut off.

"JUST SHUT UP! I'm done with you! With all of you! If I really am that worthless to you all, then I'll just go where am worth something... Even if it's not here..."Sunset said as she suddenly lit up her horn."Good bye...! I hope you'll have a great time with your star pupil princess, because I QUIT!"

With that said to every pony including Heavy's shock, Sunset then had suddenly vanished in a flash of green light and left a small bit of smoke, they all saw that Sunset was gone, and Celestia felt her heart drop while Heavy just stared solemnly at the spot.

"Guards! Half of you search the city for Sunset, the other half round up the injured and get them to a hospital stat!"Celestia ordered as the guards did so.

The princess felt her heart becoming heavy with regret as she felt almost like crying as she turned around to go back into the castle, she looked out the corner of her eye and noticed that Heavy had retrieved his book and had checked it for any damage. With his needs satisfied the princess continued to venture into the castle to be alone as she then felt the tears starting to come on from the fact that she had possibly lost a good student to the greed of power.

What she didn't notice however was that Heavy had watched the princess walking into the castle all alone and felt some memories of his own poking at his mind, he knew exactly how the princess was feeling right now, and for the first time in a great long while, he wanted to help. He put his book on his back and passed a few guards and ran for the castle as his horn lit up once again. In a flash of bright blue light he had disappeared and quickly reappeared right in the main hall of the castle just in time for the princess to approach him.

Heavy stood there and watched the princess stop right before him, she lifted her head up and looked at Heavy as he saw tears streaming down her face, her pain almost felt like his pain and for the first time in a while, he felt guilty that he had driven away and important student of Celestia. Heavy then suddenly went for broke and gave Celestia the saddest smile he could give her before surprising Celestia with a great big hug against her legs.

"I'm sorry about Sunset princess Celestia, I promise that it won't happen again, I'll try my hardest to control myself from now on..."Heavy said as he nuzzled the princesses leg only to be hugged back tightly by a crying princess.

"I know you will Heavy... I know you will... My faithful student..."Celestia said as they both hugged each other and prayed for a brighter future to come after this heart breaking loss.

**AND THAT'S HOW SUNSET SHIMMER LEFT THE CASTLE IN PURSUIT OF BECOMING A PRINCESS WITH ALL THE POWER SHE COULD EVER WANT, AND NOW COMES THE MOMENT OF TRUTH, THE RETURN OF TWILIGHT SPARKLE!**


	20. Chapter 19:The New Student

Chapter 19:The New Student

"Pull...!"Heavy Weight yelled as he stood in the training grounds once more with a royal guard.

The unicorn guard nodded to Heavy Weight before turning to a large rock in the grounds and began to lift it up, then with a powerful grunt and thrust of his head, the guard tossed the rock straight into the air as high as he could. Heavy watched as the rock made it good hundred feet into the air before it paused at the height of the toss and was about to start dropping like a shooting star, it was at that time that Heavy levitated a small rock right in front of him and suddenly managed to eat the rock whole.

The colt then began to concentrate as the ice blue aura on his horn flared up and grew brighter, Heavy then began to grit his teeth and focused on his belly as he felt the rock floating within him. It felt as if he had just ingested fir as he looked like he was going to be sick, but then he let out a smile as he opened his mouth to show a burning blue fire about to erupt from his mouth.

He quickly looked up at the descending large rock and narrowed his eyes at it, once he had found his target, he lifted his head up further and pointed his mouth at the rock as his mouth began to look like a blue volcano about to explode. Then at that moment a loud explosion went off as a massive blast came out of Heavy's mouth, it looked to be a massive comet like meteor like substance covered in a massive veil of blue fire and magic as the mass soared towards it's target.

The attack made a high pitch whistle like a missile as it closed in on the target of Heavy's choosing, it was then that Heavy smiled at what he had just managed to perfect as the attack struck the rock and suddenly exploded into nothing more than smaller rocks turning to ash. The fire went every where, but the colt made sure that him and the guard were in the clear before celebrating his perfection of yet another spell.

"Yes...! Chalk another spell up for the book baby!"Heavy celebrated as he and the guard shared a laugh.

It had been a few weeks since Sunset Shimmer's crazed attack on the castle as well as her sudden fleeing from the princess and her own sibling student, the guards had searched for the filly for two whole weeks before they finally had to give up on the search. Heavy felt a bit of pain and sadness for the loss of Sunset, after all he did believe that he was the cause of her insanity, he had lightened up just a bit since then and realized the burden of responsibility for his actions.

He especially felt very guilty for the princess herself, Celestia needed a bit of time to recover from the loss of her student, it felt as if a child had ran away from her and was now lost forever, and there was nothing she could do. Heavy did make some efforts to help Celestia cope with the loss of a student with such potential, and for the most part it actually helped her a bit, but the princess still felt a bit empty inside, she needed something to fill the void in her heart.

Seeing Heavy grow up so fast was also helpful, but seeing him learning and growing so fast was getting a bit old and needed something to get Heavy more full of spirit, it could be her motherly feelings for her students getting to her, but he needed something more than just training. He needed more of a hobby rather than aimless training, his spirit was strong, but absent of fun, he had friends in the guards, but he also needed some pony his own age to play with, they needed a new student and a friend for Heavy.

"That was pretty good there kid, I guess that's another spell going into the book,"The guard said as he approached the colt.

"You can count on that Stone, that makes my eighty first spell, nineteen more and I can finally finish the book..."Heavy said as he made a towel appear and began wiping sweat from his head.

"Yeah... You know things are a lot more peaceful and less tense now that Sunset Shimmer is gone, you really did us a good service taking that crazy filly down,"The guard known as Stone said while Heavy let out a sigh.

"Yeah... But I can't help but feel that her descent into madness was my fault, if I hadn't have been so hard and mean to her, maybe she wouldn't have gotten so desperate for power, and maybe princess Celestia wouldn't be so upset..."Heavy said in a bit of a solemn tone.

"Maybe... Don't get me wrong, it does pain me to see our fair princess upset over such a thing, but even the captain himself now respects you and agreed with your decision to humble Sunset,"Stone said as Heavy looked to him with another sigh.

"Perhaps... But still, I hope Celestia is doing better now, she seems to be recovering,"Heavy said as he made the towel disappear.

"I agree, all the same, every pony here has the utmost respect for you, and new recruits even look to you with inspiration for what you did,"Stone complimented as Heavy managed to give him a small smile.

"Thanks Stone... I guess all there is to do now is keep on going..."Heavy said before a voice interrupted them.

"Oh Heavy Weight...! Can I barrow you for the day?!"Came the voice of Celestia as Heavy and the guard turned to see the princess standing at the entrance of the grounds.

Heavy looked to the guard who just shrugged at him before bowing to the princess, Heavy turned back to the princess and slowly made his way to her as he then noticed a smile across the princesses face, something must be up is she's already bouncing back from Sunset's sudden departure.

"Uh... Sure princess Celestia, but what's going?"Heavy asked as he stood before the princess.

"Oh nothing, I just have a little trip I wish to take on, and the best part is that there's a surprise waiting in store for you,"Celestia said as she then turned to the guard that was still bowing to her."You may raise fair guard, continue on with your day."

"A surprise...? What kind of surprise princess?"Heavy asked while the guard rose to his hooves and carried on with training.

"Just come with me on my little trip and you will see,"Celestia said as she gestured to the golden gates as they opened.

"Um... Okay then, where are we going?"Heavy asked as the princess took the lead.

"That is also a surprise Heavy, you will have to wait until we get there,"Celestia said as her and a now very curious Heavy Weight walked out through the gates.

Heavy followed closely behind the princess as they left the castle and converged on the city of Canterlot, Celestia kept a straight and smiling face while Heavy Weight stared blankly at in front thinking about this sudden surprise the princess had for him. They soon entered the city and were now being watched and bowed to by humble citizens of Canterlot as they walked side by side, though Heavy was more preoccupied with the surprise still.

As they walked, Heavy curiosity was starting to fester and boil within him, it made him a bit irritated but it also made him anxious and even a bit eager, and the fact that they were heading some where else that was exciting was making it worse. He then looked at the citizens that were bowing to them and couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed with all the attention he was getting, but Celestia just found it cute as she noticed Heavy stepping over to her legs to try and hide from any pony.

"Is there something wrong Heavy...?"Celestia said with a small giggle as the colt hid under her.

"Why are all of those ponies bowing to me? I can understand if they're bowing to you, but they keep bowing to me too,"Heavy said as they passed by a pair of ponies and received another unwanted bow.

"Well... It may be because of the fact that the story of you saving the castle a while back has spread through out the city, this must be just the citizens way of paying their respects to you, do you not like all the respect you have?"Celestia asked while Heavy thought for a moment.

"Well... Yeah, I do like the respect and all, but it's not like i want to get to know them all and be friends, I'm just more worried about my studies is all,"Heavy said as they moved through a crowd.

"Heavy... As much as I enjoy seeing a good student hard at work with his studies, it does not hurt to have a few friends and have a little fun in the process as well,"Celestia said as Heavy snapped his head up in protest.

"Hey...! I have friends, I got all the guards and such, and I have tons of fun when I'm training with the guards and such, what makes you think that I don't have fun and friends?"Heavy protested as Celestia let out a sigh and maintained a smaller smile.

"I'm not talking about royal guards here, I mean friends as in colts and fillies your age Heavy, children you can play with, laugh with, cry with, just... Children that you can share love and friendship with,"Celestia explained while Heavy let out a sigh as an old memory creep into his mind.

"Princess Celestia...? Not that I don't agree with you on that, but for one thing you saw how it worked out with Sunset Shimmer, I couldn't ever be her friend,"Heavy started as they both made it pass the crowd."And... It's just that... Last time I trusted a real friend of mine, he ended up stabbing me in the back because of an incident that happened between us."

"You speak of the colt that you had a heated argument with the day of your mother's funeral..."Celestia guessed as Heavy nodded to her in agreement.

"Yeah, I just don't feel like I can have friends like that again, they might just stab me in the back and hurt me again if I trust them,"Heavy admitted as Celestia smiled at their destination coming up after a half an hour of walking.

"Well now... I'm sure I can help make that trust come back to you soon, we have made it to our destination,"Celestia said as they both stopped for a moment to see what was laying in wait for them right in front of them.

What Heavy then saw was clearly a sight to behold, he was now at a place that he had not seen in quite some time, so many memories in such a short time of being here were flooding back into his mind as he let out a surprised gasp. He was now looking at none other than the Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns, a place that shared quite a bit of memory for the colt as he remembered the things that had occurred here in his presence.

Celestia smiled at the colt's shock as she too couldn't help but to admire her own personal school for she had memories of the place, especially the memory of when she first met Heavy Weight as a small colt. She saw Heavy Weight look to her with recognition and could tell that he had figured out where they were and why they were here, her talk of friendship was a hint and he had figured it out as they ventured towards the school.

"Celestia...? Are we going here to do what I think you're going to do?"Heavy asked as they came to the steps.

"Yes... We are at your old school Heavy, we're here to find you a new sibling student, and a new friend for you to play and learn with,"Celestia said as they marveled at the school for a moment.

"But why princess Celestia? We were doing just find when it was just the two of us,"Heavy said much to the princesses disagreement.

"Heavy, I didn't just want you to have a friend t play with, I couldn't help myself but to enjoy the time I had teaching two students who were both just like siblings to each other, in all fairness, I'm also doing this for myself as well as you, please try to understand,"Celestia said as they both began to walk up the stairs of the school.

"Well... If it makes you feel better, but I hope that this new student you pick is a lot better than Sunset, I want some pony that I know that can keep up with me, and maybe even be a challenge for me,"Heavy Weight said in an unamused tone.

"Trust me Heavy, I have a feeling that the student I will choose will prove to have your fighting spirit and your desire to achieve greatness, especially by your side,"Celestia said slyly while Heavy remained silent as they opened the door before them with magic.

Finally as they stepped into the school, Heavy was in a moment of nostalgia as he noticed that the entire place had not changed since he last stood within the halls, but the children around here certainly looked different as all eyes were now on them. He should have guessed that there would be more attention coming his way again as he did out there with the other ponies of the city, and he made sure to stay close to the princess as they began walking down the school's hallway.

As they walked down the halls they could hear the gossip that was going off about them, some of it referred to the princess and for the most part it all sounded like flattery and all kinds of confusion about her reason being here.

"Oh my Celestia...! It's the princess herself!"A colt whispered through the crowd.

"What's princess Celestia doing here? I can't remember the last time she visited the school,"A filly said as whispers sounded it.

"Oh my gosh, I bet she's here to find a new student, every pony brace yourselves, it could be one of us!"Another filly exclaimed before fainting.

Those last words made the crowd erupt into more excited conversations as Celestia and Heavy made their way through the crowd of students, Heavy did well to keep himself hidden from the rest of the crowd knowing the past he had here. However he couldn't hide his face from the teachers and students as Celestia kept waving and greeting them formally, and that's when the gossip started about him.

"So who's the kid the princess has with her...? I've never seen him before,"A filly whispered through the crowd.

"I bet that's one of her students, what is up with that kids eyes, there all dark and creepy looking,"A colt pointed out as a gasp then sounded much to Heavy's displeasure.

"Oh my Celestia...! It's that colt Heavy Weight,"Another colt exclaimed quietly.

"Heavy Weight?! Isn't he the colt that trashed the whole playground and pummeled a school bully at the age of six?"A filly asked as Heavy and Celestia manage to make their way through the big crowd.

"That would be him alright, I'm surprise the teachers didn't throw him out when they saw him, he's so lucky he's got the princess with him,"Another colt answered as some ponies began to glare at him.

Heavy did not enjoy the scorn he was getting from some of the colts and fillies, he was getting irritated and began glaring back at them with his icy blue eyes and watched as the crowd of students looked away from him in fear. His eyes made them fear the worse, it was almost as if his eyes could tear out their very soul if they were to look directly into Heavy's eyes, with the students in their place, Heavy turned back and smirked as they turned off into a new hall way.

They began down the new hall way and it was not long before Heavy noticed the room they were coming up on, it was the old classroom that Heavy partook in when he was still attending school, the memories he shared here were certainly a wonder and he did not mind if he was to see his old teacher again. Unfortunately as they were coming up on their destination, Celestia had some bad news to give him as they stopped at the door.

"Heavy Weight? Do you perhaps recognize this room by any chance?"Celestia asked as they looked to the door.

"Yes... This is Mrs Cloverstep's old classroom In use to have, does this mean I'll be able to see her again?"Heavy asked back as Celestia suddenly shook her head.

"No... She was actually fired from her job when she was helping me support your innocence to the fight you had here awhile back, the other staff didn't take kindly to a teacher siding with a quote on quote violent student,"Celestia said as she let out a sigh before smiling and turning to the colt."Do me a favor Heavy, just stay here for a bit so I kind find you a new student, I'll call you in so you can meet her when I have found her."

Heavy just gave the princess a small nod and stood at the side of the door before raising an eye brow at the fact that the princess just referred to the new student as a her, it appeared that Celestia already knew that this student was also going to be a filly. He watched as Celestia magically opened the door and stepped inside leaving Heavy to wait in the hall way completely exposed to anything that could be waiting for him, he stood there and took a deep breathe in and out as he waited patiently.

For several minutes he stood there at the entrance waiting patiently with his eyes closed and for the first time in a long time, his mind felt peaceful and undisturbed, but that was all soon forgotten as he heard a group of hooves coming his way. He snapped his eyes open to see a group of fillies and colts approaching him in a mob form, he smirked and even chuckled as if he knew this was going to happen and stood tall as the mob approached him and all stood only a few feet from Heavy as they voiced their complaints.

"So what are you doing back here in our school, was destroying our playground not enough for you?"A filly called out as Heavy narrowed his sights on the mob.

"We're here for a new student that I can hopefully have a bit of fun with, nothing more..."Heavy said in a low yet menacing voice.

"You think you can just stand there like you own this place or something, why did the princess bring you here?"A colt questioned.

"Seriously what is up with that colt's eyes?"Another colt questioned to the group.

"Please... I don't mean to boast, but this whole school is below me now a days, now is there something I can help you weak little foals with?"Heavy taunted as he started to get tense at the mystery of the crowds intentions.

"We don't want you in our school! You destroy half the place last time you were here, why don't you leave and go rot with your mom some where,"A colt suddenly called out much to Heavy's displeasure.

"And just what are you weak, pathetic babies going to do about it if I don't, until my new sibling student is with us, I'm not going anywhere,"Heavy said as his horn suddenly began to glow.

"That would be where I come in tough guy..."A large completely brown colt with no cutie mark said as he emerged from the crowd and stood as tall as Heavy.

"Ha...! This had better be a joke, this colts a total blank flank for crying out loud...!"Heavy announced as he struck a nerve.

"What did you just call me you little monster...!"The colt foolishly said as he struck Heavy's nerves with the m word.

"I called you a blank flank...! Now would you like to repeat what you just said to me you little blank flank, I would love to hear it again and find out if you get to keep your tongue again,"Heavy warned as he butt heads with the colt.

"You heard me you black eye make up wearing freak... Monster!"The colt antagonized and quickly payed the price.

Heavy suddenly let out a sharp growl as he then suddenly delivered a hard right hoof to the colt's jaw and sent him slamming into a line of lockers, the crowd of fillies and colts scattered and were now scared as they watched Heavy start to glow entirely. He slowly walked towards the colt as he got up and held his jaw and felt blood leaking from it, but it only angered the colt even more as he took a defensive position against the furious Heavy Weight.

"Call me a monster one more time...! I dare you!"Heavy said as he approached the colt.

Seeing an opening, the colt quickly reared back a left hoof and struck Heavy across the face as hard as he could and immediately felt a pain in his hoof for hitting Heavy to hard, he was then given a surprise as Heavy was barely moved by the attack as he slowly turned his head back to look at the colt. Heavy chuckled at the colt before spitting right on the colts cheek and suddenly lifting the colt in the air with his levitation spell, he made sure to shut the colts mouth with a magic zipper before taking the colt for a ride.

Heavy slammed his opponent into a line of lockers denting them in the process as the scattered crowed looked on in horror, obviously the plan was not going according to there plan as their newest tough colt was now being beaten senseless by the enemy. Heavy continued slamming the colt against the lockers denting them up a bit before slamming and rubbing the colt like a sponge all over the floor to add insult to injury, his attacker tried to let out screams of pain, but they were muffled by the zipper Heavy put on him, he was now at Heavy's mercy.

"I say...! Put that student down immediately Mr Heavy Weight! This is your first and only warning!"A unicorn stallion yelled as he made his way through the crowd.

Heavy only brought the colt down to look at him face to face before turning to the stallion only to see him as a teacher of the school, Heavy then gave the stallion a smirk before suddenly flashing a light of blue at the teacher. When the light was gone a zipper formed across the stallions mouth and quickly zipped the teacher's mouth shut, he muffled and tried to voice his outrage, but his muffles only amused Heavy Weight.

"Do me a favor and shut up, you got no authority or room to speak to me now, and as for you!"Heavy said as he brought the colt closer to his face."Do me a favor and get lost, you're all worthless and weak compared to me, the last student who tried something like this almost died after he fought me, so do your self a favor and beat before I kill you where you stand little colt, now beat it!"

With that said, Heavy Weight moved the colt away from him before suddenly delivering a round house buck to the colts gut and sending him flying down the hall before slamming into another line of lockers. He then turned to the rest of the crowd who looked on in shock at Heavy's performance while Heavy voiced his challenge.

"And that goes for the rest of you! If there's any pony else who wants a piece of me, bring it on and prepare to pay the price, if not, then all of you get lost before I lose my patience!"Heavy warned as the crowd of students gradually began to disperse.

While the crowd began to disperse, Heavy felt a feeling of accomplishment and pride in his win over the colt as well as the lesson he taught to the rest of the students as he happily walked back to the door. He once again found himself standing there now more proud as he watched the student walk through the halls and not daring to look at him this time, now Heavy could feel a bit more peaceful without frowns and furrowed brows peering down on him.

More minutes passed on and Heavy continued to wait quietly, he was now laying on his belly and performing a new Technic he made that seemed to help him stay calm and peaceful at mind as he held his hooves together in front of him and meditated with a small blue flame in both of his hooves. Not only did this meditation Technic instill a feeling of peace, but it also brought Heavy a feeling of power and the will to dominate all, this helped him get through troubling times when his anger would reach a boiling point.

Heavy then suddenly snapped his eyes open and made the flame disappear before rising to his hooves just in time for the door to the class room to open, he turned and looked to the door only to see the princess herself poking her head out the room to see him, and she looked quite excited.

"Heavy Weight...! You can come in now,I have found you a new sibling student and I think you're going to like who it is,"Celestia said in a cheerful tone as Heavy raised an eye brow before walking into the room.

As the colt made his way into the room, another wave of nostalgia moved him a bit as he remember his old classroom so, the teachings of Mrs Cloverstep were so memorable to him, even if it was for two days. He looked upon the faces of many different fillies and colts that were now seated in the desks before turning to a new teacher that now tutored the class, but what he really was interested in was this new student of Celestia.

"Heavy...? Would you like to introduce yourself to every pony here, this was your old classroom after all,"Celestia pointed out as Heavy gradually did so as he walked to the front of the classroom.

"Hello...! My name... Is Heavy Weight, and I was once a student of this very classroom that you sit in now, and this class has much to teach you all,"Heavy started as his look got serious and a little intimidating for the students."I myself have a dream that I hope to fulfill one day, and you can all have one too that can be fulfilled if you apply yourself and work as hard as you can to make the dream come true, but for now, which one of you has been granted the privilege of being my new sibling student?"

"*gasp*...! Oh my gosh, Heavy Weight!"Came the voice of a very old friend.

Suddenly Heavy was then tackled by a flash of purple as he crashed to the floor only to be smothered with a tight hug and a nuzzle to the cheek from none other than his oldest friend Twilight Sparkle. She still looked the same only a little bigger and even had a cutie mark of a six pointed purple star that was surrounded by five small white stars, Heavy had no choice but to let the filly finish her hug before she finally released him from her grip and scrambled to his hooves.

"Twilight...? Is that you? I mean... You grew up a lot and... You got your cutie mark, and... You actually made it to this class,"Heavy said in confusion and conflict at the mere sight of seeing his little filly friend after so long.

"It's great to see you too Heavy, It's been so long, and you changed too, I mean... You're big, and what's with the eye make up?"Twilight said wiping at his eyes thinking he had make up on.

"It's not make up Twilight..."Heavy said while grabbing her hoof with his own and removing her hoof from his eyes.

"Oh... Any way, this is so amazing to see you again, I can't wait to start my studies with you,"Twilight said with excitement while Heavy raised an eye brow once more.

"Uh... What do you mean by that?"Heavy asked as Celestia then walked to both of them.

"Heavy... Twilight Sparkle is going to be your new sibling student now, she has shown me that there is much more to her than meets the eye, I see great talent where I did not see it before, and there is no other that I believe that can keep up with you other than her,"Celestia explained as Heavy looked to a happy and excited Twilight.

"Really...? Well what do you know Twilight, you actually became a student of the princess after all, maybe you are worth my while after all,"Heavy said out of respect at Twilight fulfilling her promise to him.

"Yes...! That means we can learn together, and hang out together like old times, and maybe you can even show me what you've learned since the last time we saw each other,"Twilight frantically said with excitement.

"Indeed it does, so how would you like to come with us to the castle and see where you will be staying part of your days?"Celestia chimed in while Twilight let out an excited gasp and viciously nodded her head."Then it's decided my new student, and thank you for showing me such a fine student."

"Any time princess Celestia, and I wish you the greatest of luck with you and your new sibling student Twilight Sparkle, you're going to need it,"The teacher said before shooting Heavy a dirty look.

Heavy just exchanged a dirty look back to the teacher and was filled with a bit of disappointment that Mrs Cloverstep was replaced by such a tool of a teacher, to Heavy Cloverstep was probably the nicest teacher he could hope for.

"Come on Heavy! The princess is gonna leave without us...!"Twilight said as she snapped the colt out of his stare match by grabbing his hoof and dragging him out of the classroom.

"So... How did you get picked out to be Celestia's new student?"Heavy asked while trying to fight the filly's grip.

"Oh my gosh...! Thanks for reminding me,"Twilight said before poking her head back in the classroom to see a hatched baby dragon and quickly teleported it away to her home."I managed to hatch a baby dragon from it's egg, I'm gonna call him Spike when I get home."

"Really...? I guess that's pretty impressive,"Heavy said as Twilight then took up his hoof once more.

They both began following the princess as they left the classroom, while Heavy was walking calmly and casually with his eyes closed, he then couldn't help but open them again to see Twilight hopping and bouncing around him with excitement. To actually see his greatest little fan more grown up after all this time was certainly a surprise for him, she was older and a bit more mature, but she still had that naive wit about her, but this time it seemed to amuse Heavy a bit. He even started to think and notice how much she had actually grown since he last saw her, he dared to even think she was actually cute.

As they all made their way down the hall way, Twilight couldn't help but notice the new array of looks they were getting from the students of the school, but it only took a quick glare from Heavy Weight to make them avert their eyes from them. She noticed this quick changed but then got a new sight to look at as she then noticed a colt with no cutie mark that she knew of that was now covered in bandages and immediately backed away from them as Heavy smirked at him.

"What's with Cocoa over there, I've never seen that bully so scared before,"Twilight said much to Heavy's interest.

"Oh really... So he's a bully huh? Let's just say he got a taste of what I did to the last bully of this school,"Heavy said in a boasting tone before getting a giggle out of Twilight.

"You're still the same old Heavy Weight I know, thanks for teaching him a lesson, he's been a real jerk to me lately,"Twilight said as she then brushed up against Heavy.

"Uh... No problem Twilight, and... It's good to see you again,"Heavy said with a bit of a nervous tone and a bit of blush.

"No problem Heavy... It's nice to finally see you too... I missed you Heavy,"Twilight said as they followed their teacher out of the school.

**TWILIGHT HAS RETURNED, NOW FOR A TOUR OF THE CASTLE AND SOME REMINISCING BEFORE TWILIGHT HAS A LITTLE FUN WITH HEAVY, AND BECOMES THE NEWEST MEMBER OF HEAVY'S TRAINING GROUNDS**.


	21. Chapter 20:Two Friends Reunited

Chapter 20:Two Friends Reunited

Princess Celestia and Heavy Weight were now on their way back from the Celestia's School For gifted unicorns with the new student Twilight Sparkle, and Twilight could not be more happy about her luck than she was right now. After so many years, Twilight was now reunited with her long time friend Heavy, she had fulfilled her promise to him and became the newest student of the princess, and needless to say, Heavy couldn't help but be impressed that Twilight had gone through with what she had promised. However, petty rivalry that Twilight promised was now the last thing on Twilight's mind.

Both students of Celestia were walking closely right behind the princess and walked side by side with each other, Twilight couldn't help but look to her old friend in disbelief at how much he had changed. He did not appear as the friendly little colt she knew, but she still couldn't help but stare at him dreamily while he continued to look forward to the princess that was now guiding both of them on their journey. Twilight was now admiring Heavy for his change, she looked pass the scary black circled eyes and the tough exterior he showed and continued to see nothing but inspiration and fascination.

The princess herself couldn't help but notice the admiring looks Twilight was giving Heavy and giggled while heavy raised an eye brow at her, he then turned to Twilight and saw her staring at him dreamily. He then quickly turned away from her with a mixed look of dignity and a touch of nervousness as blush threatened to take over, but he managed to shake it off and put a straight face back on before deciding to strike up a conversation.

"So... What happened to you and Shining Armor last time I saw you both?"Heavy asked out of a bit of interest.

"Well... My brother got accepted into the academy for royal guards, he's aiming to become the new captain of the royal guard, and for the most part he's doing pretty good, he hasn't talked about you much..."Twilight said while Heavy just snickered at the thought of Twilight's brother being a new captain.

"Well that's no surprise... No offense but your brother showed me a bit of his true colors so you could say we haven't been talking to each other much,"Heavy informed Twilight much to her interest.

"Oh... Well maybe if Shining does become the new captain then maybe seeing each other again will help you guys out with your issues,"Twilight said in a cheerful tone while Heavy rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt that..."Heavy said to himself.

"So what about you Heavy? What have you been doing since we last saw you?"Twilight asked while giving him a playful bump to the side with her side.

"I've been training with the royal guards, and I've been studying and making magic like there's not tomorrow, I'm on my way to become the best, and I will be the best,"Heavy said with a serious and prideful look while the princess took interest in the conversation.

"Yes, Heavy now a days stands among the best of the guard, even captain Husky can't even keep up with Heavy, he's really gotten strong Twilight, maybe together you both will get stronger in due time,"Celestia explained as Twilight felt much joy of learning by Heavy's side making her bounce around Heavy.

"That's another thing, how good have you gotten with magic?"Heavy asked out of more interest.

"I got pretty good at it, you wanna see?"Twilight asked before lighting up her horn with purple magic.

Heavy raised an eyebrow at Twilight's sudden action and turned just in time to see Twilight disappear in a big flash of purple light, both Heavy and Celestia froze and began to look around, but Heavy kept a cool head and smirked as he let out a sigh. He was then suddenly gently blinded by two hooves over his eyes and the giggles of Twilight, he just chuckled back at her for he had a trick of his own to show her.

"A teleportation spell, and you made it so it's harder for others to track, not bad... That would have really gotten, if you hadn't gotten the wrong one,"Heavy said much to Twilight's confusion."Over here Twilight...!"

Twilight frantically looked around while princess Celestia was just smiling proudly straight ahead of them, Twilight then turned her head and looked to see Heavy Weight now standing ahead of the princess. She then looked back to who she was holding in her hooves and watched as the other Heavy suddenly burst into a cloud of ice blue magic dust, her mind was officially blown as she realized what Heavy just did and gave him a joyful round of applause.

"Oh my gosh...! Where did you learn to do that?!"Twilight exclaimed as she quickly rushed over to Heavy and joined him by his side again.

"I didn't learn it, I made it up just like many other spells, I'm even keeping all the spells I make in a book,"Heavy said as they waited for the princess to catch up with them before pressing on.

"You gotta teach me how to do some of that stuff, you just have to!"Twilight begged excitedly while Heavy found her pleas amusing.

"Maybe if you can prove that you got what it takes in the training grounds, then maybe I'll teach you a thing or two,"Heavy said much to Twilight's delight.

"Then I will prove myself to you, you and all the guards I hear about that live at the castle, then you'll have to teach me everything there is to know about magic,"Twilight promised as they both picked up the pace.

"Easy now Twilight, you forget who our real teacher is, isn't that right princess Celestia?"Heavy questioned in a joking tone.

"Yes, But I wouldn't mind if students would also learn from each other, it helps to bond and strengthen friendship and team work between sibling students,"Celestia explained before noticing their destination."Ah...! We made it back early,"

They all stopped to look upon the castle of Canterlot, the home of princess Celestia, and the place where Twilight Sparkle would do most of her studying and tutors in magic, and needless to say Twilight was amazed. The castle was nothing more than a common sight for Heavy Weight, but he could tell it was blowing Twilight's mind to pieces as she stumbled with each step she couldn't help but chuckled in the inside at Twilight's enthusiasm while Celestia indulged in her new student.

"I see you're liking what you see, this is the castle and the home which me and Heavy Weight reside, and now it is where you will be doing most of your studies from now on,"Celestia said wrapping a wing around her new student before gesturing to Heavy."Heavy...? Would you like to give Twilight a tour of the place?"

"Uh... Sure princess, I guess it couldn't hurt,"Heavy said before getting Twilight's attention off the castle."Come on Twilight, I'll show you around."

"Okay, oh this is going to be so fun, a tour with a friend!"Twilight exclaimed as Heavy took her hoof and guided her towards the castle.

It was then that as they were walking off towards the castle, Twilight noticed Heavy's horn glowing with blue magic and quickly held on tight as they disappeared in a flash of blue light, they were now no longer out in the street. It was then that right inside the castle grounds, Heavy and Twilight both reappeared in another bright flash of blue light and stood just inside the golden gate, and in the process they both had spooked a certain captain who looked on in confusion until he saw Heavy.

"so these golden gates are the main entrance and exit to and from the castle, you'll leave and enter these gates every time when you're coming here or leaving,"Heavy explained thoroughly before noticing the captain."And this guy here is our esteemed captain of the royal guard captain Husky, and Husky this is Twilight Sparkle."

"Hi...!"Twilight said while waving.

"Hello... So i'm guessing that this is the new student of the princess huh?"Husky said before cringing at his back.

"Yes, she's the new student, I see your back still never recovered from that battle,"Heavy pointed out as Husky gave him a weak nod.

"Yeah, the princess is urging me to retire believe it or not, I'm not sure if there's much I can do now to stop it,"Husky said while struggling to stand tall.

"Well hopefully if it does come to pass the princess will pick a captain that's at least half as okay as you were,"Heavy said before taking up Twilight's hoof again and walking away.

"I suppose that can be taken as a compliment...!"The captain called out.

"So where are we going next?"Twilight asked.

"I gotta place that you might like, it certainly had me going when I first arrived,"Heavy said with a smirk.

His horn then lit up once more and Twilight quickly braced her self as an orb of ice blue magic surrounded them, it was then that a bright flash of blue went off and they were once again gone in a flash and going some where else. After traveling through the tunnel of blue magic, Heavy and Twilight came to a stop and watched the magic around them disappeared and found themselves in one of Heavy Weight's most favorite places, the library, and once again Twilight's mind was officially blown.

"Oh my gosh...! Is this what I think it is?!"Twilight asked with staggering excitement.

"Yep, this is the castle's library, the most quiet and most enjoyable place to do some much needed reading and studying, it is open to us whenever we need a quiet place to study or just read for the fun of it,"Heavy explained before noticing Twilight taking off and exploring the entire library.

Heavy couldn't help but laugh at the fillies enthusiasm and take off after her through the library, thousand of books passed by them in the blink of an eye, Twilight giggled and laughed at the lines of books she was seeing, while Heavy started to catch up. He watched as he caught up to her only for Twilight to speed up and begin tom outrun him, and that's when he decided to do a little trick of his own.

He quickly lit up his horn and disappeared in a flash as Twilight was nearing the center of the library, she looked back to see if Heavy was still on her tail and saw nothing, but that didn't stop her from wanting to reach the center. It was then that as she was coming up on the tables of the library, and in that instant, Heavy Weight reappeared right in front of her, Twilight didn't have time to react as she then suddenly crashed right into Heavy and landed right on top of him right on the floor.

Twilight shook off the head on collision she had and looked down to see Heavy Weight right under her and now muzzle to muzzle, they both looked to each other nervously while Heavy did his best to keep a straight face, Twilight was now blushing. She then quickly got off him and helped Heavy to his hooves only for him to shake it off and chuckle at her and her enthusiasm for learning.

"Sorry about that, I just got a bit excited, are you alright?"Twilight asked while dusting Heavy off.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've taken a whole lot worse than that,"Heavy said rubbing the back of his head before gesturing back to the library."Any way... This is where you would read your books and do some studies, and this whole library has a big selection of different spell books and history books to read."

"Wow...! There's actually thousands of books here?! How many have you read?"Twilight asked as they began walking back towards the exit.

"I've read about a good seventy two books so far, there's still so much for me to learn yet, and there will be plenty for you to learn as well,"Heavy said while looking back at Twilight while she looked to him."So... Do you wanna see the throne room and my bedroom?"

"Yes...! I mean... I would love to see the throne room, and your bedroom..."Twilight said with a small giggle as her blush threatened to return.

"Then hold on tight,"Heavy said as his horn lit up again.

Twilight quickly lunged for Heavy and held onto him for dear life as he surrounded them both in another orb of ice blue magic, then in another flash of light, they were now gone from the library and traveling to the throne room. After another round of traveling through the tunnel of blue magic, they then froze and once again watched the orb disappear around them to give them the sight of the throne room where princess Celestia seated herself, Twilight once again threatened to go around and explore, but this time she was stopped by the voice of a stallion.

"Halt...! Who goes there?!"Came the stern voices of two royal guards.

"Oh...! I'm sorry, It's just my first time here and I was just getting a tour and such and-"Twilight started off frantically before Heavy put her at ease.

"It's alright guys, she's the new student here, and I'm just showing her around,"Heavy said much to Twilight's surprise as the guards instantly turned friendly.

"Ah...! Heavy Weight, sorry about that this new student was unfamiliar to us,"one guard said while Heavy let out a hearty chuckled.

"Don't worry about it Rex, just showing this filly around the castle and such, so hows the wife?"Heavy asked.

"Ah...! She's still very much large and in charge, any way enjoy the rest of your day you crazy kids,"Rex said before taking his position back at the gate.

"You too Rex, come on Twilight, let's let these stallions be,"Heavy said as he took up Twilight's hoof once more and showed her around the throne room.

"Gee Heavy, I didn't know you were such a celebrity around the castle, why do those guards treat you so nicely, other than possibly showing them a thing or too?"Twilight asked as Heavy snickered at her question.

"Well... I do stand among some of the best of them in the castle, even the princess has issues keeping up with me, but really... I think it's because I'm the son of the great captain Mega Weight,"Heavy explained with less of a smile.

"Oh yeah, I read a whole lot more things about your father, captain Mega Weight, I love the story of how he fought the thousand serpents of the Ever free, your dad looked like the unstoppable,"Twilight said as she made a book appear in front of Heavy for him to see.

"Yeah, that's pretty much him, I've read that book too, It's one of the things that keeps me going on my journey to be the best,"Heavy said before changing the subject to the throne room."Any way this is the throne room, and that seat over there is where the princess sits her royal flank everyday to perform her duties, this place also has a reputation for being the most well guarded place at night, so just don't try to break in here."

"I won't, so... Where's your room at?"Twilight asked as she brushed up against Heavy with a dreamy look.

"Right... Uh... Follow me, my room is just over here to the right,"Heavy said gesturing to his right of the doors.

Twilight stuck right to the colts side as they casually walked over to his bedroom, Heavy was finding it hard to keep a straight face as he kept feeling Twilight brush against him, he then notice Rex and the other guard was laughing at him. Heavy stuck his tongue at him and hid a blush that was appearing on his face as they made it to Heavy's room, he quickly opened the door to his room and allowed Twilight to go in first, and upon entering Twilight looked on with an impressed look at Heavy's new digs.

She began looking around his bedroom, she looked to Heavy's room and trailed her sights from his large bed to the big window that gave him a perfect view of the sky and city, as she looked around, Heavy couldn't help but to look at her. He watched Twilight and had some sort of feeling about her, perhaps Twilight did have a talent for magic withing her, it just needed a little push for it to be reveal. For the first time Heavy couldn't help but smile, he felt glad that Twilight was back, he couldn't figure it out but there was also something about her presence that made him feel comfortable and pleased, she still had that friend feeling that he had not known in quite some time.

It was then that Twilight had noticed Heavy's desk and noticed a book laying on it with Heavy Weight's name on it, she walked towards it and was about to reach for it, and that's when Heavy stopped her by putting a shield over the book and rushing over to her and taking up the book.

"That's the book I was talking about Twilight, this has plenty of spells in it but it's not ready yet,"Heavy said while looking at the book.

"Oh... I'm sorry, It just looked very special and I really grew an interest for all sorts of magical spell books,"Twilight said feeling nervous about her friends reaction to the book.

"It's alright, it's just that this book has proven to be dangerous as well, last pair of foreign eyes that looked and read this book ended up going insane with its power and nearly destroyed the castle, and the princess needed me to kick the whack job out of the castle,"Heavy explained as he remembered his little bout with Sunset."Only unicorns and Alicorns with strong wills and great control of their magic can read this without their magic corrupting their minds."

"Wow... I had no idea you could make such a powerful spell book, I bet I could have a strong enough will, but you still won't teach me or let me read will you?"Twilight asked in a solemn tone.

"Maybe I'll teach you, but you need to prove to me that you can apply yourself fully and can handle yourself in the grounds, the last student that I worked with was nothing of the sort,"Heavy said as Twilight put on a brave face.

"I... I will do it, when can we have our first bout?"Twilight said with great pride.

"Ah... Tomorrow would be better, I just did some training this morning so I'm not at my best, can you work with tomorrow?"Heavy asked.

"Yes! I can totally do tomorrow!"Twilight exclaimed with excitement before suddenly hugging Heavy."Oh this is going to be so fun...! I really missed you Heavy Weight..."

"I... I guess I... Kind of missed you to Twilight..."Heavy said while returning the hug for a minute before parting from the hug.

"So... Heavy, why do you live here all of a sudden, don't you usually just go home to your mom or something,"Twilight asked as the word mom struck him and knew he would have a difficult time explaining this to Twilight.

"Well... Here's the thing Twilight, I kind of... I don't know if I can even say this, but my mom kind of..."Heavy started before a guard suddenly burst into the door and spooking both colt and filly in the process.

"Hey Heavy Weight...! We could really use your help here,"A guard said frantically while Twilight was holding onto Heavy with fear.

"Well... Go on then, spit it out, what's going on?!"Heavy asked as he managed to squeeze Twilight off him.

"Two guards in the training grounds are going nuts, they just pulled out their weapons and almost killed another, we can't risk losing another guard to them, we need your help!"The guard practically appeared to be begging.

"Well... Alright, you wanna come with Twilight, I just need to teach some unloyal guards a lesson about turning on their own brothers,"Heavy said to Twilight before he got a surprise as he saw Twilight nodding with a very interest.

"Okay then, you keep those guards cornered and I will be out in a second, go!"Heavy Weight commanded to the guard.

"You got it kid!"The guard said before running out of the room in a hurry.

"Well...? Are you ready, just make sure not to panic or get scared, this tends to happen, some guards can't take some harshness and some jokes, then next thing you know they lose their minds cause they can't get any respect,"Heavy explained as Twilight nodded in agreement.

"Okay, lead the way Heavy,"Twilight said as her excitement at seeing action was mounting.

Heavy then took up Twilight's hoof once again before lighting up his horn once more, they had then yet again felt the orb of magic surround them before a big flash went off again and teleported them out of Heavy's room. After a moment of instant teleportation, Heavy and Twilight once again reappeared outside the castle in the middle of the main grounds, the colt quickly turned around and looked to the iron gate that lead to the training grounds.

Heavy then released Twilight from his grasp and took the lead with Twilight right behind him, Heavy could hear that sounds of argument and crazed shouting as he threw open the iron gate and jumped through and into the grounds. Twilight stopped and just took the small few steps down to the grounds before they were both given a very complicated scene and a very difficult situation to deal with.

They both now saw captain Husky himself now being held hostage by two identically looking stallions, one was holding a spear to the crowd of angry guards to keep them back while the other held the blade of a sword to the captain's throat. Heavy calmly walked through the crowd while Twilight watched from the steps with great worry, but confidence in her friend just as the two stallions began shouting at the crowd.

"NO PONY MOVE! WE WILL END HIM RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW, WE'RE WARNING YOU TO STAY BACK!"The stallion holding the captain shouted in a threat.

"SO YOU ALL THINK IT'S FUNNY TO ALWAYS MOCK US, WE PRACTICALLY KICK ALL YOUR FLANKS AND YOU CAN'T EVEN SHOW US THE LEAST BIT OF RESPECT!?"The other stallion shouted as he threatened to skewer a guard.

"You two got only what you deserved! And you guys could barely handle a new recruit! Just let go of the captain and give yourselves up!"One of the guards commanded.

"Any of you come any closer and I will cut his throat!"The hostage taking stallion yelled as he pressed the knife against Husky's neck.

"You whack jobs won't be cutting any pony today! You're both going to surrender and give up on these little tantrums you two are having before you get into even more trouble!"Came the threatening voice of Heavy Weight as he made it through the crowd and appeared at spear point of the crazy stallions.

"YOU...! You were the worst of them all, you think just cause your all strong for your age and all special with magic means you can treat grown stallions however you please?!"The spear stallion yelled.

"I only treated you guys how all the others treat you for your childish behavior and your uptight flanks! Now this is your last warning, let the captain go right now, or else!"Heavy warned as he lit up his horn for a fight.

"He's using his magic! KILL THE CAPTAIN NOW!"The spear wielder shouted to the sword stallion.

The stallion with the sword nodded and was about to slit the throat of the captain, but just as he was about to do so, his momentum and his arm suddenly couldn't move and he felt a heavy source of power wrapping around his arm. He looked to his arm and widened his eyes as he saw that Heavy had already made the first move and saw a blue tentacle now wrapping around his arm, the stallion watched as the sword in his hoof suddenly melted into nothing and disappeared into the magic.

Twilight gasped in complete overwhelming excitement as she saw just a sliver of what Heavy had learned, it was then that she got even more to watch as the guards backed away from the scene a bit more to let Heavy get to work. It was at that time that they watched as Heavy lifted the stallion in the air with his tentacles, the partner in crime try to help him but was then in a situation of his own as he looked down and saw that tentacles had already wrapped around his hooves and held him in place.

It was then that in a flash of blinding speed Heavy had leaped up and stared the hostage taking guard before suddenly kicking him directly in the muzzle making him release the captain and fly into a wall, he crashed into the wall and was immediately crushed by rubble from the wall. Heavy then quickly released the other attacker while quickly teleporting the captain into the safety of the crowd of guards before turning to the other attacker just in time.

"Thanks kid, now teach them a lesson they won't soon forget,"The captain commanded to the colt while collecting himself.

Heavy then saw the other stallion coming at him with a spear in hoof and was going for Heavy's chest, but the colt then made his whole body glow with ice blue magic and suddenly swung a hoof at the spear tip itself. It was then that Twilight jumped with excitement as Heavy had suddenly smashed his way through the spear tip and struck the stallion across the face. The stallion quickly recovered and pulled out a knife and managed to swing it, he had then managed to deliver a small cut on Heavy's cheek before the colt got a bit angry and round house bucked him straight into a wall and resulting in the same rubble pile up.

Heavy saw that the two stallions appeared to be taken care of before letting out a sigh and directing his attention to the little present the last enemy had delivered on his cheek and wiped a bit of blood from his cheek before casually walking back to the crowd. In his haste to give the guards the all clear, Heavy didn't notice that the stallion that had taken the captain hostage had managed to find his way out of the rubble and was now boiling at the top for some revenge.

He quickly pulled out a knife from his armor and was about to to pounce on Heavy Weight, the guards widened their eyes in fear as they believed for that very second that they were going to see a colt die right before their eyes. However in that moment, the voice of a friend had called out to Heavy before running towards the scene herself.

"HEAVY LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"Twilight Sparkle shouted before running off the steps and running to her friend with her horn lit up and ready to go.

Heavy widened his eyes and looked behind him to see the stallion going in for the kill and lit up his own horn to fight back, but that case then closed a sudden beam of purple magic shot right pass Heavy's head and suddenly struck the attacker in the chest. The mad stallion was then carried off into the wall once more and this time remained unconscious as Heavy took a deep breathe in relief before turning to his savior only to be surprised by Twilight Sparkle who immediately hugged him fearfully.

Heavy...! Oh my gosh! Are you alright Heavy?!"Twilight frantically asked while hugging him.

"I'm...fine Twilight, was... Was it you that just did that? Did you just take that guy down with a magic blast?"Heavy asked as he pulled her head away to look at her face to face with interest.

"I... I think so, I just didn't know what to do, I thought he was going to hurt you,"Twilight said as they slowly parted from their hug.

"No that's alright, you...may have actually saved me back there, and that was good aim with your beam too, I'm starting to realize why Celestia chose you to be the new student,"Heavy said before turning to the guards."Hey guys! You mind scraping these piles of trash out of here and putting them away!"

Immediately the guards stormed the grounds with weapons drawn in case of a struggle as they began digging the stallions out and putting them in cuffs, Twilight and Heavy were then beginning to calm down as they decided to leave the grounds.

"So... Do you think I have what it takes now?"Twilight asked with a sly smile as they left the grounds only to see princess Celestia waiting at the doors to the castle for them.

"Maybe... Lets see how tomorrows sparring session goes..."Heavy said as they walked side by side to the princess.

"Are you two okay?! I'm so sorry you had to deal with this on your first day Twilight, I promise nothing like this will ever happen again, oh I was so worried!"Celestia frantically said while hugging both students.

"Everything's fine Celestia, it's all taken care of,"Heavy said as he looked and smiled to Twilight who was smiling back at him."And I think your right, I think Twilight may very well have been the best student you could pick to be my new sibling student."

With that said, they all slowly parted from their group hug and allowed the princess to take the lead as the two students followed their teacher into the teacher to finish the rest of the tour. It was in that moment that Heavy had felt that he had reawakened a spark between him and Twilight, a spark of a special friendship... And maybe even love.

**NOW THEN, TWILIGHT'S GOING TO PROVE HERSELF TO HEAVY NEXT CHAPTER AND THEN ANOTHER OLD FRIEND IS GOING TO RETURN, AND NEEDLESS TO SAY, HEAVY IS NOT GOING TO LIKE WHO IT IS.**


	22. Chapter 21:Twilight's Great Worth

Chapter 21:Twilight's Great Worth

It was now a new day for Heavy Weight, he now had a new sibling student, and now this day he was going to see what she was made of, and he wanted to be sure that he was in top physical form to show what he knows and prepare himself. Finally the day had come for him, it was now Twilight's first day as a genuine student of the princess and Heavy was going to give her a first days experience like no other, but first he needed to get out of bed and the sun helped him with that.

The sun was peeking over the mountain and its light descended upon the castle, its rays entered through the castle and lit every part of the castle that it could reach, including the bedroom of Heavy Weight. Sun was peeking into his dark bedroom and lit it up just a bit, it brought some light to the room and it was just enough to crawl up through the bed and began shining into the colts eyes as he slept soundly, at least until the rays came.

Heavy growled and moaned with irritation as the sun began to irritate his, he levitated a pillow from his bed and threw it at a window, for a split second it dimmed the light as the pillow hit the window, but it was then short lived. Finally Heavy snapped open his eyes and growled again as he then levitated the cover off him and placed it against the window, and to his relief the light was dim again which was sweet relief to Heavy as he then looked around.

"Well thank Celestia for that...!"Heavy growled feeling a bit cranky this morning as he rubbed at his eyes and yawned."Gee... What time is it...?"

Heavy quickly made a clock appear in a flash of blue magic and looked at it, the time was still a bit early but it was indeed the day that would start Twilight Sparkles first day here as a student of the princess, and he had a promise to fulfill to her. He widened his eyes and stretched out a small smile before making the clock disappear in another flash of blue light. He then levitated the cover off the window to let the light back in knowing that this was a new day and he was going to enjoy this day thoroughly.

He let out a sigh of relief at the new day and finally got out of bed, he levitated the cover and the pillow he threw, and placed them back on the bed, he quickly made his bed with a few slick moves with his levitation and was then on his way after a few stretches of his legs and neck. He then turned towards the door to his room and began casually making his way to the door, he magically opened the door as he made his way out and was getting himself cite for his first day working alongside his old friend.

As Heavy entered the throne room, he looked around the bright room and could see his pal Rex and another new guard guarding the door and was about to walk over to the doors to leave a while, but that's when he was stopped by some pony else that was in the room.

"Good morning Heavy Weight, I see your up bright and early today,"Came the voice of Celestia.

Heavy quickly turned to see Celestia sitting on her throne smiling upon him as he just smirked and shook his head, he then began to chuckle as he approached the princess on the throne putting his excitement to the side.

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure I was up bright and early for today,"Heavy said to the princess as she raised from her throne.

"I see, excited about your first day learning along side Twilight are we? You and her seem to get along much better,"Celestia pointed out as Heavy just turned his head away from her to hide his smirk.

"Yeah, she's got fire in her I just know it, and I wanna see what she's got,"Heavy said while Celestia giggled at his desire.

"Well I'm glad that you have desire and belief in this new student, but just try to go easy on her for today, it's her first day here and I want her to get settled in before you two start going at it,"Celestia informed much to Heavy's disappointment as his smirk all but disappeared.

"*sigh*... Yes princess..."Heavy said in a disappointed tone.

"Good, and...oh... Goodness Heavy,"The princess said as she then suddenly noticed Heavy's smell and covered her muzzle with a hoof."And would you kindly get yourself a bath? you still never washed up from yesterday, and Twilight's parents are coming over and I want you to make a good first impression on them."

"Oh come on...! Yes princess...!"Heavy said impatiently as he secretly smelled himself and did confirm that the bad smell came from him."Wow... That does reek."

Heavy then shook off the smell and lit up his horn, he felt the magic surround himself as he watched an orb of magic surrounded him, then in a flash of blue light Heavy disappeared leaving the princess to prepare for the visitors. Heavy traveled through the tunnel of magic and smirked once again as he thought about training with Twilight, he had to admit that Twilight had peeked his interest, and he wanted to test her to see if she had a place with him and the royal guards.

It was then that he exited the tunnel and in a flash of light, Heavy Weight found himself in a castle hall way right in front of a fancy white door with fancy golden decor and door handle that glowed in the sun light that reached into the hall. He let out a stressed sigh as he opened the door to look into what appeared to be a very fancy looking bathroom with a large tub all white decor and white tiled floors, he then let out a sigh as he knew what he had to do in here, after all, the smell on him was getting unbearable.

He casually made his way inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him and got to work taking a bath, for almost an hour he struggled a bit cleaning himself from top to bottom in hot soapy water. He made sure to scrub out his ice blue mane and tail wiping out the sweat and sand from his previous bouts with guards. He got to work on his coat next scrubbing it clean and making it shine and even made it become pearly white once more, but no matter what he tried on other occasions he would bathe, he still could not wipe the strange black circles off his eyes.

He gave his coat, mane and tail one last rinse with hot water before shaking it off some of the water on him and levitating a towel to his side to for him to use on himself, he stepped out of the tub and began drying off his mane and coat as he walked to the door to leave. Upon opening the door however he was met by none other than captain Husky Hooves who was strangely no longer wearing his armor, this struck Heavy as out of the ordinary as he focused the towel on his coat while he decided to ask the obvious question.

"Captain Husky...? Where's your armor? You know no pony will recognize you without it,"Heavy joked as he finished with his coat and went back to his mane.

"Walk with me Heavy, I need to talk to you about this,"Husky said as he gestured to the hall way that lead to the main hall.

"Uh...okay then,"Heavy said as he let the captain take the lead.

He then began to follow Husky down the hall way and was still trying to figure out the stallion, he had honestly never seen Husky without his armor before, His chocolate brown coat was a bit messy and tattered from past experiences. His mane and tail was black with stripes of gray, and he sported the cutie mark of two duel swords crossing each other, the experiences this stallion must have had were definitely a mystery to all.

"So... How did you get to be a captain in the first place?"Heavy asked out of curiosity while drying of his tail.

"It was when... When I would train with your father, when we first entered the academy to become captains for the royal guard, we would compete with each other in everything,"Husky began to explain as they passed by some guards."Your mother was also a reason we competed against each other if you haven't already figured that out."

"Yeah that was pretty much obvious to me,"Heavy blankly said as he looked to the ground at the memory of his mother.

"Of course your father had me bested on many things, the only things i had going for me was my discipline, and magic control, your father preferred to just throw his magic around,"Husky blankly said as they entered the main hall and looked out to the main door.

"Yeah figured as much, i like to do that too,"Heavy said with a bit of a chuckle before remembering another question."So why aren't you wearing your armor now?"

"Because... I'm being replaced, the princess has demanded that I go into retirement, and now she's going to bring in a new face this weekend,"Husky said much to the surprise of Heavy Weight.

"What...? Why...? You've been a great captain, why is she doing this to you?"Heavy said as Husky turned only to cringe as his back cracked.

"My back... It's been bad since that whole thing with Sunset Shimmer, the princess now feels that with my bad back I can't keep the royal guard under control and keep up protection,"Husky said as his legs wobbled a bit.

"So who is she replacing you with? Who does she even think can replace you?"Heavy said with a little bit of irritation at this news.

"Just some new young stallion who graduated from the academy yesterday, they say he's pretty good, but I've seen better..."Husky said with almost a bit of hate at the thought of him being replaced by this new stallion.

"Pretty good huh? I think I'll be the judge of that, we'll see what he's got if he even deserves the title of captain,"Heavy said before making his towel disappear.

"Well see that you do, i don't want some new blood just thinking he can walk in here and take charge without proving himself to the real royal guards,"Husky said before chuckling and actually smiling at Heavy.

"Oh I can do that,"Heavy Weight said with confidence before suddenly disappearing in a flash of blue light.

Heavy then suddenly reappeared in another flash of light right in front of the main gates of the castle and looked back to captain Husky before waving at him while the captain returned the favor by waving as well. Heavy then turned back to the main doors and swung them opened and felt a bright sunny day hit his eyes, he felt a bit irritated by the sun but fought through it as he stepped outside to go to the grounds.

As he did made his way out of the castle, he was then given the sight of the princess herself talking to a mare and stallion as well as Twilight Sparkle just within the castle's golden gates. He recognized Twilight right away, but the stallion and mare were new to him, the stallion appeared to have a dull blue coat a dark blue mane and tail, dirty gold eyes and a cutie mark of a crescent moon with a smaller crescent moon in side. The mare had a white coat with a purple and white streaked mane and tail, she had blue eyes and the cutie mark of three purple stars.

It was then that Heavy had made his way down the stairs and began to approach the group and was immediately recognized by Twilight and the princess, but the stallion and mare seemed a bit worried when they saw him.

"Ah...! And there he is, Mr Night Life and Mrs Twilight Velvet, this is Heavy Weight, he is also a student here,"Celestia said as Heavy approached them."It's good to see you finally out and about, these are Twilight's parents Twilight Velvet and Night Life."

"Hello..."Heavy said in a low tone.

"Hello there, aren't you a cute little colt, so this is the friend you would always tell us about huh Twilight?"The mare known as Twilight Velvet said to her daughter.

"Yeah, you have to see him mom, he's probably the most greatest unicorn ever! And he said he's going to teach me what he knows!"Twilight said before rushing to Heavy and hugging him."Right Heavy...?"

"Right... But you still need to show me what you can do before we even start,"Heavy said before he noticed the stallion known as Night Life was looking at him funny."And... You must be her dad."

"Yes, I'm her father, and you must also be the one who defended my daughter against a bully aren't you?"Night Life pointed out while Heavy just smirked.

"Yes sir, she was fighting back a bully, and she just needed some help, and your son wasn't able to handle the kid so I stepped in,"Heavy said knowing where this was going.

"Uh huh, Twilight? This isn't also the colt that destroyed the school is it?"Night asked his daughter.

"Dad...! You said you weren't going to bring up all that stuff,"Twilight complained.

"Come on Twilight, lets just go and start out the day with some work in the training grounds,"Heavy said guiding Twilight's way as he lead her over to the iron gates.

"Now hold on there, I didn't get my answers from you...!"Night said before being held back by the princess herself.

"I'm sorry about that Night, Heavy prefers not to talk about the school situation, we had already cleared up that mess and it costed the school a few teachers and many bits to fix the whole place,"Celestia said as Twilight Velvet came to Night's side and nudged him.

"We're sorry too princess, Night had promised he wasn't going to fuss about the student our daughter was going to be learning with,"Velvet said as they watched the two students entering the grounds.

"That's quite alright, these two seem to have quite the spirited friendship about them, and Heavy Weight has done many great things in his days since i first chose him from the school,"Celestia explained as they all walked to the training grounds.

"You'll forgive me for this but I need to know a bit more about this colt before we finally agree about Twilight attending, all we know of him is the damage he caused to the school,"Night said with deep concern."We just don't want anything to happen to our little filly while she is learning along side this colt."

"Of course Night Life, Heavy Weight was very young when I first chose him to be my student, the principle obviously didn't tell you the whole story from what happened at the school am i correct?"Celestia questioned to the parents.

"Yes, we did have our suspicions on the story, after all it was hard to believe that a little colt beat another colt that was twice his age with such extraordinary power,"Velvet confided while Night Life kept his eyes forward.

"Well, Heavy Weight had saved both Twilight and Shining Armor that day, the attacker had tapped into very dark uses for his magic and could have killed them, but Heavy showed unrelenting strength and a will of iron as he faced down the colt,"Celestia said as she smiled at the memory of Heavy that day."He was strong and his bond with his friends helped him carry out the victory, such power needed the best attention they could receive, so i took him under my wing that day, and he has grown powerful, his magic... it even shows signs of matching my own."

"I see, and does it not worry you that such a pony is before you when he seems to have a bad attitude and such a potent magic that could very well endanger your own life?"Night asked out of curiosity.

"No... I do keep a close eye on him at times to be safe, but he hasn't done anything that brings cause for concern,"Celestia informed as she opened the gates just in time to see the students stepping into an almost empty training grounds,"Trust me... No serious harm will come to your daughter."

They watched as Heavy and Twilight were making their way to the center of the training grounds, it was at that time that two guards that were training in the center of the grounds, as the colt and filly made their way to the center, they noticed how the stallions weren't moving from their spot. Heavy glared a bit at the stallions a bit before they finally got the attention of the guards who just looked back at Heavy with the same looks.

"Great... More new recruits, will you guys move it so we can start our little session?"Heavy demanded as the two guards just chuckled at him.

"Sorry, we got here first, why don't you two go play on a jungle gym or something like little foals are suppose to?"One stallion said while they got back to training.

"Aww... I guess we can reschedule if it's not the right time..."Twilight said while lowering her head down.

"No, we're training whether they like it or not,"Heavy said as the stallions looked back at them.

"Look kid, you don't want any of what we got, so do yourself a favor and buck off, go be with your little filly friend or something,"The other stallion said irritating Heavy to the brink.

"Bucking new recruits!"Heavy yelled as his horn began to glow.

He growled as he raised both of his hooves into the air and suddenly brought them both down hard smashing two small holes in the ground and suddenly starting to make the whole training grounds shake. It was then that the stallions were about to fight with heavy weapons and all, but then the ground under them suddenly shook and exploded as two large pillars of rock shot from the ground and nailed both stallions in the area between their back legs, a faint crack could even be heard from the impact.

Both stallions suddenly began screaming into the air with the most high pitched girly screams any pony has ever heard, Twilight cringed a bit even though she was a girl, the princess and Twilight Velvet also did so while Night Life was now more fearful than ever and felt as if he took it between the legs. They watched as both stallions fell forward whimpering like little fillies as they both fell on their faces while gripping themselves between the legs only to be picked up by Heavy in his levitation spell.

"You two little fillies are on time out now! you can both sit down on the bench and think about how stupid you both are!"Heavy yelled at them before levitating them both over to a bench in the corner and placing them there while they whimpered about their ruined areas.

"Wow Heavy, I didn't know you had so much control around here, and those were royal guards... How did you beat them?"Twilight asked while looking back to the now crying guards.

"Oh they were newbies, they get so annoying around the castle sometimes, they're not as tough as you think Twilight, pretty soon even you could start pounding a few royal guard heads if you wanted,"Heavy pointed out as they finally walked over to the center of the grounds.

"Really...? You really think I can?"Twilight asked feeling full of pride at Heavy's recognition.

"Maybe... Here's your chance to find out for yourself, come at me and show me what you got!"Heavy demanded as he got into a ready position.

"Okay then...!"Twilight said prepping herself while her parents and the princess looked on with anticipation.

"Are you sure about that princess, we don't want our little filly to get hurt by him, I mean just looked what he did to those guards!"Night exclaimed as the crying guards with higher voices left the grounds passing by them.

"Oh Night Life, they look so happy working together, maybe we shouldn't be worrying so much, I'm sure they'll be fine,"Velvet said trying to calm her tense husband.

"Believe me, no harm will come to Twilight while she's here with us, I'm certain Heavy will be nice and gentle with her,"Celestia reassured.

"Go...!"Heavy shouted gaining their attention.

At that moment Twilight attacked head on with her horn glowing bright purple, Heavy lowered his head and braced himself for a round of butting heads as he lit up his horn as well, but that was soon interrupted by Twilight disappearing in a flash of purple light. Heavy looked up and widened his eyes as he began frantically searching for her, it was then that he could hear faint hooves coming from right behind him and turned around only to butt heads with Twilight just in time, but unfortunately he did not brace for this sneak attack and took it hard in the head.

He felt a bit rattled by the sneak attack, but was able to shake it off before him and Twilight were fighting each other for the upper hoof in their little head butting game, he just smirked at Twilight as he felt his head hurt and saw that Twilight was putting forth all her effort. This interested him as he then started pushing back and made Twilight's hooves grind in the sand as he instantly took control of the battle.

With one hard shove, he then shoved Twilight to the ground making the grownups raise an eye brow as Heavy walked to the down Twilight, but he was quickly then surprised as Twilight got back up and was even laughing as she blasted a purple beam at him.

"What's so funny Twilight?"Heavy said with a smirk before jumping back and dodging the attack.

"It's not that this is funny Heavy, I'm just excited, because this is what I promised you before you left the school, I promised that I would become a student of the princess, and you would become my rival,"Twilight said as she stood tall and proud,"And now I have finally arrived, just like I promised."

"Yes... You really have fulfilled your promise... Twilight,"Heavy said as he suddenly glowed for a second and making Twilight tense."You're finally here, and you and me... We're going to be training and studying together, so now... Show me what you got."

Suddenly Twilight widened her eyes and gasped as she suddenly watched Heavy turn to stone, and suddenly crumble to pieces right before her eyes, it was at that moment that she realized what was happening and quickly turned around while throwing up a purple shield around herself. She couldn't have done the spell at a better time as she suddenly saw a blue beam of magic smash against her shield and suddenly shattered the defense in a split second, but thankfully she was spared the first attack only to be head butted in the forehead by the real Heavy Weight.

"You're good Twilight, you don't cower or flinch when you're hurt or scared!"Heavy said as Twilight flew to the ground once more making her father want to run into the grounds,"You do have potential Twilight, but you need to hold up a stronger defense, and i want you to know this... You know that I'm accustom to brute force, but fighting with force is nothing without a strategy to help the flow of a battle!"

It was then that Twilight held her head in pain, but was fighting an urge to cry in fear of making Heavy no longer interested, she forced a smile and kept her horn glowing much to Heavy's surprise, the suddenly... She began laughing.

"You mean... Like this strategy Heavy?"Twilight said as she smirked at him.

Heavy raised an eye brow at her in confusion at her laughter only to have a pebble suddenly drop onto his muzzle, seeing that the pebble came from above, he looked up and was greatly surprised by what was above him. He was now looking at a large boulder that was hovering above him in a purple levitation spell, Heavy smirked before chuckling at Twilight's tenacity just as Twilight released her spell on the boulder.

The boulder then dropped and was about to crush Heavy, but he chuckled a bit more before getting very serious and letting out a loud roar, and it was at that moment that his head became surrounded in a blue aura. He then jumped towards the boulder and put his head to the boulder and delivered full force towards the massive rock while still roaring.

"YEEEEESSS! THAT'S WHAT I MEAN!"Heavy roared as he suddenly smashed the boulder to pieces with his head before coming down right in front of Twilight."That is exactly what I mean Twilight, you did that when you shot your magic blast at me didn't you, not bad..."

"Yeah... But it still didn't work, you just broke your way through,"Twilight said as she held her head in pain.

"There will always be a time in a battle to plan the next move, but for now, lets just stop here so I can handle that bump on your head,"Heavy said as he moved his glowing horn over to a bruise on Twilight's head.

Twilight watched him as Heavy gave her a gentle smile before placing his horn on her bruised forehead and suddenly covered the injury in the ice blue aura, she watched as steam quickly raised from the bruise and the pain began to subside. It was then that the bruise began to get smaller every second before finally disappearing in the steam, it was then that Heavy removed his horn from her head allowing Twilight to process what just happened.

"You... You healed me, how did you do that?"Twilight asked as she felt her head and felt no bruise.

"It wasn't without reading and studying off pony anatomy, that healing spell took a few months for me to perfect, and even so, it takes time for the healing to complete depending on the injury,"Heavy tutored as Twilight listened with interest.

"Wow... You gotta teach me some of this stuff,"Twilight said with excitement while Heavy chuckled nervously.

"Sure... Tomorrow I'll teach you one of my spells, hows that?"Heavy said as Twilight lit up with a happy gasp.

"You... You will...? Oh this is going to be so fun!"Twilight said before jumping high in the air with excitement before coming back down.

"Heavy Weight! Twilight Sparkle!"Came the calls of princess Celestia as they turned to see her, but strangely not the parents of Twilight."Come now, you two can train together a bit more later, but for now come with me so we can study some history of Star Swirl the Bearded."

Both colt and filly looked to each other and smiled before running back to the princess who was waiting for them right at the entrance, as soon as they got there, Twilight had noticed that her parents were nowhere in sight.

"Um... Princess? Where's mom and Dad?"Twilight asked out of curiosity.

"They left Twilight, do not worry, they decided to allowed you to be my student thankfully, so... Welcome to the castle of Canterlot Twilight Sparkle, my faithful new student,"Celestia said as Twilight smiled at the princess before turning to Heavy.

"Yeah, Welcome Twilight, you're an official student of the princess, and my new sibling student,"Heavy said as Twilight walked to his side before they all went back inside to start their first day of learning together.

**ALRIGHT, TWILIGHT'S GONNA GET A SCHOOLING WITH HEAVY WEIGHT, AND SHE'S GOING TO LEARN A NEW MAGIC TRICK FROM HEAVY PERSONALLY... NEXT TIME.**


	23. Chapter 22:Learning With Heavy Weight

Chapter 22:Learning With Heavy Weight

Another day had come for for the city of Canterlot, the sun was high in thee sky and shined upon a beautiful afternoon for Equestria, activity was all over the city, ponies of all sorts were going about there day especially the ponies at the castle. It was on this day that captain Husky was no longer with them and had left abruptly under the orders of the princess, now things were tense around the castle, the guards no longer had a captain to guide them and it was creating issues among the guards.

No pony was more upset about this than young Heavy Weight who was a bit pained to see a stallion from his past leave so abruptly with no reason to give, retirement was the reason, but he had left so unexpectedly, it was quite a mess for Heavy and the royal guards. Not everything was bad however, he now learned alongside his friend Twilight Sparkle now, and she was certainly helping him cope with this sudden loss, there was something about her that made Heavy feel better, he didn't know what it was, but it sure helped him out. It was now on this day that he would repay her for her company, by teaching her a little bit of what Heavy learned here during his time.

Both Heavy and Twilight were now in the library learning a personal lesson from princess Celestia herself, while Twilight seemed completely interested in the topic, Heavy appeared to be only half with them. His mid wondered a bit, the whole shock with Husky leaving was still on his mind and he could tell that it was getting on the guards nerves, there was no pony to guide them, no pony to keep them in line, but what could Heavy do, he was no captain of the royal guard.

"So then my faithful students, what type of magic runs through the roots of the Ever free forest?"Celestia said while magically showing an image of a very dark looking forest."Any pony? Heavy...? Twilight...?"

Twilight pondered on the question for a bit while Heavy rolled his eyes at the question showing signs that he knew the answer, but had no intention of sharing with the princess or his sibling student.

"Heavy...? I think you know what the answer is,"The princess pointed out while the colt just let out a sigh.

"The forest runs on a magic that is both dark and natural, it is a complex type of magic that has an unknown weakness to this very day!"Heavy called out of irritation for the simple question.

"That's correct Heavy Weight, the magic of the forest is also very unpredictable and only the tree of harmony itself can at the very least contain the dark magic, but it can't destroy it,"The princess explained while Twilight applauded at Heavy's answer.

He just smirked and rolled his eyes at Twilight being so supportive of him, it was a nice gesture and adorable even, but it was still not enough to help him get over the mood he was now in, he still had a bit more pent up anger in him that was dying to get out. Celestia noticed the tension building in Heavy and decided to wrap up the lesson so he could get some air.

"Alright, we will wrap up today's lesson with a quick review on the Ever free forest,"Celestia said as she walked over to the table the two students were in and paced back and forth."What magic lies within the roots of the forest?"

"Both dark magic and nature magic!"Heavy said with more irritation.

"Okay... How old is the Ever free forest?"Celestia asked a bit more nervously.

"No pony knows, all records of it were lost in the great and ancient draconequus war,"Heavy said blankly while the princess nodded slowly.

"Okay then... Finally, what is the only thing that appears to at least stop the forest from spreading across Equestria?"The princess asked waiting for an answer.

"The tree of harmony,"Twilight answered suddenly gaining a nod from the princess.

"Correct, well done Twilight, okay then I will allow you two to take some time off to attend to personal interest, you do have a nice afternoon,"The princess says as both students immediately got out of their seats.

Heavy collected his things and was walking off towards the exit into the hall way only to be followed by Twilight, as he walked down the lines of books, he looked back and caught her following him and shook his head at her tenacity. He finally made his way out of the line of books and made his way to the exit while picking up the pace to try and lose Twilight, he was still a bit irritated with the whole captain of the royal guard dilemma and last thing he needed was to snap on another sibling student.

Finally he made it out of the library and began walking down a hall way only for Twilight to continue pursuing him, he let out a sigh as he desperately tried to get away from her before he lost his mind, never did he thought he could be this upset about losing a stallion that use to hit on his mom. He turned off into a hall to lose his little follower, but failed miserably as Twilight managed to make her way to his side, and that's when he needed to do something fast.

Finally Heavy Weight made his horn glow bright and began to cover himself in a veil of his ice blue magic, it was then that in a flash of bright blue light that disappeared from Twilight's side and was heading off to be alone. He traveled through the tunnel of magic only for a moment to go by before suddenly reappearing in the throne room right in front of his bedroom only to be noticed by his good pal Rex and another guard he had gotten to know.

"Afternoon Heavy Weight, how did the lesson go?"Rex asked from the door way to the halls.

"The lesson went just fine Rex, now I would just like some privacy for now,"Heavy said swinging his bedroom door open.

"Hey Heavy, look I know you're mad about captain Husky leaving us like he did, I know you two had a bit of history together, but these things tend to happen in our line of work, no matter how strong you get, life is going to knock you down or even knock you out,"The other guard tried to explain to him.

"It still isn't right! It wasn't his fault Sunset Shimmer had to go off like a pathetic crazed filly and injure him! It isn't fair!"Heavy yelled before entering his room and slamming the door shut and making the throne room shake a little.

Heavy growled as he looked back to his dark bedroom, he felt angry now, he knew that he had to try and control it for the sake of getting another lecture from the princess, but like before his anger over this problem got the best of him. He suddenly turned around and punched a big hole in his bedroom wall and growled loudly before attacking his dresser next with a hard buck to the dresser drawers.

He smashed a big hole in the dresser before turning to his bed and magically flipping it upside down in his blind rage, he punched two more deep holes into the wall and picked up his dresser before suddenly throwing it at the closet. He got even louder as he then began slamming his head against the door multiple times, still feeling his rage boiling he slammed his head against the door one more time leaving a small bruise on his forehead before turning around to blast some magic at his bed, only to be surprised by Twilight Sparkle who now stood before him with a very worried look as they both took in the damage he had done.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you in such a fowl mood today?"Twilight asked while magically flipping his bed back the right way.

"It's nothing, I'm just blowing off some steam, why do you think I was trying to get away from you?"Heavy said before softly hitting his head against the door again.

"Stop... Don't do that to yourself, you're going to hurt yourself..."Twilight said as she put a hoof over his head to keep him from doing it again.

"Not as much as I could hurt others... You noticed how the guards around here are a bit on edge right?"Heavy asked with a deep sigh.

"Yes... But that doesn't explain why you're upset,"Twilight pointed out.

"It's because captain Husky is gone, me and that captain had a history together, I couldn't help but respect the stallion, I would even go as far as to say that we were friends, and now he's no longer with us,"Heavy said as he walked to his bed and hopped up on it before sitting down to think."On top of all that now there's this new captain that's coming in tomorrow who thinks he can just walk in here and call himself captain!"

Heavy threw his hooves in the air in anger and slam them down on the bed before lowering his head to calm his nerves, it had been a while before Heavy had a chance to let out some steam from all the stressful things that come with being a student of a princess. He sat there on the bed for the for the longest moment in silence to gather his thoughts, it was then interrupted as he felt some pony else get on the bed with him and turned to the side of the bed to see Twilight sitting right next to him and turning her head towards him.

"I'm sorry, I guess these things just tend to happen, I guess the guards around here practically see you as a brother as well huh? It makes sense to upset about these kind of things..."Twilight said silently while Heavy raised a blank eye brow.

"Heh... You have no idea, had to work to earn their respect, but we all see each other as brothers, and the captain is like the father to us all, and now he gone... And some pony new thinks he can take over as the new father..."Heavy explain turning towards his window and staring at the orange afternoon sun.

""Oh... I've never thought of it like that, I don't know how i can help you come to grips with this thing, but I want you to know that if there's something on your mind, you can come to me and talk about it, it's better than being alone and letting it build in you,"Twilight said while placing a hoof on Heavy's.

"*sigh*... I know... I guess I'm more use to being on my own, I keep forgetting that I have some pony else to talk to about things..."Heavy said looking back at Twilight.

"Really...? Wasn't there any pony you learned alongside with before me?"Twilight asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah... But she could never handle what I have to teach,"Heavy said before they both chuckled together at his little joke.

"Probably, but I can handle it, I think I can totally handle what you've got to teach Heavy,"Twilight said turning to him completely.

"Really...? You think you can keep up with me...?"Heavy questioned with a sly smile.

"You know I can...! So... How about we go out to the grounds and prove it, you said yesterday that you were going to teach me some of your moves, you promised,"Twilight playfully complained making Heavy chuckle some more and putting a smile on his face.

"Oh alright then, I suppose we could both use this,"Heavy said as he stood up on the bed and lit up his horn."Well... You might want to hold on tight."

Twilight quickly lunged at Heavy and hugged him tightly as a blue veil once again covered both of them and suddenly made them disappear in a flash of light as they were now teleporting their way to the grounds. It did not take long as they both traveled through the tunnel before suddenly reappearing right outside the castle and right in front of the training grounds iron gate.

Heavy opened the gate slowly and stepped out of the way to allow Twilight to go in first, she bowed at the colt for his manners and walked casually inside the training grounds only to be followed closely by Heavy Weight. He entered right behind her and closed the gate behind them, it was then that they were given the unusual sight of the grounds being completely empty, there was not a guard in sight.

The sands of the grounds were undisturbed, there was no indication of any recent training or sparring of any kind, this was all to easy to figure out for Heavy and he let out a sigh before shaking his head in disappointment. Thankfully his spirits were picked up as Twilight took up his hoof and guided him to the center of the training grounds, at that moment as the sun was starting to lower, it's light shined upon Twilight as her eyes sparkled and her mane glittered in the orange sun light. Heavy just widened his eyes and blushed a bit at the light reflecting off the filly as they came to the perfect spot.

"Try not to worry so much, the guards are probably just a little nervous about training without the captain to over look their progress, but we shouldn't let that stop us from training,"Twilight said as she released his hoof and stood at attention."Now then, what do you want to start out with? I'm all ears."

"Well uh... I...think first we should start out with the first spell I made, I think you're familiar with it,"Heavy pointed out as Twilight for for a second before remembering the trick.

"You mean that super enhancing spell that makes you so much stronger, the...body enhancement spell!"Twilight exclaimed knowing the spell from experience.

"Correct, but first I... uh... Don't take this the wrong way, but I just need to check your muscles,"Heavy said as he put on a dignified look and began moving towards her.

"Uh... Okay, I have taken time to take a good jog and a few push ups, but why my muscles?"Twilight asked while Heavy began to inspect her by checking her front fore arms first.

"I made a discovery when I was trying it out a few times before, now a days I don't use it unless I absolutely have to,"Heavy said as he finished looking at her fore arms, and they were a bit tough, he could work with this."I learn that the spell can only stimulate the power of the user only as much as the users real strength varies."

"Oh... So how strong are your muscles?"Twilight asked with sly interest as Heavy placed a hoof on her back making her giggle a bit.

"Let me put it this way, if I used the full power of the enhancement spell, I could possibly make half the city implode If I wanted to,"Heavy said as he felt that Twilight had quite a strong back."I scared the tar out of the princess and all the guards one time because I used the spell and almost melted a hole all the way through the ground right where you're standing right now."

Twilight looked down at the spot where she now stood, in fact the sand under her hooves did feel softer than the rest of the ground around them, and with that she slowly stepped away from the soft spot just as a precautions.

"Hold still for a moment, need to check your back legs before we can get started,"Heavy said as he tapped at her back legs.

He inspected calmly, but was fighting the blush that threatened to escape him as he was checking her legs and quickly looked away once he knew that her legs were very strong, she was definitely more than able to perform the spell. He then walked around her and stood in front of Twilight as she patiently waited for his verdict.

"Alright, you appear more than capable of using the spell, and your mind is strong, that means we don't need to worry about the spell warping your mind or anything,"Heavy said as he backed up a little."Now then, you are aware of what it does, and now you know it takes muscle to make it work properly, without muscle you are nothing, start your magic."

Twilight did so and lit up her horn and watched as Heavy did the same for her, he lit up his horn and immediately surrounded his entire body in a magical aura, Twilight decided to try and mimic what he was doing and focused her magic on her own body. When she did, Twilight suddenly felt a burst of sudden power along with great force around her whole body as her muscles tightened greatly. She tried to maintain the aura, but suddenly let out a gasp of air as she failed to maintain the magic, she fell to her knees as Heavy looked down to her.

"Not bad... But you have to keep your mind sharp and you need to focus the magic within your body to maintain, it will also help you find the will to deal with your muscles when they tighten,"Heavy explained as his aura suddenly became more concentrated around his body and vibrated as a wave of heavy dense magic started spreading.

"Right... Right! I've come this far, I won't give up Heavy,"Twilight said as she stood back up to try again.

She then made her horn glow once more and quickly began to surround her body in her purple aura and felt the power once again growing in her, she felt her body getting tight again and quickly began to focus her magic with a more steady mind. It was then that Twilight felt magic inside her as well, her muscles were still tight, but they were being soothed at the same time with magic she focused within herself, and that's when she felt it, the power that Heavy was talking about.

A bright purple magic concentrated greatly around her and she felt herself vibrate a bit as a wave of unbelievable power began surging through her whole body, the power was unreal, it was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Twilight quickly looked to Heavy and stood there surrounded in her new found strength as Heavy was doing the same thing, he then began to laugh proudly at her as they both knew that Twilight had done it, she perfected the spell, and has now raised herself to the next level, she was now on par with Heavy.

"Great job Twilight! I knew you could do it!"Heavy yelled as Twilight looked to herself and laughed proudly.

"I'm doing it! I'm actually doing it! All this power is amazing Heavy!"Twilight said while looking at her glowing self.

"Yeah I know, try to keep a clear head Twilight! Don't let the power overwhelm you now,"Heavy informed as Twilight complied and relaxed a bit before standing there and smiling at him.

"So... What now Heavy?"Twilight asked out of excitement.

"Now that you've learned how to raise your power to new heights, the real training can begin, so how about a little hoof to hoof combat?"Heavy suggested as he smiled confidently and got into a fighting position.

"Sounds good to me, get ready Heavy, cause with all of this power, there's no telling what I can do!"Twilight said as she jumped back and got into a fighting stance.

"Whatever you say Twilight! Now show me what you got!"Heavy shouted as they both stood there waiting in the moment.

They were now so caught up in their training that they didn't notice that a group of guards were coming out to train as well, and as the stallions were entering the training grounds, they were treated to the sight of both colt and filly glowing with power and were about to go hard at it. They immediately took interest and quickly ran to the side lines to watch, more and more guards quickly arrived as well and began joining the group as they all wanted to watch this small battle unfold.

It was then at that moment that when a small breeze blew away some sand, both colt and filly suddenly exploded and in a lighting fast blast of speed, the two students suddenly smashed heads together creating a large and loud crash to sound off. They all felt a strong wind blow across the grounds and almost knock them on their flanks as Heavy and Twilight stood there locked in a head butting game again.

Twilight then quickly threw a left hoof at Heavy and watched as he dodged the hoof with a quick spin, he then came out of his spin and delivered a small jab across Twilight's jaw making her turn around and forcing her to look away from Heavy. The colt saw the opportunity and was going for a quick buck directly at her flank, but he was then thwarted by Twilight rearing back her legs and countering his buck with a hard buck of her. Their attacks once again collided with a loud crash as another blast of strong wind blasted through the whole training grounds, some guards even had to hold onto each other to keep from being blown away by the wind.

Suddenly Twilight turned around and started swinging while Heavy did the same, they're hard hooves struck each other and made loud crashing noises that made the grounds shake with each collision the attacks made. Waves of of purple magic began blasting every where as the two students continued their slug fest, the magic between the two of them was immense and was making the air around them heavy and hot with power.

Finally Twilight and Heavy threw one last right hoof at each other, and when the hooves slammed against each other, a combination of blue and purple magic exploded around them, but that didn't stop them from sparring. Heavy quickly swung his back legs and in a roundhouse buck and aimed for Twilight's head, but Twilight mimicked his spinning dodge move and came out of it only to deliver a right hook of her own, and that was when Heavy chose to stop holding back.

"Not bad Twilight... But I think I'm done being nice,"Heavy said with a smirk.

In another show of lighting fast speed, he raised a hoof and suddenly blocked Twilight's incoming right almost effortlessly, the collision of hooves once again blasted another wave of mixed magic. Twilight tried to push for an advantage, but Heavy just held firm and even began chuckling at her tenacity before he suddenly began forcing Twilight back, she felt herself being overpowered as Heavy seized control of the battle and forced Twilight onto her flank with her hoof still in his grip.

It was then that an opportunity appeared as Twilight's belly became visible, Heavy immediately took the opportunity and swung a strong right hoof and struck Twilight hard in the gut, she let out a loud and sharp groan as she was sent flying right into a wall of the grounds. She crashed against the wall slamming a giant crater into the wall but was able to form a magic barrier behind her to cushion the impact as she slid down from the wall and landed on her flank just in time to see Heavy coming at her again.

She let out a gasp, but shook off a touch of fear that threatened to creep into her mind as she lit up her horn and began to charge, she was coming at full force towards Heavy, but it only got the colt more excited as a magical veil surrounded him. He then suddenly jumped into the air and disappeared into the veil of magic before suddenly shooting off towards Twilight in his infamous comet spell, and Twilight knew what the spell was capable of, and yet she kept on charging.

Twilight could tell that Heavy was looking into her eyes from inside the magical made comet as her and the attack were about to close in on each other, she poured her entire strength and magic into this one last headbutt as everything suddenly began to move in slow motion for her. The suspense of this collision got all the guards on the edge of their seats waiting for them to collide, they then felt an immense magical power surrounding them as the air became heavy around them, this scared them a bit as they continued to watch.

It was then at that moment, when everything stopped for a moment, Twilight had suddenly made contact with Heavy's comet spell, the impact was bone shattering and a loud ear splitting crash could be heard through the entire city. Both purple and ice blue magic flew every where and made the walls creak and even crack while the sand under them suddenly began to melt, lighting made of both magics shot from the impact where Heavy and Twilight collided.

The two combatants looked directly into each other's eyes and didn't notice that white sparkling magic began to spark from both of their bodies, the sounds of the electricity also appeared to have drown out the vibration of the strange white magic. It was then that a white orb of magic started to form between the two of them, but it was then that the new magic became too much for both of them and suddenly exploded right between both of them.

The explosion sent both of them flying away from each other, Heavy was shot from his comet spell and flew far before slamming completely through the iron gate of the grounds while Twilight once again straight into a wall. She slowly slid down from the wall once again and fell on her flank as she felt a good bit of pain in her back, but she still managed to stand up before noticing that Heavy was nowhere in sight.

"What just happened...? Heavy...? Heavy? Heavy where are you?!"Twilight said while frantically looking around to find her friend.

"I'm here...!"Heavy called out before suddenly appearing in a flash of blue light.

"Oh thank Celestia...! What happened back there, that explosion wasn't of my doing,"Twilight said as they looked at the molten sand spot where they had stood.

"It wasn't one of my tricks either, that was something else, but... I didn't feel another pony's magic being used, it just... Came out of nowhere,"Heavy said in confusion, for even he did not know of this mysterious magic.

"Geez... That last move really hurt, that's what I get for charging at you head on when your in that comet spell of yours,"Twilight said rubbing her back in aching pain.

"Don't worry, you actually held your own against me, there is potential in you, I can feel it, in fact, how about I teach you the comet spell so you got a little bit more power to bring to the table,"Heavy suggested as Twilight lit up and even forgot about the pain in her back.

"Yes...! That sounds like a great idea, please teach me more!"Twilight begged while jumping for joy.

Heavy nodded as he started to teach Twilight another new spell, while they were learning together however, they didn't notice that princess Celestia was watching them both train together happily, and the princess couldn't be more touched by the sight.

"Hmm... How interesting, perhaps there was more to both of them than even I could see..."Celestia said as she continued to watch the students spar and train together.

**FOR THE ONES WHO HAVE SEEN THE ORIGINAL, WHO AM I KIDDING, YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW WHO THE NEW CAPTAIN IS, YOU'RE ALL SMART. NEXT TIME... THE NEW CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD**.


	24. Chapter 23:Old Friend, New Enemy

Chapter 23:Old Friend, New Enemy

"Alright you mares! Let's do this so we can look good for the new captain! FIGHT!"Young Heavy Weight shouted as the training grounds suddenly exploded with many different battles.

It was not long before the day had finally come, this was now the day that young Heavy Weight and his fellow royal guard brothers were about to be met with their new captain of the royal guard. This kept the entire group as well as the colt on edge as they were now training once again in the training grounds, and the stallions as well as the colt were now going hard on each other as some were even going as far as to pound the day lights out of each other.

Guards of different ranks were now at war with each other, some participated in massive sword fights and spear battles while others trained and fought each other in hoof to hoof combat. Teeth were getting knocked out along with their owners as they shouted and slugged others in all directions, the blunt ends of swords cracked others in the head and even drew blood in the process as the guards fought more like colts on the play ground rather than fighting like guards and soldiers.

In the center of it all, young Heavy Weight was jumping, bobbing and weaving through all the guards and thoroughly enjoying himself as he attacked each guard he would run into in the mist of chaos and flurry of hooves. He ducked under two swinging swords and kicked both attackers in the jaw before spinning to dodge an incoming spear and back hoofing the spear stallion in the head making him fall forward.

Heavy even started giggling as he ran through the crowd watching dozens of guards fight each other and knock the teeth out of each other's mouth, he stopped for a moment to watch a rookie actually knock out a Sargent. He then quickly backed up allowing another rookie to miss him completely and fall into a group of other guards before running off to find more fights to get into as he blasted an incoming guard with a sword into the air.

He let out another chuckle as he jumped into the air and aimed his two back hooves at two corporal guards and kicking them in the faces, he even used their faces as they fell over as platforms to stand on and quickly round house yet another sword wielding stallion. Heavy was in heaven as they were all getting one hay of a work out this day, but unfortunately the whole all out guard brawl was ended with a firm tone coming from who else but the princess herself as she yelled from the training ground's entrance.

"Guards! Every pony! That is enough! CEASE THIS MINDLESS VIOLENCE IMMEDIATELY!"Shouted the command of princess Celestia as the fighting instantly froze in it's place including Heavy himself."Heavy...! Come here immediately!"

Heavy shook his head and let out a sigh as he began to make his way through the crowd of guards, they all began chuckling and teasing him as they knew that Heavy was in a lot of trouble and even let him through just to see what the princess will do to him. Finally Heavy was able to squeeze his way through the crowd and slowly approach the princess before noticing that Twilight Sparkle herself was already there and was even giggling at Heavy for what was going on here, knowing that he was the one who put this slug fest together.

"Heavy Weight...? Am I correct in saying that you were the one who put this whole chaotic scene together?"Celestia questioned with a firm look.

"Yes, we just needed to let out some steam, we are about to be put under by some new captain since you had to go and fire captain Husky,"Heavy said with a smirk as the other guards gasped at Heavy's bold statement.

"That is not an excuse for putting together this whole fighting disaster Heavy, there is a fine line between training and mindless violence, and you've crossed that line very far for my taste,"Celestia explained with a frustrated sigh.

"Hey...! Look on the bright side, look at how calm every pony is now, a lot better than having tense guards around the place that want to kill each other right?"Heavy said with a heart chuckle as Celestia furrowed her look at him."Ah... Who is this new captain any way, and what makes you think he'll be any good with the rest of us?"

"You will see in time Heavy... But for now, all of you! Go inside and get cleaned up all of you!"Celestia ordered to the guards as they gradually began picking up injured and unconscious guards up and leaving the grounds."Now then, since you're so prone to training, why don't you work with Twilight now?"

"Good work out there today Heavy!"An injured guard called out while being dragged out by his back hooves.

"AWESOME FIGHT HEAVY! We needed this!"Another guard shouted out while carrying two injured guard.

"Yeah Heavy, you said you were going to teach me the comet spell right?"Twilight said in her all too familiar happy attitude.

"Yeah... I guess I can work with you for a bit, i need a break from the guards I suppose,"Heavy admitted while his muscles felt a bit tired.

"Excellent, you will both get thirty minutes to train together, then I want you two to be off in the library studying for tomorrows history test, at that time the new captain should be here and you will both be treated to meeting him,"Celestia explained in a firm and final voice.

"Yes princess Celestia..."Both students said before suddenly watching the princess disappear in a flash of yellow light.

The two students looked to each other for even they did not know of the new captain, Twilight just shrugged to Heavy before walking to his side and brushing up against him. She then gesture to the training grounds and gave Heavy a pleading look before the colt let out a sigh and started walking to the center of the grounds just as all the guards of the castle were emptying out of it.

Heavy looked around as guards were giving him a parting wave before disappearing out of the grounds while he waved back to the guards before Twilight brushed up excitedly against Heavy before standing before him in the grounds center.

"Gee...! Take an easy there Twilight, we're just going to be learning a new spell today,"Heavy said as Twilight started prancing around him.

"Well... I'm just excited, It's so fun when I get to actually learn from you, do you remember those days when you would show off a bit when you were learning new magic?"Twilight asked before circling around him completely.

"Yeah, you would be surprised what lengths I'll go to to become the best, and I still have much to learn before I can be considered the best,"Heavy said before being held by his hoof by Twilight.

"Well I wanna have that same spirit as you do, you're very inspiring and very passionate when it comes to magic, so I want to be like that too..."Twilight said while staring dreamily into Heavy's eyes.

"Well... I uh... Guess you could have some spirit, just training with me is enough to have the spirit,"Heavy said with a nervous chuckle while hiding a sudden blush from her."So... How about we just get right to it shall we, this spell won't take much time, but its results are more than incredible for such little efforts."

"I bet, now lets do this!"Twilight said jumping back to the center of the grounds.

"Alright, get your self into position and get your magic going,"Heavy said as he made his horn light up.

Twilight did so and lit up her horn with magic just in time to watch Heavy raise to magically empowered front hooves to the ground and suddenly stomp down on the ground with a thunderous rumble. It was then that the ground shook under their hooves before a large explosion went off behind Twilight and two large pillars of rock now stood there towering above them.

"Now then, it's a little like just the body enhancement, you need to surround yourself in magic, only you need to make it spin and surround not only your body, but also the very air around you and pull it towards you,"Heavy explained as ice blue magic spun around and covered him up before starting to float.

Twilight nodded and did so as she began to surround her body in purple magic, she struggled a bit, but she was then starting to make the magic spin around her and glow as it started to rise. She watched as the purple magic covered her entire body in a bright purple light before she suddenly felt herself starting to float in the air, she then began to get excited as she realized that she was indeed perfecting the spell.

"I'm doing it! Heavy look! I'm actually doing it!"Twilight said frantically to the blue ball of light through her own purple veil.

"Good! Now aim your sights directly at the rock and use your body's momentum and your magic to propel you towards the target!"Heavy called from the orb before suddenly taking off in his own ice blue comet.

Twilight did so and watched her own target as well as Heavy Weight's comet before finally focusing a bit more and suddenly felt herself shoot off towards her target like a bullet. The speed of her attack was crazy and was blowing her mind, it even threatened to throw her aim off as she wobbled a bit, but she managed to maintain herself just in time to watch Heavy smash through his rock and incinerate the target completely.

She then felt a fire growing in her as she focused back on her target and felt time freeze as she came only an inch from her rock, she still felt fast for that moment before suddenly feeling herself smash through something hard without pain before she suddenly shut off the magic. She threw her hooves out and was barely able to to land it before looking back to see her target scorching and crumbling away at her very first comet spell attack, and needless to say Heavy was impressed.

"Well done Twilight...! You have just learned the most dangerous spell in my book...! Congratulations,"Heavy said while putting a hoof on her shoulder.

"Thanks... I couldn't have done it without you though..."Twilight said while turning around only to be met face to face and muzzle to muzzle with Heavy.

"Uh... Yeah... Maybe so, but all the same you're pretty good Twilight, no wonder the princess picked you,"Heavy said trying to stop the romantic moment.

"Why thank you Heavy... Your a real gentle colt you know,"Twilight said before almost looking like she was about to nuzzle him.

"We should... Probably go inside and study for the big test, maybe later we can... Train again if you want,"Heavy said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well... Alright Heavy, and I would love to train with you again,"Twilight said while nicely moving away from Heavy.

This time Twilight lead the way for Heavy as they both began making their way back into the castle, they walked side by side while Twilight continued to brush against Heavy playfully. Heavy continued to hide his blush, for he did not know why Twilight was always acting this way around him, did she like him or something, was she really interested this much with him, he did not know theses answers and remained quiet as they both left the training grounds to do another form of training.

* * *

><p>Several hours passed by and Heavy Weight along with Twilight Sparkle were now both in the castles library, and were both currently studying for a big test on Equestrian history, and they both once again gave the studying their full attention. Heavy was a fast reader and was able to easily absorb info from the books he read, and Twilight turned out to be just as much of a pro with studying as Heavy, they were quiet and did not stir from the positions they were in.<p>

They sat across from each other and sat in complete silence as they studied, Twilight would sometimes look up to see if Heavy was doing anything different, but the results were all the same. She would then just look back down and continue to read her book, but then it happened, she was finished with her studying and she could put down the book only to see Heavy already finished with his studies and was now currently working on his personal book.

Twilight immediately took notice as she could tell that it was indeed the book Heavy spoke of, but decided to leave him to his writing and actually decide to work on a little something on of her own. she lit up her horn and in a flash made a white scrap paper and a few colored pencils appear and land in front of her, this got Heavy's attention as he put his book down. He then watched as Twilight was quickly creating a little drawing on the paper, she looked up and giggled at him before looking back down at the drawing.

"So Twilight...? What are you drawing over there?"Heavy asked with interest.

"Oh nothing, I just decided to do a little something while you were busy with that book of yours,"Twilight said while looking down at her drawing.

She let out a dreamy sigh as she had so far drawn an outline of what looked like a purple filly and a blue colt standing together and nuzzling each other, she then looked back up at Heavy and saw that he was deep into his book. She then turned back to the drawing again and gave the colt blue eyes and a blue mane before turning to the filly and giving her mane the same color as her own.

It was then that Twilight got the scare of her life as a blue light suddenly went off behind her and before she knew it, Heavy was now standing right behind her and looking at the drawing she was making and suddenly chuckled.

"Hey Twilight...? Do you like me or something?"Heavy said while looking closely at her drawing.

"*gasp*... Heavy I... It's not what you think, I was just... Drawing for fun is all,"Twilight said with mad blush while Heavy just shook his head.

"You don't need to hide it Twilight, I can tell when a filly likes me, this isn't my first brush with a filly that had a crush on me,"Heavy said as he backed away from Twilight's drawing."I just never really cared for a filly with a crush much."

"So... Do you not like me Heavy...?"Twilight asked while looking at her drawing.

"What? Of course I like you Twilight, I like how you're very optimistic about things, I like the spirit you have about training with me and a few burly guards, you have been the only friend, that I could actually train and talk to without you thinking that I'm a monster or too rough of a colt,"Heavy explained with a sigh while Twilight suddenly got out of her seat.

"Heavy... Why would some pony ever think that you were a monster, you're like the complete opposite of a monster,"Twilight said while approaching the colt.

"What...? What do you mean Twilight?"Heavy asked while wanting to back away from her.

"You are so inspiring and so brave Heavy, you were... My inspiration to learn about magic, and I never could be more glad that you helped me get on this path, I like how you were always brave and would face down danger no matter what happened,"Twilight explained as Heavy found himself pinned against a wall,"You are the furthest thing from a monster..."

"Twilight...? What are we doing right now?"Heavy asked as Twilight came face to face with him again.

"I don't really know... But I kind of like it, can I give something a try?"Twilight asked as she closed in on him.

"I... I... Sure... I...guess...we could..."Heavy said as they were suddenly about to touch lips.

It was then that the moment was ruined as a flash of yellow light went off behind them and they quickly broke from their moment to see that princess Celestia now stood before them with a smile on her face. They moved towards the princess and stood at attention as the princess chuckled for she had seen what they were about to do.

"I see you two have finished your studies early, and you two had some spare time to get... More acquainted with one another,"The princess said with a giggle as the two students looked away with furious blushing.

"We were... Just talking, nothing more princess,"Heavy Weight denied as Twilight nodded her head in agreement.

"Well then, if that's the case, any way, I want you two to come out to the front of the castle right away, the new captain is here,"Celestia said in an interesting tone.

The two students looked to each other in interest before turning to their teacher only to watch the princess leave as fast as she came in a bright flash of light, leaving them to wonder about the new captain. They then decided to leave the library and made their way to the door as they continued to ponder with each other at the mystery.

"So who do you think is going to be the new captain?"Twilight asked while Heavy snickered at the thought.

"I don't know, but he's going to be in for a world of Tartarus when he tries to push me around, you got to earn the right to talk down or try to control me,"Heavy bragged as they left the library.

"You sure like to talk big Heavy, I bet you get that from the other guards right?"Twilight said slyly as they shared a laugh together.

"Yeah, maybe just a little bit, but you can really learn a whole lot from the guys when you're around them long enough,"Heavy said before looking down the hall way and the long walk they would have to make."Hey... I got a better idea, hold onto my shoulder, let's get there the fun way."

"Sure Heavy, teleporting definitely beats walking,"Twilight said before finally taking up Heavy's right shoulder.

Heavy then made his horn glow as a veil of blue magic surrounded the two students and made them float before they disappeared in a flash of ice blue light. After traveling through a tunnel of magic for a moment, the two unicorns then came to a stop and reappeared just in front of the castles main doors. Heavy only smirked at the doors while Twilight shook off the magic and turned to him to notice his smirk and realized he was excited.

"You know... I feel really bad for the captain of the royal guard, you're just going to be a nightmare for him aren't you?"Twilight joked while Heavy nodded his head while his smirk grew into an evil smile.

"Maybe just a little bit Twilight, but I'll try to be a little nice, I don't want the princess chewing my ear off about all this."Heavy said as he magically swung the doors open to let the sunlight pour into the main hall.

It was then that as they walked out of the castle, Heavy Weight and Twilight could already hear the princess talking to other ponies outside, and it was then that Twilight recognized all three voices and let out a gasp before excitedly running down the stairs. Heavy raised an eye brow at Twilight's excitement and ran down the stairs as well for him to get the biggest surprise yet as the ponies all came into his sight.

Twilight's parents were there and were speaking with the princesses, while Twilight appeared to be hugging none other than an old friend of his, Shining Armor. Shining was now a large burly stallion and was now wearing captain Husky's old captain of the royal guard armor, much to Heavy's displeasure. It had been quite a few years since they last saw each other, and Heavy was more than a bit disappointed to see Shining Armor in an old friend's armor.

It was then that Heavy came to the bottom of the steps right in time to be noticed immediately by the princess and Twilight's parents, but the look that Heavy enjoyed the most was the one appearing on Shining's face. The young stallion's eyes widened with complete shock and a wave of fear as him and Heavy suddenly locked in with hard stares. It was a lot for Shining Armor to take in as he saw Heavy Weight after all this time, Heavy was more grown up than he was before, the real question that was still on the stallion's mind was how strong has Heavy become since they last met.

"Ah...! Heavy, you made it just in time, you remember Twilight's parents Night Life and Twilight Velvet?"The princess said gesturing to the parents.

"Yeah, how do you do sir and ma'am,"Heavy said without taking his eyes of Shining Armor.

"Oh it has been a grand time so far, Twilight told us about the few spells you have been teaching her on the side, I hope she hasn't been too much trouble for you Heavy Weight,"Twilight Velvet said while Heavy snickered

"Not at all ma'am, she's actually been quite a lot of fun to practice with, I dare say she has more talent than any other unicorn I've met with before,"Heavy said while Twilight Sparkle just giggled at the compliment.

"Oh Heavy, you're way to kind,"Twilight said with a cute blush.

"Yes, and now we will have a pony to watch and make sure you two aren't getting too rough with each other now,"Night said while proudly gesturing to Shining Armor.

"Really...? So you're the new captain of the royal guard huh... Old friend...?"Heavy pointed out with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yeah... It's been a while hasn't it Heavy...?"Shining said as they were peering into each other's eyes firm and strong.

"It sure is... I almost didn't recognize you without a suit with a bunch of mud on it,"Heavy suddenly mocked with a sly chuckle.

"Yeah, And I almost didn't recognize you without you trying to beat up or kill some pony,"Shining Armor mocked back while Celestia already felt tension between the two of them.

"Easy there gentle colts, we don't need to start off the captains first day with all this mockery,"Celestia said to keep the peace, but was falling on deaf ears.

"Oh don't worry, that kind of stuff still happens quite often around here, if certain ponies are too weak or too ignorant to know their volley,"Heavy warned while Shining Armor snorted at him.

"Uh... Guys? Is everything alright here?"Twilight asked while the colt and stallion came close to head butting each other.

"Well from now on I'm the new captain around here, and I will be watching your every move so we don't have these kind of issues,"Shining said while they began fighting each other with their heads pressed up between one another.

"Please... You can't even watch your own back,"Heavy mocked with a sly smirk.

"And your back looks pretty open to us,"Suddenly came the voice of Heavy Weight right behind Shining.

Shining Armor almost jumped as he turned around to be blown away as he then saw eight more Heavy Weight's laughing at him, Shining shook his head in disbelief while Twilight was busy getting blown away by the fact that Heavy could clone himself. The clones continued to snicker at the new captain as they walked back to the real Heavy and began to disappear except for two clones while they stood before their creator.

"Whoa...! You can clone yourself too! You have got to teach me that!"Twilight said rushing to Heavy's side to look at the perfect clones.

"So... How good are you with your magic exactly?"Shining said trying to control himself from the scare.

"good enough, so let me just tell you this, if you're thinking of spying on me, you might want to watch your own back, cause you'll never know if I'm the one watching you,"Heavy warned while Shining just furrowed his eyes at the colt.

"Okay... That's enough now, Shining Armor, how about I personally show you around the castle while Heavy and Twilight continue on with their day,"Celestia suggested as she got between the stallion and colt.

"Sounds good to me, come on Twilight lets go to the training grounds, maybe I can start teaching you the clone spell while we train,"Heavy said while looking to Twilight with a smile.

"Sure Heavy, this should be a whole lot of fun,"Twilight said as Heavy took up her hoof and guided her towards the grounds.

"Hey...! Get your hooves off my sister-"Shining said before being held back and cut off by Night Life.

"Easy now son, it's your first day as a captain, you made it this far, don't ruin your dream just to fight some trouble maker,"Night said to his son as they watched the colt and filly disappear into the grounds.

"Come now captain Shining Armor, there is much for you to see of the castle,"Celestia said as she lead the way for the captain and his parents.

"Yes... Your majesty..."Shining said as he lowered his head and went with the princess to start off his first day.

**TWO OLD FRIENDS ARE NOW THE BITTEREST OF ENEMIES, TENSION IS GOING TO BE GROWING BETWEEN THE TWO, BUT FOR NOW, IT'S TIME FOR TWILIGHT AND HEAVY TO EXPERIENCE THE PAIN OF LOSS, AND LOVE**.


	25. Chapter 24:Loss And Love

Chapter 24:Loss And Love

It had been weeks since the reunion between three friends occurred, and Shining Armor had already been adjusted to his new role as the captain of the royal guard, many were thankful for the new captain. Unfortunately Heavy Weight was not one of those ponies, for he was growing ever more hateful of Shining with each passing day, the new captain was watching him and making studying itself a challenge for the colt. Shining Armor made sure to follow Heavy's every move through every corner of the castle, and by doing so, it sparked more than a few fights between the two.

It would always take Celestia or Twilight to break the two apart from each other, and it even required both of them to do so, Twilight herself noticed the sudden change the stallion and colt had with each other. It was shocking to see the two of them fighting with one another, but she would always be sure to keep the peace among the two, after all, she did care greatly for the both of them. On this day however, Twilight was about to learn just how much she truly cared for a special colt.

It was now late in the afternoon, Heavy and Twilight were now in the library reading a few books of interest, they once again sat across each other reading while Twilight could tell that Shining Armor was watching them from outside the library. She could see Heavy struggling to focus as he too could tell that Shining was watching them, and was becoming more irritated by the moment as he read. Twilight could tell that another fight was on its way and she was the one who would have to deal with it, but that didn't stop her from dreamily staring at Heavy as he read.

Heavy looked up at her and just smiled only slightly before getting serious and looking back to his book, that only made Twilight let out a dreamy sigh before Heavy suddenly made a flash of blue light go off. His look then became serious as a calendar suddenly appeared before him and his eyes widened before he then looked down to the floor in a sudden solemn look while closing up his book. This struck Twilight as out of the ordinary noticing that Heavy no longer had a desire to read, she was then able to shake off her day dreaming just as Heavy slowly got out of his seat.

"Hey Heavy...? Where are you going?"Twilight asked as she was getting out of her chair.

"I need to go somewhere Twilight, I'll...be back in a few hours..."Heavy said as his horn lit up.

Twilight watched as the colt calmly and casually made his way to the library exit as a bundle of colorful flowers appeared in a flash of light and were now in the levitational hold of Heavy Weight's magic. That was also marked as something out of the ordinary, what could Heavy Weight possibly want with a bundle of flowers in his possession, Twilight did not know. She then watched as Heavy disappeared out of the library only to be followed by Shining Armor, and Twilight already knew what was about to come.

Twilight let out a sigh and made for the door, in her haste she dropped her book as yelling was already commencing just outside the library, this only speed up her pace as she ran towards the sounds of yelling.

"Stop following me everywhere! Seriously you are so annoying!"The roars Heavy Weight sounded out as Twilight rounded the corner and saw them going at it.

"I'm not going anywhere Heavy, and I'm not about to let you off so you can do more harm to other ponies!"Shining said as he stood in the colt's way.

"Shining I'm warning you! Get the buck out of my WAY!"Heavy roared at Shining before suddenly shoving Shining Armor to the side."The only pony I have intention of doing harm to is you if you keep getting in my way!"

"Is that a threat you little MONSTER!?"Shining roared back before suddenly shoving Heavy in return.

"It ain't a threat...! BUT IT'S ABOUT TO BECOME A REALITY!"Heavy shouted as he suddenly dropped the flowers, pounced on Shining and began wrestling with him on the ground."CALL ME A MONSTER AGAIN! I DARE YOU! SAY IT AGAIN...!"

Twilight rushed to both of them as Heavy managed to get Shining into a head lock while Shining tried a few small jabs to the side to force Heavy off him, there were some guards not too far away, but even they did not know how to handle this mess. The filly then suddenly made her horn glow and suddenly made Shining Armor disappear from Heavy's grip, only for him to reappear right behind Heavy.

The colt spun around as did Shining Armor and were about to go at it again, but this time Twilight appeared in a flash of purple light right between the two of them, while she only had to stop Heavy with a gentle hoof, she had to stop Shining Armor with a flat square shield. Shining slammed his head against the purple shield and only cracked a bit before Shining stepped back and shook off the blow to see Twilight now talking down Heavy.

"You better get him before I kill him Twilight...!"Heavy warned as he snorted at the stallion."I swear to Celestia I'm going to kill him!"

"Big talk coming from a monster Heavy!"Shining yelled from behind the shield as Heavy was about to jump at him again.

"Stop...! Both of you! Just stop...!"Twilight said as she gently pushed Heavy away and gave him back his flowers."Just go Heavy... Let me handle Shining Armor okay...?"

Heavy looked back with great anger before seeing a nervous and scared look on Twilight's face, finally Heavy took a deep breath and began to calm down as he took up his flowers from her. He then began to walk down the hall way once more while Twilight stuck with him and kept Shining Armor away from him, she stood between them and waited for Heavy to disappear down the hall way in a flash of blue light.

Once the ghost was clear, she then lowered her shield and stared down her brother who looked very surprise by not only her growing talent with magic, but how she had appeared to be siding with Heavy.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about? He attacked first, so why were you helping him?!"Shining questioned while Twilight stuck her nose up at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, he wasn't even doing anything until you started following him, you wanna tell what that's all about?!"Twilight questioned back to her brother.

"Twily, there are things you just can't understand about Heavy Weight, he has to be watched at all times,"Shining Armor said with a more calm tone.

"That's what you always say, but you don't tell me the truth! I thought you and me could tell each other everything,"Twilight argued back while Shining just let out a sigh.

"Twily, I can tell you're getting closer to him, and trust me when I say this, he's very bad news, I just want you to be safe and stay away from him, he may look amazing on the inside, but he's a monster in the inside..."Shining Armor said in a solemn tone while Twilight only got more upset.

"Then you obviously don't know Heavy... I do, what happened to you guys...? You both use to be friends..."Twilight said in a solemn and angry tone before turning around and suddenly heading down the hall.

"Where are you going...?"Shining asked as Twilight lit her horn up.

"I'm going to check on him...!"Twilight said as she disappeared in a flash of purple light.

After a moment, Twilight reappeared in a flash of light on the top of the stairs in the main hall and she had just gotten there in time to see Heavy at the bottom of the stairs and making his way to the door. He looked back to her, but he did not smile as he turned back and went to the door, she watched him open it as curiosity struck her, flowers and a sudden down mood when approached with what today was.

She quietly watched as Heavy opened the door and left the castle, that was Twilight's signal to go after him as she quickly rushed down the stairs, but was quiet as she could be. She almost fell down the steps, but was able to catch herself with a teleportation spell and disappear from the stairs before reappearing at the bottom of the stairs virtually unharmed.

She then made a run for the door that Heavy Weight left open and stopped right at the door before poking her head out the side and seeing Heavy suddenly heading for the golden gates that led out into the city. Now she was really interested, it is rare that Heavy Weight would ever leave the castle, and sometimes he would need the princesses consent before he was allowed to leave the castle, what he was up to was getting far more interesting for Twilight as she continued to follow.

She quietly made her way outside just in time to see Heavy opening the golden gate and slowly walking out into the city, she waited until he was almost off into the city before continuing on. She quietly rushed down the stairs and ran to the golden gates and was able to hold them open with her magic before they closed. She made it to the gates and made herself scarce as she passed by the golden gates before finally releasing them and allowing the gates to close again while she watched Heavy disappear into the city.

"Where are you going Heavy...?"Twilight asked herself before following his trail into the city."I guess there's only one way to find out."

She quickly ran into the city to pursue her friend further and quickly slowed down as she could once again see Heavy Weight walking slowly down the streets of the city. She hid behind everything she could find as she slowly stalked Heavy through the city, it was then that she noticed other ponies looking down at him with glares and looks of disgust as he kept his head lowered at them. This struck Twilight a bit as she wondered what kind of problem could the citizens of Canterlot have with Heavy when he was practically the most amazing colt around.

She shook the question to the side as she continued to covertly follow her friend down the streets, for well over an hour Twilight kept this up as they were reaching the end of the city. She was a bit weary from the full hour of stalking and spying, but her determination held strong as she continued to follow Heavy before he suddenly came to a stop at a small wreck that appeared to be a house at a certain time.

Twilight let out a small gasp before quietly hiding behind a wagon and watching Heavy before he suddenly levitated a small flower from the bundle he held and placed it right in front of the wreck. He shook a bit before shaking his head and hiding some sort of frustration about the place.

"What is this place...? Why did you come here Heavy...?"Twilight asked herself quietly as she then noticed Heavy starting to walk off again."Oh...now where's he going...?"

Twilight quickly made her way out from her hiding spot and continued on as she followed her friend away from the wreck and was strangely going in the same direction as the city's exit gate. Twilight recognized the road they were taking and immediately raised more questions in her head as Heavy walked with his head still hung low, suddenly she noticed as she kept on Heavy's tail, a small tear had escaped his eyes and now laid before Twilight. She looked to it and suddenly felt herself get a little cold now knowing that Heavy was sad about something, and it only provoked her to follow him even closer.

After only a few minutes of spying, they finally came to the end of the city and they could both see the massive gate that led out of the city, Twilight quickly hid behind a small house and watched Heavy as he stopped right in front of the gate. He then suddenly lit up his horn and with a powerful flash of his magic, the massive gate swung up and open allowing the colt continue on while Twilight continued to follow now more confused about how he could actually leave the city just like that.

She stopped at the gate and watched Heavy travel down a dirt path outside of the city, she felt a bit nervous about leaving the safety of the city, but her desire to figure out what her friend was doing was even stronger. Finally she went for broke and stepped out of the city and followed Heavy down the dirt trail only for him to suddenly disappear of to the left of the mountain.

She raised an eye brow in confusion as she ran to the spot he last was before turning off and disappearing, she looked around and finally noticed a small and rigid path that circled around the mountain and gulped knowing it was her only shot to catching up to Heavy.

"Well... This is going to be fun, I hope whatever he's doing is so worth it...!"Twilight whispered to herself before finally getting on the path.

She slowly navigated herself through the path, but ran into bumps in the road that left bumps and scratches on her as she kept banging and slamming herself against the rigid rocks, not to mention the the holes and mini holes in the path. She almost slipped a few times and even tripped a few times on the bumpy and tricky road, never has Twilight wanted to discover a friends secret so much that she would get almost destroyed on a rough path just to learn a secret. Finally after a few minutes of endless pain and bumping against the mountain path, she came to an opening, and then she saw it, the place that made the path travel worth it.

Twilight now looked out towards an incredible and very beautiful plain that was secretly resting right behind the mountain all this time, flowers grew on the plain as it stretched for what looked like possibly a mile or more. She felt a mist hit her as she turned to her left and saw a water fall that actually appeared to be coming from the top of the mountains white peak. The mist of the water hit her face and made her feel refreshed as Twilight looked down and saw a large crystal clear pond where the water fall ended. To think that such a beautiful plain like this was leaving right under them this whole time, it was certainly a breath taking sight.

"Wow...! This place is very beautiful...! I can't believe Heavy knew about this place and never told me...!"Twilight said to herself before she was then reminded of what she came here for,"Oh my gosh...! Where is he... Oh...! There he is..."

Twilight looked to the front edge of the large pond and suddenly felt herself go cold with sudden emotion as she noticed Heavy Weight now standing in front of what looked to be a grave stone in front of the pond. Twilight put a hoof over her heart as she slowly made her way down to the plain and began to approach the colt slowly as the mystery began to wrap itself up. She felt a bit sick to her stomach as she now understood Heavy's intentions to this place, he was here to pay his respects to some pony.

Suddenly she began to get near her friend and quickly stopped cold as she heard quiet sobs that appeared to be coming from Heavy, and that's when she suddenly saw a picture of what looked like Heavy's mother Golden Heart. It was then that Twilight's heart began to break as she was putting a few mysteries to rest and was in complete disbelief at what was obvious, Golden Heart was dead... And this is her resting place.

"Oh my...gosh... Heavy...why didn't you tell me...?"Twilight said as shaky gasps left her body."Heavy... Oh my gosh... You... Lost your mother..."

Twilight felt herself getting weak with overwhelming emotion as she listened to the colt's sobbing and watched him lower the bundle of flowers as they rested right in front of the grave stone. Twilight then listened as Heavy finally spoke in a shaky voice that was mixed with silent sobbing as he knelt down and allowed his tears to flow freely.

"Mom...? I-I'm here mom...I came...just like I promised..."Heavy said as he gestured to the flowers he laid down for her."I-I brought you some roses... I... I know they're your favorite ones..."

Twilight shook with sadness as she listened to the colt's whimpers and sobs, she felt tears stinging her eyes and threatening to leave them as she inched closer to him, and wanted to hold him, but she kept quiet and waited for him to continue on.

"H-Heavy..."Twilight said with a shaky voice.

"I'm... Getting really good... W-with magic now mom... I promised that...I was going to be the best... And I will...! J-just for you mom..."Heavy started again as he rested his head on the grave, "T-things...are getting a bit crazy at the castle... But I can manage... I... I don't know...If what you said was true... A-about me having you and dad inside me this whole time... But I would like to believe that..."

Heavy then looked to the stand that still had a picture of his mother and saw that it was still smiling at him, he then began to cry a little louder as he slowly turned his head back towards the grave stone.

"But... I wish you were still here mom... I'm alone... I can't take it... I'm not...strong enough... N-no matter what... I feel lost without you mom,"Heavy said as he finally put his head against the grave stone and began to cry freely."I wish I could have seen you one last time...! I miss you mom..."

Finally Heavy broke down and bowed before the grave stone as he whimpered and cried silently on the soft soil where she now laid buried, Twilight on the other hoof began to quietly cry in disbelief that such a good mare had passed. She had really like Heavy's mom, she thought Golden Heart was the sweetest mare in the world, and to know that she was now gone was almost unbelievable.

Finally Twilight couldn't stand it any longer, the pain Heavy was in was too much for her to bare any more, she gently reached out while trying to subdue her tears. She then gently touched Heavy Weight on the shoulder and held it gently yet firm as the colt slowly lifted his head up and rubbed at his eyes to stop the crying. As Heavy looked up, he looked to the grave stone and saw Twilight's reflection in it and slowly turned around to see Twilight crying as well.

He shook his head in disbelief as he tried to end the tears and be angry, but he felt too weak and soft with despair to be angry at her as she then released his shoulder.

"W-what are you doing here Twilight...?! How...did you even find this place...?"Heavy questioned while Twilight could barley hold back her sadness.

"I... I followed you all the way from the castle... I'm sorry I followed you...but I wanted to know where you were going..."Twilight said before she suddenly hugged Heavy and brushed against his cheek with her own."Heavy...? Why didn't you tell me you lost your mother...?"

"You didn't need to know okay...! You're not the one who lost the only family you ever had!"Heavy snapped before turning away from her.

"How did she die...?"Twilight asked with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She died of some sort of disease, the doctors couldn't save her... And... I couldn't save her..."Heavy said with his head bowing to the grave while Twilight stood there in complete silence for a moment.

"Heavy...? I'm sorry... I...can't imagine what you must be feeling... And your right... I didn't... I've never lost family before... Let alone the only family...I ever had in my life,"Twilight said subduing her tears finally."But it still hurts... When I saw you in so much pain...! Knowing that you have..."

Heavy suddenly felt surprised at Twilight's words and turned back to her and wiped his tears away to look to Twilight as more tears found their way from Twilight's eyes.

"I... I can't imagine what kind of pain it must be... But I bet it's the worst, and I never thought that some pony so good could go through something so terrible,"Twilight said with a shaky voice again as she approached him."Heavy... I'm so sorry you have to hurt like this...!"

Twilight then suddenly buried her face into Heavy's chest and held him while Heavy was in disbelief that Twilight was actually crying and caring for him like this, he felt tears once again stinging his eyes as he then suddenly began hugging her back. He then felt the tears leaving his eyes as he finally began to open up to her for the very first time.

"Why...Twilight...? Why are you crying for me...? Why would you do something like that for me...?"Heavy asked before Twilight suddenly took up his hoof.

"Because... I care about you Heavy... You were my best friend, and a friend should always help a friend in need...! Especially a friend like you..."Twilight said as she lifted her head away from his chest and looked into his ice blue eyes.

"But Twilight... I don't deserve friends, you may not believe it, but your brother is right, I'm...a monster,"Heavy said before suddenly releasing Twilight and turning back to the grave stone without looking to his friend.

"What do you mean...? You're not a monster...!"Twilight said in stubborn defiance with Heavy's belief,"Why would you even say that about yourself?!"

"Because... Do you remember Dark Shine...?"Heavy questioned as he turned back to her.

"Yes... He disappeared or ran away, no pony ever knew which,"Twilight replied with confusion.

"Well... He didn't run away or disappear,"Heavy said with a blank looked while Twilight widened her eyes in disbelief,"He's dead... Dark Shine is dead because... I killed him..."

"What...! No... You couldn't have, That can't be true, you would never do that Heavy!"Twilight said in disbelief.

"Well I did! He dared to mock my mother, he spied on me all that time, and he tried to kill you and Shining Armor, so... I lost control and... I went nuts and... I killed him..."Heavy said in sudden frustration as he looked to the ground.

"Heavy... Why didn't you tell me...?"Twilight asked in a quiet tone while still processing the whole secret that was now revealed.

"Because... You would have stopped being my friend, just like Shining Armor did, that's why we fight, he's protecting you from me, because I'm a murdering monster!"Heavy yelled in anger at himself.

"Heavy... You're not a monster... And I would never stop being your friend... What Dark Shine did sealed his own fate, the princess has told me that much about some evil creatures of Equestria,"Twilight said as she took up his hoof again."For all you know... You could have saved Equestria from an evil pony in the future... And who knows what he would have done to us or you."

Heavy looked back to Twilight in disbelief as she suddenly managed to make a small smile appear on her face as the sun began to set and glowed it's orange light upon both of them up and made both of their manes sparkle.

"What...! But...why...? Why would you still want to care for me when you know I'm a killer...?"Heavy said as he felt Twilight's hoof caress his own.

"Because... I... I love you Heavy..."Twilight suddenly said as Heavy froze instantly at those three words.

"What...did you just say...Twilight...?"Heavy said in disbelief.

"I said I love you Heavy Weight, I love as more than just a friend... I love you as in... I want...to be with you, I...think... From the day I met you, I always wanted to be with you Heavy, That's why I was so interested in you,"Twilight said before placing a hoof on Heavy's chest."You're so talented and so strong, you're everything I now aspired to be."

"Twilight... I...don't know... What to say, I Think... I've had...feelings for you too... I just never knew what they were... At least... until now-"Heavy started before suddenly being cut off by Twilight releasing his hoof and placing a hoof on his cheek.

They both suddenly blushed as they stared into each others eyes that glittered with the orange setting sun that made the water fall sparkle as if it was magical itself, it was then that Twilight suddenly moved her head towards Heavy who in return did the same. They felt their lips tremble as their blush got brighter and more red, their lips trembled as they were nearing each other, and that's when it happened.

Their lips suddenly came together and they began to share a passionate kiss in the sun's orange light, it even appeared that a joyful tear had left the picture of Golden Heart's eye, but it could have just been the mist from the waterfall. For a solid moment the the filly and colt shared a long kiss with each other that felt as if it was connecting them. One that made them feel overwhelmed with much emotion and feelings that they felt could consume them, but in the good way.

Finally after a moment more, they slowly parted their lips from one another and looked back into each others eyes before smiling at each other, it was then that Twilight let out a giggle as they both then nuzzled.

"I... I love you too... Twilight Sparkle,"Heavy said as Twilight then shared a hug with him before turning back to Golden Heart's grave.

"Come on... Let's pay one last bit of respect to her before we go,"Twilight suggested as Heavy turned to his mother's grave.

"Okay... Twilight..."Heavy said in agreement.

For the next hour the two newly made mare friend and colt friend stood at attention and gave one last bit of respect to the beloved mother, and this time, Heavy had some pony there for him that he knew he could count on. When the last bit of respect was finished, Heavy and Twilight decided to both look to the setting sun for a little bit before finally deciding to leave the special place.

The walk back was bumpy and rough, but now Twilight had some pony she could count on to help her navigate the rough path and was able to get through the path with the help of her new colt friend. Together they then began to walk back to the city, Twilight rested her head on Heavy's shoulder as they made for the city gate, Twilight could not have been in a better mood nor could she smile more than she was smiling right now. Her and Heavy Weight were actually together, she now knew so much about him, everything she learned about him, it was all too worth it just for her to share this moment with him.

Suddenly as the gate was opened up by the magic of Heavy Weight, they were both given the surprise of princess Celestia and captain Shining Armor waiting for them both at the entrance to the Armor had noticed that Twilight had her head was resting right on Heavy's shoulder and widened his eyes with disbelief, and above all, fear, but that only made Heavy smirk as Twilight lifted her head up just in time for them to stop before the princess.

"Are you two alright? I was getting worried for both of you, where in Equestria did the two of you go?"Celestia asked worriedly as she touched Heavy's cheek with a hoof to check him for any injuries or problems.

"We went to the special place, you know what today is,"Heavy answered to the princess as she did nod in realization.

"Twily! What happened to you? Where did you get all these scratches?!"Shining questioned looking at all the scratches on Twilight's body."You had something to do with this didn't you?!"

"That's enough captain! So... You took her to the special place did you? Well that was awfully sweet of you Heavy..."Celestia said as her and Shining Armor noticed that they were holding hooves now."It's starting to get late, perhaps you should be getting home to your parents Twilight."

"Actually... I wanted to know if I could... Sleep over with Heavy for the night, just to keep him company,"Twilight suggested as she looked to Heavy with a dreamy smile while Celestia chuckled to herself, for she knew what was going on.

"That is completely out of the question Twily, mom and dad are going to be worried where you are, you can't just stay the night with-"Shining said before being cut off.

"I will send the parents a message saying that she can for the night, but the real decision is not yours to make, it is Heavy who will decide,"Celestia said gesturing to Heavy who just smiled back at Twilight.

"Yeah... You can stay the night with me, what's the worst that could happen?"Heavy asked as they held onto each other's hooves gently.

"Very Well, I will message the parents right away and tell them that Twilight will be staying the night with us,"Celestia said as the two students started walking right by the two adults.

"But princess I-"Shining Armor started before being cut off.

"Bye Shining! Have a nice evening!"Heavy called to the captain while shaking his flank at the captain in a form of mockery before him and Twilight suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

Suddenly in a flash of light, Twilight and Heavy reappeared all the way back in the castle and were even in Heavy's bedroom for that fact, Heavy had obviously improved greatly if he was able to teleport that far away. They looked to the bed where Heavy slept and looked to each other before Heavy took the lead with Twilight right by his side. The sun had almost set as the room began to get darker with each passing moment, but the only thing this new couple was focused on was each other.

Heavy was the first to make it to the bed as he crawled onto the bed and walked to the head of the bed only to be followed by Twilight who jumped up just in time for Heavy to lay down and look out the window at the setting sun. He was then joined by Twilight who crawled up right next to him and suddenly wrapped her hooves around Heavy and brought her head against his chest.

They both looked to each other and nuzzled before Twilight decided to go for one more kiss, and she got it as they shared a small and gentle kiss with each other. Twilight then snuggled in against Heavy as the colt wrapped his fore arms around Twilight and felt himself starting to fall asleep.

"I love you Heavy..."Twilight whispered before she suddenly fell asleep in his arms.

"I love you to... Twilight,"Heavy said before finally falling asleep with her.

**NOW THAT'S HOW IT SHOULD HAVE ALL WENT DOWN FOR THAT CHAPTER, AND GUESS WHAT, THERE'S NOT TOO MUCH LEFT NOW SEVERAL CHAPTERS ARE LEFT AND I COULDN'T BE MORE EXCITED. NEXT TIME! GETTING OUT OF CONTROL.**


	26. Chapter 25:Out Of Control

Chapter 25:Out Of Control

Time went on since that day at the special place, and yet things still appeared to look the same, but in reality the princess knew all too well of the new relationship that was born on that day, and she could not be more fascinated by what they now shared. It was not long however before the news hit the captain of the royal guard, and needless to say, Shining Armor was more than a little upset by this. It turned out to back fire a bit as Shining now always tried to get between Heavy and Twilight, but it proved to be impossible to do when it came to what Heavy and Twilight wanted to do.

Fighting also began to escalate to almost a daily thing, Heavy and Shining Armor were at each others throats and it was driving Celestia crazy, and not only that, she could feel Heavy's power rising. His power was growing, and along with it his temper began to flare up again, It was costing her many bits in repair, but above all, it began to scare her, but she knew all too well that Heavy could not know that she was afraid of him.

Until this day, everything has been tense between Celestia, Shining Armor, and Heavy Weight, but Twilight Sparkle was barley aware of the situation and kept to Heavy's side in case of any trouble between him and her brother. However, it was on this very day that was going to bring great change not only to Heavy Weight, but to princess Celestia as well, for this was a day that Heavy really snaps.

It was morning at the castle of Canterlot and Heavy Weight was up bright and early to begin yet another day of learning, and now he had something else to look forward to, Twilight. He was already out of his bed currently writing in his personal book before leaving to catch up on a little studying. He was now in the process of finishing a spell that appeared to a spell that would actually allow him to breath fire, but he was not able to put this spell together without a little help from Twilight, after all, she did have a little dragon for him to study from.

Once he was done drawing the flames and putting the finishing touches on the instructions to use the spell, he let out a sigh as he finally closed his book up and noticed that he was almost done with his book. After so many years of writing and creating the greatest of spells he had ever seen, he was finally reaching the end of his book, all he needed now was an illustration.

"Finally... After all this time, but I need an illustration, can't be completely about me, but I need some pony good at magic themselves, and I need them to write something good for the back,"Heavy said as he pondered and pondered for an answer,"Maybe the princess could do it, with her approval and illustration, who knows how many ponies would read the book."

Suddenly there was a loud knocking on his door and it immediately snapped Heavy out of his thoughts as he let out a sigh and made his book disappear before getting out of his chair to answer the door. The knocking then sounded off again and began to drive Heavy mad for the knocking made his head hurt.

"I'm coming! Will you just hold your horses?!"Heavy yelled as he made it to the door.

As Heavy got to the door, he swung the door open in frustration only to be face to face with a very irritated looking Shining Armor. Both Stallion and colt exchanged furrowed looks for a moment before Heavy finally broke the silence.

"What? What do you want now Shining?"Heavy questioned while the stallion stood tall before finally answering.

"What were you and my sister doing last night Heavy,"Shining questioned without receiving an answer from Heavy,"Well...? Answer me Heavy! What were the two of you doing last night?!"

"None of your business Shining...! What we do now a day is totally up to us, she's got a voice too you know,"Heavy suddenly snapped at Shining Armor,"You're not always going to be the boss of her, you can't always control where she goes!"

Heavy suddenly then shoved Shining Armor out of his way and exited his room at his own leisure, but Shining was not easily disposed of as he then began to follow Heavy to the throne room doors. Two guards including the royal guard Rex was currently positioned there and were watching them knowing that a fight was possible between the two of them today.

"I can if she happens to be my sister Heavy! Remember that right now!"Shining warned as he suddenly teleported right in front of Heavy.

"Please! If anything Twilight's tougher than you, she has a better chance at beating me or even scaring me than you ever will Shining, you couldn't even defeat Dark Shine,"Heavy taunted as he then teleported right behind Shining,"So stop with the tough stallion routine, compared to me and even Twilight, you are nothing..."

With that said, Heavy opened the throne room doors and gave a nod to Rex before leaving the throne room leaving an angry and slightly broken Shining Armor in his wake. Shining gritted his teeth and growled at Heavy's cocky attitude, but he couldn't help but feel that Heavy was right. He then realized what he was actually thinking and almost felt disgusted as he shook off the thought before leaving the throne room himself to do what else, follow Heavy Weight.

An hour later Heavy was now in the castles library reading one of his favorite novels _The Mare In The Moon._ It proved to be one of his favorites due to it being one of Celestia's greatest and most painful accomplishments she had ever done, the thought of her sealing her sister into the moon was a bit unbelievable, Celestia could not possibly go that far to do what she thought was best.

Heavy just chuckled a bit as he saw a picture of Celestia blasting Nightmare moon into the moon and the moon now having an imprint of the mares face on the side of the moon. He shook his head as he reached the end of the story and closed the book up before magically putting back up on the shelf.

"Well... That's about the tenth time I read that story, and yet I can never figure out how Celestia could do that to her sister,"Heavy said to himself quietly before he looked to the library's ceiling,"Could Celestia really be that heartless? Would she really go that far?"

Heavy let out a sigh for he did not know the answer to that question, but it certainly did made him think a bit differently about the princess, for now he knew that she was capable of doing great things for Equestria. He then shook Celestia off his mind and suddenly made his personal book appear in a flash of blue light, he opened the cover and looked to where he would need an illustrator. He let out another sigh as he flipped to the back of the book where he would need to explain in detail everything that lead to the miraculous creation of the book.

"I should go and see if the princess will illustrate this, in the mean time, I better think of what to say here..."Heavy said to himself as he got out of his seat and began walking to the exit.

Strangely enough he couldn't help but then suddenly think about Twilight, it made him blush a bit and even make a small smile appear on his face letting out a sigh at the thought of his new little filly friend. She made him comfortable, it felt like all anger could be forgotten just by thinking of her and seeing her face right in front of him, but all of that anger was about come back as he made it out the doors to the library.

As he made his exit, he stopped looking at his book and turned to see Shining Armor standing at attention right at the side of the doors, clearly Shining Armor was not getting the message he gave him earlier. Heavy ignored him as he was making his way back to the throne room to speak with the princess on his personal matter, but all of that was being interrupted as Heavy saw that once again Shining Armor was following him down the hall. He felt his anger starting to return as he turned off into a hall way to lose his stalker, but Shining was tenacious and tricky, he managed to stay on Heavy's trail as they made it down yet another hall way.

"Why do you keep following me?! Don't you have some pony else to bug?!"Heavy called out without getting an answer.

Heavy decided to start going faster and break into a jog to lose his pursuer, but Shining proved to be fast as he began to jog and was able to keep up with Heavy as they turned into another hall way. Heavy was trying to lose Shining Armor, his meddling in Heavy's privacy was annoying and made him feel like he was a prisoner in the castle. It made him mad just thinking about it as they were making their way down the halls like race horses.

"What's the rush Heavy? Trying to get in some other kind of trouble?!"Shining taunted as he began to pick up the pace.

Finally Heavy went into a sprint as they both began blasting down the hall way, they knocked over two royal guards in the process knocking the helmets right off them and leaving them in a daze and trying to figure out what just happened. Heavy and Shining on the other hoof were in a race now and Heavy was finally starting to win the race as he turned off into another hall way and made for the doors leading to the throne room.

Shining Armor then kicked it into high gear as he thought Heavy was up to no good and it was involving the princess, that alone made him crazy as Shining Armor finally had enough and suddenly leaped for Heavy Weight. With all his power he hoisted himself to Heavy Weight, and miraculously he managed to tackle Heavy Weight, but the momentum he carried in his tackle forced them both through the doors to the throne room.

As the two smash through the door, the loud crashing of the doors spooked none other than princess Celestia and two guards that were stationed right at her throne. The princess jumped a little bit while the guards got so spooked that they accidentally tossed their spears into the air wildly and hugged each other. Once the princess shook off the fright she got, her and the guards then suddenly watched as the colt and stallion slammed to the floor and began wrestling each other.

"Get off me Shining! I'll kick your flank all over this castle!"Heavy yelled while head butting Shining of him and getting back up.

Both of the former friends then smashed heads as the princess quickly raised from her throne while the guards were retrieving the weapons they dropped from the fright before rushing to the princesses side.

"Guards! Restrain the captain, I'll handle Heavy Weight!"Celestia yelled to her guards.

The princess and her guards quickly ran to the fight, but waited just outside the line of fire as Shining Armor tackled Heavy Weight to the ground again, they kicked at each other and cursed at one another in the struggle. Shining Armor then tried to throw a hard right at Heavy, but the colt blocked it with his left hoof, he then managed to get his back hooves under Shining and throw Shining Armor off him.

He quickly scrambled to his hooves as Shining crashed against the wall and began charging right at Shining to deliver a punishing right hoof of his own, but it was the thwarted by an incoming princess. Celestia quickly scooped up Heavy into her fore arms and covered him almost completely while the guards quickly got Shining Armor to his hooves before pinning him against the wall so he could calm down.

Heavy continued to flail and fight with anger taking over his actions, the princess struggled to keep him under control while Shining Armor was already calming down from the scrap, but Heavy became another story. Heavy tried to squeeze out of Celestia's grip, his mind was clouded and gave away to violence rather than reason, in the process of the struggle, one of his hooves got free and he started swinging wildly.

It was then that when Celestia went to restrain Heavy to the floor, she was suddenly struck by the wild swing right in the lip, the guards gasped and released the captain while the princess pinned Heavy to the ground. She then held her lip as she felt it showing signs of bleeding, and finally that's when Heavy started to calm down, for Celestia had all her weight down on the colt to keep him pinned before looking to the guards.

"You two take the captain to the barracks to calm down, me and Heavy need to have a serious talk!"The princess demanded as they watched blood start to drip from her lip.

"Yes princess, do you need any medical attention?"One guard asked.

"I'll be fine, just handle the captain!"Celestia ordered.

With that said, the guards carried Shining Armor off to the barracks to cool down from the fight, as soon as the three guards were gone, Celestia then finally allowed Heavy to get up and stand at attention as she wiped blood from her lip. Just as Heavy got up,, he was then covered in a magical glowing aura and was being forced towards his room so he could cool down, but it was a bit more than just about the fight now.

"He started it just so you know!"Heavy said as he fought against the magic.

"I do not care Heavy, you ended it and have even drawn blood,"Celestia said spitting blood out before opening his bedroom door,"I have had just about up to here with these fights and all this activity of yours, if you weren't a prized student of mine you would have been arrested for assaulting royalty!"

"Well to be honest you did kind of get in the way, it was a fight after all,"Heavy snapped at the princess as he was forced into his room,"And why do you keep letting Shining Armor watch me by the way?! Maybe these fights would not happen if you would tell him to leave me alone!"

"Heavy Weight! Stop all this fighting with me right now,"Celestia yelled as she dropped him on his bed,"Shining Armor is the captain of the royal guard and he will keep watch over whatever he deems unsafe around the castle!"

"Unsafe huh? So what! Am I your little prisoner now? Are you afraid of me or something?! Is this your way of calling me a monster?!"Heavy snapped as Celestia lowered her hold around him.

"Now that is enough madness for one day Heavy, and no you're not my prisoner, and I'm not afraid of you Heavy!"Celestia answered as she tried to calm down with a deep sigh.

"I don't believe you, more guards are coming and they're less respectful of me than the old ones, and you're actually picking sides with Shining Armor over your faithful students,"Heavy said while he laid down on his bed and turned from her,"Now I think I know how your sister must feel when no pony is with her or even cares about her..."

Those next words struck the princess hard and began to sting a bit, Celestia almost felt like crying from those words, and yet she couldn't help but see merit in those cruel words. She lowered her head and the room went completely silent, Heavy only snorted in anger as he peeked over and saw the princess lowering her head in defeat. He then felt a bit guilty over those words and turned towards her before lighting up his horn.

Suddenly as the princess felt a tear stinging her eye, she then felt her lip vibrate and noticed a glowing blue shimmer coming from it. She lifted up her head and looked down at her lip to see a magical blue aura surrounding her lip and slowly making the small injury on her lip disappear along with the blood itself. As the injury disappear, so did all desire to weep for the princess as she started to smile at Heavy's version of an I'm sorry, she then stood tall as she watched him then turn away from her again.

"Apology accepted Heavy, just please try to control yourself, I don't want to lose you as my student,"Celestia said without getting an answer from the colt,"Well... I will leave you to calm down, when you're ready to leave and not fight with Shining Armor, you may come out, and I would hurry before Twilight arrives..."

"Whatever..."Heavy simply replied.

With that said, Celestia turned around and quietly made for the door, she looked back and watched Heavy slowly fall asleep for a bit as she then left his room and closed the door behind her to let the colt lie down in peace.

* * *

><p>A few more hours went by and all was quiet in Heavy Weight's bedroom, the colt slept soundly to forget about the things that have happened this morning, but it was now noon and the day was still young. Heavy felt the day light shine brighter as it raised high in the sky as noon began, and with it the sound of a door creaked as his bedroom door began opening slowly.<p>

As the door opened, in came none other than Twilight Sparkle ready for another day to train and be with her colt friend, but once she had quietly entered, she looked to see Heavy actually taking a nap in bed. It was a little strange, but the strangeness was then replaced with a sense of cuteness about it, for once she actually sees Heavy Weight taking an easy for once, and he did look a bit cute as he slept.

She decided to play a little bit with him as she quietly crept up to Heavy's bed and stood there for a moment to make sure he was still sleeping, once she verified it, she then crawled up onto Heavy's bed and crawled her way up to him as the colt did not stir. She then stood over him smiling as she watched him sleep, she smiled as she then leaned down and gave him a small kiss to the lips, and in that moment, he awakened.

Heavy's eyes fluttered open and he could have sworn that he was looking into the eyes of an angel, but in reality, it was just Twilight Sparkle waking him up with a passionate small kiss. He smiled as he accepted it and chuckled as they parted from each other just for Heavy to sit up and smile at Twilight.

"Good morning sleepy head, I didn't know you could take a nap, didn't even think that you knew what taking a nap was..."Twilight chirped while nuzzling his cheek.

"Well... Me and your brother got into another scrap and the princess thought I should just try to sleep off the frustration,"Heavy said before he suddenly let out a small yawn,"So what have you been doing lately? You look like you're in a good mood."

"Well... For the last few nights I've been practicing like crazy, and I was hoping you would want to spar again, but this time... I don't want you to hold back!"Twilight exclaimed much to Heavy's surprise.

"Really? Well... I don't know, don't want to get too carried away, the princess is already kind of steamed at me as it is..."Heavy said while scratching his mane nervously.

"Aww come on Heavy, how am I suppose to get good if I'm not pushed, come on you're the only one that I can really connect and train with down there, It's no fun with the guards,"Twilight complained while stomping a hoof on the bed,"Besides... I learn a lot more by your side than anything else...!"

"Well... Alright then, I guess we are over due for some good training together..."Heavy said as Twilight then suddenly turned around.

"Okay! Then hold on tight, this time I will be the one to teleport us to the grounds!"Twilight said as she lit up her horn.

"Well... If you say so Twilight..."Heavy said as he placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Oh! There's something I forgot to tell you...! My parents are visiting today!"Twilight exclaimed as the purple magic surrounded them.

Heavy was unable to exclaim the news Twilight gave him in time before they suddenly disappeared in a flash of purple, they both found themselves traveling through a column of magic as they made their way to the grounds. Finally after a moment of traveling through the magic, Heavy and Twilight found themselves teleported in another flash of light outside the castle and standing on the steps that lead towards the exit and the grounds.

"But your parents don't even like me, you know how awkward they can be when they see me...!"Heavy exclaimed before she pointed towards the castle exit.

He looked over and he saw princess Celestia and Shining Armor conversing among each other before turning to them, while Celestia smiled upon them, Shining glared at Heavy while Twilight Velvet and Night Life gave them fake smiles to hide their worry. The two casually made their way down the stairs, Heavy kept his nose high in the air to ignore Shining Armor as they made it down the stairs and were going towards.

"So where are you two going?"Shining finally questioned.

"We're just going to spar a little bit Shining, just relax..."Twilight answered as Heavy opened the door for her.

"And by the way... Nice welt there tool...!"Heavy Weight mocked pointing out a small bruise on the side of Shining's left fore arm.

With that said, Heavy and Twilight entered the grounds, they closed the gate behind them leaving the adults alone once again to now discuss not only what they saw, but also about this mornings incident.

"Well he was less than a civilized pony, has he been at least half decent to our daughter?"Night questioned to the princess.

"Why yes of course Night Life, he's been quite the gentle colt to Twilight lately,"Celestia said as she gestured them to follow her,"Lately I've seen a great bond form between them, they both have spirit and the will to improve, but above all, Twilight has shown to have feelings for Heavy."

"What! That's ridiculous, our Twilight would never have interest for such a monster!"Night Life exclaimed before being nudged by Twilight Velvet.

"Actually dad, they are together, I've caught them kissing and even sleeping in the same bed at times, and its lead to more than a few fights between us..."Shining Armor said as they walked to the iron gate.

"Well isn't that a surprise...! I suppose Twilight did seem to have a thing for adventurous colts like Heavy Weight..."Velvet pointed out while Night was left in shock by his son's answer.

"This is atrocious! Nothing good can come of this! That colt is not ever going to be allowed in our house just so you know!"Night Life exclaimed while gesturing to his wife.

"Please Night Life, try to calm yourself, I assure you that you have nothing to worry about, Heavy can be quite the gentle colt when approached with kindness rather than animosity,"Celestia tried to reassure as she opened the iron gates for the family,"I can promise you all that there is nothing to worry about-"

Suddenly Celestia was caught off guard by a blast of magic that just missed her head as they all stepped into the training grounds, the first thing they saw was a group of new recruit guards huddled into a corner trembling in fear. Then they turned towards the center to see both Twilight and Heavy going at it hard and both glowing with magical power as they were now in the heat of a much more intense battle than usual.

"That's it Twilight! Now you're really getting it!"Heavy yelled and laughed as they charged at each other with right hooves coming in for an impact.

"This is what you call a gentle colt?!"Night Life exclaimed to the princess.

Twilight let out a strong roar as they smashed their hooves together sending a wave of two different colored magics every where, it knocked the guards to their flanks and lit up the grounds with color as they separated from each other. Heavy then charged up a giant orb of magic and blasted it at Twilight, but Twilight had another plan for the attack as she made the orb disappear in a flash of light.

Heavy was clever however, he suddenly jumped into the air just in time to watch the orb appear from right behind the spot where he last stood and watched it explode striking nothing but sandy grounds in its wake. Suddenly Heavy felt himself get shot in the chest by a blast of magic and was sent to the ground like a falling meteor, but he then managed to teleport out of sight and disappear into the smoke where his orb went off.

Twilight looked into the smoke with her keen eyes and was able to see a magical signal within the smoke, she then blasted another beam into the smoke and basted the entire area to dust waiting for Heavy to come out of hiding. She then looked up and saw ten Heavy's from above in comet charge form descending upon her like heat seeking meteors. She barely was able to dodge them as she jumped and felt the clones explode right behind her as they hit the ground in pursuit of their target.

Finally the tenth missile struck and blasted Twilight off her hooves and sent her flying towards the smoke as it cleared, and when the smoke cleared Heavy was now standing there like a player up to bat in base ball. He swung his back legs in the form of a roundhouse a kicked Twilight across the jaw sending her flying and grinding into the sand, but she quickly recovered and got to her hooves standing firm while Heavy let out a few deep breathes.

He then smirked looking to a scorch mark on his chest where he took a blast of magic from Twilight, but the wound only intrigued him as he then began to surround himself in a powerful aura of magic. Twilight knew all too well what he was going for and surrounded herself in an aura much like his only it was purple. They both then began to float as they disappeared inside veils of magical power.

"Princess Celestia stop this!"Shining Armor begged to the princess as the sky went dark.

"Just remain calm! They get like this all the time!"Celestia insisted while the battle raged on.

Suddenly both columns of light shot at each other like soaring meteors towards each other, the burned trenches into the sand as they were closing in each other and made the wind pick up almost like a hurricane. A white magic then began to appear between the two comets as they finally crashed together and made a loud bang go off through the entire castle. and blew the walls of the grounds to pieces.

White magic suddenly began to swirl around the two attacks as if it was binding the two of them together, the power shook the whole castle and made a strong wind sting the cheeks of the onlookers including the princess herself. They all closed their eyes as a bright white explosion then went off that blinded them all, they braced for the bright light as it almost covered the whole castle.

After a few minutes, the light finally began to dim and allow the princess and the other onlookers to look on towards where the light had went off, and to their surprise, Heavy and Twilight were standing only three feet from each other. They were now covered in scratches and bruises, they were almost completely exhausted from the fight and were panting like crazy, but Twilight knew better than to think that was all Heavy Weight could do.

"Stop it... Stop holding back on me Heavy Weight...!"Twilight demanded as she stomped a hard hoof down on the sandy grounds.

"Whatever... Do you mean Twilight...? I'm giving you my all like you wanted, this is my best...!"Heavy said while the adults began to get a little worried.

"No you're not, you have way more than this in you, I know it,"Twilight accused as she pointed at him with a confident smile,"So stop holding back and give me your all!"

"Now lets not get carried away now you two! We have guests so we must keep it nice and clean!"Celestia chimed in before being ignored.

"Alright then Twilight... If that's what you want, you'll get it all, let me start by showing you my newest and last trick of the book..."Heavy said to himself as his magic intensified.

Twilight got into position as Heavy felt a heat finally rising within his stomach, he felt almost like a dragon as they all noticed a glowing blue light coming from his mouth. Everything then began to feel very warm as Heavy opened his mouth to show blue flames forming and growing in his mouth, he let out growls as he focused his fires and looked on to Twilight who was standing there waiting for it.

"TWILIGHT!"Shining Armor suddenly shouted in a panic before rushing to the scene.

"SHINING ARMOR NO!"Celestia shouted from the side lines.

Heavy was about to unleash his new attack upon Twilight, but in that moment he was caught off guard as Shining Armor tackled Heavy, but not without feeling some heat as Heavy blasted a stream of blue fire from his mouth and narrowly missing Shining Armor's head in the process. It shot into the air before bursting into a cloud of flames that descended towards the castle, but luckily the princess was able to form magic shields around the flames and make them disappear before they could do any damage.

Twilight looked on in shock as Shining pinned Heavy to the ground before suddenly rearing back a right hoof and suddenly striking Heavy across the jaw, and that's when the crowd went silent with shock.

"WHAT THE BUCK WERE YOU THINKING! YOU ALMOST FRIED MY LITTLE SISTER ALIVE YOU MONSTER,"Shining roared before nailing Heavy across the jaw with a good left,"DON'T YOU EVER ATTACK MY SISTER LIKE THAT OR I WILL...!"

Everything suddenly froze and turned silent around the grounds as heavy was processing what just happened, to him what happened was that he was about to show Twilight a new move, and her brother once again got in his way. Not only that, but now he crossed the line and struck Heavy. He felt blood rushing down the sides of his jaw as Heavy slowly wiped blood from his mouth with a hoof and looked to see blood covering his hoof. It was then that Heavy finally felt something snap once more, and this time he was truly mad.

"You just made a big mistake... You... Are A DEAD STALLION!"Heavy roared in Shining's face.

Suddenly as Heavy roared at the stallion, he then blasted a stream of fire right into Shining Armor's chest and launched him right into the air before quickly scrambling to his hooves. He watched as Shining descended from his flight into the sky and waited before bucking Shining into the gut and making him skip like a rock across the sandy grounds. They all watched as Shining finally stopped skipping only to see him crash completely through the iron gates of the grounds.

Heavy quickly teleported out of the grounds and reappeared outside the grounds to see Shining Armor already struggling to get up, he then teleported right in front of Shining and stepped on his right fore arm. He heard a crack go off in the fore arm before hearing Shining Armor let out a loud scream of pain before bucking him again through a concrete wall back into the grounds once more.

He then stopped Shining Armor cold and brought him back only to slam Shining repeatedly to the ground face first before swinging Shining Armor around like a rag doll and slamming through the walls. He then quickly brought Shining to his face and began delivering vicious blows to the jaw and the stomach, and making the burlyy stallion spit out blood with each blow before. Heavy didn't stop punching until he saw that Shining was now missing teeth and had finally went limp in Heavy's hold, making Heavy grow bored as he tossed him back into the grounds

Heavy quickly teleported back into the grounds and was about to catch Shining Armor to do more damage, but instead he then found Night Life standing before him with his horn glowing bright purple and ready for a fight.

"I don't have any quarrel with you, it's your son I want!"Heavy demanded as he noticed that Night Life had caught his son in a levitation spell.

"I should have known that you were no good, my son was right about you all this time, you're no pony, you're a monster!"Night life yelled to the colt.

"DAD STOP!"Twilight begged to her father.

Night Life quickly tried to blast a beam at Heavy, but the colt dodged it with lightning fast speed and kicked the stallion across the jaw and sent him slamming against the wall before picking Shining Armor up in his own levitational hold. He then brought the severely injured young stallion down to his level and growled right in the stallion's face in blind fury.

"I have had it with you, you have back stabbed me when I was a small colt, you follow me around and try to ruin my dreams of being the best, and now you try to get between me and Twilight,"Heavy said as he squeezed his grip around Shining's neck,"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU! THIS IS WHERE YOU LEARN A LESSON ABOUT MESSING WITH ME!"

Heavy Weight aimed his horn directly at Shining Armor's head and was about to blow the stallion's head clean off while the princess and Twilight Velvet looked on in horror at the Heavy Weight they were now seeing. Celestia looked at the glowing colt and was overwhelmed by the colt's sudden change, she felt like she wasn't even looking at Heavy any more, she was now looking into the face of a monster.

Suddenly as Heavy was about to unleash his deadly attack upon the now unconscious captain of the guard, suddenly a bright flash went off right in front of the colt and Twilight Sparkle now stood before him right in front of Shining Armor as a shield. Heavy gasped for he did not want to bring such deadly attacks upon his filly friend. He quickly turned his head away and shot the blast into the sky and cleared it away before instantly powering down to look upon a scared and worried Twilight.

"Twilight...? I... I didn't mean to... I just..."Heavy said in confusion and shock.

"Heavy... Please... Just stop, it's over now... You can stop now, please just...calm down and stop hurting..."Twilight begged before she suddenly leaped in for a hug.

"Twilight... I'm so sorry... I'm so... So sorry, I just lost control I didn't mean to..."Heavy begged in realization of what he had done.

"I know you didn't... It's okay now Heavy..."Twilight said as she trembled in Heavy's fore arms.

Suddenly Heavy felt himself trapped in a sudden bubble of gold magic and was then picked up into the air, he began to float towards what was left of the training ground's exit only to be met with a very solemn looking princess.

"That's it Heavy... That is the last straw... I can't let you keep doing this,"Celestia said as she held Heavy in her magical hold,"You have left me with no choice..."

"But... He started it!"Heavy yelled from the bubble without getting a response.

"Guards! Take captain Shining Armor to the hospital, Twilight Sparkle you and your parents go as well, me and Heavy need to talk...!"Celestia ordered to them all as she lit up her horn and prepared to teleport.

"Wait! What are you going to do to him princess?!"Twilight called to the princess.

"Something... Drastic, something I would hope I wouldn't need to do..."The princess said solemnly as she then teleported away and left the filly to her mother as they went to get Night Life and Shining Armor.

Meanwhile back in the castle, princess Celestia and Heavy Weight both reappeared in a flash of golden light right in front of Heavy Weight's bedroom, the door gradually opened and Heavy knew the drill as he stepped inside. The princess followed him inside and oddly left the door open as she slowly walked into the room and watched the colt jump up onto the bed. He then sat there as he waited for the princess and raised an eye brow noticing how she did not close the door.

She still went slow as she finally made it over to the bed after a whole minute of walking and slowly slid back onto the bed and looked solemnly out the window before finally turning to Heavy Weight.

"So are you alright Heavy Weight?"Celestia said looking at all the scratches and bruises he was covered in.

"I'm fine, why didn't you keep him out of this? He could have gotten himself killed, if it hadn't been for Twilight..."Heavy said solemnly looking out the window as well.

"I know... Even now she still cares for you a great deal, her feelings for you have not changed, even after what just happened,"Celestia said as she noticed blood still on Heavy's mouth,"Goodness... You're a complete mess Heavy."

Celestia then suddenly made a small white cloth appear and began to wipe away the blood from Heavy's lip, he held still knowing there was no stopping the princess from trying to act like his concerned mother, but it was nice of her to try. Once some of the scratches and the bloody lip were cleaned up, the princess let out a sigh as she then made the cloth disappear in a flash.

"It was his fault, he caught me off guard the coward, but he got what was coming to him...!"Heavy said without the slightest movement.

"Heavy...? There's something I need you to know..."Celestia said as the colt looked to her with interest,"I... I don't want to lose you... The way I lost Sunset Shimmer, and the way I lost my sister..."

"Okay... Look I'm sorry I lost my temper again, but... I can't help it... It's just who I am!"Heavy exclaimed before looking towards the ground.

"I know... You have your father's temper... But that's alright, I can help you with that,"Celestia said as she suddenly pulled Heavy into a hug,"You're like a child to me, as was your father, and I won't lose you as I have lost others..."

"I thought you would be angry with me, I thought you would punish me..."Heavy said as he hugged her back.

"I'm not angry... But there is a punishment for this... but think of it as a way that will help you find peace..."Celestia said as she suddenly slapped a hoof on Heavy's side.

Heavy widened his eyes as he noticed Celestia's horn glowing and one of her horse shoes floating in mid air before he felt a sudden burning sensation on his side, he then looked off to another corner of his eye and saw the princesses hoof release his body just in time to see a strange symbol in the shape of a hoof print on his side. He pulled his way out of the princesses hug only to suddenly see golden chains form around every part of his body and suddenly constrict his movement as he struggled against the chains.

"What! What is this?! What did you do?!"Heavy exclaimed as Celestia got off the bed and stood tall over the colt while she put her horse shoe back on her hoof.

"Shining Armor will no longer be supervising you, but I will be, I will watch you day and night, and I will control where you go from now on,"Celestia said as she backed herself away from Heavy and made for the door,"Get use to this Heavy, because until your mind is calmed and your anger is diminished, you will be bound to these chains and bound to my side for however long it takes!"

"No... No you can't do this to me,"Heavy said struggling against the chains,"Let me out! LET ME OUT OF THESE CHAINS RIGHT NOW!"

"No Heavy... You will be allowed out when I say,"Celestia said as she walked right out of the room,"I'm sorry Heavy... But you have left me with no choice... I will be in control of your power from now on..."

"You tricked me! I trusted you and you tricked me, how could you do this to me! LET ME OUT!"Heavy hollered as the princess closed the door ignoring his words.

Celestia felt a great pain knowing that Heavy was now angry and hateful of her, but it was better than sealing him away like her sister, and it was better than losing another student like what happened to Sunset.

"I HATE YOUUUUUUUU!" he cried from behind the door as he could be heard frantically struggling against the chains.

Celestia heard it clear and well and did everything she could not to cry as she left the throne room to asses the damages, leaving an angry and betrayed Heavy Weight to wallow in new found misery. He was now in a prison like he proclaimed before, some how he knew it, some how he should have known that Celestia could do this, but he just couldn't believe it.

**NEXT TIME... HEAVY'S... "ADJUSTMENT" TO HIS NEW LIFE**.


	27. Chapter 26:Prisoner, A Decisive Decision

Chapter 26:Prisoner, A Decisive Decision

A nightmare was now growing for poor Heavy Weight over night, for he did not no it yet, but he was now the princesses prisoner. The night was long, cold, and scary for him, for he could barely sleep as his body felt her magic binding him to princess Celestia's will, the chains felt cold against his body as he trembled and quivered against their constriction. He could hear the chains rattle and bang against his legs as he tossed and turned to try and get comfy, but nothing he did worked.

He whimpered and moaned in complete anguish with the princesses actions, he remember how she actually hugged him just so she could get close enough to perform this curse he is now stuck with. He felt angry, not just at the princess, but at himself as well, he should have known the princess would do something like this, if she was crazy enough to seal her sister away, she would be more than capable of this. He felt like a fool, he let the princess get so close to him and now she has deceived him and left him in this predicament, he barely got any sleep that night.

Suddenly as the colt laid in bed whimpering and breathing heavily with pain and shame, a faint light began to enter his bedroom, it glimmered in his eyes and slowly awakened him as his eyes fluttered open. He could see the light of the sun reaching all around his bedroom lighting it up as he slowly got up from his bed, but just as he got up, he was once again restrained by the cold hard and magical chains of the princess. He felt his movement cease as the chains appeared and glow as they held him in place.

Heavy growled and struggled against the bindings to no avail, but they were too strong, the chains were made purely of the princesses magic, even he could not break them no matter how strong he was. He was barely able to stand on his bed as he growled loudly to the ceiling in a flash of rage and anger as he hopelessly struggled against the bindings, and that's when it happened.

The door to his bedroom opened and with it came the princess herself, she entered quietly and opened the blinds to his windows to let more sun enter his room. She was even humming a little tune as the room went silent with everything else, Heavy watched as the princess casually walked around his room with a smile on her face. She took a good long look out the window at the new day she had risen for Equestria before letting out a sigh and turning to Heavy while he just glared at her silently.

"This is quite a beautiful day we have this fine morning... Don't you agree Heavy Weight?"Celestia chirped with a strong smile holding.

"Let me out of these chains...!"Heavy growled in anger as the chains reappeared.

"Very well, just don't go anywhere,"Celestia said as she lit up her horn and made the chains disappear,"I would suggest you do as I say... We have a lot of work to do."

Heavy suddenly jumped off the bed and was making for the door, but the princess was quick and flared her horn before the chains came back and the hoof print symbol showed itself on his side. Heavy then suddenly felt the chains tighten around him and force him to the floor with a loud thud, he hugged the floor as he hopelessly struggled against the chains once more, it was then that he could see the princess standing before him.

"Let me go! you said you would let me go!"Heavy yelled as he struggled against the chains.

"I told you not to go anywhere, as I have said last night, I will be watching over you, and you will go where I go,"Celestia explained as she loosen the chains a bit and connected a set to her horn,"If you do not listen or should you try to fight, the chains will tighten and I will be force to use some rather unorthodox spells to calm your mind."

"This isn't fair! You can't do this to me!"Heavy yelled as he frantically struggled against the princesses hold.

Suddenly Heavy felt himself froze before his head began to pound like a drum, he felt static suddenly striking his brain as he screamed in pain and struggled even more before he felt the pain constrict his legs and force him to his belly once more. He looked up and saw a lightning bolt from the princesses horn striking his head proving to be the source of this mysterious pain, and finally she ceased her spell on him and allowed him to get up.

"Why... Are you doing this...? Do you have any idea how much that hurts?!"Heavy said with little breathe and an exhausted mind.

"This is for your own good Heavy Weight... Please do not provoke me to use this spell any more than I have to,"Celestia said with a solemn look while forcing him by the chains around his neck to pull him to his hooves,"Now come along, the day is just beginning, and breakfast is soon serve, we mustn't keep them waiting."

With that the princess took the lead and pulled Heavy to her side like a dog as they made their way out of his room just for Heavy to be on display for the four guards in the room that looked onward to the chains that bind him with shock. The princess then lit up her horn and made both of them disappear in a flash of bright yellow light, leaving a bunch of guards shocked by what they had just bare witnessed.

An hour later down through the halls of the castle, the princess and Heavy Weight were now seated in a royal dining room, it was large and fancy, the table was large enough to fit ten ponies. Celestia sat at the head of the table dignified and smiling brightly like the sun she controlled, while Heavy Weight on the other hoof sat at the side of the table shaking and still feeling her magic all around him, he felt like an animal in chains.

He did not dare look upon the princess for he could easily be tortured greatly by her in an instant, but his rage and his hate proved other wise as he now thought of nothing more than what is now happening to him. He turned to the princess and saw nothing but red, his hate, his fury burned for her, she was acting like this was not a problem at all, but Heavy would beg to differ. He gritted his teeth and looked to the table wanting to yell and shout at the princess, but he did not wish to provoke another shock like what happened before in the bedroom.

Suddenly he then heard a snicker from one of the guards that were positioned right in front of the dining room doors, he snapped his head and looked upon two guards at the door. They appeared to be standing firm, but he then noticed a smirk had crept up the side of the guard on the right's face.

"Do you find something funny...?"Heavy aid in a low and intimidating voice.

"That's enough Heavy Weight, just ignore them and pay attention, breakfast is soon to be served,"Celestia ordered to Heavy while the colt just glared at her,"Do not give me that look Heavy, or I will be forced to perform the spell again, lets not make this day turn sour."

"Funny how the great Heavy Weight can be suddenly so tame by the harsh words of a princess, perhaps he's not as unstoppable as we thought..."The right guard whispered to the left as the left guard chuckled.

"Why don't you two come over here and say that to my face you trash!"Heavy yelled as he threatened to get out of his seat to throttle the guard.

Suddenly Heavy Weight felt a jolt strike his mind just as he got out of his seat and he immediately fell to the floor in agony as he felt the sting of the princesses displeasure stabbing his very brain with punishment. He growled loudly as he held his head in a desperate attempt to cease the pain in his head, but it was hopeless as he laid there and took it from Celestia. The chains made it even worse as the constricted him and forced his hooves away from his head as he laid there in torment.

Finally after a few minutes of jolting pain, the spell ceased and his mind felt exhausted but free as he slowly began to stand up, he looked at her as her magic glowed and slowly loosened the chains once more allowing him to stand and move.

"Come back to the table and ignore them Heavy, breakfast has arrive,"Celestia said in a firm tone as a chef stallion was now passing around eggs, and juice,"And guards! Do not mock him for his punishment!"

"Yes princess!"Both guards said in unison.

Heavy just shook off the pain as he glared back at her before he felt the chains appear right before his eyes, he then felt them pull him away from the guards and force him towards the table. He slowly made his way back to his chair and climbed up upon it just in time to be served some eggs and orange juice, but this luxury was not for him, and in his mind this punishment, this enslavement was not for him, yet he remained quiet.

"Enjoy yourself Heavy Weight, for our next trip is to the library, and this time I will be in charge of what you read,"Celestia said reforming her smile as she began to eat breakfast,"Do not worry though, you will learn quite a bit with me right by your side."

"I hate you..."Heavy said under his breath.

He then looked away from the princess before finally picking up a fork and beginning to eat breakfast quietly, he continued to glare as he ate with good manners, but with strong desires of violence coursing through his body. The princesses snare was firm on him, he felt like a prey enslaved by it's predator rather than just eaten, for the very first time, Heavy felt weak and inferior.

Later that day, Heavy was now in the castles library reading a small book on self control, never in his life did he see himself reading such a book like this, but it was the one that the princess had picked out for him. He looked up from the book and saw the princess reading a book from right across the table, she looked to Heavy with a raised eye brow as Heavy then looked down at the book he read.

He felt so ridiculous to be reading such a book, he wanted to puke but the princess was watching him and last thing he needed was her to be alerted to the growing anger within him, so he just pretended to like the book. He quickly took a few glimpses up at the princess as he was trying to formulate a plan to get away from her, he was scheming for a bit before he finally decided that it was time to play the trick.

"Princess? Can I have your help with something here?"Heavy asked putting his book down for a moment.

"Of course Heavy Weight, I'll be right over,"Celestia said as she put down a book she too was reading.

Heavy watched her close as she casually made her way around the table and slowly approached Heavy Weight with a confident smile, but her smile then got shorter as she felt a sting in her heart from Heavy's stare. She stood by his side finally and looked down at the book he was reading, it appeared to be a few tips on anger control, page one, breathing exercises. Celestia chuckled at what he was reading and patted him on the back proudly almost as she began to explain.

"These are simple breathing exercises my faithful student, they help with controlling anger, a very good start for controlling great anger and hatred,"Celestia said while looking at the starting positions for breathing,"Oh this is simple really Heavy, all you must do is take the deepest breath you can when you're angry and let it out deeply."

Celestia then began to mimic the breathing exercise just for Heavy as he stared at her with a raised eye brow, he watched as she kept on mimicking the exercise, it was when he noticed her horn glowing that he knew what was coming if he did not follow along. She knew he was angry and was ready to use the spell again if he did not use this time to learn how to control his anger.

Finally Heavy gave in and started to perform the breathing exercise with her, he took a deep breath in before letting it out deeply while watching the princesses movements. Her eyes were looking upon him with fascination on how he was finally mimicking her and doing as she had commanded, it felt almost too good to be true. For Heavy Weight that was true, it was too good to be true for he was waiting for the princess to drop her guard and finally once her eyes were nice and wide from the practice breathing they did together, that's when he struck.

Suddenly as he was coming off from another deep breath, Heavy looked to the princess who was looking to him and suddenly lit up his horn before unleashing a great flash of light from his eyes. The light blinded the princess and made her cry out in sudden blindness, she held her eyes with both front hooves and fell to her flank as Heavy then saw the opportunity and jumped out of his chair. Heavy then frantically ran for the door as the princess whimpered and growled in her struggle with the blindness in her eyes.

"Heavy Weight! Get back here right NOW!"The princess called out as the colt jumped out of the library and slammed the door behind him.

Heavy was already long gone out the door and running through the hall ways as he heard the princesses calls fade, he was desperate, he took care not to attract any of the guards, he now knew this place inside and out. He knew where to go so he would not have guards pursuing him, but now that he did escape, he now had no idea where to even go, he was so caught up in escaping the princess that he did not think of where he would go if the plan worked.

He was now into a small hall way and realized where this hall way would take him, he then picked up the pace as he now had an idea of where to go, and as he picked up the pace he then suddenly entered the main hall. He stopped a moment and thought for a moment, but he couldn't waste time for he knew Celestia was probably on his tail right now, and who knew what she was planning to do when she found him.

He then saw the main doors that lead out of the castle and immediately ran for it, in the distance he could hear many hooves running through the halls, the princess was hunting him, and he had to escape her. He quickly made it to the door, and he quickly swung them open with one blast of his magic only to get a big surprise as he froze to see Twilight Sparkle just standing at the entrance in complete surprise to see Heavy so scared and panting from exhaustion.

"Heavy? What's going on Heavy? Why are you so sweaty?"Twilight questioned before noticing fear in Heavy's voice.

"Twilight! You have to help me, the princess is keeping me against my will, she's put a curse on me and now she has me bind by chains,"Heavy said showing the mark on his side,"You have to get me out of here, she's going to keep me like this until she practically fries everything out of my brain!"

"What...? That doesn't make any sense Heavy, Why would the princess do that?"Twilight said in shock while looking at the colts side.

"I don't know...! But you have to get me out of here before -"Heavy started before he was suddenly tackled by a guard.

Twilight watched completely mesmerized by what she just saw as she watched Heavy and the guard fly down the steps and slam to the ground, the guard then began to wrestle with Heavy and attempt to restrain him.

"I got him! But I need some back up!"The guard yelled as he pinned Heavy.

"No...! Let him go!"Twilight called out as she rushed down the steps.

She then lit up her horn as she suddenly picked the guard that had her colt friend pinned and tossed the guard against the wall, the guard slid down the wall and groaned in pain while Twilight helped Heavy to his hooves.

"Heavy... Why is this happening?"Twilight questioned fearfully.

"This is the punishment Twilight, she says she wants my mind to be calm, but she's jolting my brain every time I so much as fight just a little bit,"Heavy explained while Twilight shook her head in disbelief," You have to help me Twilight!"

Suddenly Twilight felt an aura of gold surround her as chains surround the colt and pull him down to the ground again, at the same time a group of guards jumped on top of Heavy to keep him there as the princess appeared from the door way. The princess let out a sigh as she walked down the steps calmly and slowly approached the colt, but not before releasing Twilight from her magical hold.

"Princess Celestia? What's going on...? What are you doing to him?!"Twilight exclaimed while the princess stood before the dog pile of guards.

"Guards! Move away from him quickly!"Celestia ordered as the guards were quick to move off the colt.

As they got up and left, Heavy was then revealed panting and almost out of energy as he looked up solemnly at the princess, no longer able to fight, he closed his eyes and opened them to look towards Twilight who looked to him fearfully. He reached for her begging for her to help him, but she did not move an inch for she was too scared to do anything. It was then that Heavy was hit with a dust of golden magic and slowly fell to sleep as his hoof hit the ground and he drifted off to sleep, leaving Twilight in complete shock and confusion.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Twilight, I was just putting Heavy's mind at ease,"The princess said as she stood tall and turned to Twilight with a solemn look,"Do not worry, I'm just doing this with him until he is calm and collective, I don't want you or any pony else to be caught in the monstrous fighting that Heavy started yesterday, this will help him..."

"But he looks so scared, why chains? Why does he need all this? He's not an animal!"Twilight exclaimed as she watched the guards pick Heavy up and carry him back into the castle.

"This will ensure that he does not become the animal I saw in him, please Twilight... Do not fear, he will be alright,"Celestia said as she gestured to the door to the castle,"Come now Twilight Sparkle, we should begin today's lessons, I'm sure you're eager to learn a great deal of magic today."

Twilight stood there as she watched the princess taking the lead, this was officially the craziest day she has had so far, she was so confused, she did not know what to think of what she saw, so she shook it off and followed the princess into the building. Thinking no more of what she saw, she entered the castle and was now about to see far more of what is now changing around not just her, but Heavy Weight as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Years Later<strong>_

For over two years young Heavy Weight lived by these new set of rules, and it was becoming a nightmare for him, it was unimaginable and there was nothing him or Twilight could do about it. He now barely spoke to princess Celestia for she was practically his warden now, and he was her personal prisoner. Heavy however was biding his time, he grew quite a bit since then, he had grown tall and was tall enough to reach the princesses neck with his horn, his eyes were now an even darker shade of black and were almost to the point of becoming pitch black.

After all this time of being shocked in the brain and constricted beyond all belief, Heavy felt his mind drifting towards the point of insanity, his hate for the princess was slowly growing over the years, her very face made him glare at her as if he was begging for her to die. Those stares would also lead to Celestia's magical shock therapy, and it made her grow ever more fearful of her student, but she remembered that she must never show such emotion in front of her faithful student, even if this one had lost faith in her.

Heavy was now kept in solitude since his blow out the first day, he barely got any visitors except the princess and of course Twilight for that matter, and he knew that Twilight was being kept in the dark about everything. Twilight however would tried to beg and plea for Heavy's freedom ever since she watched his struggle, but her pleas fell on the deaf ears of the princess.

Shining Armor recovered from the vicious beating he took, but now he kept his distance and let Celestia escort him from room to room, Heavy was now on the verge of madness, as he would sometimes struggle with the guards as well as Celestia after all... There was only so much the young colt could stand before he had enough.

It was now late in the afternoon and princess Celestia entered her throne room with a bright smile on her face, the guards at the doors saluted her as she walked right pass them and was making her way to the bedroom of Heavy Weight. Once she was at the door another pair of guards saluted her as she stood there and she let out a sigh to prepare herself.

(*knock* *knock*)

"Heavy Weight! dinner is served!" Celestia called out in a motherly voice while knocking on the door.

The door was unlocked by one of the stationed guards, the door then began to open slowly and with it Heavy slowly walked out staring at the ground in a look of pure hate and silence. The guards were dismissed, and Celestia chose to walk with Heavy all the way to the dining room, as they left the throne room, Celestia opened the doors to the hall ways and let Heavy take the lead as he slowly walked out, but she made sure that he did not escape.

She quickly activated her golden chains and made sure Heavy waited until she was at his side before they both then began to depart down the hall ways, and in route, Celestia decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Heavy how are doing with your studies? I hear you have made quite some progress with things, and your book is just about ready, maybe you could show me some other time..." she said with enthusiasm.

Heavy just looked up at her with a look of pure hate before looking down at the ground again and walking on. This worried Celestia as she ran back up to his side, she tried to stop him, but he just nudged her out of the way, she then ran up and put her hoof on his shoulder, but he just shoved it off and glared at her.

"Don't touch me..."he growled as he walked on to the dining hall.

"Heavy wait,"Celestia said as she teleported right in front of him,"I'm sorry i had to do this to you, just Please talk to me Heavy..."

"No... I hate you..."Heavy growled as they finally made it to the dining room.

Celestia let out a deep and heavy sigh before she had to put back a brave face for the ponies inside the dining room. Upon entering the dining room they were greeted by Twilight who was waving to them from a dining chair, along with Shining Armor who was stationed at the door way. Twilight was now her full size and definitely acted more full grown as she still waved more specifically to Heavy in a more romantic tone.

"Hey Heavy... How have you been doing lately?"Twilight asked nervously.

"I've been just fine..."Heavy said quietly with sarcasm as he walked over and took his place at the table right next to Twilight.

Celestia smiled as she took her seat at the head of the table. Shining wanted to speak out against Twilight sitting next to Heavy, but changed his mind remembering what happened last time he got involved with Heavy and Twilight. So Shining Armor just remained silent and stood at his stationed position while the princess noticed the two students holding hooves while they ate. The ponies were eating hay bacon and eggs, along with cups of orange juice.

Heavy ate his food quietly, with great manners and very formally, while Twilight ate hers piggishly, Heavy looked over and suppressed the urge to laugh while Shining just stood there chuckling to himself. Heavy then offered her a cloth which she used to wipe the hay bacon from face, Celestia saw this and chose to try and turn this peaceful time into another conversation.

"Well it appears you two are hitting it off quite well," Celestia commented trying to stir things up,"How has your relationship been lately?"

"It's been great princess, we have been having quite some privacy and no pony has stood between us in years, right Heavy?"Twilight asked with a small smile.

"Yeah... Sure Twilight..."Heavy said while looking at his plate that was now empty,"Can I please take my plate out and go back to my room?"

"Not without my escort Heavy...!"Celestia said firmly while Heavy glared and snorted at her.

"I'll escort him princess!" Twilight exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh Twilight, are you sure you can handle getting him back to his room?"Celestia asked knowing of the bond and care the two shared.

"Of course princess, just get his plate to a sink and take him back to the room, don't worry, he won't run from me,"Twilight said with a fake smile that Heavy noticed.

"Very Well Twilight, you may escort him to the kitchen and backed to his room,"Celestia said with a smile as Twilight got out of her seat and smiled back.

Twilight smiled as she nudged Heavy and winked at him, he in returned let out a kind chuckle and also smiled at her as he then began to follow her to the kitchen sink to put his plate away. When his plate was away he followed Twilight who was waiting for him outside the kitchen ready to go, he then took the lead while Twilight rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

He barely seemed to noticed as they walked past guards who were giving them confused looks, the rest of the walk was silent and peaceful as they finally entered the throne room. They then walk through the throne room as they reached Heavy's room. The two stationed guards magically unlocked the door as Heavy walked inside, they were about to close the door before Twilight rushed to them and stopped them in their tracks.

"Wait! can I talk to him before you lock him up again?"she said in almost an insulting tone to the guards.

"Hmm... Very well Ms Sparkle, just be careful that the beast does not eat you!"The guard joked as they got out of her way.

Twilight then entered as Heavy laid on his bed burying his face into the pillows, Twilight then joined him in the bed as she began to rub his back in an attempt to calm his nerves, he then lifted up his head to look at Twilight with a depressed face. She then began sharing a flurry of kissing that he gladly welcomed as she gently pinned him to the bed and shared a long session of passionate making out.

"I'm surprised she allowed you to come with me... I would have thought she would be skeptical of you visiting me..."Heavy said as he managed to lay her on the side and even gave Twilight a bit of tongue.

"I wish there was more I could have done, I pleaded with the princess to let you out more, but she won't listen to me," Twilight said sadly breaking from their kiss,"I'm sorry you're stuck like this Heavy..."

I know... There is no more reasoning with her, I feel my faith in her is gone, I can't trust a princess that does this to ponies..."Heavy said as he held her tight in their embrace of love.

"If... You can't have faith in her then, what is there to have faith in? What else is there Heavy?"Twilight asked before almost kissing him on the lips once more.

"I don't know... But I won't have to deal with it for long now,"Heavy said as he kissed her on the nose before staring solemnly at her,"I'm going to be running away from this place Twilight."

"What...! What are you saying Heavy Weight?!"Twilight exclaimed while scooting away from him in shock.

"I'm going to leave this place Twilight, Rex is going to be stationed by the door tonight, and I will handle the others before I make my escape,"Heavy explained while Twilight was shaking her head and disbelief,"Rex can also lift the spell on my side, I managed to learn that the only way for the curse to be lifted is for a unicorn or Alicorn of equal hoof size to slap the mark on my side and lift the curse with their magic, and Rex is a unicorn."

"Heavy, this is crazy, you can't do this,"Twilight said while Heavy raised an eye brow in shock,"Heavy... I don't know what I would do without you, you can't just up and leave, I won't let you!"

"Twilight are you willing to let me be trapped here rather than see me happy and free? I don't know what the princess has been telling you, but she's lying, she's keeping me miserable and a prisoner in this castle!"Heavy said while Twilight looked like she was going to cry.

"Stop it! Just stop It Heavy! I don't want to hear any more of this!"Twilight said hitting the bed as she stared at him with teary eyes.

"I'm going to do this Twilight, whether you want me to or not, I'm not going to live my life as one of Celestia's personal pets,"Heavy said with a firm stare upon his filly friend,"I'm going, and when I'm out of the castle, I will escape through the only place guards cannot follow... The special place."

Twilight then suddenly jumped off the bed and kept her head low as she walked calmly to the door, but she then stopped and looked back to Heavy with a grim look as a tear left her eyes and hit the floor.

"If you do this... I'll have no choice but to stop you Heavy, I won't lose the only friend and colt friend I ever had because of all this,"Twilight said before turning away from him and leaving his room,"Don't think I won't stop you! I have grown much stronger in the last two years, and I will defeat you if that what it takes, so please reconsider your idea...!"

"Well If that's how it's going to be...! Then fine! Get out of my room!"Heavy said while turning away from her.

Heavy laid across his bed completely spread out looking out the window as he heard Twilight close the door behind her, he saw that it was the evening now and the suns light was gleaming through his room, he then went deep into his thoughts, before making a crucial decision.

"I'm gonna do it, at sun down I'm leaving Canterlot for good, and no pony is going to stop me, not Shining, not Celestia... And not even you Twilight..." he said coldly to himself before laying down and going to sleep to save his strength for the big night.

**I KNOW THIS IS A BIT RUSHED AND WHAT NOT, BUT IT WAS SO THAT I COULD FINALLY BEGIN THE BIG PROJECT WITH THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS, THE TRUE DECISIVE BATTLE BETWEEN THE TWO, THE WAY IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN. NEXT TIME**.


End file.
